


Tables Turned

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Drama & Romance, F/M, False Accusations, False Identity, Gen, Hate to Love, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 155,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One false accusation cost Sesshoumaru everything. He was wrongfully imprisoned, but now that he is finally free again, he sets out to gain back all he once lost. But things don't always go as planned and he ends up working as an assistant in the company he once founded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Day In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Although the main focus of this story is in the romance, and though I've tried not to make the overall mood of this story heavy, it will still touch on some dark themes. So please read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** This chapter contains a scene depicting a non-consentual sexual situation. While not fully explicit, it still undeniable happens, so consider yourself warned.

_Present time..._

The gates banged shut behind his back. He took in the biting cold air of the end of autumn and then let the breath out. Right now he was in the middle of nowhere, it would take two hours to get back to Kyoto from this prison's isolated location. Though he didn't exactly know what good it would do to get back to Kyoto... he no longer had a place there.

He did not feel a wild sensation of freedom. He could not feel any joy. His mood was gloomy.

Yes, he was free after the torture of being locked up for three and half years. But he was more free than he'd wish to be. There were no bonds binding him down to anything here, out in the open. And everything he had once possessed was now forever out of his reach.

Yamasaki Sesshoumaru had always been an arrogant and spoiled child. He had been the eldest son of Yamasaki Katsuo. Katsuo had been the head of the great Yamasaki family, as well as the minister of foreign affairs. Thus, little Sesshoumaru had spent his life surrounded by wealth and glamour. Only the best had been good enough for him. He had attended the best private schools. And after graduation he had started his own business. At first, Kyoto Records had been a small enterprise but it soon flourished and grew bigger and bigger. It didn't take long 'til Sesshoumaru's company was the leading recording company in the whole Japan. And so the adult Sesshoumaru spent his years surrounded by more wealth and glory.

And then came the charges, the accusations and the webs of shame. He was accused, falsely charged, and had to bear the consequences of the ill deed he had never committed. He had been shut out of the world, thrown into that twisted hell the prison had been for him. A merciless place, where the laws of the jungle abided. But that had not been enough. The fates had wanted to completely humiliate him, to take away everything which had once belonged to him.

All his money, his own company, his apartment and the family to which he once had belonged.. All of it was now a mere faded memory. The last time he had even heard of his family had been the letter a year and half ago. They had wished him a happy birthday and informed that his name had been removed from the Yamasaki family registry. He was no longer worthy to be called by that name.

Here he stood, in front of the prison gates. A free man, once one of the greatest and most praised beings alive. Here he stood, without his money, his wealth, his family's support, without the name he had been born with. Here he stood, with nothing but bitter feelings and sweet memories.

Memories of that glorious life he had lead before that damned letter.

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago..._

 

"Your mail, Yamasaki-sama!"

He didn't bother to look up to acknowledge the young woman, his current secretary. Sesshoumaru did not like people, and he especially loathed young females. That was why he seemed to change secretaries as often as one changed a suit. One could stand his cold, arrogant person only for so long.

Sure he was honourable, well-mannered and truly talented in everything he was doing, but that wasn't the whole picture. Oh no. He was also a boss from the hell itself, strict and demanding, with extremely high expectations for everyone, himself included. He was pretty look at, but a devil to work with. Everything needed to be done according to schedule, and failing to meet a deadline meant risking your life. Sesshoumaru wasn't known for being merciful, no, quite the opposite. He was very polite to his equals, pompous to his inferiors.

And he was the most merciless towards his secretary-assistants, that was why that position seemed to be always open.

At the moment Sesshoumaru was sitting in his exquisite office, behind his heavy oak desk. He was holding a report in his hands, a report from Jaken, his vice-president.

"Leave the mail onto my desk," Sesshoumaru finally said, acknowledging that he had in fact heard his secretary.

He heard a muffled giggle and sighed to himself. He could feel the migraine coming. When he heard the door close with a silent click, he knew for certain that it was safe for him to look up. No longer was he forced to meet big dreamy eyes and a fake smile.

Women.

His attention was drawn onto the pile of envelopes on the corner of his desk. He reached for them and grabbed the one on the top of the pile.

He opened the official looking envelope not bothering to look who was the sender. Pulling out the letter he felt first throbs of the migraine pressing his temples. 

"Mr Yamasaki Sesshoumaru Hikaru," he read, "it is our duty to inform you that you have been charged as a suspect guilty to a large-scale tax fraud. The trials will start on Friday, 28th May, 9 am..."

His eyes failed to see the rest of the letter, where they explained in close detail what all he was really accused of and what all he was supposed to do now.

This could not be happening. Not to him, out of all people. Charged? Accused of a tax fraud? He had never done such a thing! The trials would start in three weeks from now...

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose as the headache began to bloom. The first thing right now was to give a call to his lawyer. Sesshoumaru picked up his phone.

* * *

 

_Present time..._

 

So it had started, this personal hell of his. When he had received that letter it had never crossed his mind that one day.. One day the great Yamasaki Sesshoumaru-sama would be like this. Standing in the cold autumn air owning nothing but the clothes on him and his wallet, cell phone and a pen.

His wallet was of no use, because he had lost all his credit information when the bank had found out the fraud-accusation. The cell phone wasn't working since the battery was dead and buried. And the bloody pen was broken too.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in the urge to laugh hauntingly at this twisted, pitiful picture of himself.

Oh what had become of the great Yamasaki Sesshoumaru? A useless nobody who had absolutely nothing save for his hurt pride, bitter resentment towards the fates as well as for the rest of the world. And a fierce obsession. The desperate need to get his revenge for all this injustice that had ruined his life. 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago..._

 

Sitting by the bar counter, he gulped down yet another drink. He did not know how much alcohol he had devoured 'til now, but it clearly had not been enough. The fist of fury closed in around his heart again, squeezing it devilishly, making his blood run hot from rage.

He grabbed his glass again only to find it empty. When had he drunk it all?

"Another one," he barked out and went back to staring at the bar counter gloomily.

"Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw a tall, black-haired woman smiling at him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"Great." the woman's smile widened as she sat down next to him.

"You know, I've been watching you the whole evening. Did she leave you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you just looked so upset that I figured you got dumped."

"None of that," Sesshoumaru said, paying the bartender.

"Then what is it?" the woman inquired.

"I lost my job." Sesshoumaru grunted and raised the glass to his lips.

She watched closely as he drank the liquor and then set the empty glass back onto the bar counter.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No reason for you to be sorry."

"Maybe so, but I am sorry none the less."

Sesshoumaru did not reply to her, instead he ordered a new drink.

"You shouldn't drink that much," the woman by his side said with a little laugh. "Or otherwise you don't only lose your job but your girlfriend as well."

"There is no girlfriend."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why would I be?"

He gulped down the drink the bartender had set before him a moment earlier.

"Such a catch not be unclaimed."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. Female logic. He had never understod it.

"A girlfriend would be a hindrance."

"Ah, I see it now."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to order yet another drink but then decided against it. Maybe he had had enough for tonight.

"So you don't do girlfriends, eh?" the woman snickered, opening up the conversation again.

He only grunted as a response.

"What about one-night-stands? Do you have something against them?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the black-haired woman sceptically.

"Are you hinting at something, perhaps?"

"No, in fact I believe I'm being quite frank. So how about it?"

He woke up in the morning in his own bed. If he had been on any more attentive mood he might have noticed the way the sheets next to him were wrinkled as if someone had been sleeping there. However, the head splitting thunderous ache made all his observation skills disappear. He groaned out loud. There was a foul taste in his mouth. He felt the waves of nausea but held back the vomit, even though he could taste the bile in the back of his mouth. Hangover or not, Yamasaki Sesshoumaru would not throw up.

And what was the best thing; he had no memory what so ever from the previous night.

He cruelly forced himself to get up to get aspirin from the kitchen. His walking pace was slow because every step he took made his head ache even more painfully. A peculiar sight stopped him when he was nearly out of his bedroom.

On the floor, right before him was a lacy piece of clothing.

Why on Earth was there a bra lying in his doorway?

Lame. Someone clearly was not good at pulling pranks. A bra in his bedroom doorway was not funny at all.

Just after he had taken the aspirin his phone went off.

"Yamasaki Sesshoumaru," he answered.

"It's me, Arakichi."

  He recognised his lawyer's voice.

"Good morning."

"Not so good, I'm afraid. I have bad news for you, Yamasaki-sama."

"Yes?"

"We lost the case. I'm sorry."

"Come again?"

"We simply did not have enough evidence to prove your innocence."

"..."

"The sentence will be announced today, at two o'clock. Don't be late."

 

* * *

_Present time..._

And with that his world had suddenly been turned upside down. The evidence had been lacking, save for the one condemning him, of course. How this could have happened, Sesshoumaru did not know.

He had gained a sentence for 4 years in prison. However, his good behaviour had paid off and that was why he was out now, half a year early.

But what use was it to be free when you had nothing?

He didn't have any money, he didn't have a place to stay... heck, he didn't even have spare clothes!

How could the guards and the prison warden just let him walk out of this damn place without even arranging him a cab or something? Just throwing him out like a garbage... Sesshoumaru fumed inside.

Even if he was a lawbreaker - and he was NOT - he still was a human being. They should not be doing something like this to him.

He was still standing before the prison gates, trying his best to control the urge to kill inside of him, when a classy black Mercedes appeared out of thin air. Now what was going on? The car pulled over before him and a dark tinted window rolled down revealing a pale face.

Sesshoumaru recognised the old man immediately. He was Myoga, an old acquaintance of his father. Sesshoumaru had known the man from his childhood. Myoga had even been in the board of management of Sesshoumaru's company.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up. Didn't the warden tell you? Well never mind that, just step in, Sesshoumaru, my lad."

Sesshoumaru did as he requested and got into the car. Sinking onto the luxurious leather seat he gazed at the old man in silence.

"How does it feel to be free again?"

"Truth to be told, Myoga, I feel like shit."

Myoga flashed the young man a reassuring smile, even though that non-Sesshoumaru-like answer startled him.

"Have no fear. I've already taken care of everything."

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago..._

"Fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat!"

Rowdy rows of bulky men roared, laughed menacingly and rattled the bars as they chanted for the newcomer.

Sesshoumaru walked in between the two guards dressed in his prisoner's uniform. Four whole years in this place?

Walking along the corridor, followed by the intense, gleaming, staring eyes and the crude shouts affected him in a certain way. They awoke a whole new feeling inside of him. Fear. It felt so unnerving to be watched like this.

"Look, this one's a true pretty-boy!"

"The things I will do to you,.."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He tried to close his ears off from all the shouts the best he could.

Fear was a feeling unknown to Yamasaki Sesshoumaru. He had never before much paid heed to it.

And now he was suddenly overwhelmed by it. The fear had taken control. He wanted to run away, but his own body betrayed him. He continued to walk on after the guard. On and on new rows of faces, new intense, staring eyes, new mocking shouts insulting his person.

And then they stopped.

The other guard opened the door and kept watch as the other one escorted Sesshoumaru into the cell. Then the guard took off Sesshoumaru's handcuffs and walked out of the cell. The door closed and clicked as the guards locked it before walking away. Sesshoumaru could still feel eyes on him but he ignored the stares. Instead his gaze studied the tiny cell he was now in. This was supposed to be his home for the next four years?

"Hey pretty boy," the man from the opposite cell called, leaning against the bars with a crude grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the wall, trying his best not to listen. Unfortunately he didn't manage to close his ears as easily as he had wished. His hand tightened into a fist and his nails scraped his frail skin.

"I can show you around here tomorrow.. I could show you a lot of things. I could show you your place too - that'd be right before me, on your knees."

Loud roars of laugh followed the prisoner's insulting statement and Sesshoumaru's sharp intuition told him that the guy was very top at the hierarchy of this twisted society.

"So how about it, pretty one?"

"Oy," a new shout emerged. The tone was sharp and the shout had been coming from very close to Sesshoumaru, it hurt his ears.

He jerked his head to a side and saw a man with a long black braid sitting up on the upper bed of the bunk in the corner of Sesshoumaru's cell. Sesshoumaru had failed to notice him before, since the guy wasn't exactly the tallest of them all.

The laughter died out. Each pair of eyes seemed to be glued onto the little guy sharing Sesshoumaru's cell.

"Shut it, asshole. I'm trying to get some sleep here."

The bulky man on the opposite cell seemed like he wanted to argue, but turned away.

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as everyone who had been laughing, now turned quietly away.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his cell mate again. Who was he? Possessing this must power that the others did not want to object, despite his deceivingly frail appearance.

Sesshoumaru gulped down the fear squeezing his throat and walked over to his bunk, lying down. He hated all of this already. How in hell could he survive here for four years?

 

* * *

 

_Present time..._

 

"I have arranged you a place to stay and you have a job interview tomorrow."

"A job interview?"

"You need money, my lad."

"What kind of a job is it?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil the fun and give you details, but I can assure you it's a decent, simple job which pays well. You should get used to it soon enough."

"That sounds a bit too good to be true," Sesshoumaru grunted. He couldn't help but to feel suspicious.

"Well, the most difficult thing for you is getting along with people, but I'm certain you'll be able to pull it off."

"Don't tell me it's something disgraceful."

"I told you already, it's a decent job. You'll get back to business world."

"Come again? Myoga, you're out of your mind. A guy who's been in jail because of a large-scale tax fraud would be accepted? I highly doubt that."

"I have influence, Sesshoumaru. I guarantee they'll take you in."

"Why are you doing this?" the young man suddenly asked, feeling a bit reserved.

"Because I know you didn't do it," he simply replied with a little smile. "You are too honest and honourable to participate in any kind of a fraud. I can't understand how they could condemn you like that. Just shows how corrupted the whole system is."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. The movement was faint, but Myoga noticed it.

"I see."

He turned to watch the urban scenery. It had only been three and a half years but it had felt like a century.

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago..._

Night fell. If Sesshoumaru had thought that the prison had been a horrible place in borad daylight, he had been wrong. It was nothing compared to the night.

The darkness was overwhelming. Sesshoumaru was not afraid of the dark. He had never feared it. However, he was feeling a bit scared at the moment, but also disgusted. It was not because of the dark, but because of the sounds the unkind cold darkness carried over to him.

Quiet moaning and whimpering. Squeals of pain. Groans of arousal from someone who - at least Sesshoumaru hoped so - was masturbating. Malicious muttering into the night, a vicious plot to kill a poor someone in the cruelest way.

Sesshoumaru shuddered and turned to face the cold thick wall. He wanted away from here. Now he was certain he had seen the Hell itself, worse, he had  _been_ there... And he didn't want to stay in this Hell any longer. Sesshoumaru's life had always been very protected up to this point. Of course he was aware that cruel, brutal things were happening out there, but it had never concerned him. And now, he was locked among killers and rapists, malicious, devilish brutes, whose sheer cruelty made him feel utterly disgusted.

Never in his life had he felt more alone and deserted.

He looked at the metal tray unenthusiastically. He didn't even want to  _start_  to describe what that so-called food looked like. He had a feeling that he'd lose some weight during his jail-years. Sesshoumaru sighed and explored the canteen. He met menacing pairs of eyes and brutal grins and an involuntary shudder ran down his back, especially when he remembered the sounds of darkness from last night.

Then he noticed his cell-mate, sitting all alone at a table for six. Sesshoumaru however did not find this odd. The little black-haired man seemed to prefer solitude, a preference Sesshoumaru very well understood. After all, he wasn't a great example of a social person himself.

Calmness settled over him as he made his decision. With prideful steps, he walked over to the secluded man.

The man didn't bother to look up as Sesshoumaru set his tray onto the table and sat down.

"Thank you for yesterday."

"That's a surprise," the man said quietly. "They finally managed to lock in someone with manners."

Sesshoumaru couldn't tell whether the guy was talking to him or to himself.

"You interest me," Sesshoumaru admitted, looking at the passive man from the corner of his eye.

"It's been awhile since someone in here dared to open up a conversation with me. But you're new so you don't know."

"You are the solitary type, right?"

"I have an agreement with these guys here. If I don't bother them, they won't bother me."

"They seem to respect you."

"Respect?" the man laughed. "These lowly scumbags don't know anything 'bout respect!"

"Then why do they leave you into your own peace?"

"These assholes operate on a very simple basis. The way they treat me is out of fear."

"Fear?"

Sesshoumaru inspected him more closely. Was this tiny guy really such a terrifying person that no one here dared to stand up to him?

The man glanced at him and for awhile their gazes met. He was smirking, in that kind of way that Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that the guy knew exactly what he had been pondering just a minute ago.

"My family are Yakuza. My dad has quite a name in those circles as well as my younger brother. I myself don't much care 'bout such activities, but a certain reputation is always handy."

"I see."

"And you. What are you doing here exactly? This is the last place possible for the likes of you."

"My charges were false," Sesshoumaru said, hands clenching into fists. It made him mad to even think about it.

"There was a lack of evidence. And my father is too honourable a man to buy me out."

"Ah, let me guess... your family's high-class?"

"Yamasaki Sesshoumaru," the silver-haired man told his name.

"Yamasaki? As in the son of that minister as well as the boss of that one recording company? Man. I had a feeling that you weren't just any guy, but I had no clue you'd be such a big-shot. Better not let your name slip around here, you'll just end up with a lot of trouble."

"Thanks for the tip."

The man nodded.

"Hiten."

So, Hiten was his name?

"Hey, what's your second name?"

Sesshoumaru was startled at the sudden question.

"Hikaru."

"Right."

For awhile a frown took over Hiten's features.

"Suzuki Hikaru."

"Excuse me?"

"From now on if anyone asks, you're Suzuki Hikaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Deal."

After the conversation the two men ate in silence. Sesshoumaru felt oddly reassured after having a conversation with his cell-mate. Somehow, he no longer felt as helpless as before.

 

* * *

 

_Present time..._

The car rode on and on. Silence lingered in the air. Sesshoumaru had always been a silent young man, Myoga knew, but today he seemed to be taking it to extreme. Or maybe it was because he had changed. Three years were alone enough to change a person, let alone spending time in a prison, like Sesshoumaru had!

Myoga did not want to fill that silence with an unimportant small-talk and useless words. He could clearly see that right now, Sesshoumaru preferred to be left into his own peace. Even though he showed no emotion, Myoga could still read him quite well. After all, he had watched him grow from a serious little toddler to the great man and king of Japan's recording business. There he was now, sitting in front of him, dressed casually in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. His silver hair was freely flowing around him, in perfect order. His skin was pale under the traditional family tattoos, twin maroon stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. His elfin features showed seriousness, as always. Myoga could not recall ever seeing Sesshoumaru relaxed or laughing. He had been all serious like that, even when as a child.

How different he was from his father.

Katsuo was always relaxed and smiling, even though he could turn all business-like in a blink of an eye. Still, after decades of friendship, Myoga found hard to tell the true Yamasaki Katsuo, for the man had so many faces and pulled them all off excellently.  

Myoga was convinced that Sesshoumaru had many things to work out in his mind. It was better to grant him the silence he very well deserved.

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago_

 

Warm fingers ran down his spine in a distorted caress. The water still kept pouring out; the attacker hadn't bothered to turn the shower off. The cold tiles felt wet and slimy against his bare skin.

Sesshoumaru had never before felt so humiliated. Numerous feeling stormed inside him, dancing a twisted dance. Helplessness, repulsiveness, dirtiness, insecurity, hopelessness... The list could go on forever and ever, and still it would do nothing to help him escape the reality, to escape this awkward situation, to escape the disgusting fate that was about to happen to him...

The fingers reached his backside and stroked it longingly.

"You're too beautiful to be a man," a throaty voice whispered into his ear.

Sesshoumaru felt nauseous.

The waves off panic washed over him and he tried to struggle against his hold.

It was in vain, though. The man was too strong.

"Yes, love. Fight back. That way it is even more enjoyable."

Those loathsome fingers felt him up again. The man pressed his body closer to Sesshoumaru and for the briefest moment, his hardened member brushed against his bare buttock.

Sesshoumaru flinched from the contact and felt the strong urge to vomit. The bitter taste of bile already lurked in the back of his mouth. His hand, being held down by the man's tight grip clenched into a fist and pounded helplessly against the wet tile-floor. The man's hot breath teased the tender flesh of his neck. Sesshoumaru squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he could be somewhere else, anywhere but here.

He was certain that nothing could be worse than this.

Again, he felt the stranger's most intimate parts pressing against his naked flesh and this time the touch wasn't quite so brief.

An odd sound escaped from Sesshoumaru's throat. The realisation that it had been a whimper-like sob only added to his shock.

"That's the way to turn me on, love," the slithery voice spoke into his ear a little before a hot tongue darted out to taste the side of his neck as the hot fingers rubbed teasingly the valley between his cheeks.

And then there was someone invading his body and he hated every second of it.

Sesshoumaru felt the strangers hard muscles pressing against him, he heard the strangers heated moans just by his ear, he tasted to coppery flavour of blood in his mouth and faintly realised that he had just bitten his own tongue.

And then the weight was off him. It took a while for Sesshoumaru to realise what had happened due to his current state of shock.

Dumbly he watched as his former harasser was now sitting on the floor a few yards from him, pressing his hands to his bleeding nose.

"I hate assholes like you who take advantage of others," Hiten spat out, tossing his black braid over his shoulder.

The harasser glared at him but dared not to oppose Sesshoumaru's cell-mate.

Hiten kicked sharply the man's ribs and watched coldly when he fell onto the floor.

"You ought to know not to mess with me. If you mess with the newbie, it's the same if you messed with me. Hikaru's under my protection. You'd better tell that to all of your buddies as well, Musou."

Hiten spat onto the tile floor and then offered his hand for Sesshoumaru.

"C'mon, Hikaru. Let's get going."

Sesshoumaru let the shorter man pull him up.

* * *

 

_Present time...._

The scenes flew by his eyes. Buildings rising high, scraping the sky. People walking by, hurrying into their own directions.

Had he been there, among those people, he wouldn't have been going anywhere looking determined and busy. No, he would probably just stand there in the middle of the swarming crowd, wondering where to go and what to do.

Once upon a time there was a spoiled puppy. The puppy ran from home one day and was mistakenly taken in by the city pound. The life behind the bars was cruel and therefore the puppy evolved into a vicious wolf, bound to survive no matter what.

And then the gates had opened, and the wolf had been thrown out of its captivity. The wolf now was out in the open, exposed. Here in the wide world it was just another stray dog.

He suddenly felt disgusted of himself. What was he doing? He, Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, comparing himself to a dog?

But ah, that was right... He wasn't even worth of the name Yamasaki anymore.

"All ties are cut," his father's written words echoed to him.

His destruction was perfect.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the dark tinted window, showing his own reflection. He stopped and studied his own features. When had his face become this emotionless mask?

He might as well keep calling himself Suzuki Hikaru for nothing of his old self remained.

Myoga studied Sesshoumaru's silent form out of the corner of his eye. He still did not wish to interrupt the younger man's thoughts but something had occurred to him right now, something he ought to let Sesshoumaru know.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

"Yes?" he answered coldly, still looking out of the window.

"As you may know, your imprisonment was wildly speculated in the media."

"Hnnnh."

"It was everywhere, really."

"Those leeches," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself in disgust.

"You might not want to attract needless attention. That's why I suggest it'd be better to keep a low profile for awhile. You should also avoid using your name."

Sessshoumaru chuckled. It was a low and dark laughter, completely void of all amusement.

Myoga had never heard such a sound coming from him and was taken aback.

A cold, humourless smile lingered on Sesshoumaru's thin lips.

 

* * *

 

_Three and a half years ago..._

 

Sesshoumaru was only poking his food around his plate with his fork.

"It's not that bad, ya know. Eat," Hiten said, watching his cell-mate closely.

"I'm not hungry," the silver-haired man answered, staring at his plate.

Hiten very well knew what this was about.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well that's a shame, really," the black-haired man determinedly said, "'cause we're having a talk anyway."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"This," Hiten started, "is a vicious place. Being stuck here is enough to make a man go crazy. Being locked in a cage does many things to a man. There are some who don't mind losing their freedom. There are some who might even like it. But most of us hate it. Frustration and desperation become your constant companions. And you are willing to do anything to release that frustration, if only for a moment."

Hiten stole a glance at him, only to notice that the man was still staring at his plate in silence.

"The problem is that you're clueless. You're the good boy, father's pride, always getting everything on a silver platter the moment you want it. You've lead a very protected life. There's never really been any need for you to stick up for yourself. And now, you're suddenly thrown into a place like this and alone and deserted you are told to survive. And you have nothing but your arrogance and in the end that arrogance of yours is only going to cause even more pain to you."

Now Sesshoumaru looked up and watched the smaller man, listening to him without daring to interrupt.

"This is a place where the laws of the jungle abide. Being strong is not good enough; you must be a predator, a ruthless being. The mere sight of you should be enough to make everyone flee in terror. Throw away your pride and freeze your heart and then wall it up. It may sound cruel to you, but believe me; it's only for your own protection. You must become harder than anyone so that their talons can leave no mark on you. Otherwise you'll be crushed."

After that talk, Sesshoumaru never was quite the same. Slowly, he began to change under Hiten's guidance. He started to build up a secure wall around his now frozen heart. It didn't take long until his golden glare was modelled into perfection. Soon, he was able to scare away the sneering crow of fellow-prisoners by one mean glance alone. Very soon, he also received the name "demon lord" because of his new personality. He also beat up Musou in front of the others. When he once had been an arrogant and naïve person, he now became a cold and ruthless being, a dangerous predator who would survive, no matter what. Thanks to Hiten's training, Sesshoumaru learned to depend on himelf alone, he learned to defend himself and. most of the all, he learned to survive. Thanks to Hiten's training, Sesshoumaru would never be the person he had been before.

* * *

 

_Present time..._

"I'm not even worthy of that name anymore," Sesshoumaru said, finally turning to look at Myoga. "I'm certain that you heard it from my father. All ties are cut. I'm no longer a Yamasaki. I'm an outcast. My family removed my name from the registry."

Myoga could sense the young man's bitterness, although neither his voice nor his face betrayed his feelings.

'Katsuo, you fool,' Myoga thought to himself. 'What the hell were you thinking? Sesshoumaru's little jail trip did bring shame on Yamasaki's name... but isn't this overreacting? You raised this boy as your heir just to cut all ties with him...'

Sesshoumaru's gaze idly wandered in the car. Inside of him, anger was boiling. He had been the first born son. He had been his father's pride. He had been raised to be the successor of his father, the head of the famous great and wealthy Yamasaki family. And now...

He was nothing.

That brainless brat, whom he had the misfortune of being related to, was to get everything that should have belonged to Sesshoumaru. For that, he could never forgive his family. 

 

* * *

 

_A week ago..._

 

There were two guards standing before his cell.

"Prisoner 6410, you have a guest."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the bars. A guard came in as the other stayed by the door. Handcuffs were put on and then the guards escorted Sesshoumaru into the visitor room.

"Hello there, Yamasaki-sama," greeted the middle-aged man sitting in the visitor's chair.

Great. The first person to visit him after nearly three and half years was his lawyer.

Sesshoumaru spared him a nod and sat down on his chair.

"I have some good news," the lawyer told.

"Truly?" Sesshoumaru felt sceptic. "I haven't heard any good news from you for ages, Arakichi."

The lawyer looked at his client, amazed. What had happened to Yamasaki-sama? One might think that the person sitting on the opposite side of the table would be a stranger. Sure, he looked just like Yamasaki-sama, but that behaviour... that attitude.... What on Earth had happened to Yamasaki Sesshoumaru? Well, they said that being locked up tended to change a person's behaviour, but he had always believed that Yamasaki-sama would be unaffected.

"All right, I do have some bad news for you as well. Which would you want to hear first?"

"Your pick," Sesshoumaru replied. It seemed as if there was nothing he cared about anymore.

"Then the bad news comes first. Here."

Sesshoumaru picked up the document from the desk.

"To Sesshoumaru," it read. "As we informed you two years ago, you no longer are a member of the Yamasaki family. Yamasaki Inuyasha will inherit everything, for he has not disappointed us in a way you have..."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to read any more of that crap and set the paper onto the table.

"And the good ones, then?"

"Your behaviour here has been praised as excellent and it pays off now."

"Please do clarify your statement."

"They will release you into probation in one week."

"Come again?"

"In one week you're free again, Yamasaki-sama."

 

* * *

 

_Five hours ago..._

"Rise and shine, Hikaru m'boy. Today's your big day."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly opened his eyes as the sleep let go its hold of him.

"Why so cheery, Hiten? It's still early."

"I know, but today's your lucky day!"

"I don't really feel lucky," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Why not? You're getting out of here today!"

"That does not give me much comfort. Once I'm outside those gates, I'm nothing. I have nothing. I don't have a car, spare clothes, an apartment or any money, either. I've lost everything I had. I don't even have my family anymore."

"Things surely look gloomy but it'll get better. You've been sharpened up. As you are now I'm confident, that you'll survive through anything. And you can always crash at my place," Hiten suggested. "Just go to the Casino Thunderstorm and ask for Manten, then tell him, that Hiten sent you. You'll get a place to stay for sure."

But Sesshoumaru - even though grateful - did not yet feel so desperate that he would feel comfortable being indebted to the Yakuza. However, he didn't tell that to Hiten.

"Thanks for the tip."

"No prob, buddy."

Inside the thick high walls, Sesshoumaru felt really insecure. This kind of situation was one he had never faced before. But thanks for all the experiences here that had toughened him, he was certain that he could rise again, just like Hiten had assured. He decided that eventually he would get back everything he had once had.

The guards arrived a few hours later to escort Sesshoumaru out. He said goodbye to Hiten. When he walked the corridor out of the cell-department, he turned around just a little to see his cell-mate grinning and waving at him. Somehow he got the feeling that he'd see Hiten again.

The guards escorted him into the head warden's office.

"Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, as of today you are released into probation. Any offences you make at the 6 month's trial time will sent you straight back to here, most probably with an even heavier sentence."

"I am aware of this," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Well, I'm glad you understand," the chief said. "Now, meet your probation officer, Youkou Abi. She will oversee your progress and you are to report to her weekly. All clear?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, eyeing at the woman who was his new guardian. She was a tall woman who had straight black hair and seemed to like dark red shades of lipstick. She also looked like a person who knew how to stand up for herself and certainly was not one to mess around with. Sesshoumaru nodded at her. He felt that he could maybe even respect this woman.

"Now, here are your personal belongings. You can change your clothes in that little room back there."

 

* * *

 

_Present time..._

And so it had ended. His life in hell was over, and now his fight would start. The fight to get back to the top from this rock bottom.

Even as he sat there on the luxurious leather seats in the classy Mercedes and watched the scenes that passed by behind the dark tinted windows, he still had a hard time believing that it was finally over.

"You seem to be deep in thought. What's on your mind, boy?"

There were very few people from whom Sesshoumaru tolerated such an adress. Luckily, Myoga was one of them. As his father's old acquaintance, the little man had always been like an uncle to him.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I see," the old man said. It was clear that the lad did not wish to talk about it.

Myoga did not quite know what to think of this boy he had known since childhood. He had changed enormously in those three and a half years. This man was cold, reserved and calculating, and he possessed none of the innocent naivety that had faintly been radiated from the Sesshoumaru he remembered.

But Myoga could see, that the lad he had learn to know, was not as far gone as this new Sesshoumaru seemed to believe. There still was that little child Myoga knew, somewhere inside this man, and Myoga was determined to dig that kid up. This 'new' Sesshoumaru seemed so cold-hearted. Myoga could see the scars he bore from bitter pain. However, he was powerless before him. Even though he could see through him, he knew that his words would not fully reach the young man's frozen heart. He alone would not be able to tear down this man's walls. Myoga felt as if he ought to save this child, for his old friend Katsuo's sake, as well as for Sesshoumaru's sake. Still, Myoga was positive that everything would turn out well. For he had plans that were about to be put to action.

The car pulled over.

"We're here," Myoga said to Sesshoumaru.

The driver came to open the door and Sesshoumaru stepped out, following after Myoga.


	2. The Last Day In Heaven

_Present time..._

The hot sand warmed her bare feet; it felt nice between her toes. She gazed the bright sea before her and sighed happily, enjoying the warm sun.

She was sitting quite near a little restaurant built on the beach for tourists. 

"Here you go miss", a waiter said while bowing his head, serving her a cool drink she had ordered just a while ago from the little restaurant.

"Thank you", she said smiling brightly and paying for the drink, also giving a little tip for the waiter. He bowed again and walked away. She sipped the cool fruity drink and enjoyed its sweet taste. She got up, brushing sand off from her thin white cotton skirt. An old fashioned straw hat protected her head from sunstroke and stylish sunglasses hid her brilliant blue eyes. She really looked like a celebrity on vacation.

The young woman walked over to the large sunshade which towered over her soft blanket and purse. Sighing again she sat down onto the blanket and absentmindedly threw her wallet back to the purse. It truly was a shame that she would leave already tomorrow; she really had enjoyed this one and half a week holiday on Hawaii. Early tomorrow morning she'd already be flying back to Japan.

Looking back at her past life it felt utterly unbelievable to think that this was really here, lying on a Hawaiian beach not having a care in the world.

Higurashi Kagome was now 24 years old, living a glorious life in a very wealthy position. However, her life had not always been such glamorous as going to Hawaii for a holiday just like that. Oh, none of that sort! Kagome had grown up in a very poor family. It had not bothered her much back then for she had not known what being poor meant. She had never quite noticed that her only toy had been a wretched teddy bear, her mother's old. Nor had she ever noticed all the faults in their house, how they rarely got warm water and how old the whole building was. Her father did long days, working, Kagome had known. But what he exactly did for living, Kagome never knew. Clearly it did not bring enough money for the family. That was why her mother had wanted to go to work too, to help getting more income. Her father had strictly refused, saying that women ought to stay at home looking after the children. The man was the sole provider of the family.

Kagome's father was always tired when he came home and never did quite notice his daughter. Save for on the weekends.

On the weekends he became loud and staggering. He always smelled bad. He used many bad words and always told Kagome evil things. And he hit her quite often too. Kagome had asked her mother why daddy always became like this. She had watched her with a strange wretched smile and replied that daddy had drunk a bit too much. Kagome had been confused, how could one drink too much? Mom never bothered to explain, just flashed an odd smile, that tired and wretched one.

 

* * *

_19 years ago..._

 

Shadows crept over the messy floor. Kagome knew it was late but she couldn't fall asleep. She was sitting on her bed, clutching the shabby old teddy bear to her chest with all the might her 5-year old body could muster. She wasn't exactly scared of the dark, no, but she felt uncomfortable. She wished the sleep would come to her but no matter how much she begged it stayed away from her. The front door closed with a bang. Kagome heard heavy footsteps, then a crash when something fell and a few muttered dark curses.

Daddy was home.

She hugged the plushie bear tighter. She could hear him in the stairs now. He was muttering something incomprehensible to himself. Kagome was now afraid. Her daddy was scary like this.

Her door opened with a creak. He was standing in the doorway, watching at her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet", he barked out on a raspy voice.

"I can't fall asleep", Kagome said, her voice hushed and frightened.

"Well I can tell you a bed-time story."

He stumbled across her room, clumsily dropping himself to the edge of her bed. She sniffed in disgust, Daddy smelled really bad.

"The thing is that the reason our family is having problems, it's all because of you", he started. His voice was raspy and slurry. "If you only had been born a boy the whole situation would be different. As a girl you are of no use for the family. An extra mouth to feed, that's all you are and ever will be. A boy child would have been more stable. A boy child would have been an heir to the family, taking his father's name and carried it with pride. You, being a girl will be useless, just waste of money, food and time. You will only cost us. One day you'll go and fall in love. Then we, as the bride's parents, are supposed to pay for the fun. And how do you repay us that and all the years spent under our roof? You'll move away to live with your husband and his family."

Kagome didn't dare to say anything. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that she could shut off her ears as easily as that as well. She did not wish to hear it any more. How many times had her father told her that she was useless, how many times had he told her that she was the reason why they had so many problems... She had heard this all for so many times already. And she wanted it all to stop.

 

* * *

_Present time..._

Kagome smiled to herself. This all just felt so heavenly! She took another sip of her cold drink and enjoyed the sun playing on her skin.

However, the peace was gone as her cell phone rang.

'Please don't be work', she prayed in her mind, checking who the caller was.

Myoga.

"Damn", she sighed out loud and pushed the button.

"Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"Good morning to you, Higurashi-san."

"It's still afternoon here, Myoga", Kagome replied with a little laugh.

"Yes, I believe that's true. Now, I'm terribly sorry to disturb your holiday with business - "

"It's okay, Myoga, spill it. I hope my company's still running?"

"Yes, Jaken-san's taking a good care of it."

"I doubt that. I do hope Kagura and Sango are keeping an eye on Jaken like I told them to. I don't completely trust that little creep."

"But Higurashi-san, he is the vice president..."

"He could be the emperor himself as far as I care but I still wouldn't quite trust him."

"Sometimes you are maybe too harsh, Higurashi-san."

"Well, blame my father for that."

For awhile the line was taken over by silence. Then Myoga cleared his throat.

"Well in any case what I wanted to inform you of was that we hired an assistant for you."

"Eh? You hired me an assistant?"

"Yes. I myself recommended him as well as Saiya-san and Toutousai-san. Jaken-san approved him."

"What on Earth am I going to do with an assistant", Kagome wailed.

Myoga chuckled.

"Well, if you can't come up with anything other you can always just look at him. He is - ahh, how did Kagura-san put it..? Oh, right - _friggin' hot_."

"You can't be serious, Myoga."

"You're also supposed to pay him."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Higurashi-san."

"You know I was being sarcastic."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I guess I'll have to figure out something I can make him do... Who is he?"

"His name is Suzuki Hikaru, he's 27 years old. He has no actual experience of assistant's work but has been in the business life for five years. He knows quite a lot about managing too. I'll fax his file for you."

"You do that."

"He's starting his work tomorrow. When will you be coming back to work, Higurashi-san?"

"Well, I'm flying back to Kyoto tomorrow but I think I won't be coming to work before Monday."

"Ah, I see. Well, enjoy the rest of your holiday, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you, Myoga. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Kagome hung up and stared at the phone for awhile. She still didn't quite now what to think about this all.

She emptied the glass and then waved the waiter over, ordering another one.

 

* * *

_16 years ago..._

Kagome set the empty mug onto the worktop next to the sink. It was far past midnight on a Saturday morning but Kagome never slept her nights well. Insomnia, that's what they called it. Kagome had to eat some pills to get to sleep and tonight she just had not felt liked it. She had wanted to try if she could finally get to sleep on her own. She was, after all, already 8. It wasn't like she was a little girl anymore!

However, she had not succeeded. She was still awake. Feeling this odd hollowness too familiar to her she sighed and walked out of the kitchen. She felt so empty inside. Why, she didn't know. 'Happy' was a word Kagome did not understand. She was so different from all the other kids she saw in school every day. They smiled and laughed and talked with each other, while Kagome sat in her corner, reading a book. She did not dare to go to talk to anyone. They probably would just think she was useless. She _was_  useless. Her father had told it to her many times. How everything would be so much better off, had Kagome only been a boy. She felt guilty for being just a girl. She did not want to be the reason for her family's misery. She had once apologised her mother, telling her how sorry she was for being born a girl. Her mother had cried back then, cried for a long time and held her tightly against her chest. She had said many times that it was not her fault and that she was glad Kagome was that girl she was.

That confused little Kagome. If Daddy said she ought to be a boy and Mommy said she should be a girl, what exactly should she be then? Or would it be better if she was nothing?

Kagome reached the first step when the door opened.

She twirled around and saw her father, standing in the doorway.

"You no good brat! Still awake?"

"I was just going to bed", Kagome replied quickly.

Her father made a sweep at her direction but Kagome evaded it.

It wasn't the first time Daddy had tried to hit her.

With two long strides he was just beside her. Kagome looked into his eyes, blue like her own. She saw his hand come down but was too slow to dodge it for second time.

With a strangled cry she fell from that step.

It was the loud crash that woke up Higurashi Kasumi from her peaceful sleep. She pulled a nightgown onto her and hurried to the top of the staircase.

What she then saw was something she never was going to forget.

Her husband was kneeling next to the lithe form of her eight-year-old daughter. She was lying on the floor, on top of billions of porcelain shards that had before been the decorative statue at the foot of the staircase. Gasping Kasumi hurried down the steps.

"Oh Kami, what happened", she shrieked the moment she was by their side.

"Mommy", Kagome said, crying, "It's hot and sticky and it won't come off."

"What are you - Oh my God she's bleeding, Yuu, she's bleeding!"

The crimson blood rabidly was leaving the little girl's body.

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

 

* * *                            

"A one of the shards pierced through her skin and actually entered her body."

A shaky hand automatically rose to cover her mouth as Kasumi stared at the white-clad doctor before her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. They're giving her anaesthetics now. They want to remove that shard as fast as they can, so that it won't damage her inner intestines."

"May... May I see her?"

"I'd consider it better if you just sat in the waiting room, madam."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

Kasumi bowed for the doctor and left the small room.

"How is she?"

Kasumi looked at her husband. She couldn't recall the last time she had been having a conversation with him on Saturday morning, with him being sober!

"A shard of that statue got into her body and they're removing it."

The tears she had been holding until now were forming in the corners of her eyes. It all was just too much.

He took her in his arms, held her while she cried.

"It's my fault, everything's my fault", Yuu whispered more to himself than to his wife. "Kasumi, I promise you I'm never drinking again. Never ever."

 

* * *

_Present time..._

Higurashi Kagome was sitting on the luxurious bed in her hotel room, paging through the file just faxed from Kyoto.

It was the file labelled "Suzuki Hikaru". Kagome couldn't help but feel very suspicious about this all. She had been able to do her work properly for three years now, without an assistant. Also, the ones to recommend this guy had been the three eldest and most influential members of the board of management. It really took three powerful men to hire an assistant for her?

Unlikely.

Also, Jaken had approved him. And Kagome very well knew that the tiny smelly old man had a tendency to hate everyone. Well, save for Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, the founder and former CEO of Kyoto Records, the company Kagome worked in.

Kagome was not stupid. She knew there was some catch in this all. Was this all "assistant" thing just a cover to a plan of keeping a closer eye on her? A way to control her, maybe?

Kagome took the photo in her hand and studied it. This Suzuki Hikaru seemed to be just another "pretty boy" type of a guy; probably he was a playboy too. Kagome huffed. She so didn't want to work with another gigolo; they already had one of that kind in their company, a man named Miroku, who was the supervisor of recording.

Something in the photograph caught her eye. His eyes. They were hazel and the look in them was serious. His eyes were penetrating, alight with a shrewd intelligence.

Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't just all for looks and nothing for brain. Maybe he wasn't a pretty boy after all. Actually, when studying better he looked rather ruthless and scary, not even mentioning that the glimmer in his eyes was sharp and highly intelligent. And the record said he had been in prison for a few years?

Kagome felt even more suspicious now. Did the board of management want to spy on her and therefore decided to hire this guy as her assistant? Kagome did not like the idea at all.

Who was this Hikaru-guy exactly?

Kagome did not know, but she had the feeling she wouldn't like that guy one bit.

And she was so going to find out the true motive behind this suspicious case.

"Suzuki Hikaru, just you wait", she muttered to herself, tossing the photograph on top of the file.

 

* * *

_16 years ago..._

 

Higurashi Yuu's promise of not drinking ever again held fast for a few months. During that time he was more of a father he had ever been before. The family was not so poor anymore, after money being spared in stead of spending it on liquor. Those months passed in joy. Kasumi couldn't recall the last time she had enjoyed her life this much. She looked through the kitchen window as she washed the dishes. Her husband was there, outside, playing with Kagome. They were both laughing under the sunny sky, Kagome was securely sitting in the swing while Yuu pushed her gently, making her go higher and higher with each swing. Kasumi smiled to herself and dried off her hands. She walked over to the door.

"Come in you two, I'll pour you some lemonade."

Kagome let out a cheery laugh. She spontaneously jumped out of the swing and Yuu rushed to catch her. Also laughing, he carried Kagome inside, where Kasumi was waiting.

Kagome was playing in her room when it happened.

Daddy came home.

She heard the door open and close, she heard her father shouting "I'm home".

But it was weird. Kagome knew Daddy always came home late. He shouldn't have been home yet...

And then she heard her mother shout.

"Yuu! What's the meaning of this?"

"He's dead, Kasumi. He's dead and I don't care anymore."

The word 'dead' caught Kagome's interest. She got up and crept out of her room. On the top of the staircase she stopped.

Mommy was crying and Daddy... Daddy was drunk again.

"Damn it, Yuu! You promised me not to drink ever again! You promised - !"

"Screw that promise! Akio's dead, Kasumi."

Kagome saw how Mommy trembled. Her pale hands were clenched in fists. She screamed.

"I don't care! Even if your brother died, I don't care! You promised me - "

Kagome gasped sharply, unable to tear her gaze from the scene before her eyes. A sharp smacking sound echoed through the room.

" _SHUT UP_!"

No matter how drunken Daddy had been he never had hit Mommy. He had always vented his anger to Kagome. But now...

Kasumi was pressing her hand against the hurt flesh of her cheek. Her breathing was hitched, shallow, making her chest rise in erratic pants.

Tears began to form in the corners of Kagome's eyes.       

Mommy quickly turned around and saw Kagome, standing on top of the stairs. For a moment their eyes locked, blue waves against brown rocks. His father's hand rose to strike again and her mother cried out. Kagome couldn't bear watching it anymore. She ran into her bedroom and locked the door after her. She lay on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Kagome cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs Yuu still beat Kasumi. When she started to lose consciousness he picked her up, starting to haul her upstairs. Kasumi still tried to fight back but her resistance was weak against Yuu's strong hold. Determinedly Yuu dragged her into their bedroom, closing the door after him with a bang.

Later in the evening after Kagome woke up she shyly left her room behind. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table. A coffee mug was before her on the table and she stared at it with lifeless eyes. Kagome saw her skin bearing bruises all over. She felt so sorry for her mom.

Kasumi turned to look at her daughter and then stated on a broken voice:

"Kagome, pack up everything you want to take with you. We're leaving."

Kagome and her mother moved to live with Kasumi's father. Grandpa was very happy of this, for caring for the shrine had become difficult in his old days. Half a year later they had settled into their new home, Kagome transferring school, Kagome got a little brother. He was named Souta.

Now Kagome's life was no longer shadowed by his father. She tried to act as cheerful as she could even though she felt hollow inside. Her father had left her only one visible scar but the emotional scars were numerous. Kagome had started to believe that she truly was nothing else than a nuisance and therefore she always kept to herself in school. She never really got any friends. Who would really care for just an useless girl like her?

 

* * *

_Present time..._

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_.....

"Geez..."

While drying her hair with a towel Kagome reached for her cell phone.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Good evening, my dear Kagome!"

"Ara, Katsuo-sama? How are you doing?"

"Oh fine, just fine. Enjoying your holiday?"

"Yes, I'm having a great time. Thanks for recommending this place, Katsuo-sama."

"Ah, It's nothing, really... I just happen to have some connections and - "

"Hahaha! 'Happen to have some connections' that's just like you, Katsuo-sama."

"You're laughing at me right now, aren't you", Yamasaki Katsuo said with a pouting tone.

"Only a bit", Kagome replied, smirking.

"You're coming back to Japan tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, that's right."

"Well, I suppose you'll pretty much be sleeping the whole tomorrow due the jet lag... So, how's Thursday then? I want to have lunch with you; I started to miss our conversations."

 "Oh come on, Katsuo-sama. I'm pretty certain you can find better company for conversation than me. I'll probably stop by at work on Thursday that's all I have for but that day, so I suppose it's okay."

"Well good, it's settled then. I have to hurry now, Izayoi's waiting... Oh, she asked me to say that she hopes you'll come over to have a dinner with us sometime."

"Tell her that I'm grateful for the invitation and that I'll definitely come."

"Great. Now I must go. Sleep well, my dear daughter."

He hung up before Kagome had time to reply.

"That old man", she muttered to herself, staring at the phone giving dialling tone.

Kagome couldn't really tell how it all had exactly happened, befriending Yamasaki Katsuo like that. He had just appeared from somewhere on one day, soon after Kagome had got her job in Kyoto Records. He had invited her to have a lunch with him, saying how she interested him and how he wanted to know more about her. He was the kind of fatherly figure Kagome had really never had in her life and that's why she easily bonded with him. Now they ate lunch together weekly and she was good friends with his wife Izayoi. Katsuo-sama was like an uncle to her while he called her "the daughter he never had". It was a warm relationship, the kind Kagome could never have dreamed off before.

 

* * *

_9 years ago..._

It was a Monday morning when something unexpected happened.

"What're ya sitting up here all alone for?"

Kagome startled and found herself looking into a pair of warm golden eyes.

"Easy, didn't mean to scare ya."

The boy boldly sat down to the seat next to Kagome.

"Ya know, ya're always alone. Ya hate people or what?"

"N- No, it's not like that", Kagome said softly, looking intently at her desk.

"You're weird", the boy said bluntly. "What's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"I'm Inuyasha."

 

* * *

Since that moment, Kagome's life never was the same. Inuyasha was the first friend she got in all the 15 years of her life. They got very close and after knowing each other for a year, started dating. For the first time in her life Kagome felt very happy and confident. She did not feel like she was useless anymore. She didn't feel as a burden.

Kagome started to open up and smile more often. She confined in Inuyasha, telling him everything about her past life.

"I see", he responded to her story. "I guess I finally understand your point of view now."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha leaned back and looked at the blue summer sky. She was sitting next to him on the wooden bench. Cars and people bustled everywhere around them.

"Well, truth to be told, I had been watching you for weeks before that Monday I first talked to you. I was always wondering why you were quietly sitting alone there. As if you'd be scared of everyone."

Kagome turned and glanced at Inuyasha, flashing him a quick smile.

"Oh but I was scared of people. Scared of bothering them, scared for being a nuisance. I didn't wish to trouble anyone, that's why I kept to myself. I was useless after all."

"Cut it with that crap already!" Inuyasha yelled heatedly, making a few by-passers frown and stare.

"That bastard of a 'father' should never have said such bullshit to you."

"Should or not, he said it anyway. Forget about it, Inuyasha. I'm not thinking in that way anymore. I've changed, and it's all because of you. We may not be able to choose our family but we are able to choose our friends. I'm glad you talked to me that day."

"W- Whatever! C'mon now, the movie's starting soon, we don't wanna be late!"

Kagome laughed and took Inuyasha's outstretched hand. She glanced at his flustered face and felt very grateful that such a person was by her side.

 

* * *

"Mom, is it okay if Inuyasha's coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes dear, that's fine. Now please, Kagome, help your grandfather and go sweep the stairs."

"Okay!"

On her way out she met up with her eight years old brother.

"Sis, come and help me with my homework."

"I'm sorry, Souta, but I can't right now. Later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do your best!" Kagome smiled and rushed out of the door.

Kasumi followed her daughter with her gaze.

"That boy has done a miracle, hasn't he, father."

"Truly he has. I always was worried about Kagome."

"Yuu never treated her too well. It's all my fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Kasumi."

"I let it happen. I was too weak to stand up against him, too afraid to protect my own daughter..."

"Kasumi, let it go. No one's blaming you, so why should you blame yourself? Look at her."

"It must have been awful to her, all those years..."

"It's in the past. She's changed now. She's smiling. All thanks to Inuyasha."

"I'm grateful to him, beyond words", Kasumi sobbed quietly. "And I'm so happy for her."

 

* * *

 

  _7 years ago..._

"Time sure goes fast."

"Yeah. Think about it, Inuyasha! We're seniors!"

"Yup, that's cool... So, what're you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"After you graduate. What'll you do?"

"Oh... I'm going to college. I want to study business administration."

"Ahh, you wish to enter the business world? I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I've heard that guys there are quite ruthless."

"I thought you would understand, Inuyasha", she replied softly. "The life I've lead... I don't want to be poor again."

"Money doesn't bring happiness!"

"Probably it won't - but it brings security. I want to make it to the top, Inuyasha! Not only for me but for my family too. I want to make them feel secure. I want to make them feel proud."

"Keh..."

"I really want to be like your brother. It's just simply amazing; I can't believe he's only three years older than us! Already successfully leading such a company..."

"Shut up, wench! Don't talk about that bastard in front of me! You got a crush on him or what? Friggin' disgusting..."

"I do not have a crush on him, I like you, Inuyasha", Kagome firmly protested. "I just admire your brother. For being so young and already accomplish such a great status - "

"Well sure your eyes at least get all sparkly. I can't believe you women. What is so great 'bout Sesshou-bastard anyway? Man, I'm outta here."

Inuyasha got up and began to walk away in long, angry strides.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

But he didn't listen. Kagome stood there, rooted to her spot, watching how her boyfriend disappeared into the crowd.

 

* * *

After that conversation their relationship changed. Before they had never really had  _any_  bad fights but now they seemed to start bickering every time they met. Inuyasha's attitude changed a lot. He became overly jealous and suspicious, calling Kagome to check she wasn't cheating on him many times a day. The deep trust that had been binding them together was cracking. Kagome became frustrated and irritated at Inuyasha's behaviour. Day by day it became harder and harder. Kagome felt like Inuyasha would be suffocating her. She was hurt that he didn't trust her.

Inuyasha felt sickened by the way Kagome talked about his hated brother, the way she seemingly adored him. Inuyasha hated to hear his brother's name form his girlfriend's lips. He hated his brother, and he envied his brother so much it hurt. He always felt he had been overshadowed by Sesshoumaru. And now, Kagome was on that bastard's side too. He didn't believe her when she told she only idolized Sesshoumaru because of his great accomplishments. His jealous heart warped up her simple words, made them seem deceiving and foul.

Kagome couldn't understand Inuyasha's change; she couldn't understand why he treated her this way. She hated it. So what if she admired Sesshoumaru for being so great a person? Was it really such a bad thing, so unforgivable a thing? No, she didn't think so. She couldn't really tell why Inuyasha hated his older brother so. She couldn't understand him, his reasoning.

And he failed to see the truth in her eyes.

Her heart shattered. The person who had once treated her so dearly, the person she loved so much now hurt her. That person suppressed her, wanted to tie her down and keep her in a short leash.

Kagome however did not wish to be in anyone's leash. Even if it would have been a dear person holding the leash, Kagome wanted to be free.

And so they parted their ways when school ended. They both graduated and went off to different colleges. Kagome moved over to Kyoto whereas Inuyasha staid in Tokyo.

They were not exactly enemies as they parted but they were not talking to each other either. It hurt Kagome so much, the beautiful relationship she had shared with Inuyasha, destroyed so completely.

But crying did not take away all the pain.

Her hard studying paid off and she was accepted into Kyoto's College of commerce. She put a lot effort into her studies and therefore soon became one of the top students. She had a goal she wanted to reach very badly. She wanted to be on the top and she was ready to give everything she had in order to gain that status.

However, she actually never managed to finish her studies and get her Master of Economic Sciences - degree. And that was all because of her teacher, Kaede-sensei.

Kaede-sensei was the oldest teacher in the whole school. She was a wise old woman who always seemed to be calm. It felt as if she would have a solution for anything. It was rumoured throughout the school that she had connections with all the most important companies. Truly, Kaede was a respectable person.

Because of the hard working student Kagome was, she often stayed on the campus even when she had spare time. She quickly won over Kaede-sensei by her own personal charm and will to learn. Kagome became Kaede-sensei's favourite student - but that didn't mean the teacher started to go easy on her. Quite the opposite. Kaede-sensei was much stricter to Kagome than to anyone else. Kagome however did not mind, she was only glad. She knew Kaede-sensei was doing it only to help her study even harder and better.

 

* * *

"You have to be kidding us, Kaede-san", Toutousai resisted, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fully serious, in fact. The job has been open for half a year now. We really need to fill in that position. It's crucial for the whole company to let it be open for so long."

"That girl is still in school."

"She's way too young."

"Kagome is 21 years old now", Kaede said calmly. "That's two years older than Yamasaki-sama was when he first founded this company."

"But that's a whole different thing", Saya protested. "Sesshoumaru-sama is not something you can compare with just anyone - "

"Kagome is a very hardworking girl. You know how rare it is for me to like anyone. This girl, even though young and inexperienced, has her own charm. Besides, her instincts are marvellous. I'm very confident that she can do it."

"We will call the girl over", Myoga said, pausing for a moment, "if you insist, Kaede-san."

"Yes, Myoga-san, I do insist."

And that was how Higurashi Kagome ended up working in the famous Kyoto Records. It was simply amazing. Her position was rather high, her salary was big and she got to work in the company whose founder was a man she idolized. However unfortunately Yamasaki Sesshoumaru had been charged and sent to prison. Kagome couldn't believe the charges. She knew that even if Yamasaki-sama wasn't the kindest and nicest people on the world, he'd still never take a part in a fraud. He was too high for something as lowly as a fraud, too honourable, too well-mannered...

Kagome took his conviction as a personal insult and therefore made a vow to do the best she could in her new job.

In the beginning both Kaede and Myoga assisted her. Soon she got the hang of things and no one in the board of management felt a need to oppose or fire her. Kagome made good friends with Sango, the Pr-consultant hired only a little before her. Kagome even had employees and soon won their affection and loyalty as well as trust. There was only one person in the whole company who openly disliked her. That person was Jaken-san, the Vice president of Kyoto Records. But Kagome did not mind him too much, Jaken-san liked no one, really, so it made no mentionable difference.

And thus Kagome felt that she had accomplished her dream. She was as high on the top as she ever could be and she felt very content. And naturally Kagome's family also was very proud of her amazing achievements. She was happy to be able to financially support her family, to promise them the wealth they had always been lacking even though Kagome thought they well deserved it. There no more was any trouble with the shrine's expenses. Kagome had truly made her dream come true.

Now all that was left was to live it.

 

* * *

 

_Present time..._

 

Kagome checked that her cell phone was switched off. She walked up the stairs and entered the plane. She soon found her seat which actually wasn't in the first class. Even if Kagome was rich now, she did not wish to show off with it. That was one of her features that Katsuo-sama found adorable. Or that was what he had said, at least.

Kagome sat down and took out a book. Flights always were so boring.

Tomorrow she would stop by at work and have a look at her new assistant. Then she'd go over to have a lunch with Katsuo-sama. And then she'd already go back to work...

But this day, this day still was her holiday, meant to be used on no one but herself alone. As the plane took off Kagome felt a sudden wave of joy. Looking back at the person she had once been, who really could have guessed that she would one day be here. Who would have guessed that she'd truly achieve a high status. She was like newly born. Her old self was completely gone, a mere shadow overthrown by all the light.

This was her now.

Kagome let out a little laugh.

Somehow she doubted that life could get any better than this.


	3. New Beginnings

"You gotta be kidding me", Sesshoumaru muttered more to himself as he gazed at the casually dressed young man before him. The man was a few years younger than him, and had a black hair tied up in the nape of his neck. He was casually dressed in a black t-shirt and old faded jeans.

"Nope, Myoga-san's all serious. Come on in, roomie!"

Sesshoumaru spared Myoga one cold glare which messaged: 'You better have a good explanation for this or else - '.

The silver-haired man stepped in and Myoga followed soon after. The black-haired young man closed the door after them.

A moment later Sesshoumaru seated himself onto to couch next to Myoga while Sesshoumaru's new room mate was over in the kitchen preparing tea.

"I first heard about your release 10 days ago, you understand that the schedule was very busy and it was almost impossible to find a free apartment on such a short notice. In fact I had almost given up. Then, three days ago, your cousin called."

"Second cousin", Sesshoumaru automatically corrected.

"He called me and said that he had a spare room and that you'd be welcome in his humble home."

"So you expect me to live with the pervert?"

"Now now, cousin dear", the said pervert reproached teasingly. He had just come into living room carrying three teacups. "You're in no position to be picky."

"He's right, Sesshoumaru. Besides, Miroku-san was the only one brave enough to defy your father. Your allies are rare now so please don't look down on those who wish to help."

"Fine", Sesshoumaru breathed out and took the cup of tea Miroku offered him.

"Also, there is one thing you ought to know", Myoga said slowly. "It's something you should have been informed of three years ago..."

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked one eyebrow raised.

Myoga heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Miroku. "Where is she?"

"She's taking a nap in Sesshoumaru's room. It's okay, Myoga-san, I'll handle this. Please, Sesshoumaru, come after me."

Wondering what the heck this all was about, Sesshoumaru got up and followed his second cousin. Miroku carefully opened a door making way in the doorway. Sesshoumaru stepped forward to stand next to him and peeked into the room. On a double bed was a little girl sleeping peacefully, curled up under a pink blanket.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru quietly asked.

"Her name is Rin. She was abandoned behind your door half a year after you had been sent to prison. This was on top of her then."

Sesshoumaru glanced the brown envelope in Miroku's outstretched hand before he took it. The letter was not very long and it was written on a plain white paper. The silver-haired man skimmed through the lines.

For a while Sesshoumaru mutely stared at the written words and then he turned to stare at the sleeping girl.

"So I have a daughter."

Sesshoumaru tried to look back, to remember the face of the woman who had written that letter. They had met in a bar, she told so in the letter. He had been drinking a lot because he had just lost his job. She had suggested an one night stand, he had accepted the offer. She left before he woke up, certain that he wouldn't even remember her. She hadn't even told him her name.

No matter how hard he tried to remember, he could not recall the woman's face.

He didn't even know the mother of the child. She was a complete stranger to him. Though, calling her Rin's mother was wrong. What kind of a mother abandoned her child?

Sesshoumaru pondered it for awhile. Then he glanced at Miroku from the corner of his eye.

"Please tell me you didn't raise her."

Miroku shook his head.

"Oh, rest assured. You honestly thought I would be entrusted with a baby girl? The twins took care of her."

"Ah and Un?"

"Yes. Rin was brought here after I told that it's okay for you to crash at my place."

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Sesshoumaru said on a strangely strangled tone.

"It's not that we did not want to tell you", said Myoga who had appeared behind them. "We agreed that this matter was not something you could casually mention during a phone call. And none of us really dared to pay you a visit in the prison. Your father is a very influential man. He would have found out one way or another. And he was very furious at you long before he officially disowned you. We had no option but to wait."

Sesshoumaru regarded the old man for a little while.

"I see", he then said indifferently. He could understand his logic and his reasons but he couldn't help to feel slightly angered that such and important fact as having a daughter had been kept secret from him for so long. He was the father. He had the right to know. Not remembering the child's mother did not make him any less of a father. Sesshoumaru would prove that. He intended to be a good father and try his best to make up the lost time. He always took the responsibility of his actions. Having a daughter wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He would need some time to think it over properly and some more time to adjust to the new situation, to get used to the little creature who from now on shared his world. But he was certain that he would be able to make it.

"We have a lot to catch up", Miroku said on a hushed tone, waking Sesshoumaru up from his musings, "but let the girl sleep a while longer."

Sesshoumaru nodded and quietly closed the bedroom door before following the two other men back to the living room.

* * *

 

Miroku's gaze was sizing up Sesshoumaru. His traditional family tattoos which had now lost their worth, since Sesshoumaru wasn't the next head of Yamasaki-family anymore, caught his eye. His long, glossy white hair cascading his back, his amber eyes, so cold despite the warm colour...

There was no doubt Sesshoumaru wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.  For awhile Miroku felt tempted to throw Sesshoumaru out to the street, just to see how the passers-by would react.

But of course he would never do that. Instead he shook his head and opened his mouth.

"You attract too much attention", Miroku said, still judging Sesshoumaru with his gaze. "Even if you change your name your face will be recognised."

"Well I can't quite change my face", Sesshoumaru mockingly snorted.

"But we  _can_  do something about that appearance of yours. Like cover up those tattoos with make up. And you should wear coloured contacts; it's very rare to have eyes of that colour. And I'm sorry to say this but your hair has to go too."

"Well then we just have to change my appearance, whatever."

It no more mattered for Sesshoumaru. His soul had already changed so completely that changing his appearance was really nothing compared to that. Actually in a way this change was for the better. It felt somewhat taunting to look at the same unchanging face while knowing that the soul was completely different from what it had been before. He had change from the inside more than anyone could ever imagine and yet, mockingly, his appearance remained the same. He had lost his pride, his wealth, his company, his possessions... He had practically lost his life already. What difference one face made?

None.

Miroku was a little surprised at Sesshoumaru's reaction. He really had not imagined that Sesshoumaru could sound so calm, so indifferent about all this drastic change of appearance.

"Well then, I suppose after Rin wakes up we'll go to do some shopping."

'Shopping, that sounds like fun', Sesshoumaru thought to himself sarcastically. 'I can't help but to think that something's missing, though.'

"I have no money", Sesshoumaru dryly pointed out.

"But I do", Miroku grinned.

"And you are going to spend it on me? I believe you might have something better usage for that money too."

"Nah. We're cousins. And you're in pinch. It's only natural I'll give you a hand. Even though I used to side with Inuyasha when you picked on him. I visited your house quite a lot back then. I know you don't hate me as much as you claim. In fact I've always thought we get along rather well."

Sesshoumaru did not reply for at that moment the bedroom door opened, revealing a sleepy, yawning trotter.

"Uncle AhUn?" the little girl called.

Miroku got up and walked over to her.

"Ah and Un are not here now, little one", he said while picking up the child. "But someone else is."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Daddy came back?"

"Yes, he did."

Sesshoumaru got up from the couch. He felt a clash of emotions inside of him. The idea of a daughter hadn't really yet set in, even though of his resolve of becoming a good father. He tried hard to think what to say to this little girl who had to be as confused and uncertain than him.

It was too late to think of anything clever for the child was already before him, looking at him with big curious brown eyes.

"Hello, Rin", was all he could come up with.

To his utter surprise the child squealed happily and nearly jumped out of Miroku's lap.

"Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru froze as the three-year-old girl hung from his neck.

How did this kind of situations always find their way to him?

"We're going out now, Rin. Are you hungry? Do you need to peepee?"

"No."

"Alright. Sesshoumaru please help Rin put on her jacket."

Sesshoumaru looked at the child rather helplessly.

"Pink", Rin said helpfully, pointing at the warm pink jacket. Sesshoumaru took the jacket and actually managed to put it on. He was zipping it when Miroku came back.

"Tie your hair with this and hide it inside your jacket. It attracts too much attention. Also, here's a hat to cover it better and a pair of sunglasses for hiding your eyes."

Sesshoumaru mutely nodded and disguised himself as Miroku had instructed. After he had finished the last button of his jacket he felt a small tug on his jeans. He looked down and met a pair of excited brown eyes.

"Up", the girl said, raising her arms.

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly at Miroku, who flashed a smirk, and then picked up Rin.

"Well, let's go", Miroku said cheerfully, opening the door.

* * *

 

A little bell rang softly as they stepped into the shop. A woman with short black hair came up to them. Sesshoumaru regarded her clothing - or more like the lack of it - one eyebrow raised. That had to be the shortest skit he had ever seen on someone.

"Miro-boy, it's been awhile!" The woman greeted grinning and hugged the man, placing a quick kiss onto his cheek, leaving a mark of deep red lipstick behind.

"I'm not your customer today, Yura", Miroku said casually. "He is."

Yura's gaze turned to Sesshoumaru and her eyes widened gradually.

"Oh my", she breathed out. A glint of hunger flashed in her reddish brown eyes. "Let me see your hair, hun."

Sesshoumaru took of the hat and pulled his hair from under the coat, ripping off the hair-tie.

The look on Yura's face as she gazed at Sesshoumaru's face strongly reminded Sesshoumaru of the expression a predator regarded it's pray. Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that he didn't feel disturbed at all.

"Beautiful", the woman murmured dreamily. "Absolutely beautiful. So, how can I help you, hun?"

"Cut his hair short and dye it black", Miroku said. He had seated himself onto a cosy arm-chair, Rin sitting casually in his lap.

"What? You want me to violate such a beautiful hair?"

"Yes, that is correct", Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"But - "

"We're the ones paying, Yura", Miroku reminded softly.

Yura shot both of the men with a nasty glare.

"Fine", she huffed. "Please sit."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the chair and seated himself.

Yura did not speak as she did Sesshoumaru's hair. She treated his long silver strands in a loving way that got Sesshoumaru even more convinced that this woman had some freaky fetishes and was clearly out of her mind.

Well, what he could really expect from anyone being in good terms with Miroku.

* * *

 

A several hours later when they arrived back to Miroku's apartment, Sesshomaru's appearance had drastically changed. He even had a fake ID now. Who would have known his perverted second cousin had so various connections.

"What would you want for a dinner? I thought I could order something from the take-out..."

"Chinese", Sesshoumaru immediately answered.

"As you wish", Miroku said and disappeared to other room.

Rin had rushed to watch some cartoon she was a fan of.

 

Sesshoumaru still had not got out of the small entrance-hall. He stood there, eyes fixed on the image the mirror reflected. His features didn't seem so pale as usual now when the contrast-giving bright tattoos had been covered with make-up. His originally golden eyes had turned to hazel brown, thanks to the contacts. His hair shocked him probably the most. It was now ink black and short. Yura the hairdresser had used gel on it to make it spiky. Sesshoumaru did not think it looked bad but it didn't look like himself at all. Naturally, that was the whole idea in this all dressing up but it still bothered him. He didn't even recognise himself anymore. In the twisted logic it was only a good thing for then no one else was able to recognise him either. Even though he had welcomed the change with open arms just a while ago, a part of him now rebelled, as it saw the stranger in the mirror. He felt anger rising, after all he was innocent. Why did he have to put up such a show for hiding? However, his rational side soon took over, telling him that the change was all for good. He was Yamasaki Sesshoumaru no more. His new life was that of Suzuki Hikaru, he just had not yet got used to it. Just this morning he had been a man just released from prison, a man who had nothing. And now he suddenly was a whole different person. He was a single-father who had a job interview tomorrow and who was living with his second cousin. The change was too huge to comprehend just like that. He needed a lot of time to adjust to his new role, new way of living. Unfortunately time was a luxury he could not afford. He had to convince being Suzuki Hikaru tomorrow in the job interview. Even though he had doubts Myoga's job would be something Sesshoumaru'd accept. But now he did not have a choice. He needed money and he needed a job. It was the best opportunity he had and all thanks to Myoga. He really needed the money, the sooner the better. Sesshoumaru was a man who did not wish to rely on the others, even when he was way down on the rocky bottom.

 

The door bell rang, interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"Can you get it, Sesshoumaru? It must be the food delivery."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and opened it. Indeed there was a deliverer waiting in the corridor.

"Good evening! You ordered Chinese..?"

"That is correct", Sesshoumaru steadily replied. Now when he could smell the delicious food he finally realised how hungry he was.

Miroku appeared from his room, wallet in his hand. He paid for the food and then carried the bags over to the kitchen where he placed them onto the table.

"Rin!" he called. "The dinner is ready."

The little girl trotted to the kitchen where Sesshoumaru and Miroku were already sitting at the table.

"Daddy", the girl chirped, reaching her hands up in a gesture that told she wanted up to his lap. Sesshoumaru looked back at her warily. What was he supposed to do? He had never been trained to handle clingy children. Mentally he sighed in defeat, picking up the girl.

"It will be messy", Miroku warned in advance. "Rin refuses to use the spoon, saying she's not a baby anymore. Nor has she truly mastered the art of chopsticks yet."

The said child picked up chopsticks, starting to eat the rice. Sesshoumaru watched the scene with horror. Saying that it was messy was a crude understatement.

"Wouldn't it be better if daddy fed you, Rin", Miroku asked, trying his best to stifle a laugh looking from happily eating Rin to horrified Sesshoumaru.

"No", Rin said, shaking furiously her head, dropping more rice onto the table.

Sesshoumaru heaved another sigh and picked up his chopsticks. He savoured the taste on his tongue. It had been ages since he last had eaten real food.

Some time later Rin was drawing with crayons, humming happily to herself while Miroku and Sesshoumaru were trying their best to get the table clean.

"She's been that way ever since she was told her daddy is coming back soon", Miroku said, glancing at the dark-haired girl who sat on the living room floor. "I suppose she wanted to impress you. She did not want you to mistake her for a baby." Miroku chuckled. "I find it quite cute."

"Cute or not, it sure is messy", Sesshoumaru grunted.

"That is also true", Miroku grinned. "But none of us could talk her to using spoon again. Myoga, Ah, Un and I tried it several times. I bet she got that streak of stubbornness from you."

Sesshoumaru ignored Miroku's light teasing.

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes,Rin?"

"Rin is tired."

"Then go to bed", Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

The girl handed forward a book in her hands.

"You should go to sleep too", Miroku advised quietly. "It's an early awakening tomorrow. Oh, and unfortunately we have not yet transported Rin's bed here, so you two have to share a bed. Though I don't think it's a problem, she does not take much room."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well. Come on then, Rin."

"Up!" Grunting to himself Sesshoumaru scooped the child into his arms.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru regarded the book in his hands for awhile. It was a book Rin had handed out to him a moment earlier.

"You want me to read you a story?"

"Yes", the girl replied expectedly, snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Very well", Sesshoumaru muttered, opening the book and leafing through the pages for a while.

"Once upon a time..."

Approximately four pages later the little girl was fully asleep, curled up against his side, puffing slightly. Her tiny fist was tightly clasping his shirt. Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping girl a frown of contemplation on his forehead. The girl was a mystery to him. They had only met today and yet she acted as if he had always been there, reading bed-time stories to her, carrying her around and all. But of course Ah and Un had raised her. Ah and Un were Sesshoumaru's personal servants as well as bodyguards. The twins had been a part of his life since the very beginning. Sesshoumaru was certain that the twins had told Rin about him. He could very well imagine curious little Rin asking what her father was like and Ah and Un telling stories of Sesshoumaru with a smile. Yes, that has to be why this girl already seemed to have a bond with him. Although it yet was very fragile, it would grow stronger in time. Sesshoumaru looked at the peacefully sleeping young girl. Although troublesome, maybe having a daughter wasn't that bad after all. There was something very endearing in the child. Her gleeful gentle nature and warm smiles made Sesshoumaru want to protect her. He did not wish her turn out to be like him. He did not wish the world to treat her with the same cruelty he had faced himself.

Yawning he lay down, musing to himself how soft the bed was. Finally he was sleeping in a real bed in stead of the lousy bunk. He pulled the blanket over his form, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru was wearing a white button up shirt with black tie borrowed from Miroku with his own dark blue jeans. Currently he was standing in front of the mirror, trying to put on the contacts. He could endure everything else, even covering his tattoos with make-up, but the contacts really were a pain in the ass.

"Myoga's gonna be here soon", Miroku's voice came from the kitchen. "Are you ready, Sesshoumaru?"

"Almost", he grunted in response and finally released a relieved sigh as the left contact finally got to its place properly.

Sesshoumaru blinked for awhile. There. All set.

"And Rin?" Sesshoumaru stepped into the kitchen, sipping some coffee Miroku had poured down for him.

"I'll drop her into the day-care when I'll go to work", Miroku promised.

"Alright."

A doorbell rang.

"Sounds like Myoga's here. Good luck for your interview!"

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru briefly hugged Rin - because after all she was his daughter, he told to himself. The big brown puppy-eyes had absolutely nothing to do with the hug.

Snatching an overcoat with him Sesshoumaru hurried to answer the door and to meet Myoga.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru. Everything all right?"

"Yes."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late. Bye, Miroku-san, bye Rin!"

Sesshoumaru determinedly pulled the door shut behind him and followed the old man out into the sunshine.

* * *

 

"Myoga, explain yourself", Sesshoumaru hissed sharply when he was acidly glaring at the tall building before him. "Tell me you do not expect me to work here of all places?"

"Sesshoumaru - "

"No. I'm not doing this. I can't work here. I'm not going to be part of your cruel games, Myoga."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"So, where are you going to find a job?"

He stopped.

"That is none of your business."

"How can a man with a crime register, a man who's lost his honour get any job?"

"I'll come up with something."

"This is the best job you could possibly have as the person you are now."

"It does not matter."

"Listen, Sesshoumaru. I know it's harsh and that it must be painful to you but I wouldn't suggest this if I wouldn't know you're able to pull it out."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Myoga over his shoulder, the now hazel eyes coldly studying the young man.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. You need this job."

No matter how much he hated it, Myoga was right.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru spun around, striding back to Myoga.

The old man nodded gratefully, and then led the younger one up the wide stairs and through the large glass-doors.

* * *

 

How ironic it was to him, to see none other than Jaken sitting on the opposite side of the table, his large bulgy eyes scrutinising him.

"You're Suzuki Hikaru, 27 years old?" the vice-president of Kyoto Records read straight from the sheet of paper he was holding.

"Yes."

"And you are applying for an assistant in our company?"

"That is correct."

"And you also are a single father?"

"Yes."

"And you were recently released from the prison?"

"True."

The little man leaned back in his chair. Those eyes of his were once again criticising Sesshoumaru.

"Our company expects a very fine level of everyone working under our name."

"I am aware of that."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to groan. Of course he knew! It was all because of him they surveyed every one so closely and thoroughly.

"Personally, if we're being frank now, I don't give a damn about you", Jaken spat out, disgust clearly written on his face. "Even if we hire you, you won't be assisting me and therefore you won't be my problem."

Sesshoumaru replied nothing, only gave him a long steady stare.

"You have three the most powerful men in our company's board of management speaking for you. Dragging this interview on would be pointless, I really have no other choice but to hire you."

Sesshoumaru spotted a nasty grin on Jaken's face and heard him muttering to himself something about "a hag that just got what she deserved". What his mutters meant, Sesshoumaru really did not care.

Great. Now he had a job. Now he was bound to work as an assistant to a person he did not even know, in a company he had founded himself.

"Jaken-san, I have something that - Oh my dear God."

Sesshoumaru turned to see a woman with her black hair on a bun, standing in the doorway, openly staring at him.

"Ahh, Kagura, perfect timing. This is Suzuki Hikaru, our new employee. Please show him around."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken from the corner of his eye and was sure that the old toad just wanted to get rid of them both.

"My pleasure", the woman replied on a breathless tone.

Sesshoumaru got up and nodded Jaken as a goodbye. Then he walked out after Kagura, cursing his fate as he went.

* * *

 

Kagura turned out to be, in fact, the Sales Manager of Kyoto records. How such an irritating woman had ever ended up into such a high position, Sesshoumaru did not know. If he'd still be the owner of the company, Kagura would have already been shown the door. But he did not own it. He had lost it among everything else. But he was determined to take back everything which once had been his.

Oh yes. He'd surely get back on the owner's seat one day.

He was walking in the corridor after Kagura. The woman was babbling something but Sesshoumaru had tuned her out long ago. He guessed she was leading him over to the elevator. She had mentioned something about "working our way from the bottom to the top". Sesshoumaru mentally chuckled at the phrase she had used. Yes, that was indeed exactly what he was about to do.

Jaken's behaviour had irritated him more than he could have possibly known. The old toad had actually dared to look down on his nose at Sesshoumaru! Saying openly that he didn't give a damn if Sesshoumaru would work here or not. Sesshoumaru still could remember Jaken's worshipping expression from 5 years ago. Jaken had really looked up to him. Sesshoumaru had been the only person the toad liked. That alone said a lot.

Sesshoumaru halted abruptly, seeing that they had reached the elevators.

The metallic doors opened and Kagura stepped in, beckoning Sesshoumaru to follow.

"So... Your name was Hikaru, right?"

"Yes."

"How old are you, Hikaru-kun?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Why did you apply to a job here at Kyoto Records?"

"My uncle suggested it to me."

"Does your uncle have connections to our company?"

"You could say so."

Sesshoumaru felt highly irritated. He wished the woman would cease her interrogation and shut up.

If only he were so lucky. The questions continued 'til they finally reached the first floor and the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby.

"We have actually a concert hall and a ball room built in on our first floor. Our company arranges a celebration ball every year in January, kind of the birthday party of Kyoto-records. We also have our customers sometimes perform right here."

Sesshoumaru already knew of all this. It had been his idea originally to build in the two unordinary rooms. The birthday celebration tradition was founded by him. Though he actually felt glad that they had kept the habit. It seemed that even if a lot had changed, there were some things that remained the same, no matter what.

"In the second floor we have the main canteen and main storage space. Third floor is reserved for the sub-office of Okazaki's talent scouts, a company we're co-operating with. Then the following floors are pretty much filled with studios, offices, lounges, conference rooms... All 'til the top floor. The top floor is where the CEO's office is. Now, let's go and I'll show you - "

"No thank you", Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I'm in a hurry right now, I have an important appointment. I appreciate your wish to help me but your services are unnecessary to me. I'll figure out this building myself."

Without a goodbye, Sesshoumaru hurried of, leaving one stunned Sales Manager behind.

* * *

 

She was already waiting for him when he arrived. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to apologise, just sat down with a grunt.

"Nice to see you again, Yamasaki-san", she said, lifting the tea-cup to her lips.

"I suppose so", Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

"What have you been up to", the woman casually asked.

"Well, as you might have noticed I disguised myself. I did not wish the catch media's eyes and thus took myself a fake name Suzuki Hikaru."

"I see. I need your contact information, please."

"Don't you already have this device to tail me", Sesshoumaru question raising his eyebrow, tapping lightly at the bracelet-like tracking-device.

Youkou Abi did not reply.

"I'm staying at my second cousin, Yamasaki Miroku's apartment. The address is here."

Sesshoumaru laid a slip of paper onto the table.

"Thank you", she replied, taking the paper which held the information.

"I will call you about our next meeting. You're free to go now."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Until the next meeting, Youkou-san."

* * *

 

"How did the interview go", Miroku asked he walked over to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Sesshoumaru. He had just returned from work a moment earlier.

"I got the job."

"You don't sound too happy about it", Miroku observed.

"Should I be overexcited for working as an assistant in my own company", Sesshoumaru spat out.

"Ohh", Miroku breathed out, having now found the reason behind Sesshoumaru's foul mood.

"Did you know that Myoga planned to make me work at Kyoto Records?"

"No, I didn't... But I admit I was expecting it. It's the company he had the most power in. He visits Kyoto Records more often that any other company in which board of management he's in. Also, I have this one theory..."

"What?" Sesshoumaru snapped, turning his gaze at Miroku.

"I believe Myoga thinks that there's a certain person in Kyoto Records, a person who might be able to help you."

"I don't need any help", Sesshoumaru huffed.

Miroku decided that it was better to change the subject.

"So, did you pick up Rin?"

"Yes, I went to pick her up after my meeting with Youko-san."

"Youkou-san? Who's he?"

" _She_ is my prohibition officer."

"Ahh... Is she hot?"

"I can't believe how I can be related to such a perverted individual as you."

Miroku chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I didn't say it as a compliment", Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Maybe not, but I take it as such."

"Pervert", Sesshoumaru replied.

"So where is Rin?"

"She's playing in my room."

"Right. Well, I suppose I'll go to make dinner now. Any requests?"

"Well, whatever you do, I suppose, it exceeds the quality of that crap they served us in prison so..."

Miroku laughed as he left the room.

* * *

 

BING!

The metallic door opened automatically as the elevator reached the top floor. Sesshoumaru stepped out, peering forward to the corridor. It was Thursday, his second day at work. Had he on Tuesday thought that he was free of that Kagura woman that easily, he had been sadly mistaken. Since his boss had not yet shown up - vacation, they had explained - Kagura had been gladly volunteered to supervise his work until Monday when Sesshoumaru's real boss should return.

Wasn't he a lucky one.

Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the corridor. It was ironic to be working here again, after the years spent in prison. The floor was made of black marble; the walls were painted on a soft yellow, like sunflower petal. Broad dark wooden ledges were put where the wall met both the ceiling and the floor. Round lamps fell from the ceiling to light up the corridor. There were paintings on the walls, on both sides of Sesshoumaru. Portraits of men he knew very well. Here was every single person ever been a member in Kyoto Records board of management. When Sesshoumaru reached the final portrait he came to a halt. He stared into the picture. It truly was ironic.

The final portrait was the one of the founder and CEO of Kyoto Records, Yamasaki Sesshoumaru. It was torture to pass by it everyday. It hang innocently on the wall, a constant reminder of the glory he had once had and then later on lost. He realised his hand had clenched into a fist only when he felt his own nails scrape against the skin of his palm.

"That portrait is charming, isn't it? It's a pity they threw Yamasaki-sama into the jail, I would have enjoyed working under his care."

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagura, holding a stack of papers.

"Here", she said, walking up to him and holding the papers for him. "I need you to take copies of these. Also, there are several files sent into your e-mail that require a spell-check. It's time to start today's work so we better do our best, Hikaru-kun! I'll just go and get myself a cup of coffee and will then come to keep you some company; I have my laptop with me."

Sesshoumaru groaned. Great. Having that irritating Sales Manager ogling at him all the time did not exactly make his concentration towards his work any better.

Sighing he sat down at his desk and switched on the computer.

* * *

 

He heard the elevator doors opening but did not raise his gaze from the monitor. When he heard heels echoing off the marble floor he groaned to himself. It seemed that Kagura was already back with that cup of coffee of hers.

However it was not Kagura who stopped before Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru looked up and was amazed by the sight that greeted him.

It was a young woman - nineteen, Sesshoumaru reckoned - who had a short and slim figure. She was wearing a black denim-jacket with a light-blue tank top which matched her faded pleated denim-skirt. Sesshoumaru also noted black leather boots with high heels. Her wavy black hair freely cascaded down her back. Her skin was tanned and she wore stylish sunglasses.

Sesshoumaru quickly assumed she was one of the company's customers, a new singer coming to do the recording. She had probably just taken the wrong elevator. Nothing peculiar, people made mistakes.

"Can I help you?"

"I haven't seen you around here before... You must be Suzuki Hikaru-kun."

She pulled of her sunglasses, revealing curiously glimmering cerulean eyes.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. Scratch his former assumption, it sounded like she was over here a lot so she couldn't just be a new singer. But who was she then?

"Yes... That's right, I'm Suzuki Hikaru", he replied, feeling a bit reserved.

A warm bright smile formed on her lips as she offered her hand to him.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Kagome."

Kagome. The name didn't ring any bells. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. There was something off in this woman. Somehow she seemed to be smiling too brightly and cheerfully to be quite convincing... To be sincere. As if she would be covering something she did not wish him to see.

"Nice to meet you", he said indifferently, taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

And then he spotted it. For a moment she let it slip and a determined resentment flashed in the blue depths of her eyes, just for a second.

That was odd. He had never even met this woman and yet she seemed to bear some kind of grudge against him.

"So... I heard Myoga-san recommended you."

"Yes, he did."

"And Saya-san too?"

"Yes."

"As well as Toutousai-san?"

"Yes."

"And Jaken-san approved?"

"Yes", Sesshoumaru replied, idly wondering what the woman was thinking.

"Don't you find it curious", she started slowly, "That it takes four such powerful men from such a big company like this to hire one mere assistant such as you?"

She leaned forward, placing her elbows onto his desk. She was staring at him right to the eye; her blue ones now lost all of their warmth.

"I don't see what you're implying", Sesshoumaru coldly replied. This woman was shameless! Staring at him so boldly, strutting around this top floor in such an arrogant way.... Who did she think she was?

"I'm implying", she said on a soft tone, "That there's something very fishy about this case of hiring you and that I don't like it when secrets are kept behind my back. I'm gonna find it all out. Just you wait, Suzuki Hikaru!"

The woman straightened herself, smirking coldly at him.

It was truly amazing, how that cold tone of her voice had so well matched his own.

And that was how Kagura found them as she finally returned with her coffee cup, openly staring at each other, an unspoken challenge heavily hanging in the air between them.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama! When did you get back", Kagura exclaimed surprised.

"Just now, Kagura-san", the odd woman replied casually, "But I'll be passing by. Just wanted to check out Hikaru-kun."

Her tone was indifferent as she spoke, pulling the sunglasses back to cover her eyes.

"In any case I gotta run, I have a date with Katsuo-sama."

"Tell Yamasaki-sama that I said hi. Goodbye, Kagome-sama."

"Bye, Kagura. See you on Monday, Hikaru-kun."

With that, the peculiar woman disappeared.

If Sesshoumaru had been puzzled before, his state of mind now was closer to utterly confused. Apparently, that weird woman knew his father. Said she had a 'date' with him.

His old man's bad taste in women never ceased to surprise Sesshoumaru. He suppressed the shudder which followed that line of thought. The idea wasn't - unfortunately - completely impossible. His father had had mistresses before. Still, it bothered him. No, bother seemed to be an improper word to describe it. Disgusted, yes, that was more like it.

"Kagura-san...", Sesshoumaru stated in a low tone.

"Yes, Hikaru-kun?"

"Who the hell was that girl just now?"

"She didn't tell you?" Kagura looked startled.

"Just tell me who she is."

"Well, Hikaru-kun, she's Higurashi Kagome. Kyoto Records' current CEO."

"That woman is the CEO?!"

Two feelings collided inside Sesshoumaru: a fierce anger and an utter shock.

"Yeah. It's strange she didn't tell you that", Kagura said, frowning. "After all, you're supposed to be  _her_  assistant..."


	4. The Ghosts Of The Past

Kagome stepped into the small restaurant where a waitress received her almost immediately.

"Good day, Higurashi-san! May I escort you to your table? Yamasaki-sama is already waiting."

"Yes, please", Kagome replied with a nod and followed the waitress to the table where she and Katsuo-sama always sat at.

Once Yamasaki Katsuo noticed her, he got up and walked over to her.

"My dear Kagome-chan! It has been weeks."

The old man closed Kagome into a bone-shattering hug.

"It's great to see you, Katsuo-sama", she replied smiling cheerfully after getting released from Katsuo's embrace, taking off her sunglasses as she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"What would you like to eat, Miss Higurashi?" the waitress asked, holding out her little notebook.

"Ahh, I'm not so hungry, may I just have a cup of tea?"

"Certainly! What flavour would you like?"

"Green tea and mint, please."

"Thank you for your order, I'll be right back." The waitress bowed and walked away.

Katsuo set his elbows onto the table, leaning closer to Kagome. He was grinning widely.  
"So, how was your holiday? You got yourself a tan, I see!"

"Yeah", Kagome replied, letting out a little laugh. "The holiday was really wonderful. Hawaii was great. It was so fantastic to have a break from work."

"Oh, tell me about it", Katsuo replied whole-heartedly. "You dropped by at Kyoto Records?"

"Yeah... Just checking everything's running smoothly... And checking out my new assistant."

"What? You hired an assistant?"

"No, in fact Myoga and some other of your old friends hired him for me."

Katsuo frowned.

"That doesn't sound like them at all."

"I know, that's what bothers me", Kagome huffed.

A waitress arrived with Kagome's cup of tea and Katsuo's ordered lunch.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you."

"And here's your tea, miss."

"Thank you very much."

When again left alone, Kagome peered at Katsuo over the brim of her teacup.

"There's something fishy in that guy too", she said.

"What guy", Katsuo managed to ask through his chewing.

"The guy they hired for me as an assistant."

"They hired you a  _guy_  as an assistant?!" Katsuo blurted out, clearly surprised.

"Uhh... yes, they did, actually."

"Be careful, my child", Katsuo said with a serious and sincere face. "Men are monsters. You have to look after yourself."

"Yes, Katsuo-sama... I know."

"Let me know if he tries to make any approaches towards you! Katsuo will protect his daughter."

Kagome shook her head, smiling to herself. She really could not figure out this old man.

"I will, I will. Don't worry about me, 'daddy', I'm a big girl already."

Katsuo let out a joyous laughter.

"I really did miss you, Kagome-chan", he admitted, raising the glass of water to his lips.

"I know you did", Kagome replied, smirking.

"Oh! Izayoi sent her greetings. She told me to tell you that you're invited for a dinner on Saturday, 6 pm. At our Tokyo residence. I figured out you'd be visiting your family anyway, so.."

"It's fine, I'd be delighted to come."

"That's great, 'cause you  _have_ to be there! There's someone I want you to meet and he's just returning to Japan from US."

"I'll be there", Kagome promised with a smile.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself back to doing his work. It had been this way ever since his new boss had left the building with her high healed leather boots and sunglasses. The mystery of the woman bothered him, as well as her relationship with his father. He couldn't understand how a twenty-years old young woman could fall for his father. The mere thought was disgusting. He could barely stand Izayoi and that snotty brat they claimed was his half-brother, but he would NOT allow this "Kagome" to become his stepmother. Why was it so hard to his father to be tied with only one woman?

The elevator binged sharply and Sesshoumaru raised his gaze.

"Myoga", Sesshoumaru lashed out the moment he saw the old man.

Myoga walked through the corridor and finally stopped before Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru? What is it?"

"I need you to tell me who exactly is this 'Kagome' woman."

"Kagome-sama? What, you already met her?"

"Yes, she was here about an hour ago", Sesshoumaru said, seemingly irritated.

"That's odd... She just came from Hawaii and she wasn't supposed to start working before Monday", Myoga replied frowning.

"Apparently she only stopped by to check me out."

"Ah. I see."

"Now pray tell me", Sesshoumaru started on a cold tone, "how did  _that woman_  end up being Kyoto Records CEO?

 "She went to Kyoto's College of commerce and studied there under Kaede-san's care. Kaede-san noted her skills and strong instincts. The CEO's position had then been left open for half a year already. We were kind of desperate to get it filled. So, Kaede-san took liking in Kagome-sama."

"You said  _Kaede_  took a liking in her?"

"That's correct", Myoga said. "You know how hard she is to please. It takes a lot of time to gain her trust, however, Kagome managed to do this in mere months. Kaede presented her to the board of management and she was given a six months trial which she successfully completed, thus being officially appointed as the CEO of Kyoto Records."  

"So she didn't buy my company?"

"Oh, none of that! You see, Kagome's from an average, poor family. She couldn't possibly have had enough money to buy your company. The current owner of Kyoto Records is the board of management."

"Well, her being from an average poor family explains her lack of pride and manners pretty well", Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Lack of pride? What do you mean?"

"She just stuck out her hand and blurted out 'I'm Kagome'. I mean, a female CEO who can't even introduce herself properly, that's just pathetic."

"That's just one of Kagome-sama's peculiarities", Myoga said, smiling. "She insists that people call her by her first name. She said she feels uncomfortable when being addressed by her surname only. That's what she said to me; 'We'll be working together in this company, as a big family. In a family they share the same surname.'"

"Hnnh."

A silence occurred while Sesshoumaru looked back to his meeting with Kagome.

"There's one more thing I want you to clarify."

"Yes?"

"How in hell did she build up a relationship with my father", Sesshoumaru asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Myoga wondered to himself how on Earth Sesshoumaru already knew of that as well.

"Well... Katsuo-san was curious who got the leading position in his son's company and came personally to find out. He immediately fell in love with Kagome. They go out to have lunch together weekly."

"And does Izayoi know what he's doing behind her back?"

Myoga frowned.

"Of course she knows. She has invited Kagome over for a dinner several times. They chat together like sisters."

Sesshoumaru felt revolted.

"It seems odd to me that Izayoi seems okay with my father seeing another woman."

Myoga blinked.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned Sesshoumaru. "Why should Izayoi hate Kagome?"

"Well, I've got the picture that the wives usually don't approve their husbands' mistresses. I know for sure that my own mother didn't."

"Hold on now, Sesshoumaru. Are you saying that Kagome-sama and Katsuo-san..?"

Seemingly disgusted Sesshoumaru nodded gravely, causing Myoga quite efficiently burst into laughter.

Myoga laughed a long time while Sesshoumaru was growing constantly even more and more irritated by his side. He hated being laughed at.

When the old man finally calmed down Sesshoumaru was far beyond pissed off.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy, you've got it all wrong", Myoga said, shaking his head while grinning widely. "Katsuo-san sees Kagome as his daughter! He's told it to me several times, always the same words: 'Myoga, my old friend, let me tell you... If I had daughter I wish she would be just like Kagome-chan!' That's all there is."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt very stupid. That didn't approve his raging mood at all.

"I learned a long time ago that my father's foolishness has no limits. And the impression I got from this 'Higurashi Kagome' wasn't the most flattering one."

"Why this sudden resentment? I understand if you feel - "

"I'm not jealous for her taking up my position", Sesshoumaru indifferently replied. "I just hate her, that's all."

Myoga sighed to himself and shook his head. It seemed that this was going to be a bit more complicated than what he had thought.

* * *

 

It was Friday night. Kouga leant back on the leather seat, grinning to himself. A waiter came by, setting a drink on the table before him. Kouga nodded and took a sip. To Kouga, there was no sitting home on Friday night. He needed to be where the action was. He was sitting there, dressed in fine clothes. Why would he not show off the wealth he had? After all, he was working under the legendary Kyoto Records' roof. A new silver earring hung from his left earlobe, matching his silver wristwatch. His hair had been pulled up on a high tail, as always. He looked rather sporty in that black hoodie and stylish khaki-pants he wore. Yes, Kouga thought to himself, he truly was one hot hunk tonight.

It was "Planet Z" where he was tonight, his favourite night-club. DJ changed the track and a self-satisfied grin rose to Kouga's lips. Yes, he truly was amazing. The singer, whose record was currently being played, had been nothing until Kouga found him. For that was Kouga's job, he was the director of the branch office of Okazaki's talent scouts, the one that actually was built inside Kyoto Records. Most of the time he didn't have any time to be scouting though, his days passed by filled with paperwork, meetings and consultations.

Kouga was one of those males who are convinced of their own greatness. All females are aware of this type, avoiding that kind of males as a plague. However the males, blinded by their own convictions, don't grasp the reason why it is so damn hard to get yourself a girl. Kouga was similar. He had a sweetheart, an attractive young woman his heart was set on. He continued to woo her the best he could, convinced that he would win over her affections someday.

After all he was a proper young man, in good position, healthy and certainly hot stuff.

The music was cut off and the DJ announced a karaoke-competition to start. Kouga chuckled to himself, sipping his drink once again.

The contestants were fairly good but none of them had quite the spark Kouga had been looking for. He but his notebook back to his pocket and was already decided to leave after his finishing his drink when the DJ announced the last performer.

"The last one to participate is 'Ayame-hime' with BoA's 'Winter love'!"

The DJ's voice faded and Kouga lazily followed the figure of a young red-haired woman walking onto the spotlight. She was pretty to look at, yes, but nothing special. Besides, Kouga already  _had_  his sweetheart. He turned his attention back to his drink. That was, until 'Ayame-hime' started to sing.

Kouga's neck let out a quiet crack as he turned his head swiftly back to stare at the red-head. He sat there, glued to his seat for the rest of the song, unconsciously holding his breath. That girl was something else after all!

After the song had ended Ayame bowed down to the clapping and cheering crowd and intended to walk away, back to sit at the corner table where he had resided for the whole evening. However she never made it there, because a neatly dressed handsome young man blocked her path.

"Has anyone ever told you that your voice is amazing?"

Ayame blushed slightly.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you maybe move out of the way..."

"No, I won't. I want you with me."

"Eh, I'm not intending to get myself a boyfriend right now, so..." the young woman looked troubled and kept glancing a way out of the embarrassing situation.

Kouga laughed out.

"You got me wrong, dear. I have a girlfriend already. I'm talking about that voice of yours. I want it."

"Ehhh..?"

"Director Nakamura Kouga from Okazaki's talent scouts", Kouga said casually, giving her his card. "I want you come to see me at my office... Is Monday alright to you?"

"Uhh... Sure", she replied, although she seemed to be a little hesitant.

"Great. Monday, 3 pm, be there. I'll talk to my boss and ask her to come to meet you too. So you better be there."

"Uhh, yeah, okay..."

"Splendid. I'll see you then, dear." he winked and waved, stomping away.

Ayame stood rooted to her spot, not really knowing what to do. She felt a little freaked out. Who knew what kind of creeps walked around? He could claim to be a talent scout from a company but who knew who he really was and what were his true intentions?

Although, Ayame had heard of Okazaki's talent scouts. The company was fairly famous. She glanced down at the card and saw the words Kyoto Records printed on the bottom left corner. It was then when she made up her mind. It might be jumping off to deep end, but if truly Kyoto Records were involved, this was her once in a lifetime chance. Carefully Ayame put the card in her pocket. Monday, 3 pm, she reminded herself, then walked back to sit at her corner table.

* * *

 

"Kagome! Oh it's good to see you, come in, dear."

"Hi Mom."

"Mommy!"

A red-headed lightning attacked and Kagome nearly fell onto her back because of the impact.

"Hey Shippo. Missed me?"

"I missed you a lot", Kagome's 5 year old adopted son declared.

Kagome let out a little laugh.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"So, tell me, how was Hawaii?" Higurashi Kasumi questioned.

"Oh, Hawaii was great. It was so relaxing. And Kyoto Records managed well without me. Though there were changes too."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"Well, while I was gone a few members of the board hired me an assistant."

"Oh, is that so? How considerate of them."

Kagome didn't bother to correct the wrong impression her mother had. After all, Kagome did not want to make her mother worry by telling her 'bout the suspicions she had about this Suzuki Hikaru.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I need you to watch Shippo for me on Saturday night too. Izayoi-san has invited me over for a dinner."

"How nice of her. Sure I can look after my cute grandson."

"Great."

Kagome smiled and took her son's hand as she stepped further into the house, to meet the rest of her family.

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang. Miroku was the one to open the door and soon beckoned the guests to step in. He led them to living room where they met an enthusiastic, squealing Rin and delighted Sesshoumaru.

"Uncle AhUn", Rin piped out and ran to hug the twins' legs.

"Ah and Un", Sesshoumaru blurted out. The twins looked like they always have looked. They both had narrow faces and slim figure. The only change now was that their hair which used to be ink black was slowly starting to fade to ash grey. Time spared no one.

"Hello, Rin", Ah said, picking up the child. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah", she replied with a wide smile.

"We finally found the time to come and see you, Sesshoumaru-sama", Un said, smiling.

"We wanted to come earlier, but the shop kept us too busy", Ah said apologetically.

"What shop", Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Oh, right, he doesn't know", Ah said to Un.

"We have a lot to catch up, don't we?"

"Better get started then."

The twins sat down onto the sofa, Ah was still holding Rin.

Seeing the twins brought certain calmness to Sesshoumaru's being. The twins had always been there, first teaching him and guarding him, later on serving him. And after he had been locked away from the eyes of the world, they had been looking after and caring for his daughter.

"Well, after you were sent to prison, we stayed for awhile in your house. We found Rin and took her in. Katsuo-sama came by one day, asking us whether we would want to return to his service now you were gone, or would we want to quit. We did not want him to find out about Rin, so we quit instead. With the money Katsuo-sama gave us as the pay off we founded our own business."

"That's right; we're running a flower shop."

"And our apartment is in the second floor, right above the shop."

"We would have taken you in as well, had we only been able to."

"Yes, unfortunately our apartment isn't so big."

"When Miroku-san volunteered to take you in, we were relieved."

"Katsuo-sama still doesn't know about Rin. We didn't want to tell you, because after all it is your decision whether or not to let your father know."

"I appreciate it", Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So how are you doing now", Un asked.

"We heard from Myoga that he hired you as Kagome-san's assistant - "

"Hey wait a minute", Sesshoumaru exclaimed with a frown. "You know that woman as well?"

"Kagome-san, you mean? Sure we know her", Ah said.

"She visits our shop every now and then, she likes flowers", Un told, smiling slightly.

"Also she came over after she heard from Katsuo-sama about disowning you. She asked us all kind of questions about you."

"Why would she do that", Sesshoumaru wondered, one eyebrow raised.

Ah and Un shared a look and smiled to themselves.

"Who knows", they replied simultaneously, even though they very well knew why.

* * *

 

It was five o'clock on Saturday afternoon and Higurashi Kagome was currently gazing her reflection in the mirror with scrutinizing eyes. Deciding that it was good enough she turned around, meeting her mother.

Kasumi had taken care of her hair, collecting it and putting it on a traditional style that fit well with the kimono Kagome was wearing. It was a silken masterpiece, part of the kimono collection that was the shrine's heirloom. It was sky-blue with a silver dragon embroidered to rise from the very hem slithering up the garment like a snake so that its head rested on the chest, right above the bearer's heart. A simple light grey obi held it in its place.

"You look like a princess, Kagome-dear", Kasumi said warmly.

"Thanks, Mom. For everything." Kagome gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"The cab is already waiting, dear. Hurry up."

In the entrance hall she kneeled down to hug Shippo for a good bye.

"Be a good boy, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You look pretty."

Kagome let out a delighted laugh.

"Thank you, sweetie." She gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Bye then, Shippo."

Kagome walked out of the door and gracefully came down the many stairs of the shrine, not caring about the whispers and the stares of the passers-by. She stepped in to the taxi, giving the driver the address. She would be a little early, but that would be quite alright. Kagome always was on time.

Kagome paid the river and stepped out of the car. No matter how many times she stood before the gates of the traditional style mansion, the beauty of the building managed to take her breath away. The guard opened the wooden gate for her.

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you, Bokusenou-san", Kagome replied, nodding. She walked the stone path up to the door, admiring the flowerbeds on the courtyard. She failed to see that Izayoi was on the door, waiting for her. She had already been informed of Kagome's arrival. It had been a while since they had last met and Izayoi had really missed the young woman. Her husband might consider the young CEO as his daughter but to Izayoi she was like a little sister. Just like Midoriko. They really were alike, Kagome and Midoriko, Izayoi's late younger sister. If Izayoi were one to believe in reincarnation, she could have sworn Kagome carried part of Midoriko's soul inside.

With a smile she watched as Kagome strayed from the stone path, stepping to the emerald grass. Izayoi moved quietly, not to catch the young woman's attention and slid back to indoors. It didn't take long to find him.

"Darling, come with me. Kagome's here."

Katsuo got up and wordlessly followed his wife. Soon they were both standing in the doorway, taking in the unique sight. The sun was setting, colouring the little garden on the courtyard with gold and red. The flowers still bloomed, unyielding to the will of the cold winds. Kagome stood by the pond, drinking in the beauty of it all, not at all aware how she was being observed.

"It's amazing", Katsuo whispered. "It's like I'd been taken back in time."

"She looks like she'd belong in that garden", Izayoi quietly agreed.

The illusion of an ancient hime waiting in her garden for the stars to take over the sky was however shattered, as the wooden front gate opened once again with a creak.

A silver-haired, tanned young man stepped in, carrying a heavy shoulder-back.

He stopped as he saw the young woman, looking at him with widened, cerulean eyes.

A frown settled on his features.

"Who are you, woman? Who let you in?" The bag fell from his shoulder and he crossed his arms across his chest as he stared down at the stranger.

Kagome trembled; her legs nearly gave up under her as she looked at the young man, a ghost from the past time that had haunted her heart for so long.

The first man she had ever loved. The first man she had ever opened up to. The first man who had broken her heart. The only man who had ever seen her exposed soul.

"Inuyasha!"

Quick steps echoed on the stone path as black haired middle-aged woman ran over to her son. She hugged him close to her chest.

"You were gone for five years! I missed you so much!"

Katsuo-sama slowly walked over to Kagome, seeing her obvious distress.

"What is wrong, Kagome-chan", he asked as he helped her to stand straight. Gently leading her by the arm he started to walk back to inside. "You look like you'd have seen a ghost."

"In a way, Katsuo-sama.. I just did." The smile she flashed was strained and her voice had been quivering a bit.

These signs were alarming to Katsuo who had never seen Kagome being anything else than calm and composed, reminding him about his elder son's outer cover. 

Footsteps echoed behind them and they turned around, facing Izayoi and her son.

Kagome braced herself and put on a little smile.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Who are you? Do I know you?"

Funny how after so many years it was his words which could wiggle their way through the wall around her fragile heart and stab it.

"What, Kagome-chan, you already know Inuyasha?" Katsuo exclaimed, surprised.

Kagome's quiet reply was drowned in Inuyasha's surprised yell.

"KAGOME?!"

"Have I really changed that much that even you don't recognise me?"  
Hiding the pain was more difficult she had remembered.

'Bottle it up', Kagome commanded herself. 'Bottle it up and keep it in.'

She could not let the others know how fragile she truly was. She could not let Inuyasha see how deeply he had once hurt her.

"I didn't expect to see you at all... And that kimono and all... You've really grown."

"So have you, yet I had no trouble recognising you."

"Well... seems like you already know each other... But since you haven't obviously seen each other in quite a while, mind if I do the introduction?"

"Not at all, Katsuo-sama."

"Kagome-chan, meet Inuyasha, my son and heir."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open.

"And Inuyasha, here is Kagome-chan, my precious friend and the current CEO of Kyoto Records."

Kagome bowed down.

"Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha stood silent for several minutes, unable to close his mouth though he tried serious effort.

"Wh- What's the meaning of this, father?" he asked as soon as he found his voice again.

Kagome frowned. Now this was odd. It seemed as if Inuyasha was not at all aware of disowning Sess - wait!

"Katsuo-sama, you couldn't have!"

"What are you referring to, Kagome-chan?"

"Don't tell me you never told Inuyasha about - "

"About what?!" the annoyed young man cut in. Inuyasha felt irritated. It seemed that even  _Kagome_  knew what was going on! And no one had ever bothered to tell him anything...

"Why don't we all go and sit down and discuss these matters over the dinner", Izayoi suggested quietly.

* * *

 

Most of the traditional Japanese mansion had been decorated and furnished in Western style but the dining hall was unchanged. Kagome sighed to herself as she kneeled down onto the soft cushion. She felt at ease at this kind of old atmosphere. After all, her home was an ancient shrine.

A maid came in and set the trays of food down onto the table. Izayoi told her to leave and for awhile silence reigned over the party.

"I want an explanation", Inuyasha finally demanded, looking at Katsuo. "First you introduce me as your heir and then you claim that Kagome's the CEO of Kyoto Records. What the hell has happened to Sesshoumaru? He couldn't have died, could he?"

Katsuo stiffened at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name. Izayoi's pale face got a sad expression and Kagome's features spoke of perfect calmness, which, Inuyasha somehow realised, was completely faked.

"No, Sesshoumaru is still alive", Katsuo said on a tone void of all emotion. "He has been thrown out of my family, that's all."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't want to discuss about that", Katsuo shouted, his amber eyes blazing.

Inuyasha flinched. Something must have happened while he was away in the US. He had seen his father lose his temper very rarely, and none of those times had been about Sesshoumaru.

Silence went on as Kagome pondered what exactly Katsuo was up to. He had said back then that Kagome  _had to_  come today, for a person attended whom Katsuo wished her to meet. So, Katsuo-sama wanted her to meet Inuyasha? And that way he kept glancing both of them felt unnerving too.

"Well. Let's talk about something else. Tell me, Inuyasha, how do you know Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kagome, who avoided his gaze.

"Well... Uhh... We were classmates in high school."

"Truly? And you never mentioned this, Kagome-chan."

"That must've slipped my mind", Kagome lied. Of course she hadn't told them. Telling someone about Inuyasha made it awfully lot harder to try and forget about him and the pain he had caused her.

"Well, that's quite understandable", Katsuo assured. "You know, my children, I truly wanted you two to meet each other but if you already know one another that is just splendid."

Kagome looked sharply at Katsuo. He could not be... could he?

"You see, Inuyasha, while you were gone Kagome has become dear to me, like my own daughter."

Kagome kept staring at her food, trying her best to ignore that tingling feeling on her skin that told Inuyasha was looking at her.

The dinner ended and Kagome gracefully got up.

"I'm afraid I must leave now."

"What? Already, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes. I'm still a little tired because of the jet lag and I'm certain that Inuyasha must be exhausted as well."

"How very considerate of you to respect Inuyasha's feelings as well."

Kagome let out a little - fake - laugh.

"Katsuo-sama, could you please see me to the gate?"

"Why certainly, Kagome-chan!"

As soon as they were out of the hearing range of Inuyasha and Izayoi, Kagome turned to look at Katsuo sharply.

"Katsuo-sama... I want you to tell me one thing."

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" the old man wondered.

"Please tell me you're not trying to set me up with your son", Kagome said

"Pfft, Kagome-chan! What are you talking about? Would I try something like that? Ahhahaha!"

Kagome mentally sighed. So it was as she feared.

"Of course you wouldn't", she lied. "Sorry for even asking."

They walked in silence through the court yard. As they reached the main gate Kagome bowed down.

"Thank you, Katsuo-sama. I really enjoyed myself this evening."

"Well I'm glad to hear that" the old man huffed one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"You really didn't seem to be enjoying yourself", Katsuo observantly replied. "In fact, you seemed to be very troubled by something. Does it have anything to do with my son?"

"No, you're wrong", Kagome lied. "I just couldn't get work stuff out of my head, also I thought if Shippo was well while I was gone..."

"Ah, I see it now. Well, I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight, Katsuo-sama."

Kagome turned around and walked out of the gate. She felt awful; she hated it when she had to lie to Katsuo-sama. But there were some things she was not yet ready to tell anyone.

* * *

 

And thus the Monday morning came. The day Sesshoumaru had dreaded. This was the very day when  _that woman_  would stomp into his office and would boss him around. Somehow working under Kagura didn't seem such a revolting idea anymore. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru really didn't want to go to work. The mere idea disgusted him. The woman who was supposed to be his boss made him, in fact nervous. Sesshoumaru was famous for his ability to determine people but somehow he couldn't define Higurashi Kagome. At first the woman had appeared young and foolish to him, foolish but friendly. Then her behaviour had changed completely. Sesshoumaru had thought for a while that there had been completely another human being standing before him, telling that she was going to find it all out. He somehow got the feeling that the woman was hiding her true feelings deep inside her and that was why he could figure her out. This Higurashi Kagome was totally unpredictable. It was odd how she somehow reminded him of himself too - even though he realised that she was completely different from him. Sesshoumaru groaned to himself. It would seem that Higurashi Kagome was a woman whom no one was able to figure out. And that was one reason why Sesshoumaru felt so reluctant working under her.

"You've been awfully quiet", Miroku pointed out. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't want to go to work", Sesshoumaru just said, frowning.

"Relax, cousin dear. Kagome's really not that bad you know. You'll do just fine."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can I go to play over at Shippo's today?"

"Who's this Shippo", Sesshoumaru asked, watching his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my bestest friend from the kindergarten!"

"He's a reliable kid", Miroku assured, seeing the sceptical look on Sesshoumaru's face. "You know, the other children used to pick at Rin, saying that she was weird 'cause she didn't have a mom. But Shippo stuck up to her saying that he didn't have a father but it didn't make him weird. And after that the teasing stopped."

"Really", Sesshoumaru asked, still a little hesitant.

"Yeah", Rin replied with a wide smile.

"Alright then. How will you get back?"

"Shippo's mom takes me home."

"Then, you may go."

"YAY! Thanks Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru became a victim to Rin's famous hug-attack.

"Rin, that's enough. Your father has to go now or he'll be late."

Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Have a nice day."

Mentally rolling his eyes at Miroku, Sesshoumaru got up.

* * *

 

When Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator, he heard a soft humming voice coming from ahead. Frowning to himself he walked through the corridor, vaguely curious about the source of this voice. It turned out to be a woman. She was sitting on his desk, flipping through some documents. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a silken white blouse. He knew immediately who she was, although he didn't believe his own power of deduction at first, not until he spotted the shoes she was wearing: the same high healed leather boots.

This woman sitting so casually on his desk could have been a completely different person, so different she was compared to that odd woman who had been threatening him last Thursday.

She raised her gaze abruptly as if sensing his presence.

"G'morning, Hikaru-kun."

"Good morning, Higurashi", Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

She narrowed her eyes, regarding him for awhile.

"A fairly good response", she said after a while. "But it's still not quite right."

Sesshoumaru knew what she wanted. But no matter how low he sank, he would  _not_  call that woman his boss, nor add any honorific suffixes to her name. On this he was decided.

"It's only three syllables, so it shouldn't be too hard to remember, right, Hikaru-kun? Ka-go-me. Not Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

Had his boss just reproach him for calling her by her surname?

_"That's just one of Kagome-sama's peculiarities. She insists that people call her on her first name. That's what she said to me; 'We'll be working together in this company, as a big family. In a family they share the same surname.'"_

Ahh, that was exactly what Myoga had told him earlier. That was right. This woman and her peculiarities... Sesshoumaru huffed to himself.

"Fine", he said out loud, "Kagome."

"Good, you learn fast, I see. I'm impressed." She flashed a bright smile which could easily have been mistaken to a friendly one. But Sesshoumaru knew human behaviour better than that and saw the flicker of mockery under the surface. "Maybe you're not a total waste of space after all."

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched into a fist.

It was odd indeed how this woman seemed to possess the ability to break through his carefully built shield of calmness and attack his nerves in such a violent way.

"Why don't you go down to second floor and find Hojo from the main canteen. Ask him to prepare a cup of tea for me; he'll know what to do. I'll figure out what to do with you while you're gone."

He glanced at her and turned around, walking away without another word.

Kagome chewed on the end of her pencil, deep in thought. This thing was getting even shadier now. Hikaru-kun clearly didn't like her too much. Nor he seemed to be a man of "assistant" material. He seemed more like a leader-type to Kagome. Why exactly had Myoga and his little gang insisted on hiring this guy? And why had they done this the moment she was out of the company, out of the whole damn country? Kagome decided not to have a holiday any time soon. Kami knew who they'd hire the next time she was gone!

Kagome came into the conclusion that the best plan of action for now was to closely keep an eye on Hikaru-kun and observe him, trying to find out what kind of guy he really was. But the problem was could she do it? Hikaru-kun was clearly a sharp one, possibly even wittier than she was. She ought to be extra careful and subtle. She could not let him find out. If he were to find out that Kagome was only testing her, he could get quite mad. And Kagome didn't want that to happen. After all in her heart still remained the shadows of a scared child who wanted nothing as much as to retain peace.

* * *

 

The day had been nothing special until a little before ten o'clock a few unexpected guests arrived.

Sesshoumaru involuntarily flinched, as he saw who stepped out of the elevator. It had been three and half years since he last saw him. His father. He hadn't changed the slightest. His hair still was as white as ever and pulled up into a long tail as usual. He was dressed in a neat black suit; one like Sesshoumaru had always remembered him to wear. The all familiar serenity written all over his face he took a few steps towards the corridor, his mere being emitting a sense of regal superiority only he possessed. It was an aura so powerful that Sesshoumaru himself could only dream of.

As Sesshoumaru observed him the old man turned to look into the elevator.

"Hurry along now."

"Geez.. Why did I have to come here", grumbled an all-too-familiar voice.

A moment later a grumpy Inuyasha sullenly stepped out of the elevator.

Sesshoumaru felt nervousness building up inside of him. It seemed that it was time to put his new disguise to a test.

They stopped before his desk. Inuyasha was curiously peering at him behind his bangs but Sesshoumaru was too busy to notice. For he was equally meeting the heavy weight of Katsuo's golden eyed stare.

"Suzuki Hikaru-san, I presume", Katsuo stated calmly.

"That is correct, Yamasaki Katsuo-san", Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

"Impressive, you already know my name."

"Would a company like this hire a person who wouldn't even recognise the face of the current Minister of Foreign Affairs?"

Inuyasha quietly observed the conversation between the two males. He could see that they were testing each other, in a way. Why his father paid so much attention to a mere assistant, Inuyasha didn't know. But he did notice that this Suzuki Hikaru matched quite well against his father.

"I'll inform Kagome of your arrival."

Katsuo nodded.

"Please do."

Seshoumaru pushed down a button and leaned in closer to the speaker.

"Kagome, Yamasaki Katsuo-san is here to see you."

"A minute", came her reply from the other end of the line.

Soon muffled steps could be heard and the heavy wooden door of CEO's office swung open.

"Katsuo-sama, I wasn't expecting you at all", Kagome exclaimed, leaning against the door frame.

"Is it a bad timing, Kagome-chan?" Katsuo politely inquired.

"No", Kagome declined, "not at all, I was just going through some - " her sentence cut abruptly as she noted the person standing behind Katsuo's back.

Sesshoumaru noted the widen-eyed, nearly  _scared_  look in Kagome's eyes as she spotted his half-brother.

Kagome inhaled, forcing herself to calm down and keep her voice steady.  
"Inuyasha."

"Hiya", the young man mumbled, raising his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Well, come on in."

Sesshoumaru watched the dark oak door that had just been closed.

_How come that the woman seemed to know every person in this Sesshoumaru's life?_

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later Sesshoumaru's father exited the room, and walked over to Sesshoumaru, stopping right by his side.

"May I have a word with you, please, Suzuki-san?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, Yamasaki-san. Please sit down." He pointed offhandedly at one of the luxurious black leather arm-chairs provided for visitors who had to wait.

"Thank you. Now, the following thing I'm going to tell you is strictly confidential. I sense you're a man of honour and won't tell a soul - especially don't tell Kagome."

Interesting. His old man had managed to spike up his curiosity. Sesshoumaru recognised the little gleam in his eyes. What was he planning..?

"I'm listening, Yamasaki-san."

"I love Kagome-chan like she'd be my daughter. She's very dear to me and that is why I hope she would become my daughter officially too. That is exactly the reason why I dragged Inuyasha along this morning."

Sesshoumaru really did respect his father, but sometimes he thought that the old man could get the most idiotic ideas that had been doomed to fail even before they'd been born.

"You're trying to set Kagome up with your son", Sesshoumaru stated, proud that he was able to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, that is my plan. And I'm asking your assistance, Suzuki-san."

Sesshoumaru didn't yet know his boss very well but his brother he knew. And just by watching the two react with each other a while ago told clearly that the two right now did just not match. Though, he didn't have the heart telling it to his father, seeing the glimmer of hope in the old man's golden eyes.

"I doubt there's much I can do", Sesshoumaru said, trying to politely evade the offer. He did not wish to take a part in an already doomed attempt.

"Well, I understand if you're not ready to give your answer right now. But please, think about it."

"I will", Sesshoumaru promised.

Katsuo stood up and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"Well, it is time for me to go. Please look after my little darling, I trust in you, Suzuki-san."

With a quick smile Katsuo walked away.

What an interesting guy he was, this Hikaru-kun, Katuso mused to himself as he walked back towards the elevator. Somehow he got the feeling as if he had known the young man for ages. He seemed to be a reliable and capable guy, a one who immediately had won Katsuo's trust over. He couldn't see how Kagome could have believed that there was something fishy in this assistant. Katsuo recognised an honourable man when he saw one.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru was left there, staring at his monitor with unfocused eyes.

He would never be able to understand his father.

Then his keen ears picked up his name coming behind the office door. Unable to stop himself he sneaked closer to the closed door. What could possibly his boss and half-brother be talking about behind his back? Muffled voices reached his ears.

"So it's juts the two of us now", Inuyasha said bluntly to break the silence that had settled down after his father had left the office.

"Yeah", Kagome agreed, trying her best to avoid looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome..."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I need you to tell me what this all's about."

Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha staring intently at her. His determined honey-coloured stare bore into her soul, setting free long forgotten memories.

There still was a scar on her heart.

"What all?"

"My father never told me anything, not until Saturday-night. Suddenly telling that I'm his heir and that you're Kyoto Records' CEO. I don't understand, what the hell ever happened to Sesshoumaru?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. And please refrain from yelling." Kagome heaved a heave sigh. "I'll tell you then."

"Good. Spill it."

"I see that the five years in America didn't manage to teach you any manners."

"Keh! Tell me, damnit! I have a right to know!"

"Well. It all started four years ago", Kagome began. "When Sesshoumaru was accused of a large-scale tax fraud."

"He  _what_?! But there's no way - "

"I know", Kagome interrupted, "Sesshoumaru would never do that. However, the case was brought into the court and for the lack of defending evidence your brother received a 4-year long sentence."

"What?!"

"As for me becoming the CEO of your brother's company, that was a sum of coincidental events. I made it to the college I planned to get into, you see, and one of the board members was my sensei there."

"I'm glad", Inuyasha said quietly. "You accomplished your dream. You made it to the top."

"Yeah... Although the victory somehow feels bitter to me. I feel like I'm falsely put into this position. I know I can never reach your brother's level, no matter how hard I'd try. The CEO's position really belongs to Sesshoumaru, still even after everything that happened to him..."

"You mean being thrown into prison wasn't it all?"

Kagome let out another sigh, turning around and getting off from her chair. She now stood before the huge window, gazing out at the city spreading below.

"Two years ago... A year after I made acquaintances with your father, Katsuo-sama... He..."

"What did Dad do?"

"He..." Kagome tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. "He was so stubborn. Wouldn't listen to anyone. I tried to stop him... Izayoi tried to talk to him; Myoga-san tried his best to persuade him... But we all failed and Katsuo-sama carried out his plan."

"Geez, tell me already what he did!"

"He... disowned Sesshoumaru."

When Kagome did not hear any reaction from Inuyasha, she turned around. He was staring at her, wide-eyed and dumb-struck, obviously not believing what he had just heard.

"You gotta be friggin' kidding me, Kagome! How could Dad disown Fluffyball after everything - "

"What I'm assuming", Kagome quietly said, "that he never really got to knew Sesshoumaru so well. I think he believed the accusations. In Katsuo-sama's eyes Sesshoumaru disgraced the family. But when I discussed this with Izayoi she told me she suspects that Katsuo-sama was hurt when Sesshoumaru got into such an unfavourable situation and still stuck to his pride, not going to ask for help from his own father."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"It's a hell of a change."

"I know. Take your time and think over what I told you. But before you go, Inuyasha, there is one thing I need to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's Katsuo-sama. I don't know why, but I believe he's trying to hook up the two of us."

"EH?!"

Kagome crossed her arms.

"You heard me."

"That old man must be out of his damn mind", Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, we  _did_  go out", Kagome pointed out flatly.

"Yes, but that was years ago. We were still kids then and it didn't work out."

"I know. As much as I like Katsuo-sama, this time I have to let him down. It'd never work out between the two of us. We've grown so apart."

"You know... We never really made up, did we?"

Kagome startled, looking up to see Inuyasha smiling fondly at something, his honey eyes staring into distance.

"No we didn't. We just stopped talking and soon after that we graduated... I came here to Kyoto, you left to US..."

Kagome's voice faded away as her eyes followed Inuyasha coming closer to her. Soon he stood right before her, holding out his hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends", Kagome softly whispered, brushing his outstretched hand with her own.

"Okay. I guess I'll see ya 'round."

"Mmmh. Bye."

As the office door closed, Kagome sank into her chair, resting her head against the palms of her hands. It would take a while now to clear out her thoughts.

* * *

 

As Inuyasha stepped into the hall his eyes landed onto the assistant who was staring at the monitor and typing, ignoring everything else around him.

An idea struck him, as he watched the young man and his indifferent attitude towards his environment.

"Hey, you."

Sesshoumaru stopped typing. Great. Now it was his brother who wanted to chat with him.

"Yes?"

"I just thought that you seem to be quite a strong person. I mean, not so many people can just hold my father's stare as equally as you did earlier."

"What is your point?"

"Well, I kinda found out that my old man wants me to start dating with your boss - "

The mere idea made Sesshoumaru shudder in disgust. 

"- but neither of us really approve his plans. So I thought you could maybe help us out."

Truly, what were the odds something like this would happen? Both sides had asked for his help. Which one would he take? Or would he just stay neutral and observe the whole mess from the first row?

"How exactly you think I would be able to help you?"

"Well I was thinking that you maybe could hint at my old man that you and Kagome would... You know..."

The mere idea of that made Sesshoumaru gag.

"Well, at least think about it", Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll be in contact."

With that, his half-brother was gone.

Sesshoumaru was again left at his desk, this time though blinking and wondering how the hell situations like these always seemed to find him.

* * *

 

"Wow, such a big building!"

"Don't just stand there and gawk. Come along now, my dear. They are waiting."

"Sorry."

Yuuki Kikyo hurried after her manager through the glorious lobby towards the elevators.

When they stopped to wait for the elevator to arrive, she allowed her gaze wonder around. The building was indeed big and beautiful too. She heard an elevator go "bing", but it wasn't the one they were standing in front of. It was the other one.

Kikyou's eyes widened as she saw a man with long white hair and tanned skin stepping out. Then, suddenly she found herself staring into his warm honey-coloured eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Kikyo? What are you doing, we must hurry."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, like a child caught red handed from doing something she hadn't been allowed to, Kikyo snapped her eyes away from the young man, and obediently stepped into the elevator after her manager.

The young man's face, filled with wonder was the last thing she saw before the metallic doors closed before her.

Up they went.

"There will be two persons awaiting. The PR-consultant Iwajima Sango and the Sales Manager Ogami Kagura. We'll just go through the contract and sign it. It's a quick and easy task."

"Yes", Kikyo replied, nodding.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kikyo stepped out after her manager. They were escorted into a small meeting room where two black-haired women were waiting.

They stood up as Kikyo and her manager entered.

"Good morning to you. Do you need anything or would you want to get straight to the point?"

"Let's just view the contract straight away", the manager replied with a fleeting smile.

"Alright. So, Yuuka-san, nice to meet you", the woman with longer hair and friendlier expression greeted. "I'm Iwajima Sango, I'm looking forward to work with you."

"Thank you", Kikyo said as she sat down. "Please take care of me."

"So, basically this contract is just about that our company been selected to produce the character single of Noriko-chan whose seiyuu Yuuka-san here is. Let's get started.."

* * *

 

The stack of papers was heavy and piled so high that Sesshoumaru couldn't really see where he was going. Though it really wasn't a problem for Sesshoumaru knew the whole building so well that he knew every turn like his own pockets. What he didn't know was why Kagome had wanted ten copies of each document. Not that it mattered, though, because he was her assistant and would have to obey every single whim of hers - a fact that made Sesshoumaru groan inwardly every time he thought of it.

Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's office.

"Where should I put these", he mumbled, trying to avoid getting sheets of paper into his mouth.

"I'll help", Kagome said hurriedly and Sesshoumaru heard her getting off from her chair and walking to meet him.

Truly, Sesshoumaru knew the building better than his own pockets and that was why the pile of paper which towered above him didn't make it difficult to move around. However Sesshoumaru had failed to take into consideration that the new CEO might have wanted to decorate her office in a new fashion. This was why Sesshoumaru accidentally managed to bump into a heavy chair.

For the several next moments it rained papers.

Heavy silence filled the room as Sesshoumaru took in the new position he found himself in. He had fallen forward, knocking Kagome down as well as he went. And now she was lying on the floor on her back, directly underneath him.

Sesshoumaru's body was looming above hers, their faces only inches apart.

This sudden turn of events had left Sesshoumaru completely frozen. His thoughts were treading a path Miroku would be proud of.

Well, it was really quite understandable. It  _had_  been three and half years since the last time Sesshoumaru had had his way with a woman and after all Kagome wasn't that bad to look at, no, in fact she was quite a -

"Umm... Hikaru-kun, are you planning on getting off me anywhere in the near future?"

Sesshoumaru snapped awake, his eyes widening once he realised what had just been going on inside his head. Kami, he had  _not_ just now seriously considered having sex with his boss! He felt the abrupt need to throw up.

However, before either of them managed to move a muscle, the door gave a creak and a person stepped in.

"Kagome, you gotta listen to this! I found - "

The man in the doorway froze as his eyes drank in the sight of papers scattered all over the floor, Kagome lying on the floor with a dangerously good looking unknown male on top of her in a very suggesting position.

He would not tolerate this! His hands clenching into tight fists the pale man in the doorway glared daggers at the unknown male. How  _dare_  that guy!

"Who the hell are you?!" Kouga growled out loud, his eyes blazing furiously. "And what the heck are you doing to  _my_  woman?!"


	5. Figuring You Out

The both of them stared at Kouga. Sesshoumaru was wondering who the hell was that guy and if he truly were Kagome's boyfriend. Criticising by appearance Sesshoumaru got a certain impression of this male. And he truly doubted that Kagome, even though he didn't actually know her at all, would date someone like the man who stood in the doorway. A woman his father liked so much could not stoop so low.

Kagome let out a muffled groan. This situation she was currently in with Hikaru-kun was fairly easy to be misunderstood and pretty damn hard to explain. And out of all damn people working under this roof it had been Kouga to find them.

Just bloody perfect.

Wait... That was it!

And thus Kagome came into a realisation. She really did like Kouga, he was a nice guy and all but Kagome  _really_  didn't like Kouga's plans for her. Kouga had set his eyes on her the moment they had met and flirted outrageously every time they saw each other. Kouga could be nearly as bad as Miroku sometimes, except that it was even worse, for all his goals were set on her alone. And frankly, Kagome had got fed up with it. And this,  _this_  was the perfect way to get rid of Kouga's unwanted approaches, for good.

"My, Kouga", Kagome started on a reproachful tone while snaking an arm around Sesshoumaru's waist, "you could at least have knocked."

Kouga's jaw dropped. What was it with that kind of a casual reaction? And what the hell was that arm doing, wrapped around that unknown man's body like that?

Sesshoumaru's attentions were quickly snapped back at Kagome. Truly, it was his first real day at work and she was already making passes at him. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at Kagome's cerulean eyes and she stared back apologetically. It was the 'I-will-tell-you-later' - look.

Kouga gagged at the passionate way the couple's gazes were locked.

'You had better to', Sesshoumaru messaged back to Kagome with his icy glare. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru finally got up, pulling her from the floor as well.

"This is Kouga", Kagome introduced as she smoothed down the wrinkles on her white blouse, "the head of the Okazaki's talent scouts' branch-office which is on the third floor."

Sesshoumaru coldly looked at the man. A head of a branch-office? This guy? And to think the world was worried about global warming!

"Nice to meet you, Kouga-san", Sesshoumaru managed say with a straight face.

"And here's Hikaru-kun", Kagome said softly, moving closer to Sesshoumaru. "You know, my  _assistant_."

Kagome's hand briefly brushed over his.

What was with that over-sugary tone of her voice? It made Kouga sick.

"I... I see", he stuttered. "Well, I think I won't disturb you two anymore... Just came by to tell that I found a girl with some potential and that she's stopping by in my office at three o'clock."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll send Sango over."

"Okay. I guess I'll just... uh... go. So, bye."

Kouga sheepishly retreated.

Kagome could nearly see the tail between his legs. Mission complete!

The moment the door closed she let out a sigh of relief. However, her good mood was ruined by her assistant. Sesshoumaru leaped away from her as quickly as possible.

"Explain yourself, woman", he demanded on a cold tone.

Kagome leaned her back against her desk, heaving a sigh. For a moment she stood in silence, keeping a hand covering her closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched her, bewildered. He really would never understand this woman. What kind of person was she? She could change so drastically in a blink of an eye that it created the illusion of many Kagomes. But which one was the right one? - Not that Sesshoumaru really cared, though. The only reason he wanted to know was because he was supposed to be assisting this woman. Even though he didn't enjoy it, a job was a job and it really paid well too. Right now he shouldn't be too picky, just like Miroku and Myoga had told him earlier.

"I'm sorry to put you through that", Kagome said. Sesshoumaru noted the regret in her voice and deduced she really meant it.

"Hey, why don't we go to have some lunch? My treat."

"Like a date", Sesshoumaru sceptically raised one eyebrow.

"No, not at all like that", Kagome said shaking her head as if the whole idea of dating her assistant was an impossible idea. "I meant as an apology for putting you through that without any warning as well as thanks for playing along."

"I didn't really play along", Sesshoumaru stiffly objected.

"But you didn't deny all of it either", Kagome pointed out, obviously delighted. "I have to thank Myoga for hiring you... It's your first day and you already saved my butt big time."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"I'll explain it to you once we're in the restaurant. Come on!"

He watched her walk up to the door, then turn around to glare at him for not following her.

Sesshoumaru straightened himself and walked after her. Why he followed her, he didn't know.

"What about your office", he asked frowning. "It's full of paper." 

"I've got it covered", Kagome smirked confidently.

 

* * *

 

"Just get it done. .... I'm having lunch right now. ... He is on a lunch break too. .... I don't care if you're busy, get it done! .... Then get some one else do it for you. It's called delegating. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked at her one eyebrow raised.

"One day I'm gonna beat that annoying twerp to a pulp", Kagome muttered heatedly.

"You're talking about the company's vice president here."

"I don't care, I can't stand him and he can't stand me. Ours a mutual bond of loathing."

"Then why haven't you yet fired Jaken?"

"Hikaru-kun, I do not own the company. I can't do what I want with it. Besides I could never fire Jaken."

"Why is that?"

"He was there from the beginning. Sesshoumaru-sama himself selected him. And I honour Sesshoumaru-sama too much to undo his work. I know I'll never be as great as he was but I do try my best."

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised of this notion. Then he remembered the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome earlier that day.

_"Katsuo-sama never really got to knew Sesshoumaru so well. I think he believed the accusations._

_He wouldn't listen to anyone. I tried to stop him but it was no good..."_

It was weird. The woman seemed to know him quite well. He never had even met this woman so how was it possible?

"Aren't you going to order?" Kagome questioned, causing him back to the reality.

"Aren't you going to explain?" he retorted.

"Fine", Kagome said sighing and put down the menu. "Kouga took a liking to me. Since the first time we met he always came into my office with one excuse or another. He kept calling me his woman, no matter how many times I asked him to stop it. He flirted outrageously and my refusals couldn't pierce through his thick skull. So I thought that if played right the situation we were in when he entered, I could finally get him to leave me alone and thus gain back my peace of mind."

"Hnnh. I see."

"I'm so sorry about using you in such a way for my own selfish reasons... And it's your first day at work too." Embarrassed Kagome looked at the wooden surface of the table.

Sesshoumaru sceptically raised his eyebrow.

"Don't say something you don't really mean", he retorted with a cold smirk. 

Kagome didn't show her surprise in any way. Instead she reverted back to her sarcastic state.

"I'm impressed, Hikaru-kun. I've perfected my acting skills. No one else has yet been able to see through it. It was truly good from Myoga to hire you. You're more than a match for me." Kagome answered his smirk with one of her own.

Though, inwardly her thoughts weren't going on such a calm space.

_This is bad_ , Kagome mused to herself.

Yes, her suggestion to treat a lunch as an apology as well as a thank you had an ulterior motive. What Kagome really wanted, was to see how Hikaru-kun reacted in a new environment. Kagome still was trying her best to figure him out. He was hard to determine, strong and silent guy who was exceptionally skilful at hiding his true feelings. All Kagome could get out of him was that he didn't like her. Well, the feeling was mutual.

Kagome never easily liked anyone, not after everything she had been through. Her life until getting to that college had been nothing but a series of disappointments and painful memories once or twice touched by a fleeting happiness. Her trust was long since gone and it would take time and effort to gain it. The cheeriness and friendliness was nearly every time faked. She didn't like to deceive the people around her but she could not allow anyone to see her true self. It would only lead to further disappointments. For inside she was still the same broken girl she'd always been, hiding her pain from the world. She still hid her pain, bottled it deep within her lonely heart. The smiles she always gave to everyone, without hesitation were not from her heart. But they were not completely faked either for Kagome desperately hoped that they would be true, sincere smiles. But she just couldn't smile with that ease, for real. Even though her dream had come true, she still could not feel happiness. Her scars still ached.

Sesshoumaru finally told his order to the waitress who had just arrived. The waitress nodded and smiled, then hurried away.

Sesshoumaru sank into his thoughts and sharply gazed at the woman before him. Her cerulean eyes were unfocused, telling him that she was thinking over something.

Damn. He could not figure out this woman and it unnerved him. He was able to tell when she was faking something but since she was doing that nearly all of the time it was really difficult to try and see what kind of a person she truly was, under that entire masquerade. And why she did it was as great a mystery to him as well.

They ate lunch in silence, unknown that the both of them were thinking about the same thing; how to figure out the person on the other side of the table.

 

* * *

 

Nothing special happened for the rest of the day. Sango came to stop by Kagome's office to tell her that the contract had been signed with the seiyuu Yuuki Kikyo and that the recording would be on Wednesday. She also told about the girl Kouga had found, Kakazu Ayame. Sango said that the girl really was a find and that she'd be stopping by again at the end of the week. If Kagome approved, Ayame would be signing a contract with Kyoto Records. Kagome stretched and got up, gathering some documents into her briefcase. She had let Hikaru-kun go already earlier. It was now time for her to go home as well. Checking the watch and seeing it was four she sighed contently. It was okay to leave a little early today, after all Shippo's friend was coming over and she'd have to go and pick the both of them from day-care.

An hour later Kagome parked her car before the house where she lived with her adopted son Shippo. It was a western-style built white little one-family-house and just perfect for just the two of them. It was located in the Kyoto suburbs, on a peaceful location. Kagome had fallen in love with the little house the moment she saw it and she had chosen it over any majestic penthouses in the centre of the city. Humming a tune to herself Kagome got up from the car, opening the back seat door. Shippo sprung out soon followed by Rin. Both children were giggling, scurrying up the pathway to the porch and front door. A smile lit to Kagome's face as she followed them on her own pace. Shippo and Rin were very close friends. It was very surprising that her son had befriended the only daughter of a man Kagome highly respected. Yes, Kagome was one of the few to know that Rin was, in fact, Yamasaki Sesshoumaru's offspring. She had learned that while visiting the twins' shop and accidentally seeing the girl there. After that the two older men had confessed. Rin didn't have many friends so that was why both Kagome and the twins were delighted from the two kids' bonding. Rin had already visited their house several times.

Finally reaching the porch, Kagome took out her keys from the purse and opened the door. Shippo and Rin slipped in, taking off their shoes and hurrying to the living room to watch their favourite anime show which was about to start. Kagome stifled a laugh when she watched the two of them. Without Shippo, her life would be awfully empty. She bent down and put the shoes into a neat row.

After the entrance hall looked all tidy, Kagome strolled into the kitchen and put the kettle on. When the tea was ready she picked up the mug and went to her own bedroom in upstairs. She switched on her laptop and while waiting for the computer to get running she changed into more comfortable clothes. Checking e-mail she found only work stuff. The most important mail was a notice about a gathering of the board of management on Thursday. Sighing Kagome started to reply to the e-mails.

When she was done, she went to downstairs finding the kids watching the ending credits of the anime-show. Smiling Kagome went straight to kitchen and soon called to them:

"Who wants ice cream?"

The joyous outburst was enough of a reply and giggling to herself Kagome started to take bowls out of cupboards.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oy, where are you going?"

"To see Youkou-san."

"Ah, a girlfriend, maybe", Miroku said teasingly.

"No", Sesshoumaru replied stiffly, "my probation officer as I already told you earlier."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, have fun."

"I doubt it", Sesshoumaru mumbled and stepped out of the door.

Miroku sighed and for the next ten minutes didn't do anything but channel surfing, and then the doorbell rang. Miroku got up, thinking that Sesshoumaru probably had forgotten something.

However it was not Sesshoumaru behind the door.

"Uncle Miroku!"

"Rin? Hiya. Come on in..."

"Miroku?!"

Miroku's attention was snapped to the woman standing on the doorstep.

"Ahh, but isn't it Kagome-sama! A pleasure to have you in my home, truly - "

"Keep your hands to yourself", Kagome replied dryly.

"Killjoy", Miroku said feigning a pout.

"I didn't know Rin was living with you now", Kagome frowned.

"Ahh, well you see, the twins' apartment got too small, so..."

"I see. Oh, Yuuki Kikyou's recording is on Wednesday, 2 pm. I need you to be there, you're our best sound technician anyway."

"Sure, no problem", Miroku beamed.

"Now, I'm getting back home. Bye, Rin-chan, see you on Wednesday, Miroku."

 "Bye-bye, Aunt Kagome!"

"'Til Wednesday!"

Miroku closed the door and let out a little sigh of relief. And to think that if Kagome had appeared only 10 minutes earlier, Sesshoumaru's big secret would have been exposed. It seemed that after all those years of hardships; the lucky stars were finally smiling down at Sesshoumaru too.

* * *

 

It was nearly noon on a cold Tuesday. Kagome stepped out of the elevator intending to go out and have a lunch when she saw a familiar figure. She halted.

"Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired young man startled, quickly turning around, his soft honey-coloured eyes immediately locking with Kagome's cerulean ones. A slight flush rose to tint his cheeks and Kagome couldn't help but to feel a hint of guilt hanging in the air around him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked casually even though his sheepish reaction had spiked up her curiosity,

Inuyasha saw her starting to walk over to him and quickly averted his gaze.

"Nothin'", he replied.

But Kagome didn't buy it. She recognised that slightly panicked way Inuyasha was looking a way out of this situation.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. You ought to have at least made up a believable excuse. You're here for a reason, obviously, and considering that 'caught red handed' aura you are giving and the way you act I'd guess your reason for being here has nothing to do with me. Am I wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed. The way Kagome was able to read people gave him the creeps. As things had come to this it was no sense hiding it from her anymore. Heck, she'd probably figure it out anyway by herself. Sometimes Inuyasha thought that his ex-girlfriend possessed some kind of a freaky sixth sense. The same his older brother had. The both of them, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, shared that freaky ability to figure out a person in an instant.

"Well, I was hoping that I could find someone..."

"Find whom?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"You don't know", Kagome asked disbelievingly, her delicate eyebrows rising under her bluish-black bangs.

"Uh, yesterday when I was leaving I saw someone here and I was hoping that maybe if I stick around here long enough - "

"Ah, I see it now. So, this person you saw... How was she?"

Inuyasha flinched.

"I never once said that the one I'm looking for would be a woman."

"Ho? But it is a she, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Woman's intuition", she answered with a teasing grin. "What does she look like?"

"Well... She's a tad bit longer than you, has pale skin, long jet-black hair and dark brown eyes..."

The person Inuyasha was describing reminded Kagome of a photo she had seen in one file.

"Wait a sec", Kagome suddenly said and started digging through her purse. Inuyasha watched her antics with a frown which only deepened as Kagome pulled out her calendar.

"A-ha! I was right."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are speaking of."

"I know who's the girl you're after", Kagome said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You do?"

Seeing the way Inuyasha's face lit up made her heart hurt just a bit.

"Yuuki Kikyo. If you wanna see her, then come tomorrow. Her recording's in the main studio in the 12th floor 2 pm."

Inuyasha spontaneously closed Kagome in to a bear hug.

"Thank you, Kags! I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing", Kagome managed to say. The sudden gesture had fully surprised her and though she had stiffened at first, she now relaxed against his chest and wound her arms around his form, returning the hug. "I'm glad I could help you."

"You're the best, honestly."

Kagome couldn't help the little chuckle.

"Well, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you."

And then it suddenly was over. Inuyasha released her, Kagome reluctantly let go.

"I'll be here tomorrow then. Take care, Kags!"

"Yeah. See you, Inuyasha."

Kagome followed his form as he walked away. She sincerely wished him good luck with Kikyo. And it was then when she realised she had finally been able to let go. She couldn't tell for how long she had been holding onto him, to the memory of the love they had once shared, refusing to believe it really was over.

In a sense, the love was still there. It had only changed its shape. Somehow it felt even deeper now than back then, seven years ago. She still loved him and could tell he loved her back, but now it was a tranquil feeling.

Kagome let out a sigh and walked out of the building. She really needed to clear up her head now.

* * *

 

The recording went well. Miroku managed to behave himself quite well and did only one try at Kikyo. Inuyasha's death glare probably made him reconsider trying any of his usual stunts. To Sango's distress Miroku's attentions fell onto her until Kagome raised her voice, telling the recorder to quit acting as a playboy and start to work. After the recording Kagome saw Inuyasha walking up to Kikyo and starting a conversation. Kagome smirked to herself at the sight. 

The Friday arrived sooner than she had expected. The week had flown by very fast. She had got used to Hikaru-kun very quickly too. She still didn't fully trust him yet, nor had she figured him out - which annoyed her to no end - but oddly enough his presence seemed to sooth her at some level. Also she had been forced to admit that Hikaru-kun indeed was very capable, probably even better at this work than she was. How he ever had ended up applying for an assistant, Kagome couldn't understand. He could easily take over her position as a CEO. He was so skilful that it was nearly scary. So, Kagome had found herself asking Hikaru-kun's opinion, even when it wasn't really necessary. She was just curious.

She didn't quite like him, she hadn't been able to figure him out at all and she didn't trust him either. But nonetheless she had reluctantly begun to admire his skills.

The soft bing woke her from her musings and she stepped out of the elevator proceeding to the corridor but halting when she saw Hikaru-kun ahead. He was standing before Yamasaki Sesshoumaru's portrait, gazing the piece of art with an unreadable expression. Kagome crept closer, as quietly as she could. The aura surrounding her assistant right now was different from anything Kagome had ever felt. Quietly she stood a few yards away from him, watching his silent form. Her gaze wavered between the portrait and Hikaru-kun. Until a few seconds later, for just the tiniest of moments, Kagome could have sworn she had seen Sesshoumaru-sama stand where Hikaru-kun stood. Kagome shook her head violently. Seeing things wasn't a good sign, really. But, if you watched closely there were certain similarities between Sesshoumaru-sama and Hikaru-kun. Maybe it could be that -

'No.' Kagome firmly told herself. 'That thought is impossible. Forget about it.'

And then he spotted her.

For a second Kagome could see a faint glimpse of alarm on his expression.

"Good morning, Hikaru-kun", she greeted calmly.

"Morning", he replied in his nonchalant way.

Kagome smiled dryly to herself and then started moving on, brushing slightly against Hikaru-kun as she walked past him.

His hazel gaze followed her lithe form as she walked up to the door to her office, soon disappearing inside.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't been able to figure that woman out. He didn't really like her, nor did he trust in her. But now he knew why she had been selected to her high position. She did have skills, not nearly to his level, but well enough to manage at the CEO's seat. She controlled herself very well and seemed to be very cunning also. But above all of her qualities she had something even more valuable. Something even Sesshoumaru did not have.

She had her own charm which somehow seemed to attract people to her. Due that charm she was able to get well along with anyone, no matter if she really liked them or trusted in them. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru had been forced to admit to himself that it had been indeed a good decision to name Higurashi Kagome as his successor. She was capable and listened to others' opinions. He knew his company was in good hands and that Kagome honoured it and treated it well. So in a crooked sense he was glad the board had hired her, even though he didn't quite trust her let alone like her.

But oddly enough even though their feelings of dislike and distrust were mutual they managed to get along without much bickering. The days passed on as they worked side by side inside the walls of Kyoto Records, trying their best to figure each other out though never quite succeeding.

 

* * *

 

They were in a little conference room in the top floor. There were three persons sitting at the table when she stepped in.

"Ah, Kagome", Kouga brightly greeted. "And Hikaru-kun", he added as he spotted the tall black-haired man trailing right behind the CEO, the wide grin immediately vanishing from his thin lips.

"Good afternoon, everyone", Kagome calmly greeted. Sesshoumaru only gave a curt nod.

Kagome took her seat next to Sango. Sesshoumaru sat quietly next to his boss.

"Kagome, here's Ayame."

A red-headed young woman Kagome didn't know stood up and bowed.

"And Ayame-san, here's our boss, the CEO of Kyoto Records."

"It's an honour to meet you, ma'am", the young woman shyly replied.

Kagome gave her a friendly smile.

"I cannot see why, I'm a human being like all of us. And please, don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old."

"I'm sorry!" the red-head blushed lightly.

Kagome chuckled.

"It's alright. By the way, this man sitting next to me is my personal assistant, Suzuki Hikaru-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Ayame-san", Seshoumaru replied.

Kagome knew he replied just for being polite though. Hikaru-kun really was a man of few words.

"Well, let's get this over and done with, shall we? Ayame-san, sing for us, please."

The young woman straightened herself and cleared her throat. Then she began to sing.

She had a beautiful voice - strong and deep and yet soft in the right places.

"Enough", Kagome softly said after awhile. Ayame shut her mouth and stood rooted to her spot, nervously glancing around.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her eyebrow slightly raised. Sesshoumaru caught the glance and knew what she meant. She was again asking his opinion. Sesshoumaru glanced the girl appraisingly and then looked back at Kagome, their eyes meeting. Then, he gave a slight nod. A slight smile touched his boss' lips and he knew she had been thinking the same.

"Sango", Kagome said on a friendly tone, "Call Kagura in. Ask her to bring the contracts along. Congratulations, Ayame-san, you're in. We'll make you a star."

The red-haired young woman was so overwhelmed that she broke down crying and couldn't stop uttering soft, trembling thank yous.

 

* * *

 

Time passed by sooner than Kagome even realised. She kept meeting with Katsuo-sama on regular basis, trying her best to avoid his schemes of setting her up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now dating in secrecy Yuuki Kikyo who, unexpectedly, had become Kyoto Records' new ward along side with Ayame. For at the recording of the character single Kagome had noted how extraordinary voice Kikyo had. She had convinced Kikyo of releasing her own CD, telling that she could very well be a singer as well as a seiyuu. In fact that was quite usual. The only persons who knew of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's dating were Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were covering it all up because Inuyasha had asked them to. Why Sesshoumaru bothered to be a part of this annoyance, he did not know. The weirdest thing was that Inuyasha seemed to be very relaxed around him. Something that made Sesshoumaru wonder how would Inuyasha react had he only know the true identity of his 'pal' Hikaru.

Ayame's case hadn't made any progress. Currently there were people working on producing songs for Ayame to sing under Jaken's watching eye.

However, Kyoto Records was as blooming as ever and in fact a sub-office was being built in Sapporo Hokkaido at the very moment.

Sesshoumaru was used to his new position. Funny enough even though Kagome sometimes made him do the simplest of chores for her, most of the time she treated her more as an equal than an inferior. This kind of behaviour astonished Sesshoumaru for no CEO in his - or her - right mind would care so much about his - or her - assistant's opinion. Sesshoumaru still hadn't been able to figure her out. After the first month he had given up. Maybe this woman was not meant to be to be figured out. He didn't trust her yet, even after two months of working under her watchful eyes, but he trusted in her ability to run his company. All in all Sesshoumaru was quite content with his working in Kyoto records - save for one thing.

One thing that was even worse than working as an assistant to Kagome. This one thing was called Ogami Kagura. The Sales Manager visited fairly often the top floor, even when she had no business there at all. She often sat down at the corner of Sesshoumaru desk and stayed there for a tormenting long while, going on and on about nothing interesting. And all the time while she was at it she kept throwing hints too big for even Jaken to miss. To make it all worse, Kagome had walked in after her lunch one day, during this kind of 'Kagura-sesion'. Had she stopped and inquired what the hell Kagura was doing up here and why wasn't she doing her work? No. Kagome seemed to realise the situation in a blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru never forgot her expression as she realised that Kagura was flirting outrageously with him. And what did she do once she found that out?

She laughed.

For Kami's sake that woman dared to laugh at Sesshoumaru's misery!

After he had finally got rid of Kagura he stormed into Kagome's office.

"Why hello, lover-boy! I'm sorry I interrupted your passionate discussion with Kagura." His boss broke down into muffled giggles. She very well knew that Kagura had done all the 'passionate discussing' alone.

"You've got some nerve, woman! You could have tell her to go and do her work but no, here you sit and laugh."

"Well, now you know why I was so desperate on your first work day when Kouga stormed in when we were knocked down. He was as bad to me as Kagura is now to you."

But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening anymore. His mind was doing some serious thinking. Suddenly his head popped up and with a very frightening gleam in his eyes he looked at Kagome.

"That's it."

"What's what?"

"That's how I can get rid of Kagura."

"You can't be serious, Hikaru-kun! You really want me to - us to - "

"Kami's sake woman. You owe me one. I helped you out even though I hadn't got a clue what was going on, I plaid along with your little scheme. It's time to return that favour now, Kagome."

"Fine", Kagome groaned.

It was obvious that even though the mutual disliking had faded during these two months, they hadn't started liking each other at all. Right now they stood on a very frail and uncertain ground of neutrality.

"So, how are we going to pull it off?" Kagome asked.

"I have an idea."

The way Sesshoumaru smirked made chills run down Kagome's back.

 

* * *

 

"Yes, Kagome-san? Why did you call me here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to review the sale profits of last year with you, I hope you have time now?"

"Oh yes", Kagura replied to Kagome even though her eyes were glued on Sesshoumaru, who was standing, odd enough, right next to Kagome.

"Good", Kagome said, smiling sweetly. "Now then, where to begin..."

Kagura immediately tuned her voice out, only being able to concentrate on Hikaru-kun. A frown appeared on her face as she saw how Hikaru-kun pressed closer to Kagome as he bent over to point something out in the document Kagome was holding. Swallowing the gasp of horror Kagura watched as Hikaru-kun strong arm casually wrapped itself around Kagome's slender shoulders. Even when the man wasn't pointing anything out from the paper anymore he still remained there by Kagome's side, bent on to her level. Kagura saw how their eyes quickly brushed over one another's forms every now and then. But when Hikaru-kun edged even closer to Kagome to whisper something into her ear and as this gesture caused Kagome to smile brilliantly, something snapped in Kagura's brain.

Of course she had no way to know that the thing Sesshoumaru had whispered - and what had caused Kagome to smile - had in fact been quite as simple as "She's nearly done, look at that face".

It all was just suddenly too much for Kagura and she abruptly stood up and stormed off from Kagome's office without offering any excuse.

Silence fell for a while.

Then Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. Sesshoumaru fought for awhile to keep his straight face but in the end gave up and let out the chuckle he had been holding back.

"We're even now, aren't we", Kagome managed to get out in between her giggles.

"Yes."

"Damn, that was hilarious. Did you see that look on her face? Hahaha!"

And Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree with her.

Thus, without either of them even knowing yet the inevitable bond of trust had started to grow between the two of them.

* * *

 

The phone call came without any warning in advance. He hadn't expected it the least, nor that the phone call would come from him. After all he had got the cell phone from his work and the one who had been calling him the most was, surprisingly, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru did not recognise the number flashing on the screen. He shrugged and then answered it.

"Suzuki Hikaru speaking."

"Heya, Hikaru-kun! Get ready, I'm picking you up in half an hour!"

"... Excuse me?"

"I thought we could hang out tonight."

"... It's Wednesday."

"So?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"Relax, man! Kags won't mind. Anyway, I'll pick ya up from the parking hall of the mall 8 o'clock sharp! Kags told me you live nearby the mall, so..."

"Listen now, I - "

"Great, it's settled then! Seeya!"  _Click._

Sesshoumaru stared at the cell phone and didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even now what to think.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru? Who called you?" Miroku inquired.

"It was... Inuyasha. He's picking me in half an hour. We're going to 'hang out'."

"What?! You agreed to hang out with  _Inuyasha_?!"

"Well, not exactly", Sesshoumaru muttered. "I tried to refuse but he wouldn't listen to me. I guess I'll have to go, though."

Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Will you two be alright?"

"That's what I'm wondering", Sesshoumaru huffed.

And then Rin ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy! Play with Rin!" The child held out a pack of crayons and a paper.

"I can't play with you long, Rin. I have some business tonight and I have to leave quite soon."

Rin's face fell.

"No bed-time story?"

"Uncle Miroku can read you one."

Her lower lip started to tremble.

"No! I don't want Uncle Miroku to read a bed-time story! Only Daddy can read a bed-time story!"

"Then I'll read you two tomorrow evening, is that alright?"

Rin pondered over it for awhile.

"Okay", she then said. "If you come to draw pretty flowers with me."

Smiling to himself Sesshoumaru got up and followed his daughter into the living room.

* * *

 

About twenty-seven minutes later Sesshoumaru stood neatly dressed in the parking hall. 

Sesshoumaru huffed to himself. But he had to admit to himself that he did not have a slightest clue how this evening would turn out to be.

A car pulled over right before him. Sesshoumaru noticed that it was Inuyasha behind the wheel. Cursing his half-brother's thick skull he got in.

"Heya, Hikaru-kun! We'll have a great time for sure", the said thick-headed young man assured cheerfully as Sesshoumaru fastened his seatbelt.

"What have you been planning?" Sesshoumaru coolly asked.

"I know this one neat place. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh, are you now?"

"C'mon, Hikaru-kun, don't be such a tight-assed prick all the time, eh? Geez, sometimes you're worse than my brother. I just want the two of us two have a little fun. So relax."

"Why me?" Sesshoumaru muttered more to himself.

Inuyasha however assumed that the question was appointed to him.

"Well, even though you have that your own 'I'm cooler than you' - thing going on, I can tell you're a good guy. Besides your protecting my ass, knowing 'bout Kikyo and me and not running to tell my Old man. He'd have a fit. And even though I really like Kags, I don't wanna marry her."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't enjoy that either", Sesshoumaru replied with a muffled chuckle.

 

* * *

 

"You're a really good guy, Hikaru. Really good guy." Inuyasha burped and set down the pint.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and fought his urge to laugh straight at Inuyasha's face.

"Whatever you say", he muttered.

"Man, I'm gotta go to pee.."

"Are you able to find the restroom by yourself?"

"Sheesh I'm not a kid. 'Sides I feel just fine, fine!"

"Whatever you say..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed Inuyasha's form as the younger man got up and started his staggering way towards the bar's restroom.

Sesshoumaru couldn't tell how long they had been sitting in the bar, nor how many drinks had been poured down their throats. But one thing Sesshoumaru knew. He could drink Inuyasha under the table any time.

Thinking of the devil. Inuyasha came out from the restroom, staggering probably even more than he had on his way in. Sesshoumaru laughed at his sleeve. Compared to him, Inuyasha was a lousy drinker.

Inuyasha came into an abrupt halt as he reached Sesshoumaru's table.

For awhile he owlishly stared at the black-haired young man.

"Sesshoumaru?!" He then exclaimed, rather loudly. "Whaddidya do to your hair?"

Sesshoumaru froze.

It couldn't be. Inuyasha had recognised him? And the first thing he asked was of his bloody hair?

"Bro, I'm glad to see ya", he stumbled as he plopped down, nearly missing the seat. "I really really wanted to talk with ya."

"What about?" Sesshoumaru said raising his eyebrow.

Inuyasha, however, ignored the question.

"Ya know", he said, pointing somewhere vaguely in Sesshoumaru's direction, "I hated yer guts."

"You're too kind", Sesshoumaru dryly replied.

"But ya know... None offit mattersh 'nymore."

He had a stupid huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"I've done some thinkin' an' I wanna start it all ovah. With ya."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"I finally realised that nonoffit is your fault, m'bro. So let's have a lil' talk, shall we?"

"Uhh.."

"Ya know I alwaysh envied you", Inuyasha confessed in his slurry way of speaking. "It was so damn unfair.. Ol' man had always planned everithin' fo' ya, with time an' care. All he evah said to me was 'Do as you like, Inuyasha'. Hated yer guts, I really did..."

Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback by this piece of information. He had never even considered that Inuyasha would see things in such a way. Well he never had really stopped to think about Inuyasha's feelings before so it was no wonder he had not had a slightest clue about his thoughts and point of view. He had not given a damn about Inuyasha when he had been younger. The younger half-brother had always been only an annoyance to him.

"Dad alwaysh loved ya more, you were so important being the heir an' all. Everyone had so great expetete - expectationsh of you."

Sesshoumaru had always believed that their father had cared more about Inuyasha. He had always been envious of the freedom of choice that had been given to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had no such thing, everything had been planned at set up for him, everything, save for Kyoto Records. Founding a corporation on his own was the very first own decision Sesshoumaru was ever allowed to make, that was why the company was so precious to him.

Naturally, they both had been wrong. Katsuo had loved them equally. He had only shown his affection in different ways. Sesshoumaru realised that now and his loathing for his half-brother decreased a bit.

"I don't think that was it, Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru said on a soft tone. "Father loved us both. He just had a different ways of showing it."

"Yeah. That's wha' I've been thinkin' too." Inuyasha grinned and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder in a brotherly way. "I beg your patienshe. My story's not quite finished yet an' it's a bit long but can ya hear it out none tha less?"

"If it eases your mind then go on", Sesshoumaru calmly replied. He was more of a listener anyway.

"Then when I wash in hi'school I dated this really nice gurl, ya don' probably know her but 'nyway.. Kags told me one day that she admired you. An' I got a fit. It was really nashty, I tell ya. I used to blame it all on you 'til I came to my sensesh."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Kags liked ya and I really treated her badly. I'm still so ashamed offit. I mean, considering her father an' all that gurl really has suffered enuff without me being an asshole."

Sesshoumaru's curiosity perked up. Due to his past eavesdropping he was aware that Kagome and Inuyasha had known each other several years ago but he could have never thought that they had been dating! The mere idea was just too plain weird for him to comprehend. And then Inuyasha had said something along the lines that Kagome had suffered at one point of her life? And what was that hinting towards her father?

"She really really admired ya but she never liked ya. Respected an' looked up to ya but it was me she liked. But I was too shtupid to see that. I only realished what a jerk I was when it already was too late."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. But now he really was interested. He knew he could never ask anything about this from Kagome so this was his huge chance, to finally find out what kind of person his boss had been. Maybe then he could finally figure her out.

But, Inuyasha wasn't yet finished with his tale. So to his frustration he missed his great chance.

Then again, maybe it was better to let Inuyasha talk. He seemed to have a lot of things on his mind that he wanted to tell him. And if he would want to know about Kagome so bad, he could always get Inuyasha drunk again. Shouldn't be too hard a task.

"Went to America then, did a lotoff thinkin' an' when I came back I was all ready to talk with ya and tell you everithin' just like I'm doin' now... But I couldn't. Kags told me Ol' man had kicked ya out and that ya were in prishen... Why aren't ya in prishen now, Sesshie?"

Inuyahas's confused owlish eyes blinked at Sesshoumaru.

"Good behaviour. I got off early."

A wide grin slowly spread on Inuyasha's face.

"That is great! Now we can go to Ol' man an' clear this all out, eh? I don' wanna be the heir 'nyway, not suited fer that really.. I'm sure he'll let ya in once we've talked it all ovah.."

Sesshoumaru wasn't really convinced that a discussion with a drunken Inuyasha would be enough to change their father's mind.

"We've never really liked each other, not even had a talk like this", Inuyasha stammered. "So I'm glad I met ya 'ere tonight.. It took me whole 24 years to finally realishe it an' I understand if 'tis too late now but I'll ashk ya anyway.."

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment, searching for better words. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, sensing that what Inuyasha wished to say next was important.

"I'd wanna clean the air, Sesshie. I would finally like to call ya my brother. We're family, brothers, like it or not. 'Tis time to face the facts. And start a new. Now, whaddaya think?"

Sesshoumaru was astonished. Inuyasha seemed to have changed quite a deal during his years abroad. He obviously had thought over a lot of things and had matured - finally.

Though in reality Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had changed. Sesshoumaru's prison years had been a very valuable lesson of life to him. It had thought him that it always was crucial to be able to tell a friend from a foe. And even though Sesshoumaru had always regarded Inuyasha as a foe right now, the person sitting at the opposite side of the table was a friend. So Sesshoumaru's instincts told him and he had learned always to trust his instincts.

"I think", Sesshoumaru softly said, "that it might be worth a shot. Of course we have a lot work to do to gain a brotherly relationship seeing how things are now... But I guess it's worth a try."

"Great", Inuyasha simply replied with a wide grin.

"Now", Sesshoumaru said, switching on his 'Big brother'-mode, "no more alcohol for you. We're going home."

"Wha? Relax, bro, it's only 3 am!"

"Exactly. And I have work tomorrow."

"Oh? Wha kind o' job ya have?"

Crap. Sesshoumaru decided that he had probably drunk enough for this evening too.

"Just... work. Never mind that we're going now."

"Oh. Okay."

While waiting for a cab Sesshoumaru helped Inuyasha to stay upright. He stood still in the brisk weather as Inuyasha told him on his unclear slurring speech how happy he was that they had finally made up and how shocked and surprised he had been to hear about his misfortune and how, in fact, he had felt really sorry for him.

Finally the cab arrived and Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha in, stepping in after him and giving the address to the driver.

* * *

 

The next morning Sesshoumaru was at work on time, sitting behind his desk and cursing Inuyasha into the lowest level of hell. He had the nastiest headache in ages and it was all damn Inuyasha's fault. It had indeed been a time since Sesshoumaru had gone drinking, in fact, he hardly ever did that sort of things and even though his tolerance for alcohol as quite high, his handovers were very vicious indeed.

"Hikaru-kun, you look ill and sleep-deprived. Are you sure you can do your job well enough today?" Kagome inquired, one delicate eyebrow raised. The man before her had bags under his eyes and he was exceptionally pale and the pain in his eyes only added to his ill look.

"I'm fine", he stubbornly barked out, glaring at his boss. "Just a little tired."

'Just a little tired' didn't seem to cover it at all. But if he really did feel like working that bad, it was his loss. Kagome had been on the verge of giving him a day off the moment she had seen his face as he stepped into the office but if he  _wanted_  to work in that condition, who was she to stop him?

Muttering to herself something about stupid stubborn males - while making it purposefully loud enough for Hikaru to hear her - Kagome turned on her heels starting to walk back into her office.

And that was when they were interrupted.

"Good morning Kags and Hikaru!"

Kagome wheeled around.

"Inuyasha?" she raised her eyebrow, noticing how - oddly enough - he too seemed to be sleep-deprived, pale and ill. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"I'm experiencing one hell of a hangover, believe it. Shouldn't have drunk that much last night..."

Sesshoumaru huffed to himself.

Realisation started to dawn on Kagome and she turned to glance at Hikaru-kun then looked back at Inuyasha. Her tiny hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Inuyasha", she started. her voice slow, quiet and sweet.

Inuyasha, recognising that certain tone of her voice took an involuntary step back while his eyes started to widen.

"Now, Kagome", he tried, laughing nervously to himself.

"Please tell me you  _didn't_  go drinking with  _my_  assistant in the middle of the week."

She was very proud of herself for being able to say that while sounding completely indifferent about the matter.

"Ummm... Sorry?"

**SLAP!**

Sesshoumaru had to admit he was impressed. It had been awhile since he had last time seen a woman charge at someone that fast. Though, at the same time a completely new side of Kagome was revealed to him and even though he enjoyed getting to see Inuyasha's ass kicked - old grudges DID die hard - he couldn't help but to feel slightly unnerved.

"You  **jerk**! Who the hell you think you are, dragging  _my_  assistant off to drink with you on Wednesday-night?! Are you out of your mind, Inuyasha?!"

"Look, Kags, we just wanted to hang out and have a good time - "

"I don't  _care_! He is my employee and I need him to be here capable of doing his job and frankly, hangover has a  _negative_  effect on one's work."

"Hey, I know, I'm not an idiot!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh?! That's news for me", Kagome snorted, one hand propped up against her hips.

"What's so bad about having some fun time? You're such a tight-ass."

"I'm running a company here, Inuyasha! Of course I'm a tight-ass but that's better than being a jackass like some one I know!"

Sesshoumaru watched their fight feeling more and more disturbed as the minutes passed by.

_Note to self: never get on Kagome's bad side._

"Having fun isn't a problem. Having fun  _in the middle of the week_  is! Frankly speaking, I don't give a damn how wasted you two get on Friday-night, assuming that Hikaru-kun will still be in a condition good enough to work on Monday-morning! So sure, go have a good time, get your poor asses as drunk as you can get but  _please_  do it on your spare-time!"

Inuyasha drooped his head, admitting his loss.

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru quietly sighed to himself. The storm was over.

Had he only been that lucky.

"And YOU", Kagome yelled, turning to glare at Sesshoumaru her eyes ablaze, "I trusted in you, Hikaru-kun! I'm very, very disappointed in you! I thought you had more sense than choose to go get wasted with an ignorant jackass -"

" _Hey_!" Inuyasha angrily protested.

"- while knowing that you had to come to work on the next day! Know, Hikaru-kun, that hangover or not, I expect you to do your damn job flawlessly. As things are as they are now I have no mercy."

Then, Kagome dropped a huge pile of paper onto Sesshoumaru's desk and strutted into her office. The heavy door was jerked closed with a loud bang and a moment later Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard a muffled frustrated shriek and a rather loud exclamation  _"MEN!!!"_

As Sesshoumaru was still trying to overcome his shock Inuyasha sighed to himself sitting down onto the armchair.

"Kagome can sure throw such a fit such times. I mean I understand that it was a bad idea to go out on a Wednesday-night but man, ya don't have you work yourself up that bad because of it. Geez."

Sesshoumaru couldn't utter a word. The moment just a few minutes ago had definitely been one of the scariest in his life. He never had seen a woman that mad. Now he finally understood why people kept on repeating "Hell hath no fury".

"Hey, I'm sorry for last night. I guess I really took too much... Sorry I mistook you for my brother. You just seem like him time to time."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the little sting of disappointment. Great. After 24 years of sibling rivalry they had finally agreed on a truce and now Inuyasha didn't even remember it? And he had said some really good things yesterday too. What a waste.

"It's alright, don't worry about it", he said casually assuring to himself that this day couldn't possibly get any worse. After all that yelling by Kagome his headache had grown twice as bad as it had been before.

"Oh, I nearly forgot why I came in here in the first place. Here", Inuyasha threw a tabloid paper dedicated on celebrity rumours onto Sesshoumaru's desk.

"I was supposed to show that to Kagome but I guess I'll wait here until she calms down a bit..."

However, Sesshoumaru didn't register a word Inuyasha said anymore for his widened shocked eyes were reading the big bold letters of the main headline over and over again.

**Yamasaki Sesshoumaru released from prison**.


	6. First Signs Of Attraction

"Truly... this says he has been free for some time already. I wonder where he is and what he's doing."

"I don't know... But I'm gonna find him."

Sesshoumaru followed the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha with a growing horror while he watched their forms that had bent over the article. The article of  _doom_.

His secret was out. How this was possible, Sesshoumaru did not know. The article told he had been released into probation several weeks ago.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru he's probably trying to keep a low profile. But I'd assume he already has made contact with someone from Kyoto Records. This company is very dear to him."

Kagome nodded gravely.

"I think you're right, Inuyasha. However, no one has reported to me that Sesshoumaru-sama would have contacted them."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Sesshoumaru was actually only four feet away, suffering from a bad panic-attack. Then he couldn't take it anymore and sprang up, fleeing from the room.

"What's got into him", Inuyasha wondered with a frown.

* * *

 

"Miroku, it's me", Sesshoumaru blurted out the moment Miroku answered he's phone.

"Sesshoumaru? You sound a little nervous. Is everything okay?"

"No, nothing's okay! The secret's out!"

" _What_?! You mean Kagome found who you really are?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"No, she's not even suspecting as far as I know."

That only prove how far Sesshoumaru knew indeed, for Kagome  _did_  have certain suspicions about 'Hikaru-kun'. Even though she tried not to think about the matter because the sole thought of Hikaru-kun actually being Sesshoumaru-sama was, well, ridiculous. However, the idea kept popping up in her mind every now and then and she couldn't help it at all.

"Huh? Then what's the problem?"

"'Yamasaki Sesshoumaru out of prison' on big bold letters on the damned front page! There's the problem."

"Relax, Sess! You don't have to worry about it. Just keep your cool. You've got your disguise. Even your own father wouldn't recognise you!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, he didn't."

"See? Now concentrate on being Hikaru-kun. No one will find out the truth."

"I do hope so."

A short silence occurred before Sesshoumaru said something unexpected.

"...Thank you, Miroku."

"No problem, cousin dear."

"Second cousin", Sesshoumaru muttered.

Miroku chuckled and hung up.

* * *

 

After the reassuring phone-call Sesshoumaru felt a lot better and a lot less panicky. Indeed he had his disguise. He'd never be found out!

As he returned to the office he saw that Inuyasha was gone and that Kagome was obviously waiting for him.

"The board meeting is starting in five minutes", Kagome said as she saw him enter the room. She was frowning.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I was just wondering why they didn't announce it any earlier. The e-mail came this morning. Also, they specifically said that they wanted you to be there too."

Sesshoumaru flinched as the panic was itching back. Had the board members found out his secret?

"In any case, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Mutely, Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into a conference room.

* * *

 

"Everyone, here is my assistant, Suzuki Hikaru-kun. Hikaru-kun, meet the Board of management. Myoga-san, Saiya-san, Toutousai-san, Kaede-san, Goshinki-san and Kagewaki Hitomi-san."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Pleased to meet you."

The only change in the board of management since his CEO-days seemed to be the addition of Kagewaki Hitomi. Sesshoumaru knew he was the nephew of Kagewaki Naraku who was a famous politician like Sesshoumaru's father Katsuo. This new board member was probably the heir of Kagewaki family as well, a rich and powerful clan similar to the Yamasaki-family, but not quite as large and prospering in comparison to the Yamasakis. The odd thing though was that Hitomi's other uncle, Kagewaki Onigumo was the founder and CEO of a rivalling recording company.

"I'm glad you could attend to our special meeting", Kaede said. "First of all, as you may know, the construction of our sub-office in Sapporo is now finished. The job-interviews are due next week, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Kagome-san, are the preparations made?"

"They have been taken care of, Kaede-sensei."

"Who are you taking with you?" Saiya inquired.

"Oh, Hikaru-kun here will be enough to accompany me."

This seemed to cause a little stir as the board members seemed to exchange both whispers and stares.

Kagome was pretty confused for she knew no reason for that kind of behaviour. Had it been something she said?

"Ah, this indeed brings us to the main reason of gathering here today", Goshinki said gravely, "for a whole lot of disturbing rumours have reached our ears."

Sesshoumaru's hands were shaking under the table, the waves of panic continuously ramming against the walls in his mind.

"What rumours?" Kagome asked. She was just getting more and more confused as the minutes passed by.

The board members exchanged disturbed glances in the awkward silence which followed Kagome's question.

Finally Myoga cleared his throat to speak.

"There are some rumours going about, quite heavily implying that there - uh - is something going on between you two."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice rising onto much higher tones as usually.

"He's trying to say that the people in this office are talking quite a lot about the two of you sleeping around."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both stared at Kagewaki at a loss of words. The board members stared back, as if waiting for an explanation.

Kagome blinked and glanced at Hikaru-kun. Their eyes locked for a moment. Kagome's disbelieving cerulean orbs met with Sesshoumaru's hazel puzzled ones. The feelings of confusion and surprise were obviously mutual.

Kagome turned her head back to look at the board members and finally started to stutter a sad excuse for an explanation.

"You're telling me that everybody thinks... I mean that I would be... with Hikaru-kun?" At this point she glanced at her assistant again.

"No!" She concluded with a disbelieving shriek. "The mere idea is ridiculous! I mean, who would even start spreading such a stupid - "

Kagome gasped loudly, her face suddenly paling.

"Kagura", the two then said in unison, Sesshoumaru on his trademark monotone and Kagome with a sharp hiss.

"Shit", Sesshoumaru added.

At this point the board members found it hard to keep up with the pair's thinking.

They were still waiting for an explanation.

"We are fully aware that the so called office romances are blooming now days. But still, having an affair like this brings down the image of Kyoto Records", Saiya said.

"Perhaps we could ignore it if you weren't the CEO", Toutousai added.

"But", Kagome weakly tried to cut in.

"As much as I like you, Kagome-chan, I can not allow it to go on like this", Kaede said with a serious expression.

"But - ", Kagome tried again.

 "You have to either finish your relationship with Mr. Suzuki or fire him", Kagewaki simply said.

 "But -", no one still listened Kagome's weak attempts to object.

Sesshoumaru just sat back in his chair, enjoying the way the matters were unravelling before him. He found the whole situation amusing - which was quite extraordinary. Usually he would have sprung up immediately, aggrievedly declaring that there was no way he'd sleep around with  _that_  woman.

"So, Kagome", Myoga said slowly, looking straight at her. "What is your decision?"

Kagome, at this point, was fuming. Sesshoumaru took precaution, slowly edging away from her reach.

Silence fell. Kagome's breathing was shallow as she tried her best to calm down.

'Yelling your lungs out at the board of management is not a good idea... Breath, Kagome, breath...'

"Look", she said aloud. Her tone of voice was many times cooler than usually. "You've got it all wrong. My relationship with Hikaru-kun here is solely work-based. He's my assistant, I'm his boss. That's all. Our relationship goes no deeper than that. There's no affair. We're  _definitely_ not sleeping around! I feel insulted by the mere suggestion!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help a small flinch. The idea of sleeping with him was repulsing to her? Was he that unattractive person? Because truth to be told, he wouldn't actually have minded even if -

'Stop that train of thought immediately', Sesshoumaru commanded himself. He clearly had spent too much time around Miroku lately.

The board members were dumbstruck by now.

"The rumour does have its origin but basically it is just one big misunderstanding", Sesshoumaru said, finally coming to Kagome's aid.

She spared him a fleeting smile before turning to explain everything.

"You see, Hikaru-kun caught Kagura's eye. She wouldn't listen even when Hikaru-kun told her that he wasn't interested. He asked me to help so I did. It was an immature and inappropriate way to take care of the matter, I admit. We pretended to be a couple in front of Kagura so that she would leave Hikaru-kun alone. She probably spread the word throughout the whole building."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru calmly looked at the board members - who now were even more dumbstruck than before - unaware that the both of them had raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"So that is the explanation", Kagome said casually.

"Is there something else or are we free to go now?" Sesshoumaru added on the same tone Kagome had used.

At the cue of a few dumbfounded persons shaking their heads Sesshoumaru and Kagome simultaneously got up, leaving the little conference room.

* * *

 

"I'm really disappointed with you", Sango declared with a pout. She glared Kagome over the rim of her coffee-mug.

"I already apologised", Kagome sighed.

They were having a coffee-break in the early afternoon in the main canteen. Currently they were having a little dispute which Kagome found to be the most ridiculous one ever.

"I thought we were friends", the older woman stubbornly continued, angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

"We  _are_  friends", Kagome replied tiredly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Sango inquired, her tone of voice clearly revealing her hurt.

Great. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. What she would say now to her excuse?

"You were afraid, right?" Sango continued, sounding slightly accusing. "You were afraid that I'd judge you."

Kagome decided to play along with that theory and looked down at her tea guiltily.

"I mean it  _is_  immoral, he is your employee. A gorgeous employee, I'll give you that, but gorgeousness does not justify having an affair with him!"

Yes. Their dispute was about the rumoured affair between Kagome and Hikaru, more specifically about Kagome not telling about it to Sango. Kagome however was exhausted and didn't feel like clearing the true situation to Sango. She'd do it but maybe another day. Sango already was on an irritated mood and Kagome knew that should she tell the truth to her now she would feel embarrassed and thus would only be irritated further.

And an irritated Sango never was a good thing.

"Yes, I know", Kagome replied with a defeated sigh. "It was wrong of me not telling you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

For awhile they sipped their hot drinks in silence.

"You got the note? They finished editing Ayame's video yesterday evening."

"I hadn't heard about it yet."

"Well, I watched it with Ayame this morning and she loves it. I got to admit that it is an excellent PV."

"It better be", Kagome simply said. "I'll check it out after this break. Can you drop the tape to TV station tomorrow? It would be great if they would start airing it as soon as possible. The single's release is due in a few weeks... Oh, how about the interview-time? You got it settled?"

"Why do we have to discuss work even when we're on a break?" Sango said, clearly fed up.

"Sorry", Kagome mumbled. "But work follows me everywhere I go... Shit."

"What?"

"Just remembered that I forgot to ask Hikaru-kun to book the hotel rooms for next week's trip."

"Oh, that one to Sapporo? To hold the job-interviews for the new sub-office?"

"Yeah, that one."

"How long will you be there?"

"Well, we'll arrive Wednesday evening and leave Sunday morning."

"Who'll be there?"

"I'll go with Hikaru-kun."

"You two? Alone?" Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Sango, please", Kagome said on a weary tone.

"Sorry. So, no one else there?"

"Well, Myoga will be there on Thursday, Goshinki on Friday and Kaede on Saturday, but none of them will stay over longer than necessary."

"I see." Sango sipped her coffee.

"Hey, Sango..."

"Yes?"

"Could you be a darling and make the reservation for me? I'll forget to mention it to Hikaru-kun anyway since I don't know when he will be back from his break..."

"Sure. That's four nights, isn't it? Which hotel?"

"Okura."

"Okay. I'll do it." Sango took out her cell-phone.

"Thanks, you're an angel." Kagome got up and hugged her friend briefly. "I got to run. See you."

"Bye, Kagome-chan!"

When her boss had left, Sango dialled the number.

"Hotel Okura Sapporo, how can I help you?" came soon from the phone.

"Good afternoon, this is Iwajima Sango calling. I'd like to make a reservation for next week. ... Four nights, from Wednesday to Sunday. ... One double-room, please. ... Yes, that's right. ... Yes, that sounds great. ... Higurashi Kagome. Yes. Yes. Thank you very much. Good day."

Sango smiled to herself and put her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

 

"But Mom, I don't want to go!"

"But I thought you like it over at Grandma's."

"I do, but I like it better with mom."

"Awwh, sweetie, I know." Kagome kneeled to hug her son. "But I got to go to this trip. It's work."

"It's always work", the young boy muttered sullenly.

"I'll make it up to you later. I'll take you to an amusement park."

"Really? You will?" Shippo's face lit up.

Kagome let out a giggle.

"Yes. That's a promise."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When we'll go to the amusement park, can Rin-chan come too?"

"Sure, if she gets a permission from her Uncle."

"Great!"

"I'll come to pick you up on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay."

"Uncle Souta will look after you on the train."

"Sheesh, Kags. Quit with the 'uncle', will ya? You make me feel old and I'm only 17. 'Sides it's the night train. We'll be sleeping."

"Sorry", Kagome said, smiling at her younger brother who had come over from Tokyo to pick up Shippo. He was way too young to travel all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo by himself.

"We gotta go, sis."

"I know, I know..." Kagome turned back to her son. "Take care, honey, okay?"

"Yeah."

Kagome got up and straightened her skirt.

"Bye then Souta", she said, hugging her brother. "Say hi to Mom for me."

"Sure", the boy smiled. "You ready, kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

Kagome stood on the platform, watching as the two boys vanished among the crowd. She suppressed a sigh and turned to leave. Her own train would leave early next morning.

* * *

 

"But Daddy- !"

"It's fine, Rin. The twins will look after you while I'm gone."

"But Daddy is away for so long!" tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes.

'Shit', Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. Anything but the tears.

"Rin", he said gently, crouching to her level, "you have to understand that I have no choice. I'm sorry."

She sobbed and pressed her small body against him, hugging him fiercely.

"You will come back, Daddy, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you Rin. It's only for some days. I will be back."

She sobbed again and Sesshoumaru wound his arm around her in a one-armed embrace.

"Worry not, Sesshoumaru. We'll look after her", Ah assured with a smile.

"Thank you", Sesshoumaru said as he gently unlatched Rin's hands and stood up.

"I'll bring you a gift when I come back", he promised as he patted her head.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can Rin call you?"

"Every night", Sesshoumaru said, giving her one of his rare smiles. 

"You have to go", Un said watching through the window to the platform. "Kagome-san's already there waiting."

"She just started to tap her foot", Miroku noted. "And that's a bad sign. You don't want her to get angry."

"I've figured that", Sesshoumaru said with a serious expression. "Bye then, Rin. I will come back on Sunday."

"Bye bye Daddy!"

As Sesshoumaru walked away, Rin's brown eyes followed him.

"Ne, Uncle Miroku..."

"Yes, Rin?"

"Why is Daddy going with Auntie Kagome?"

"That... Uhh.. I'll explain on our way back home."

* * *

 

Kagome paid the taxi-driver and turned around. They finally stood side by side before the hotel. It wasn't yet even nine o'clock in the evening but they were both exhausted after spending over 12 hours in the train.

"It's cold in here", Kagome noted, hugging herself.

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow.

"Naturally. It's December and we're in Hokkaido now."

"Smart-ass", Kagome mumbled more to herself but Sesshoumaru heard it anyway and smirked.

 The walked in, heading straight to the reception counter.

"Good evening, how may I help you", the receptionist greeted in a friendly way.

"Good evening", Kagome replied with a curt smile. "We have a reservation under the name Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah, yes, please let me check..." she typed a few keys. "Yes, it's here. One superior double-room reserved for four nights."

Kagome blinked.

"Excuse me? Only one room?"

"Yes. Only one room. Is there a problem?" The receptionist watched the couple, frowning slightly. They both looked surprised.

"There should be two single rooms", Kagome said calmly. "There must be a mistake somewhere."

"I'm terribly sorry", the now embarrassed receptionist apologised.

"It's fine", Kagome assured with a smile. "Just change the reservation for single-rooms."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What?" Kagome asked, not believing her ears.

"All the single rooms are booked. There are a lot of people currently having a holiday, since the New Year's eve is only two weeks away. They travel up here to experience a proper winter."

Kagome sighed in defeat. She glanced at Hikaru-kun who steadily returned her gaze.

"Fine", she finally said. "We'll take the room."

"Oh, good", the receptionist flashed a relieved smile. "Here is the key", the receptionist gave it to Sesshoumaru . "Your room is in the tenth floor. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you", Sesshoumaru said evenly, picking up his and Kagome's suitcases.

"I can carry my own luggage, thank you", Kagome remarked sharply as they walked towards the elevators.

"I'm sure you can", Sesshoumaru replied simply, continuing his way.

Kagome huffed to herself and let it drop.

The room was decorated on light colours, mostly white and different light shades of brown. There was a slim desk with a flat-screen TV on it, two armchairs around a little table in front of the window and - to their ultimate horror - one spacious double bed.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru mutely stared at the bed, then awkwardly glancing at each other.

The tension was cut off when Kagome's cell-phone rang.

"Higurashi."

"Heya Kags! Are you there yet?"

"Why yes", Kagome replied, her tone changing to a slightly acid one, "we just arrived. I'm standing in the room right about now."

"Ohh~ I see. Do you like the room? I saw a picture of it in the internet and it seemed cosy."

"Yes... This is...  _cosy_. Save that we only have one room. And one bed."

"I know! Isn't it convenient? I thought to surprise you two. Hehehe!"

"Well, you got us both surprised, yes", Kagome said, swallowing a groan. "Thanks, Sango."

"No need to thank me. Oh, and I dropped off the tape to the TV station. They agreed to start airing it on Monday."

"Great. Thanks, Sango."

"No problem, just doing my job." She let out a chuckle. "Well, you must be exhausted so I'll let you go get rest. Have fun! And don't forget protection. Bye, Kags!"

Kagome barely managed to mumble 'bye' before Sango hung up. She glared at her phone for a while and then groaned to herself, turning to look at Hikaru-kun.

"Well, the good news is that the hotel didn't mess anything up", Kagome said bitterly.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Sango made the reservation, in order to 'surprise' us."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, exactly", Kagome said with a sarcastic smile. Oh the irony of it all! "The rumour."

"Great", Sesshoumaru mumbled. He had started to deeply regret they way of handling 'Kagura-problem' back then. Had he then known that it would all lead to this he would have not asked Kagome's assistance in order to deceive the sales manager.

Kagome walked over to the desk and sat down, starting to put up her laptop.

"I'm going to take a shower", Sesshoumaru announced after a moment of silence.

"Sure", Kagome replied absent-mindedly.

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru came out. He was frustrated for being forced to put on the make-up to cover his clan-tattoos straight after shower. But the risk for Kagome to identify him won over his personal discomfort. When he stepped into the room, Kagome was lying on her stomach on the bed, apparently reading a book.

"The interviews start tomorrow at 10 am. They're held at the new office-building. Myoga said he will arrive at 11.00 am, when his flight arrives." Kagome turned to glance at her assistant. A moment later she had to reproach herself for making such a mistake for her mouth had begun to dry. He stood there, watching her with his intent hazel eyes with a stare the kind of which Kagome had never seen before. She meekly swallowed. His semi-long black hair was dripping wet as he was drying it with the white towel. He also was wearing only comfortable trousers.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her widen-eyed, open-mouthed stare. He cleared his throat.

Kagome snapped out of it, hastily turning her gaze away from him, blushing.

'This was a bad idea', she scolded herself. 'Bad,  _bad_  idea.'

Of course she had noted Hikaru-kun's attractive appearance but suddenly appearing half-naked and wet-dripping without a warning.... Kagome could swear that her assistant was the schmex itself.

'If that rumour were true would I be a lucky one!'

She shook her head.

"I think I'll go to take a shower as well", she said out loud, her gaze appraising everything in the room but him.

'A cold one', she added in her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru watched her get up and vanish into the bathroom with the tiniest of smirks on his lips. What a reaction he had got from Kagome! Maybe sharing a room wasn't that bad thing after all.

Rin called while Kagome was in the shower. He wished her goodnight and really regretted for leaving her alone for so many nights.

When had he grown so fond of her?

He broke from his musing as he heard a door close. Automatically he glanced up.

He regretted it the moment his eyes landed on her.

He had noticed already before that too close proximity with his boss made some rather  _disturbing_  thoughts surface so seeing her scantily clothed didn't help a bit.

She was standing in front of the mirror now, ignoring him as she brushed her wet hair. She was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of equally black panties.

Kagome turned suddenly and caught him staring. The look in his eyes made her blush slightly.

"What? I don't like pyjamas", she tried to defend her current choice of clothing.

Hikaru-kun however didn't respond in any way. In fact his eyes had begun to glaze over.

Kagome shrugged to herself and ignored the uneasy feeling in the back of her mind. She walked over to the desk and switched off her laptop. Sleep sounded very good now, only...

She turned around and her eyes were immediately drawn to Hikaru. His upper body was still bare - a fact which made Kagome feel both irritated and excited at the same time. Their eyes locked. Neither of them knew how long they stood at the opposite sides of the room, frozen, having their little staring contest. But once Kagome finally tore her gaze away from him the tension in the air had grown ten-fold. Great.

"Uhh...  I think we should get to b - I mean, go to sleep." Kagome swallowed and hoped that her face wasn't quite as red as she feared it to be.

"Yeah", Hikaru-kun said. His deep voice didn't sound quite as calm as usually. Kagome swallowed again.

An awkward silence followed.

When nothing happened for several minutes Sesshoumaru finally walked over to the twin-bed, picking up a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, confused by his actions.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Getting ready to go to sleep."

Kagome finally understood what he meant when he tossed the pillow onto the floor.

"No!"

Sesshoumaru turned again to look at her, puzzled.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Would you then rather sleep on the floor?"

"No! I mean that you - uh, neither of us should sleep on the floor. I mean, I don't really mind."

Sesshoumaru noted how her gaze shyly drifted to her own toes.

"I mean, the bed is rather big, and..."

"It's fine. I've slept in worse places. Believe me."

Sesshoumaru laid down onto the floor.

In a moment Kagome was looking down at him, her eyes glimmering.

"If you sleep on the floor then I will too."  
"Why would you do something as ridiculous as that?"

"Because - ", her voice faded into a soft whisper. "I feel guilty. I asked Sango to make the reservation even when I knew she believed in the rumour. You really don't need to sleep on the floor. Please, Hikaru-kun."

It was the first time in the two and half months he had known her when he had seen her appear as vulnerable as now. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, biting her lip and watching him with a hint of worry in her blue eyes.

The sight stirred something within him and he gave in.

"All right. You're the boss."

He picked his pillow and blanket and got up. Kagome moved over in the bed, settling to the other side as Sesshoumaru sat down onto the other.

It felt awkward and the tension in the air intensified once again.

Kagome suddenly felt very aware of herself, realising how much - or rather, how little - clothing she had on. She also was very conscious about the gorgeous male sitting within her reach. Would something happen while they were her and no one would ever find out...

The thought was quite enchanting indeed.

'No! Stop this immediately', Kagome scolded herself. 'Remember your position! You're the CEO. It's not okay for you to sexually harass your assistants. Damn it.'

"I... uh... I'm going to turn the light off", Kagome said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Okay."

_Click._

Darkness filled the room.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He played with the idea of what would Kagome's reaction be if he would reach out his hand and...  Hmmh. What a curious thought indeed.

He was very well aware that if the boss made any moves it was immediately highly condemnable. But as far as he knew no one had yet defined whether it would be okay or not for the employee to make the first move...

He'd never find out her reaction though, because he didn't reach his had.

He wasn't going to make that move.

However, it took quite a while for both of them to fall asleep.

* * *

 

The door closed.

"That was the last one", Kaede said, leaning back in her chair. "You both may go now. Thank you for the good work."

"Have a safe flight, Kaede-sensei. Hope to see you soon!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Kagome out of the office.

It was six o'clock on Saturday evening. The days had gone fast by and now it was their final evening in Sapporo. Sesshoumaru, to his surprise, felt a little disappointed.

Sharing the same room hadn't in the end proven out to be that unpleasant. Of course Sesshoumaru had been forced to take extra caution to avoid being exposed. He had woken up every morning earlier than Kagome, so that he could put on his contacts and make up to cover the tattoos without her knowing anything. The only bad thing about sharing a room with her was sharing the bed. Rather disturbing ideas kept on appearing into his mind.

They stepped out into the brisk winter-air.

"Ne, Hikaru-kun, let's have a walk."

"Walk?"

"I feel like walking. It's still early and besides it's our last day here."

"You're the boss", he said on an indifferent tone.

He was rewarded with a bright smile.

For once the smile seemed to be real. Sesshoumaru felt mesmerised. Her sadness and pain had subsided. Since when had she been this relaxed? When had she changed this much? Sesshoumaru could but wonder. She appeared to be more open now, more caring and carefree. He still did not know the reasons behind Kagome's pain and sorrow and he did not dare to ask. It was a personal and he didn't want to admit that he was... That in fact she... interested him.

He couldn't quite explain it himself. It was probably something about the woman's unique charm. She was alluring. She was completely tangled in his world - she knew every person important to him - and she wasn't getting out. Lost in his thoughts his gaze followed her lithe form, as she walked slightly ahead of him, humming to herself. She did that a lot when she was thinking over things, always humming gentle tunes softly to herself. Truth to be told the sound was rather pleasant and soothed him every time he heard it.

Kagome walked along the street, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long while. Things were running very smoothly. The work was prospering. Her family-relations were better than ever. Her friendship with Katsuo-sama as well as with Sango-chan had deepened. She had finally got over Inuyasha and they were on good terms now. And... She had Hikaru-kun. It was weird how things had turned out to be like this. When he had started, she had been overly suspicious about him until she had been forced to admit his skill and greatness. He was amazing, in everything he did. She had to admire him, funny enough in the same way she admired Sesshoumaru-sama. Somehow they seemed to match. Sometimes Hikaru-kun acted exactly like Kagome supposed Sesshoumaru-sama would act. It was rather disturbing, really. It was odd how she had realised suddenly, after two months of working together, how she had begun to rely on him in any possible matter. They acted casually around each other, both understanding easily what the other said, even without further explanations. They made an invincible team.

As they were passing a small park, Kagome stopped. At this moment, on this early Saturday evening in Sapporo she felt freer than in ages. And she wanted to enjoy that freedom a while longer.

"Hikaru-kun", she said, turning around.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here for a little while?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help noticing how strong resemblance she bore to Rin at that moment when she gazed up at him, her blue eyes sparkling excitedly.

He sighed mentally. He was a sucker for sparkly eyes.

"Sure."

The woman squealed enthusiastically and hurried into the park. Sesshoumaru shook his head, watching how a sane 24-years old woman turned into an over-zealous child.

She giggled delightfully throwing herself to the snow, starting to make a snow-angel. Sesshoumaru noticed that she didn't even have gloves on. Thoughtless woman. However he found it very hard to bring himself to reproach her actions. She was so innocently delighted. It was difficult to resist the urge to smile.

And then it hit him. With a cold, wet  _splat_. 

The next moment he spat snow out of his mouth while she was laughing her ass off. Soon enough he crouched down to scoop up snow to his hands. At that point she squealed and started running. He easily dodged the next snow ball aimed at his way and then threw his own ball towards her. She yelped as it hit her back. Much running, many snow balls and a lot of screaming and giggling later they were standing at a safe distance from each other. They both had a snowball ready in their hands as they glared at each other, carefully taking in every move the opponent made.

The tension in the air got the best of Kagome. She launched at first, sending the ball flying to the air. It hit him, square in the face.

Sesshoumaru, in his irritation, dropped the ball he'd been holding. With one elegant sweep he wiped away the snow from his face.

The moment he did that Kagome's eyes widened and she froze to her spot. That was probably why she didn't move a muscle to dodge as Sesshoumaru pounced, knocking her over into the pile of snow. He straddled her and began to shovel snow at her, soon making her clothes even wetter. The snow he had shoved onto her face was melting way and the little streams of ice-cold water glided down her neck, vanishing under the collar of her coat. Her eyes were wide and fixed on his face. She was pale and seemed to be somewhat horror-stuck.

Her unresponsive, paralysed state was what brought Sesshoumaru out of his rather childish revenge. He frowned as he looked into her eyes, seeing the weird expression in her cerulean orbs.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

Her mouth mutely fell agape as she blinked. She was shaking, her chest rising and falling on a fast tempo.

Sesshoumaru got off her and helped her up. She was limp.

"We've been fooling around here for too long. You are cold and wet. Come on."

He wrapped his arm around her slender shoulder, gently supporting her as they walked side by side. She was out of it, her mind elsewhere and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to feel worried. What had triggered her into such a state, so suddenly? He hadn't witnessed anything like this to happen to her before.

The walk was painfully slow. He helped her to take off her wet coat. She plopped onto the bed, feeling weak. Sesshoumaru watched her closely, the worry in his chest deepening. He hoped that she would soon snap out of her stupor because it was rather distressing to see her like that. And as he with a small sigh disappeared into the bathroom and spared a glance at a mirror, he started to realise the reason for her odd behaviour.

"Shit", he spat out on a low tone to himself.

* * *

 

The moment when he swiped that snow from his face played itself repeatedly in her mind. With that elegant sweep he hadn't just brushed off the snow. He had brushed off his cover. Literally.

For under the snow, under the surface something very unexpected had emerged. Long twin magenta-stripes gracing each cheek and an indigo crescent moon on his forehead.

The markings she had seen so often.

The traditional tattoos of the Yamasaki-family. The ones of its heir.

Hikaru-kun was... Sesshoumaru-sama?

She  _had_  suspected it but had never dared to think about it any further. Because it just couldn't be.

_It couldn't be true_!

She didn't want it to be true. The one person she looked up to more than all the rest would have been her assistant for the past two and half months? Think about all the embarrassing things she had done in his company. She had twice pretended to be his girlfriend! She had thrown snow balls at him. She had made the founder of the company to take damn copies for her.

It was just all too much. She wanted the ground to swallow her up for eternity.

She groaned.

And then, her mood brightened.

She could have been mistaken. Most probably she had just jumped into conclusions!

And once again it was proved to which lengths the human mind was ready to expand in order to protect its user. Denial was the sweet safe spot created to fool poor devastated, upset and distressed Kagome.

She returned to her normal state immediately when she had convinced herself that it was impossible for Hikaru-kun to actually be Sesshoumaru-sama and that she had merely misunderstood and overreacted.

Her gaze shot up as she felt his presence. He was looming in the bathroom doorway, looking warily at her.

She noted that he hadn't tried to cover his tattoos anymore.

"I took these when I was in prison", was the only explanation he offered and it didn't calm her still a little upset mind too much.

'That's right. Hikaru-kun was in prison... Sesshoumaru-sama was in prison... A coincidence! It has to be!'

"I see", she simply said out loud.

He seemed to be very awkward about the tattoos.

"You're cold and wet, Kagome. You should go take a hot shower. I'll order us some tea."

"All right... Thanks."

He stepped out of the way and she soon vanished into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru fell onto the bed, burying his face into his hands. Everything was at stake now. How things would turn out to be was all depending on Kagome.

* * *

 

A moment later he was waiting, sipping his tea deep in thought. He heard her soft footsteps on the fitted carpet. His eyes rose to meet her, nearly popping out.

Her hair was clinging to her skin, little bright droplets still falling off. She only wore a fluffy white towel. She had a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she avoided looking at him the best she could.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had hard time trying not to stare.

"Uhm... The tank top I wear when I sleep... I.. uh... I had it on today", she stammered, her blush deepening. "And now it's all wet and I.. I don't have any shirt which to sleep in. So.. I thought that you could maybe.."

"Yes", he said, finally tearing his gaze from her shower-fresh form. "I have a spare t-shirt."

"Thanks", she said quietly, watching as he began to rummage through his suitcase. A moment later he took out a dark-blue T-shirt and handed it over to Kagome.

"I'll wash it for you and return it later", she promised as she went to bathroom to change.

While she was in the bathroom, Sesshoumaru stared at the wall trying to cool down.

'She is your boss', he reminded himself. 'No matter how hot she might be, she still is your boss. Off limits.'

But when she a moment later stepped out, dressed up only in her panties and the t-shirt he had lent her, his resolve started to crack.

Every woman knows how men love to see a good looking female dressed in his shirt only. Kagome was however exception to that rule, for thanks to her naivety she was completely oblivious of Sesshoumaru's reaction to the sight of her.

She walked up to him and seated herself to the other armchair, picking up her cup of tea from the side table. She lifted her feet up, propping her knees to her chest and took a sip of her tea.

Sesshoumaru's eyes keenly followed the hem of his shirt which inched up Kagome's thigh because of the motion.

"The days went by really fast, didn't they, Hikaru-kun", Kagome said, concentrating on her tea and thus missing Sesshoumaru's intent stare.

"Yes", he replied after a while, tearing his gaze away from her and mentally chiding himself. He tried his best to stop the disturbing thoughts filling his mind but he didn't have much of a success.

"You know, I really had a fun time here", Kagome said, glancing at him and flashing him a smile. "Thanks for accompanying me."

"No need to thank me, really", Sesshoumaru muttered.

"You should take Monday off. Your weekend was ruined because of this trip."

"What about you then? You didn't have much of a weekend either."

"I'm the CEO, remember? I can't have such a luxury as a day off." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I won't be doing full day tomorrow, but I got to go to check everything. Especially now since Ayame's debut is on the doorstep."

Her devotion for the company he had founded had never ceased to impress him.

Kagome wrapped her hands around her legs, hugging them against her chest. She felt cold. From time to time when she knew he wasn't watching she stole glances at Hikaru-kun. He was just so hot when he was shirtless, the pale skin, broad chest, well-trained muscles and, well,  _everything_. The tattoos really suited him too. Kagome licked her lips.

"Well, our train's leaving early tomorrow morning", she said as she got up and stretched. "We'd better go to sleep."

"Yes, we should", he replied on his low tone.

Kagome crawled under the covers while Sesshoumaru went to the bathroom. Kagome was already curled up and half-asleep when he stepped into the main room. He watched her for a moment, before he switched the light off and laid himself onto the other side of the bed.

* * *

 

Their last night in Sapporo was the coldest one yet. However, Kagome was not cold as she began to stir from her slumber. She was, in fact, very warm. She let out a small, content sigh and cuddled closer to the source of heat. However, when the source of the heat moved slightly, her eyes shot open.

_What the -?_

She slowly turned her head, her eyes locking with glowing amber ones.

'Amber? That's the same colour Sesshoumaru-sama has..'

But as she realised what situation they were in she quickly was brought back to Earth.

He was still staring intently at her and she blushed. How had this ever happened?

The two of them had cuddled closer during the cold night and as they had woken up, Kagome's back had been glued to Sesshoumaru's chest and the man's arm had wound itself around her waist, locking her to her place. 

While they both were trying to figure out what to do or say, Kagome's alarm clock went off, efficiently cutting through the heavy awkward atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru's arm slid off as she got up, putting out the alarm. She picked up her clothes and hairbrush and quickly went into the bathroom, avoiding looking at him.

Sesshoumaru rolled over to his back and sighed. He couldn't quite explain that small twinge of disappointment as he felt her escaping from his one-handed embrace. Groaning he too got up, dressing himself and then after that making the bed.

Kagome came out and glanced at him shortly, before looking away again.

"I'll be waiting in the restaurant", she said quietly before leaving the whole room.

Sesshoumaru went in front of the mirror and started to put his contacts on. He hoped in his mind that during the breakfast the awkwardness between them would disappear. After all, they had 12 hours travelling by train ahead. He sighed and smoothed down his clothes, leaving to join Kagome on the breakfast table.

She was sipping tea as he arrived. Apparently she had calmed down enough for she wasn't trying to escape his gaze anymore.

Kagome glanced up to him, noting that his eyes were back to hazel.

'I must have been imaging things. Why would Hikaru-kun have amber eyes? Hmph. I was still asleep, so..'

He had covered his markings once again; apparently he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Kagome had decided not to talk about their morning-situation at all. It had been something both of them were guilty to, and they had been asleep while all the cuddling had happened, so it didn't mean a thing. It was only natural, Kagome had heard that the night had been a really cold one.

"Have you packed everything already?" she asked casually.

"Not yet", he replied. "I've packed the most but not all."

She nodded.

"I was planning on getting off the train in Tokyo", she said after a while. "I want to go to see my family."

"But how are you coming to Kyoto then? If you're planning to go to work tomorrow too."

"I'll take the night-train", she replied, sipping her tea again.

Sesshoumaru nodded and they ate most of their breakfast in silence.

* * *

 

It was Tuesday-morning and things were back to normal again. Kagome was off somewhere with Sango, Kagura and Myoga, to promote both Ayame's and Kikyo's new albums that were just about to be published. Sesshoumaru had been left behind, to go through some documents. He had noted that Kagome had started to distance herself from him lately, probably because she was confused about the whole cuddling-incident.

Sesshoumaru frowned and went back to type an e-mail to the Sapporo's sub-office.

He heard the elevator and looked up from his work.

Odd. Kagome shouldn't be back for a few hours. Who'd be coming up here?

A moment later Inuyasha entered.

"Kagome's not here", Sesshoumaru said, returning his attention back to the e-mail.

"Good, it wasn't her I wanted to talk to."

Sesshoumaru glanced up again, now one eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

The young man returned his gaze with a serious expression.

All the sudden graveness and earnestness ought to have warned him, should have prepared him for what came next.

"I never mistook a thing on that night, did I", he started quietly, his eyes never leaving his face. "I was right all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about", he retorted. "You very well know what I'm talking about... Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru regarded his younger half-brother for a while.

Then he sighed.

"I believe a lunch-break is in order", he mumbled more to himself as he scribbled a quick note for Kagome before getting up from his seat, pulling a jacket on.

"A lunch-break with a  _long_  talk", Inuyasha added, as the two headed out of the office.


	7. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

"Have you heard of Kyoto Records?"

"Kyoto Records? That Japanese company?"

"Exactly. They have two singers about to debut that interest me. I would like you and Mr. Rochester go to Japan and try to negotiate with Kyoto Records' manager. They are the leading recording company in the whole Japan and hold rights to many successful hits in Japan. I believe there is a possible market here for them and that by an allegiance both companies - ours and theirs - will flourish. A symbiotic relation."

"Understood, sir. What are the details?"

"I have contacted the CEO of Kyoto records and we have agreed that the negotiations can take place. We're now trying to figure out when, but most likely they'll start next Monday. Your flight goes Thursday-morning, so you've got time to get past jet-lag."

"All right, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. You may leave, Mr. McKenzie."

The man nodded, leaving the room.

"What the boss wanted to talk about, Robbie?"

"It seems, Colin my buddy that we're going to have to pack our bags."

"What do you mean?"

"The boss wants us to go to Japan for some negotiations with the local leading recording company."

"Robbie... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Colin Rochester.

"Yes, Colin, I think I am. This is our big chance to get promoted."

* * *

 

"The sewers? ... Closing down? ... It's alright. ...Yes, I'll be there shortly. ...It's fine. Goodbye." Sesshoumaru hung up.

"What was it," asked the black-haired woman sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"My daughter's day care is shutting down due a sewer-problem. I'm afraid I have to leave now."

"I see. I'll call to make the next appointment."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good day to you, Youkou-san."

The probation officer nodded as well.

"I'll see you, Yamasaki-san."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the restaurant and got himself a cab.

Now this was tricky. What would he do with Rin now? He had to be at work for at least five more hours. He didn't have time to try and find someone to watch after Rin! He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Ah speaking."

"Ah, I need a favour."

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What is it?"

"I need you and Un to look for Rin. Her day-care was just shut down temporarily, and I don't know what to do with her."

"I'm terribly sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, but we can not help. We're in Tokyo at the moment, helping out your father with organising the New Year's party."

"I thought you two were not working for him anymore."

"We are not, but he ordered the flowers from us. And he really needs extra pairs of hands, so..."

"I understand. I'll come up with something else then."

"I hope you'll be able to solve it."

"So do I. Bye, Ah."

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He cursed to himself as he put the cell phone back to his pocket. The driver pulled over.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

 

"What do you mean you have a problem with the sewers?" the irritated woman yelled into her cell phone. "Everywhere, you say? Is there any chance that... I see. ...I understand. ....Yes, I guess I'll have to come to pick him up. ...Yes. I'm on my way."

"We're sincerely sorry about the inconvenience, ma'am. Goodbye."

Kagome hung up.

"I bet you are," she muttered heatedly, shooting an ugly glare at her innocent cell phone.

"My sincere apologies, Katsuo-sama," Kagome said while getting up, "it seems that our lunch has just been spoiled."

"What is it?" Katsuo asked, concerned.

"Sonething about the sewer system at Shippo's day-care. They're forced to close down for a few weeks." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "Why me," she whined softly. "What am I to do with Shippo?"

"What about your family in Tokyo?"

"I can't burden Mom again! Besides, New Year's Eve is just two weeks from now. She has her hands full of preparing the shrine."

"Oh, that's right."

Silence reigned while Kagome was finishing her tea in a hurry.

"You know, Kagome-chan..."

"Yes?"

"You could bring Shippo over to our house."

"Your place? Katsuo-sama, I couldn't... I mean you're leaving to Tokyo next week, that party of yours - "

"Shush, my dear, it's nothing, really. Izayoi is home alone anyway and she can watch after him. Izayoi is good with kids, you know it."

"Well..."

"Come on, Kagome-chan."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"It's not a big deal. Really. Come along, I'll drive you to the day care. I can drop Shippo off too so you can go straight to work from there."

"That's kind of you, Katsuo-sama. I don't know how to thank - "

"Come to have another dinner with me and Izayoi soon. I'll make sure Inuyasha's there too."

"Ahh... Sure," Kagome said, trying her best to keep up her smile.

'Inuyasha, you still haven't told your parents about Kikyo? We're so going to talk about this...'

"Let's not keep Shippo-chan waiting," Katsuo said as he got up.

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

A moment later the man returned, walking hand in hand with a cute three-year old girl.

"They said we can't go to day care anymore."

"They need to take care of the problem," Sesshoumaru explained, while nodding at the driver to start up the car. "When everything's fixed, you can go back."

"How long takes it?"

"I do not know, Rin."

"Rin wants to go to play with Shippo-kun."

"You can't. You're coming with me to work."

"Rin will see Daddy's work?"

"Yes. And you have to behave very well, do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"You have to stay still and be quiet."

"Yes."

"Don't talk to any strangers."

"Okay."

"And the most important thing: never run off on your own."

"Rin won't!"

"Good."

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. If Kagome found out that he had brought Rin to work with him, she would...

...

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to know what she would do.

The cab stopped and Sesshoumaru paid the driver. He got off, picking Rin up to his arms. He walked into the building and prayed all the Kamis that Kagome would still be on her lunch-break with his father. He hurried into the elevator, avoiding his best to be seen by any co-workers that could let Kagome on about him coming to office with his kid.

To his luck, they made it to his office without being seen by anyone. Even better, Kagome still was no where to be seen.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the heavy wooden door and knocked.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

He sighed in relief.

Sesshoumaru knelt down onto Rin's level.

"Listen carefully now, Rin. I'll go to the canteen and get us something to eat. I want you to stay here. Don't go wandering anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," she cheerily replied.

"And if you hear that someone is coming, hide under the desk."

"Rin hides!"

"Good."

Unable to shake off the thought that this was a very, very bad idea, Sesshoumaru got up and with a wary glance around, left to the elevators.

* * *

 

Kagome stepped out of the elevator, feeling utterly frustrated. Why did everything have to keep on piling up? Both Ayame's and Kikyo's debut albums were about to be published, a rather famous American recoding company was interested in negotiations which would probably start on next Monday and now Shippo's day care had been closed down.

"I wish I could go to another vacation on Hawaii right now," Kagome muttered to herself, rubbing her temples.

She came to a quick halt as she stepped out of the portrait-corridor. There was someone sitting on a chair next to Hikaru-kun's desk.

That certain someone was a three-year old little girl, humming to herself and waving her feet happily in the air.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she nearly dropped her handbag as well.

"Rin?"

"Auntie Kagome!" the little girl jumped off the chair and rushed to hug her legs.

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy came to pick Rin up. Rin can't go to day care anymore. Daddy brought Rin here. Daddy said Rin has to behave and be quiet and hide if somebody comes in. But Rin forgot to hide. Will Daddy be mad now?"

"I don't honestly know," Kagome said.

"Rin is happy to see Auntie Kagome! Rin hoped to see Auntie Kagome. Uncle Miroku told Rin that Daddy works with Auntie Kagome, when Daddy went to a trip with Auntie Kagome. Was it a nice trip?"

"Yes... It was a nice trip."

"Daddy brought Rin a gift. Crayons."

'So that's what the crayons were for,' Kagome thought to herself, remembering how Hikaru-kun had bought them on Friday-night, refusing to explain what he was going to do with a set of crayons.

"That was nice of him."

And then she finally came to a realisation.

She was forced to face the truth. Her self-deceit crumbled to pieces. Hikaru-kun had been in prison just like Sesshoumaru-sama. Hikaru-kun had an extremely keen business sense, just like Sesshoumaru-sama. Hikaru-kun had the typical tattoos of the heir of Yamasaki-clan, just like Sesshoumaru-sama. He also had amber eyes like Sesshoumaru-sama, but obviously used contacts to hide it. And it seemed that Hikaru-kun was Rin-chan's 'Daddy' thus the only logical solution being that Hikaru-kun actually  _was_ Sesshoumaru-sama. There was simply too much to it for the whole thing to be just a series of coincidences. Kagome groaned to herself.

This could not be happening... But it was. There was no point of denying that anymore. There  _was_ no Hikaru-kun. There only was a disguised Sesshoumaru-sama who had wanted back to his own company. She could no longer live in denial and self-deceit, pretending to be oblivious to something she had known to be true for some time now.

'I could probably die of embarrassment right now,' Kagome mused to herself.

And suddenly it all made sense. Why 'Hikaru-kun' had been hired while she was away. Why everyone who had recommended him had been Katsuo's old friends.

"Myoga. You knew about this and let it go on. I'm going to  _kill_  you," she mumbled barely audibly to herself, her eyes gleaming.

"Auntie Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome said, concentrating back on Rin. She would think things through on her spare time. Find out a way how to react to this situation that had overwhelmed her.

"I'm hungry."

"Come on, dear, let's go into my office."

They walked hand in hand into Kagome's office. Kagome helped Rin up to sit on the chair behind her desk as she herself sat onto the desk. Kagome took out her cell phone, dialling the number to the canteen.

"Kyoto Records' canteen, Hojo speaking."

"Hello Hojo, it's Kagome. Listen, could you come up and bring me some milk and cookies? Two glasses, please."

"Sure, Kagome-sama. Just a moment."

"Thank you, Hojo."

Kagome hung up.

"Soon a nice man will come and bring us some cookies and milk."

The child let out a delighted laugh and clapped her hands.

"Auntie Kagome, you're the best."

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru stepped into the office, carrying a tray. He had picked some grapes, yoghurt and orange-juice for Rin. However, when he looked around the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Curse it.

She had apparently disobeyed the most important rule he had told her: not to wander around. By now, the child could be anywhere. Sesshoumaru groaned. He set the tray down and pinched the bridge of his nose. What now?

Sesshoumaru inched closer to the door to Kagome's office.

"Kagura, just make the appointment, all right?"

Great. Kagome was back and apparently in a bad mood. Sesshoumaru contemplated for a moment what to do. Then he realised he didn't have any other option but to begin searching for Rin.

He headed to the elevators. A few floors below he ran into swearing Kagura.

"Kagura, have you seen a little girl around here somewhere?"

"Now why would there be a little girl here? Geez, Hikaru-kun, I have no time for this now, with Kagome bitching at me about that interview I forgot to arrange. What's up with her?"

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Kagome. She's really bitchy today."

"I don't know, haven't seen her since lunch."

"You really should go to her... help her to relax, let out some steam, cure the tension... ya know what I mean."

With a ridiculous wink Kagura hurried off.

Sesshoumaru huffed. They were still going on about the rumour? Gosh, did these people have boring lives. 

Next he met up with Sango.

"Excuse me, Iwajima-san, but have you seen a three years old girl here somewhere?"

"A girl? Can't say I've seen a girl here. What is going on, Suzuki-san?"

"Ah, while I was over having my lunch my sister appeared out of nowhere, asking me to baby-sit her daughter and... Now I lost her."

"You brought your niece here?" Sango blinked. "If Kagome-chan finds out, you're screwed."

"I'm very well aware of that," Sesshoumaru said with a pained expression, "especially since she's in a foul mood to begin with."

"Oh dear. But finding a three year old from this building? That's going to be difficult. I wish I could help you -"

"It's fine, thanks anyway." Sesshoumaru hurried off, beginning to feel the first stages of panic.

One hour later Sesshoumaru felt extremely exhausted as he arrived back to his office. He had searched through the whole building and had not found a trace of his daughter. He was getting more and more worried as the seconds ticked on. Where was Rin? What if something had happened? What if one of the people working here was a vicious pervert and child-molester and had fooled Rin away with candy and was now -

Oh Kami. Where could she be? Maybe she was out here somewhere, hungry and hurt and lost and all alone, waiting for her father to come to rescue!  Or maybe Kagome had found her and kicked her out. His boss was in a bad mood and there was no telling what she would be capable of. There was no other choice anymore. Sesshoumaru gulped. He would have to confront  _the monster_.

With heavy steps he walked over to the big door, knocking it twice.

"Come in."

Weird. She sounded deceitfully calm.

Sesshoumaru opened the door, stepping in.

He didn't get any further than that before he froze. There, in his boss' chair, was sitting Rin who happily nibbled on a large chocolate-chip cookie. Kagome herself was sitting on her desk, sipping milk from a long glass.

"Nice of you to join us, Hikaru-kun."

"Daddy! Auntie Kagome's cookies are good!"

"Yes, they are. You should have a bite too, ne, Hikaru-kun?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, not believing the sight before him. He stood there dumbfounded, watching the two.

Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I thought... You... Rin... When...?"

"You're not making too much sense," Kagome dryly observed. "Here, have a cookie."

He caught the sweet thrown at his way only thanks to his reflexes.

"I just ran through the whole damn building, looking for you, Rin. I told you not to wander off."

"Rin did not wander off. Rin was waiting in the chair when Auntie Kagome came in."

"Yes. And I was very surprised to see Rin-chan here. You never told me you had a daughter."

"I... Wait a minute, do you two know each other?"

"We've met a few times," Kagome said in an off-hand manner. Then she smirked and winked at Rin. The child giggled and winked back.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Rin...?" he said expectantly.

"Rin can't tell. It's a secret."

"Now, Hikaru-kun, why don't you come in and shut the door."

Mutely he obeyed.  It seemed that Kagome had not been in such a bad mood after all. Still he hadn't quite expected her to invite Rin in and offer her cookies. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Apparently there was even more to the woman than he had previously thought.

* * *

 

It was Monday morning and Kagome was quietly regarding the two American businessmen who had come to negotiate. They were both warily glancing at her, not hiding their surprise.

'Idiots,' Kagome deduced fairly quickly. She was disappointed that the person she had been in contact with hadn't come to negotiate himself but sent these two instead. Of course Kagome understood that it was very difficult for a CEO to leave his or her office - not to even mention the country - for the sake of negotiating. After all no one knew how much time this was going to take.

As Kagome watched the two men Hikaru-kun - Sesshoumaru-sama, she corrected herself - had guided to the room, a plan began to form in her mind. A brilliant plan.

With that plan she could pay back to Sesshoumaru for fooling her as well as teach a lesson to the silly Americans standing before her. She had heard their surprised whispers. What was so bad about a woman being a CEO, eh? And why hadn't they bothered to do a background check? Kagome's ability to read people was activated again - the ability Inuyasha called her 'creepy sixth sense'. Kagome could feel that the Americans were relieved, even delighted to realise that the CEO they needed to negotiate with was a woman. Their confidence rose and she could sense hints of arrogance.

So they thought that they could easily fool her because she was a woman? Fine. Let them have what they wanted.

Kagome switched on a sweet smile.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his boss warily, sensing the sudden change in her attitude. The earlier signs of irritation Sesshoumaru had learned to notice really well had altogether disappeared. Sesshoumaru could sense that she was about to start with a new act. But what she was about to begin? He did not even dare to guess.

"Good day my good gentlemen," she said on a sweet tone, in  _Japanese_  nonetheless. Sesshoumaru was starting to feel confused. Why wasn't she speaking in English? He had heard Myoga praising her fluency in English earlier. Why on Earth she was speaking Japanese then?

The two American's stared at her, bewildered. They had no idea what the woman had just said.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome, just to find her staring at him. She nodded enthusiastically. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but her expression didn't even twinge. He understood finally that she was waiting for him to translate her words.

"Miss Higurashi wished you two gentlemen good day," Sesshoumaru said, turning to look at the Americans. Inside of him he could feel the horror rising. What was she up to? What ever she was planning, it couldn't be anything good. Her sweet smile hadn't faded a bit. It was freaking him out.

"It's a true pleasure to see you two here this day," Kagome said, pausing again allowing Sesshoumaru to translate her words before she went on.

"I hope that these negotiations will be very fruitful indeed. Do not feel afraid of turning either to me or my assistant Suzuki Hikaru-kun. We are more than willing to be at your assistance."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Sesshoumaru told the two after he had translated Kagome's little welcoming speech. "There is something that needs my and Miss Higurashi's attention very badly. I'm aware that we had an agreed appointment, but this shouldn't take too long. A few gentlemen from our board of management shall accompany you to a lunch."

"Well isn't that friendly, Colin! Let's get going then, I'm starving."

"Nice meeting you, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Suzuki." Robert McKenzie said with a nod of acknowledgement.

The moment they were out of the office, Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the woman. To say that he was outraged was a crude understatement.

"Spill it, Kagome. What's up with you now?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she denied in her fluent English.

"Oh, I think you do," he retorted with an angry growl.

Kagome's sweet smile turned into a sneer.

"Relax, Hikaru-kun. Everything is fine!"

"Oh really? Tell me why you're fooling around in such critical negations? This might very well be the biggest chance for Kyoto Records and you are acting all Miss brainless!"

"You're exaggerating. Calm down. I know what I'm doing."

"I certainly hope so," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, feeling further irritated by her smug smile.

She didn't bother to explain her actions. Only smiled knowingly to herself.

* * *

 

The negotiations started after the lunch and Kagome's behaviour didn't return to normal, no matter how ugly glares Sesshoumaru sent into her direction. The two men were exhausted as they finally reached the hotel they were staying at. Colin sighed and threw himself onto the bed. Robert starting taking off his tie.

"I would never have imagined the big boss to be a woman," Colin mused out loud.

"Came as a surprise to me as well," Robert admitted. "Say, Colin, what do you think of lady Bigboss?"

"Hard to say," the man frowned. "She seemed a lot different from what I was expecting. That smile she had on and her tone... She looked more like an extremely friendly secretary than the scary big boss of a wealthy Recording company."

"Yeah. It also surprised me that she didn't apparently know English," Robert pointed out, chewing his lip. "You'd suppose that the CEO of a company of Kyoto Records' level spoke English fluently."

Colin nodded.

"She also seemed to be a little dim-witted," Robert added.

"But that assistant dude was a smart one."

"Yeah. He glowered us like a hawk."

"Hey, Robbie, I was thinking..."

"Yes, Col?"

"I know that we were supposed to come here to negotiate about the marketing rights for this company's songs and albums, but since we're here anyway and the CEO is like she seems to be... We could try to buy the whole company!"

"Colin, calm down. It wouldn't be that easy."

"We can try. It would be a great opening. Think about a promotion, Robbie. We'd surely get one if we succeed now!"

"I don't know, Colin. It's pretty risky."

"Yeah but I'm sure we can do it."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not as of yet. But I'm sure I'll come up with one soon enough," Colin assured.

Robbie sighed to himself and switched on the TV.

A song filled the room.

The Both men stopped.

"This is very good, what is this?"

"Isn't that the girl that boss showed us? The Kyoto Record's newest finding."

"We got to get the negotiations end up on our favour. With stars like these, well be rich back home."

Robbie nodded.

"This song will surely be a blockbuster." 

* * *

 

Kagome lay on her sofa, her face hidden behind her hands. She moaned to herself. This had to be what they called 'irony'. The one person she had craved to meet someday, the one person she had looked up to more than anyone else, the one person who had her loyal respect...

Just how in hell did he end up to be her assistant?!

It was official. Karma was a bitch and the universe had a crude sense of humour.

Sighing heavily to herself she got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Shippo? Honey why aren't you already in bed? It's late."

Kagome turned to look at her son.

"I woke up and saw a light downstairs... Mom..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

Kagome was taken aback by the sudden question. She had felt pretty lost for the whole day but had she been so see-through that her five year-old son understood that everything was not all right?

"Yes, dear. Never been better. Now, you should hurry to bed."

"Good night, Mom," Shippou whispered before turning around.

"Good night, honey," Kagome replied, watching his retreating back.

When the boy was out of sight Kagome bent to dig up ice-cream from the freezer. Grabbing a spoon she exited the kitchen, returning back to the living-room sofa. It was half past ten o'clock in the evening. Kagome was trying to make herself feel better by stuffing her tummy full of ice cream. She had finally acknowledged the truth about 'Hikaru' for a while now but the days had been too hectic lately so she hadn't confronted that acknowledgement until this evening. No wonder she was in a bad mood. It was very straining to keep on acting all normal at work, like nothing would have happened. She dared not say anything to Hi-Sesshoumaru, didn't dare to tell him that she knew about his little masquerade. She had only just reluctantly acknowledged the truth. If she told Sesshoumaru that she knew the truth, she was not sure what would happen. But it was for sure that what ever would happen, nothing would be the same anymore. They had managed to form a comfortable balance between each other, maybe even a frail start for a friendship. That all would probably be shattered if Kagome would bring the truth into the light. Hikaru-kun would cease to exist. And to be honest, Kagome did not have the slightest clue what to do, what to think and how to behave once her assistant would be Yamasaki Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kagome sighed and scooped up another spoonful of her chocolate-chip ice cream. She absent-mindedly fiddled the hem of the dark-blue t-shirt she was wearing. It was the very same t-shirt Hika - Sesshoumaru-sama had lent her on their trip to Hokkaido. Why was she still wearing it as a night-shirt? She couldn't tell. She really should have already washed and returned the garment to Sesshoumaru with deepest gratitude. But for some reason she felt reluctant to give up the piece of clothing. It was better than any souvenir, a memorial from the trip.

Kagome blushed a bit as she remembered their last morning and the way she had woken up back then. Cuddled close to Sesshoumaru, his arm wrapped around her waist! She couldn't help but to admit that it had felt rather pleasant. Kagome had not let any male close, save for Katsuo-sama who really did not count, since Inuyasha. And now, possibly, she might want to get to know his  _brother_  better who - nonetheless - actually was her assistant.

Kagome muffled a groan by stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Whether she was a bit interested in him or not, she liked his shirt too much to give it back to him.

'Unless he asks after his shirt, of course. I'll give it back to him if that happens,' Kagome decided, before getting up and wandering off to bed.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at the TV, then at the couple that was snuggling on the couch. What was he doing here again? Oh right, spending quality-time with his little brother and that brat's girlfriend. The couple had invited him over for a movie-night and Sesshoumaru had actually agreed, thinking that such activities might help patching up the bond between him and Inuyasha.

However he had trouble concentrating on the movie. All his thoughts were revolving around Kagome. Her recent behaviour puzzled him. He didn't have the slightest clue why she put up such an act in front of the two Americans. But it wasn't just that. She had behaved oddly for a while now. Somehow it felt as if she was distancing herself from him. The bond that they shared - and Sesshoumaru was ready to admit that there truly was a bond between them - was not yet that strong and that was why Sesshoumaru felt a little concerned. What if the bond would completely cease to exist? They weren't exactly friends but came along with each other better than well and they also had developed deep mutual feelings of trust towards each other. Together they made an invincible team.

It was actually quite funny when you thought about it and the way they had acted towards each other in the beginning. At first Sesshoumaru hadn't even believed that Kagome could be the CEO. He hadn't trusted her one bit. He had hated her guts. It seemed that she had always managed to provoke him into feeling irritated. And yet she had from the beginning attracted him on one level. They had not liked each other at all nor had they trusted each other, but they both knew that they had to come along nevertheless, for the company's sake. They got used to each other pretty quickly and as he had learned to know her better he was truly surprised by the level of skill she had. She relied on her instincts much, exactly like he did, and she also had the ability to read other people well. Almost three months had passed since the Sesshoumaru's first day at Kyoto Records under Kagome's watchful eye. He had started to respect her. Now he couldn't think of anyone better to be the CEO of his company, aside from himself, of course. But now she was acting oddly, keeping more to herself. He couldn't understand why. There was no clear reason for her behaviour as of late. It all confused him to no end.

He was awoken from his musings soon.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked up, finding Inuyasha standing before him, holding two cans of beer.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had happened. He had been way too deep in thought to pay notice to everything around him.

"You were spacing out big time. Was the movie so bad?" Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"No, I just had some things on my mind... Where is Kikyo?"

"She left home already. The movie ended ten minutes ago."

"Oh," Sesshoumaru bluntly replied.

Inuyasha's grin widened and he tossed the other can of beer to his older brother.

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously opened it and took a sip.

"So, what's bothering you, brother dear?"

"Kagome," the older man simply answered.

"Ah, I thought it was about a woman..." Inuyasha sipped his beer and sat down onto the floor next to him. "So, what's bothering you about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru kept silent for awhile, pouring more alcohol down his throat. After some pondering he came to the conclusion that actually telling Inuyasha would be good thing, especially when they had agreed to try their best to become the brothers they were supposed to be. Talking, as far as Sesshoumaru understood, was one of the means to keep up human relationships. Sesshoumaru had never really been talkative let alone had a deep conversation with someone close to him about his own feelings, thoughts and opinions. He had never had someone that close, a person with whom he could've had such a conversation with ease.

Maybe it was about time for him to give it a try.

"She's been behaving all weird lately," Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean weirder than usual? Uh-oh."

"It feels as if she's trying to put a distance between us," Sesshoumaru confessed.

"Really? From what I've seen I can say that Kagome trusts you quite a lot. And that tells much, Kagome has a little problem when it comes to trusting people."

"She does?"

Inuyasha nodded gravely.

"Her father was a drunkard who kept hitting her. Kagome's mom didn't get divorced until Kags was 8 years old. She didn't have any friends in middle school either and she had quite lot of trouble with her  self-conscious. She always thought too lowly of herself."

"Kagome? Having a low self-esteem?"

"Believe it; I'm not making it up. Though all things considered it was no wonder, her childhood was quite gloomy."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and got up, walking into the kitchen to grab a new can of beer.

Approximately 90 minutes and four more empty beer cans later Inuyasha felt very relaxed and chatty. Sesshoumaru realised that now was the best opportunity for him to finally learn about Kagome. He was just trying to figure out a delicate way to bring up the subject when Inuyasha saved him the trouble.

"Ya know, I'm really glad I broke up with Kags back then... It's painfully clear now that I was the wrong person for her. I mean she's great and all but... I guess that was the problem itself. She was too great for me. Of course I'm glad that we dated. But I think it was fortunate that we broke up before anything worse would have happened."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked, one eyebrow raised.

"She was so broken. She would have needed special attention, someone very caring and devoted. Well, you know what I was like back then. I was independent in a way; I lived in Tokyo by myself and did what I wanted. But I was spoiled and selfish, not one to consider her feelings first as should have been done. Kagome's childhood had been so gloomy that it was a true wonder how lively she really was. Of course she was broken. The shadow of her father, being called worthless for whole 8 years left its mark on her... She was always so sad and alone, that's why I first walked up to her and started to talk to her. She was so cute, yet she had no friends. One day I was just watching her and realised I had never seen her smile. That's when I wanted to learn more about her. Even though she has changed now, so much that you'd think you're watching a whole different person, I still somehow see the image of the young Kagome, overlapping with the current Kagome. There's still something similar, the same aura. I think that she still is heartbroken. That's probably my fault too. I was the first person to walk up and talk to her. I was the first person who cared about her. I dragged her out of her shell only to hurt her again. I feel so ashamed by it and yet I never even apologised..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

Sesshoumaru mutely stared at his brother. Yes, it was true. He had sensed all along that something was wrong with her, seen the sadness in the corner of her eyes. It was a part of her beauty; even when there was a smile on her lips it didn't quite reach her eyes. She still was heartbroken. He could never have guessed that the Kagome he knew would have gone through so much pain in her life. Now he understood better her relationship with his father. After all, if what Inuyasha said was true, she had never had a proper father-figure in her life. Now, thanks to everything Inuyasha had told him Sesshoumaru finally understood her better, why she was so complicated, so variable. She didn't want to be figured out, she didn't want anyone to see how broken she was inside.

"She's like Cinderella," Inuyasha said with a lopsided smirk on his lips. "Poor family, a cruel father, then getting into the collage she dreamt of with a scholarship and finally ending up a CEO to a company whose founder is a man she always admired. Like a dream, a fairytale come true. The only thing that went wrong is that the prince whom she fell in love with betrayed her and broke her heart."

"You were young," Sesshoumaru said, sipping his beer. "What's done is done. Kagome's still young. She'll find her true prince soon enough."

Inuyasha looked down at the empty beer can in his hand. Then he suddenly raised his gaze and stared at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru soon became nervous by both the look in Inuyasha's eyes and the big grin slowly spreading on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied although his words conflicted a lot with his tone of a voice and the expression on his face.

He had just got a brilliant idea. Inuyasha had realised who Kagome's true prince was. He chuckled to himself.

Sesshoumaru felt even more nervous after hearing his brother laugh to himself.

"Ne... It must be stressing for you to keep on your toes all the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Hikaru-kun, and how careful you must always be not to blow your cover."

"Well yeah, it's not too easy or anything," Sesshoumaru admitted, looking back to the time he shared the same hotel room with Kagome in Hokkaido and the time he had been forced to take Rin to work with him.

"I was wondering if you should tell Kags the truth."

"Tell Kagome? Inuyasha, are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe a bit, thanks to beer. But that's not the point. I mean, you said that Kags has been distancing herself from you lately, right? You two are close, it might help building back the trust. After all you're like her number one idol."

"I don't know if that'd be such a good idea, Inuyasha."

"C'mon. Think about it. How long you think you can keep this up? Kags is not stupid, you know. She'll call your bluff sooner or later. And I was just wondering that, all things considered, it would probably be better if you told her the truth before she finds out by herself."

Sesshoumaru pondered it. Inuyasha did have a point. But how was he ever able to tell Kagome?

"Hey, you said Kagome has been distancing herself from you?"

"Yes."

"That's weird." Inuyasha frowned. "I can't figure out why she would do anything like that without a reason."

"Well I have one theory why she'd do that," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.

"Oh? What theory?"

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze at the floor and actually seemed to be a bit uneasy.

"Well, you know we took the trip to Sapporo last week?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Well, due a bunch of rumours going 'round at the office people think that Kagome and I am a couple -"

Inuyasha sneered at that. Somehow he had the feeling that what ever was coming up, would only add fuel to his recent realisation.

"... So the hotel-reservation was made by one who believed in the rumour, thus we ended up sharing a room... And a bed."

Inuyasha snickered.

"Don't laugh," Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, during our last night there we slept apparently kind of restlessly. I don't know why but when we woke up, well, we kind of had ended up spooning."

Inuyasha bit his lip not to laugh.

"You think you scared her?"

"I was soundly asleep, I didn't do it on purpose," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"But would you have wanted to do that to her? On purpose?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly fell even more silent than usual and his stoic mask slipped back to its place. To Inuyasha, this was enough of an answer. Knowingly he smirked to himself.

"It's getting late. You should get home,  _onii-chan_."

Sesshoumaru shuddered.

"Don't 'onii-chan' me, you foolish little brother."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine then. Seeya 'round, Sess."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left.

After the door closed Inuyasha made a dive for his cell phone. After listening to the dial-tone for a moment she finally picked up.

"I'm sorry to bother you on such a late our, sweetie, but I just had to tell someone what I just realised..."

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Don't you think that Sesshoumaru and Kagome would make the perfect couple -"

* * *

 

"Tonight? At which restaurant? Eight o'clock? Sure, I can make it. I have one question though, if I may...  Why are you inviting me along? .. Ahh, I see. See you tonight. Bye."

Sesshoumaru hung up and sighed to himself.

Miroku glanced up at him.

"What is it?"

"I have a dinner tonight, it seems. Can you look after Rin?"

"Sure I can... A dinner with who?" Miroku smirked.

Sesshoumaru was about to reply as his cell phone went off again.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Sess, care for a dinner tonight?"

"Explain."

"Well, Dad is throwing a little 'family-gathering' and I'm sure he'll try to pair up me and Kagome again. I need you to come, to save me."

Sesshoumaru could feel desperation in his brother's voice. What he didn't know was that Inuyasha's invitation also had a hidden agenda, one to serve his recent realisation concerning Kagome and her 'true prince'.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to tell him that you're dating already," he advised.

"No! He'd snap. He might actually try to force me into marrying Kags... And that wouldn't be pretty."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Worry not, little brother. I'm coming. In fact I've already been invited."

"Invited?! By whom?"

"Believe it or not, by father. He just called."

"Why'd he invite you?"

"Apparently he wants me there because for one Kagome values my company and for two, he thinks I might help him in getting you two together."

"Kami, no! Sesshoumaru, if you turn against me - "

"You and Kagome as a couple spells a disaster, Inuyasha. You already tried once and it didn't work out. I don't doubt you'd be any better off now."

"Knew I could trust you, brother dear. Anyways, I promised to see Kikyo. Seeya tonight."

_Click._

Sesshoumaru sighed again and noted the curious glint in Miroku's eye.

"Let me guess. You're going to have a dinner tonight."

"Yes."

"With you father and Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And Inuyasha'll be there too."

"That's right."

"And Kagome-sama's also invited?"

"Without a doubt."

Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Good luck, cousin dear. I feel you'll need it."

"Second cousin," Sesshoumaru tiredly corrected, while wondering in horror to what he had just enlisted for.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru got out of the taxi and paid the driver. He looked at the restaurant ahead of him and sighed to himself. Why had he once again agreed to this? Because his father had asked, he replied to himself. He stood there for awhile, gathering up his courage. How he would pull this off, even he did not know. When he finally was ready to walk up the few steps he was stopped by a surprised voice.

"Ya - Hikaru-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome stared in surprise at the man standing before her, biting her lip. She almost had called him 'Yamasaki-sama'.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw his boss, tightly holding her purse. He blinked a few times, trying his best not to stare at her different but nonetheless lovely appearance. Her hair was partly in a complex bun, cascading down the side of her neck in waves. She had a bit more make up on than usually too. The helm of her dress was flowing against her calves in the gentle cold breeze. Her little white teeth were nibbling softly her bottom lip, a habit of hers. She always did that when she was nervous. Sesshoumaru had no clue why she was so distressed but he wanted to help her.

As Sesshoumaru finally spoke Kagome woke from her semi-panicky thoughts about sitting at the dinner table with the entire Yamasaki-family.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Kagome raised her gaze and saw that he was still looking at her, offering her his arm.

"Let's go."

Kagome's hand trembled slightly as she set it on Sesshoumaru's arm. His right hand covered her hand securely, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry about it," he told her assuringly.

"Thanks," Kagome managed to say, keeping her gaze down. Together they walked up the stairs and into the restaurant. Sesshoumaru immediately spotted the right table from his height and escorted Kagome over there.

The Yamasakis glanced up as the two arrived. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking towards them arm in arm.

"Well well, Kagome-chan," Izayoi said as they finally reached the table. "Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

The reactions were priceless. Sesshoumaru's grip of Kagome's hand tightened instinctively as Kagome first paled, and then her cheeks flushed. Katsuo-sama's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets whereas Inuyasha was trying vigorously not to choke on his drink.

"Erm, no, he's not my boyfriend," Kagome stuttered. "Izayoi-san, meet my assistant, Suzuki Hikaru-kun. Hikaru-kun, here's Katsuo-sama's wife, Yamasaki Izayoi-san."

Kagome felt rather stupid.

'Here, Sesshoumaru, meet your step-mother!'

Shaking her head slightly to chase away unwanted mental images Kagome took her hand from Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru acted like the gentleman he was raised to be, and pulled a chair for Kagome. Kagome thanked him softly and sat down.

Sesshoumaru seated himself between her and his father. Inuyasha was seated on Kagome's other side and Izayoi was sitting between her son and her husband.

A waitress came to take their order.

"So Kagome," Katsuo said, turning to the woman. "I was just talking with Inuyasha about this one extra invitation I have for one New Year's Gala... I thought that maybe you'd like to go with him."

Kagome heaved a mental sigh.

"I'm sorry Katsuo-sama, but I've already made plans for New year's eve. I'm sure that Inuyasha can find himself a date, though."

Even though there was a disappointed expression on Katsuo-sama's face, Kagome didn't really feel bad about it. Instead she felt a little relieved.

Katsuo-sama started to talk about something, mostly to Inuyasha. Kagome tuned him out almost immediately but acted attentive, nodding every now and then absentmindedly. In truth, however, she concentrated her attention to the man sitting by her side and watched him silently from behind her long dark lashes. Her boyfriend? If only that would be true, Kagome thought to herself. He was looking very handsome tonight. And she hadn't really experienced such a courtesy before that he had shown her tonight. And to make it even better, he was Sesshoumaru-sama, the man she had admired all her life. Even though she still was a little angry that he had deceived her like that at the same time she was glad. She had learned to know him, get close to him which would have been impossible if she had known who he really was.

With a start she awoke from her Sesshoumaru-filled thoughts as her cell-phone went off. She yelped and started to dig through her purse, only to drop the phone when she finally got it out.

Before she had time to move a muscle, Sesshoumaru bent down to pick up the still ringing cell-phone. As he was straightening himself his hand accidentally brushed against her thigh. Kagome startled again and her cheeks flushed immediately.

"Here you go," Sesshoumaru said, offering the phone back to her.

"Thanks," she whispered softly. "Excuse me." Kagome extended her hand, her small fingers wrapping around the phone. His slender fingers closed tightly around her hand. Her blush deepened and she relished the touch for a few seconds, before finally taking her phone from him and walking off.

Izayoi's attentive eyes followed Kagome's retreating form, then she glanced at Sesshoumaru.

However, Inuyasha and Katsuo had both remained oblivious to the whole scene.


	8. Revelations

Kagome had tuned out the English babble many, many minutes ago. She hoped Sesshoumaru would be the one paying attention. The last time she had been listening, the two Americans had been talking something about contracts. Kagome knew that she should be level-headed and mature, listening to their talking, especially at this moment. But like a teen girl head over heels in love she couldn't help her spacing out. The Americans wouldn't mind anyway, after all they still thought her English skills were nonexistent. How idiotic. Did they honestly believe that the CEO of such a company as Kyoto Records would not know any foreign languages? Especially one as important as English! Kagome snorted.

Kagome gave an inaudible, frustrated sigh. Just why did  _she_  have to be the one negotiating? Sure she was the CEO but it wasn't  _her_  company. Why didn't the board of management do anything about it?

That young snobby Kagewaki Hitomi's words floated teasingly back to her.

_"We rely on your judgement and business sense, Higurashi-san. They're all yours."_

But that had been before the Americans had turned out to be jerks. There was something Kagome didn't tolerate, at all and that was when people looked down on her because of her gender.

... Though, her past considered that was very understandable.

Kagome bit her lip.

She had been feeling very troubled at work lately, all because of him. It was so stressing, keeping up appearances. She felt that the harder she tried to act normal, the less convincing she was. And what was she to answer if Sesshoumaru asked her if something was wrong? Kagome resented and despised lying.

To tell or not to tell, that was the question. The stress only grew, day by day, as she struggled to keep her knowledge as a secret. There were times when she was about to burst, wanting just to toss her head back and scream "I know who you are" on the top of her lungs. She felt as if everyday she'd be walking on the edge of the knife, waiting in horror and anticipation for that one moment when she would just  _snap_...

Truth to be told, Kagome was scared. She had even started to  _like_  Hikaru-kun. Absentmindedly she bit her lip again. The relationship she currently had with her assistant - even if it was not  _that_  kind of a relationship, although everyone else in the office seemed to think so - was rather comfortable. It gave her the feeling of assurance, of security. If he needed her support, he'd have it. If she needed his help, she'd get it. Together they'd work hard to achieve a bright future for the company, she with her motherly grace and he with firm determination. They fit together very well, they were a team. Even though he was just an assistant and she was the CEO, they often forgot the difference of their positions and treated each other as equals - and that was what Kagome liked the best.

However, the faint bubble of equality would completely and permanently burst if he knew that she was aware how things really were. Who he really was.

'Damnit,' Kagome muttered with a mental sigh. 'Why does everything have to be so complicated...'

Suddenly she felt eyes on her and turned. Her curious cerulean orbs met Sesshoumaru's piercing hazel stare. Kagome swallowed nervously. So he had noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

Kagome fought not to blush. She suddenly felt very nervous and embarrassed as if she had just been caught red handed from doing something forbidden.

'Well, spacing out during important negotiations is not exactly allowed,' she reminded herself. And had her assistant not turned out to be none other than Yamasaki Sesshoumaru-sama she would not feel as embarrassed in such a situation as this.

Sesshoumaru had stopped listening to the boring babbling of the Americans long time ago. He wished Kagome would be attentive for him too. Today he just was unable to concentrate. His thoughts kept wandering to Saturday-evening and to the dinner. Or rather, to how Kagome had looked that night. Sesshoumaru noticed that he truly missed the black dress with the flowing knee-length hem. The dress' upper part was a halter neck cut and the fabric had clung to her slender form very nicely. Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally, to rid himself of such unsuitable thoughts.

'You have more serious things to consider,' he firmly reminded himself. It seemed he had indeed spent too much time under Miroku's influence. Some of the pervert's very essence had apparently rubbed off to him. Suddenly Sesshoumaru became very worried about Rin.

He gave another mental headshake. Concentration.

There was a  _real_  problem he needed to attend to. And that was...

How to tell Kagome the truth?

Well, of course, telling the truth was in itself fairly simple. But Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to bluntly blurt out 'By the way, Kagome, I'm not who you think I am'. Besides, he would have to take extra caution too, because, well, it  _was_  Kagome in question. There was no telling how she would react to that. She could either throw a fit, fire him, revert to her 'monster'-self, lose her trust in him completely, lose her trust in mankind completely, break down inside even more or then she could... well, everything was possible.

He figured that a gentle approach would probably be the best. Try not to shock her too much. And try to explain his reasons, preferably when she still was listening to him and not yelling her lungs out at him. But...

His thoughts flew from scary infuriated monster-Kagome back to the question of  _how_.

How could one possibly tell such a thing?

'You know, we've shared these few months in this office and I thought you should know that I'm really Yamasaki Sesshoumaru. You know, that guy who founded this company? The same guy you idolise? The guy whose younger brother you dated... .'

No. Not going to work.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, his mind still on how to break the news to her. His contemplation came to a halt though, as he noted the glazed over look in Kagome's eyes. She.... She was not listening to the Americans? Sesshoumaru's tentative glance quickly evolved into a sharp glare. The nerve of that girl!

Wait... if she wasn't paying attention to the Americans, and he wasn't exactly attentive either, then who... ?

At the moment when Kagome's eyes rose to meet his stare, he realised that indeed no one was listening to the two negotiators. He saw her blue orbs widen as she registered his glare. Embarrassment spread all over her face, invisible to a normal person but not going unnoticed by him. She was so unpredictable and collected that hardly anyone was able to see through her and figure out her true thoughts and feelings. But because Sesshoumaru himself also happened to be a master of concealing his true self from the world outside, he had better insight.

However, reading Kagome like an open book was a deed no one would ever accomplish.

She mouthed a rather sheepish sorry at him.

Sesshoumaru scoffed but let it be. The foolish Americans couldn't possibly have said anything worth listening anyway.

* * *

 

"Ohhhhh! Look, there they finally are!"

"Kyaaaa~ Ayame-hime looks sooo cool!"

"Look, there is Yuuki-san too!"

"Awesome!"

"Hey, who's that hot guy?" a girl asked, nudging her friend's sleeve.

"Which one," the friend replied, eyeing the two males on the stage.

"That short-haired one, standing next to that third singer."

"Third singer?" her friend asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, that pretty lady with those leather boots. She must be a singer, right? At least some kind of a celebrity!"

"Yeah but I've never seen her before. I think you're mistaken..."

Indeed she was mistaken, because the pretty lady in leather boots was no other than Higurashi Kagome, once again dressed a little differently than one might assume from a CEO of a big company. Thus the 'hot guy' standing next to her would be Yamasaki Sesshoumaru himself. The other hot guy, the one with long hair, was Kouga. He was standing by Ayame who had a huge grin plastered on her face.

Well, it was quite understandable. Who wouldn't be smiling when your first album was about to be released?

The other two people on the stage were a guy hired by the company to host this occasion and Inuyasha's girlfriend, the singer-to-be Yuuki Kikyo. She was acting calmer about this than Ayame was, but for Ayame this was the first time in actual spotlight where as Kikyo had become accustomed to this kind of situations thanks to her work as a seiyuu.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to this special album release event!"

The crowd cheered. Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's attention though was solely on the representatives of the media who had gathered and come to this event. There were many of them present, the both noted, satisfied. Kagome smiled, feeling rather proud of herself. She'd have to thank Sango later.

"This night is special, because not one but two new albums are released, from two different artists, both new to music-business! But now I'll step aside and let the lovely Higurashi Kagome-san to announce our two stars tonight."

The crowd clapped their hands as Kagome calmly, a smile on her face, walked up to the microphone. Sesshoumaru followed her from the corner of his eye and disapproved to himself the way she had refused to be referred to by her proper title as a CEO. But it was Kagome in question and once she stubbornly refused there was no convincing her to do otherwise.

Kagome let her hand rest on the microphone and took a deep breath.

"I warmly welcome you on the behalf of Kyoto Records. I'm glad you're all here tonight. We were very lucky to find such extraordinary singers as these two stars are. Today two brand new albums are to be released and we sincerely hope that you will purchase them in order to support these wonderful artists. But without any more ado, I give you: Ayame-hime!"

Kagome stepped aside, walking back to her place beside Sesshoumaru while Ayame gracefully walked up to the very front of the stage.

The event went better than Kagome could've hoped. The crowd was very accepting, and the media was very interested. A rather known music magazine took a photo of Kagome, Ayame and Kikyo and the three women answered patiently to the questions the reporter asked.

"Well, how are you two feeling?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she turned look at the singers after every guest had left.

"I feel beyond great," Kikyo laughed, shaking her head. Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"Well, you are beyond great, miss."

Kagome laughed as well.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha."

Ayame was smiling widely, leaning lightly on Kouga's arm. The man didn't seem to mind.

"The night is still young," Inuyasha cheerfully stated. "This calls for a party."

"Yay, sounds good to me," Ayame enthusiastically agreed. "You're coming too, right, Kouga-san?" She lightly nudged the man next to her.

"Sure, why not," the talent-scout nodded.

"Always partying, eh," Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Of course!" Inuyasha replied. "Kags, you coming?"

Sesshoumaru huffed to himself, one eyebrow raised. What was going on in Inuyasha's head? Did he seriously think that Kagome would -

"Yeah, I'm coming," the woman replied with a smile. "I haven't been out for a while; it's about time for me."

Somehow Sesshoumaru suddenly felt betrayed.

"What 'bout you, bro? You coming?"

Kagome instinctively flinched, but luckily no one seemed to notice.

"I guess I'm obliged to come," Sesshoumaru answered after a few minutes, glaring at Inuyasha. His younger brother's grin merely widened at his response.

"Bro?" Kouga questioned, frowning.

"You know Inuyasha's nicknames," Kikyo replied rolling her eyes.

Kouga huffed at Inuyasha's stupidity and put his hands into his pockets.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go~!"

They left the building, following Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lead.

* * *

 

They were all laughing, dancing and having the time of their lives. They were all sipped down a few drinks, too. Some more - like Inuyasha, which was really usual to the young man, Ayame, who seemed not to be able to hold her liquor that well and to everyone's surprise, Kagome. Some less, like he. He sat at the table, trailing the rim of an empty glass with his finger while his eyes followed the other members of the group he was with. Ayame and Kouga were in another room, the young woman had dragged the talent scout there a few minutes ago to sing karaoke with her. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome were on the dance floor, the couple keeping close to each other whereas Kagome seemed to be content just dancing by herself.

A loudly giggling Ayame entered the room, dragging a slightly staggering Kouga behind her. Sesshoumaru shook his head and glanced at his watch.

3:48 AM.

Sesshoumaru frowned and instantly remembered that perhaps the most important negotiations would be in about four hours, at 8 AM sharp. His eyes travelled to the still dancing, tipsy Kagome.

Well wasn't this just great. Groaning to himself he got up and with steady steps walked over to his boss and gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Hii~ Hikaru-kun! You finally decided to quit being such a bore and come to dance with me?" she let out a soft giggle.

"Not exactly," Sesshoumaru dryly said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I came to inform that it is time for you to head home."

"Eh?! But it's still early," the young woman pouted.

"No, it's not. It's nearly 4 am and you have work in the morning."

"Oh? Really? Well I guess you're right..." she trailed off, and then suddenly smirked. "One more song, please?"

Sesshoumaru had no resistance for big pleading eyes.

"Fine."

"And you'll dance with me, right?"

"Excuse me?"

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru did not dance. Only in those glamorous balls his father had made him attend. But not like this,  _never_  like this. Sesshoumaru didn't even regard THIS as dancing. However he found it impossible to escape the small cage of her arms.

After the song was - finally - over, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome over to the others.

"Her honour the CEO is leaving the party," he flatly announced. "She has work to take care of in four hours."

"And what 'bout ya, bro," Inuyasha asked, one arm loosely draped over Kikyo's shoulders.

"I'll see to it that she gets safely back home."

"That's so chivalrous," Kikyo murmured, smiling slightly.

"Good night, everyone," Kagome wished, with a cheery wave of her hand. "Have fun!"

"Bye, Kagome-san!"

"Seeya Kags!"

"Good night, Higurashi-san!"

As he was guiding the woman out of the room he heard Ayame's slightly slurry voice loudly declare:

"Ohmigosh, those two are SO a couple!"

* * *

 

_\- The following morning -_

Dialling tone. More dialling tone. Sesshoumaru hissed a quiet curse to himself and hung up. The Americans would arrive in 15 minutes and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru had tried to call her several times in the past half an hour - 21 times to be precise.

She had not picked up once. Needless to say that he was beyond frustrated at this point.

The elevator gave out a soft "ping" and his head shot hopefully up. However, it was only the PR-consultant.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san. I came to turn in these reports to Kagome..."

"Kagome's not here," Sesshoumaru bitterly replied.

"What?" Sango gasped and stared at the assistant.

"I assume that she's still sleeping. And the Americans will come to negotiate in thirteen minutes..."

"Oh dear, did you try to call her?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and shot her an ugly glare.

The glare caused Sango to bite her lip and think of something nice to say and fast.

"That is quite a problem," she finally stated, not able to come up with anything better to say.

"Iwajima-san, could you help me?"

Sango was caught off guard and she glanced at the assistant.

"What are you - ?"

Sesshoumaru got up and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to get her and drag her to work. You stay here and when the Americans come, tell them that we'll be a little delayed but we'll arrive as soon as we can."

"But wha - ! Wait a minute, Suzuki-san, I - "

But the man was already gone.

* * *

 

A persistent booming managed to get past her slumber. Kagome moaned and cracked an eye open. Hazily she realised that the booming was coming from downstairs. When her head was a little more cleared from the sleepiness, she realised that the booming sound in fact was caused by some one banging on her door. Muttering a half-hearted curse she got up, immediately regretting it. It seemed that there was some booming going on in her head as well. Kagome would have gone straight back to bed had the damn guy at the door not been so persistent. It seemed that she had better get the door - as long as she still  _had_ a door. 

  
She heaved a sigh she climbed out of her bed, shuddering as her bare feet met the cold floor. Groggily she managed to make her way down the stairs, only once stumbling so bad she nearly fell. Shippou was still over at Katsuo's, being taken care of by Izayoi.

Kagome yawned very widely and scratched the back of her head with one hand.

The booming never ceased, quite the opposite: it grew more persistent. It also didn't much help with her bad case of a head ache.

"Coming, I'm coming, sheesh", she finally snapped, before crossing the few remaining yards and wrapping her fingers around the door knob.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door. There, on her little porch, stood the last person in the world Kagome would've expected to try and break his way through her door early in the morning.

"Ehhh, Se - Hikaru-kun?! What are you doing?"

"The question here is what you are doing," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Huh?"

"The negotiations. Signing the contract and all that insignificant association with the Americans is taking place in three minutes."

".... Wait a minute, WHAT?!"

"You were supposed to be at work an hour ago, woman! So come on and let's get going. We'll be late anyway, let's not make them wait too long."

His gaze brushed all over her form in irritation.

"What are you standing there all looking stupid for? Hurry up and - Wait a minute."

Kagome blinked.

"Is that the shirt I gave you back in Hokkaido?" he blurted out, raising his eyebrow. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the still groggy woman who was wearing a loose dark blue t-shirt.

Kagome blushed brightly, fiddling nervously the hem of the shirt - which indeed was originally Sesshoumaru's.

"I.. Uhh... Well... The thing is... Erm... I'll be ready in five minutes."

With that, the woman slammed the door in his face.

The said five minutes later she nearly ran through the door, holding one shoe in her hand while the other was already in its place, dragging her suitcase after her while feverishly buttoning up her white shirt. Sesshoumaru managed to get a glimpse of dark blue lacy bra. She also had a toothbrush stuck in her mouth, a hairbrush stuck in her tangled black locks and a coffee-mug plastered in her free hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow only travelled further up.

"What?" she snapped at the expression on his face. "Don't just stand there, staring. We're already late. Hurry your ass up."  
Letting out a little growl he started to walk towards the cab.

* * *

 

By the time they entered the elevator she was impeccable. Her shirt and skirt were in a perfect order, her hair smoothly running down her back and her customary smile was plastered to her face. Only the coffee-mug still remained as a reminder of the whole hassle. How had she managed to transform from a mess to a lady in five odd minutes remained as a mystery to him.

Kagome sipped some coffee and then tilted her head.

"Time?"

"8:12."

"All right."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye. The determination that had settled onto her features gave him an ominous feeling. What was she up to?

The elevator stopped.

"Let's go, Hikaru-kun. Let's go and show them what we are made of."

Still watching her from the corner of his eye he noticed how she switched that clueless sweet smile onto her face. However, in her eyes flickered mirth. He groaned to himself. Whatever she was up to, it couldn't be anything good.

They stepped out of the elevator.

Sango's face brightened up noticeably as she spotted her friend.

"Kagome," she cried out in relief.

Kagome walked over to Sango and the two foreigners, closely followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Hi, Sango-chan," she cheerily replied.

"We're sorry that we're late," Sesshoumaru said smoothly to the Americans.

"It's quite alright," Colin Rochester assured, with a wave of his hand.

"If you please, my gentlemen, let us go to the conference room."

Kagome just smiled at the Americans and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Sango took an advantage of the situation and sneaked off.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru guided their guests into the conference room and sat down across them.

Colin dug a folder out of his briefcase and set the thick contract onto the table between them. Kagome grabbed it and pulled it to her.

Sesshoumaru immediately bent closer to read it over her shoulder. His eyes nearly popped out.

What the hell were the Americans thinking?! With such a contract they could as well hand the whole company to them on a silver plate. Kagome browsed through the text absentmindedly, looking for the place where she ought to write her signature.

Leafing through the text-filled pages she finally found it, on the last page.

She reached for her pen.

The expressions on the faces of the Americans changed slightly. Their grins widened and became more triumphant.

Sesshoumaru, however, got very pale.

"Kagome," he said sharply in japanese, "do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Why yes," she replied in the same language, taking a hold of the pen. "I know full well what I am doing."

She bent down to write her name.

Sesshoumaru got up so fast that his chair fell hard against the floor. He furiously grabbed the pen from Kagome's hand.

"Hikaru-kun," she said patiently, "give me my pen back. Your behaviour is childish. You humiliate me in front of my guests." Kagome offered an apologetic smile to the Americans.

"Goddamnit, woman! I'm not going to let you sell out my company!"

"Your company?" she raised her eyebrow sceptically.

Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. He  _never_  lost his cool and now here he was, breaking his cover as well.

The Americans stared in awe at the assistant who was yelling at his boss, after stealing her pen. They hadn't got the slightest clue what was going on.

"Hikaru," Kagome said calmly, "look at me."

Sesshoumaru involuntarily turned to look at her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Trust me." she said softly, in a soothing tone. The sincere look in her eyes was what finally convinced him.

Sighing he handed over the pen.

She took it with a silent thank you and bent over the contract.

A few seconds later she straightened herself, set the pen down and handed the contract over to the Americans.

The two males broke in cheers and high fived each other.

Victory was theirs.

A dry voice interrupted their gleeful celebration.

"I'd suggest you to take a look at it, before throwing a party."

Surprised, the men turned around.

The one who had just spoken, had it been...?

"That's right," Kagome said, looking highly amused.

The Americans could but stare at her, bewildered.

Her English was very fluent, though a slight accent could be heard. But that was not the only thing that had startled them. Her whole appearance had changed completely from before. The cheery smile was gone. She no longer looked like a useless airhead.

"I may be a female, but that does not make me any less capable to lead a company, contrary to your beliefs."

Sesshoumaru blinked. What was going on?

"I get very annoyed when people look down on me. You misjudged me, underrated me. You're no more than a couple of idiots and I will be wasting none of my time with the two of you. Leave my office at once and go back to America. Give my regards to your boss though, he seemed like a good man to me."

The two men were gawking at her, mouths agape.

"What are you two still standing there for? I thought I told you to leave. Or do I need to ask Hikaru-kun to see you off?"

They fled.

Kagome burst into laughter.

"My my! Did you see how their tails were between their legs."

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "I thought you were - "

"Did you really thought I'd sign such a contract?" Kagome sounded a little offended.

"You just nearly caused me to have a heart-attack back there," Sesshoumaru accused. He was not amused at all at Kagome's little display of authority. Well, alright, maybe a little.

Kagome grinned.

"Well, maybe you deserved a little bump on your head too," she said as she exited the room.

Sesshoumaru mutely stared after her.

What had she meant by that?

* * *

 

A couple of days later, in a room on the top floor of a certain office-building in NYC, USA, a hell was set loose.

"Rochester, McKenzie, please  _do_  explain me, what is the meaning of  **this**?"

'This' made a loud smacking sound as it hit the surface of his heavy wooden desk.

The two men nervously fiddled under his glare.

"This contract you two came up with is nothing like the one I was expecting." the man picked the stack of papers up again and furiously flipped through the pages.

"I wanted you to get us the rights to few of their songs. I did NOT instruct you to have an attempt of taking over the damn company!"

"I'm sorry, boss," Colin started while Robert wisely kept his mouth shut. "I really thought - "

"You know what, I don't care," the 'boss' interrupted. He then sighed, and started to massage his temples. "Just go... Go!"

He heard the door shutting a few moments later.

Geoff Thornwell was a brisk, strongly built man with steel-grey hair. He had been the CEO of TOP-Records for over a good twenty years. He was temperamental and had a keen sense of humour. However, those two idiot employees rather made him cry than laugh.

With a huff he leafed through the contract, stopping when his eyes settled on the last page. Contrary to his assumption, the single slender line meant for the Kyoto Records' CEO's signature wasn't empty.

'She actually agreed to it,' swiftly flashed in his confused mind. He then took a closer look at the neatly written words.

"No fucking way :)" was what the Japanese CEO had written above that line instead of the appropriate signature.

Geoff Thornwell blinked and read the line again, not quite trusting his eyes. He stared at the words disbelievingly for a moment. Then he snorted.

And very soon, a loud, booming laughter filled his whole office.

"Ingenious," he mumbled to himself between the hollows of his laughter. "That kid is a genius."

Opening his e-mail and browsing the address list for a while, he finally found the correct one. Still chuckling to himself every now and then, he started to type.

* * *

 

_\- At the same time, back in Japan -_

"A little more to the left. Good. Now lift your chin. Yes. Perfect, that's perfect."

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

Kouga was leaning against the wall and following the photo shoot. For a while his eyes met with the woman's. She flashed him a smile, brighter than the flashes of the camera.

"Now turn your head to the right."

The young woman obeyed.

Kouga's cell phone went off and he dug it nimbly out of his pocket.

"Nakamura," he answered.

"Nakamura-san, where are you at?" Kagura's snappy voice asked.

"I'm at Ayame's photo shoot. Why?"

".... Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am working."

"Oh yeah? Who are you, Ayame's manager?"

"Well, now that you asked, yeah, I think I am."

"What?!"

"Please don't yell into my ear, Ogami-san," Kouga replied on a monotonous voice.

"Since when have you been Ayame's manager? You're a talent-scout, you idiot."

"Oy, I'm not an idiot," Kouga snapped. "It just sort of happened."

"And let's take a break," the photographer called.

Ayame stepped down from the spotlights and walked over to Kouga who was still arguing with Kagura over at the phone.

"Stop nagging at me, you're not my boss," he barked out rather rudely. He felt a hand settling on his arm and turned his head.

Ayame stood right in front of him.

"Who is it," she whispered.

Kouga rolled his eyes at her.

'Wait,' he mouthed.

"Fine, go run and tell Kagome if that's all you can do, Ogami."

Kouga hung up.

"Who was it?" Ayame asked, eyes wide.

"It was Kagura. That sales-manager."

"That seemed quite an argument there."

"Yeah, she freaked out on me when I told her I'm your manager."

Ayame gasped and blinked at Kouga.

Kouga arched his brow.

"What? I know we never really made an official contract of that sort but that's how it seems to me, right? You used to call me a lot on during your recordings and stuff."

"Yeah but that's because I felt nervous in a new environment and you were the familiar face I wanted to be there," she answered shyly, instinctively tugging his sleeve lightly.

His frown eased into a smile.

"You asked me to come here today too," Kouga reminded.

Ayame bit her lip.

"So? You didn't  _have to_  come. Yet you are here anyway."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Break over. Let's continue!"

Ayame let out a silent huff. Kouga watched as the red-headed woman walked back to the set and struck a pose.

"Raise your chin... Good."  _Flash. Flash._ "Keep it just like that."  _Flash. Flash._

Kouga couldn't help a little smile.

* * *

 

"You'll never guess who just e-mailed me."

He looked sceptically at the young woman who was leaning against his desk. She hopped up and sat onto the edge of his desk.

He put down his documents and pinned the woman down with her stare.

She wasn't affected the least.

"Guess!"

"Why would I bother, if I'll 'never guess' it?" he then said nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't be boring, Hikaru-kun! It was Mr. Thornwell. The CEO of TOP-Records. The one who sent the two idiots here. He apologised and humbly asked if we still could negotiate."

"That's nice," he said.

Kagome scoffed at his sarcasm.

"But it really is great. Actually, he has proposed merging."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he sceptically looked at the woman.

"You're kidding."

"Nuh-uh." She was waving her legs in the air in a rather childish way and for a moment Sesshoumaru spaced out, his eyes fixed on her long slender legs.

"Great news, huh?" she said cheerily, unaware of his current train of thought which actually involved her legs, wrapped around...

Sesshoumaru fiercely shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so," he finally replied and went back to work.

"You really are boring," she said flatly.

"Trying my very best."

She huffed and jumped off his desk. His eyes closely followed her as she walked to her own office.

"Does Kagome-chan know that you're checking out her ass?"

Sesshoumaru startled and turned around.

"Iwajima-san. I didn't hear you come in."

Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Don't try to change the subject."

She had a funny look in her eyes. A look which made Sesshoumaru very nervous.

"Wouldn't it be natural for me to check out her ass? After all, we are sleeping together." Sesshoumaru huffed.

"Oh please," Sango countered and rolled her eyes. "I figured that rumour to be false long time ago." she shook her head lightly. "But I've got the feeling, several times, that there are chances that rumour would be proven to be true one day." She smirked.

Smirk. That couldn't be good. Sesshoumaru's instincts were telling him to run.

"I do not know what you are implying," Sesshoumaru stiffly replied.

"Ahh, Suzuki-san, you're lying. I saw it just now."

"Saw what?"

"The look."

"The look...?"

Sango nodded.

"The 'my, she's hot and has a good ass, I'd sleep with her' - look."

Sesshoumaru actually gagged at that.

What a straightforward woman! He would have expected a comment like that from his lecherous second cousin, but somehow he had never realised that the gentle PR-consultant could be quite this.... twisted.

"I ought to introduce you to Miroku," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Ohh, Miroku's a good guy, even though he likes groping my butt a bit too much to my liking."

So she already knew his second cousin? When had that happened? Then Sesshoumaru realised that she had probably met him during some recording. Miroku was a pro sound technician even though it wasn't his day job.

Sango let out a little laugh. "Now there's a thought. What would Kagome do if you groped her?"

"Please refrain from saying such things. She is my boss."

"So? Like that's going to stop you. It's a mere hindrance, a complication, if you please."

Her eyes were full of mirth.

Sesshoumaru hated her more and more as the seconds went by.

He glared at her.

She let out a little laugh and turned around.

"Have a pleasant afternoon, Suzuki-san."

Then she walked away, humming a tune to herself. Something about "love in the air".

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and picked up the documents again. He swore to God that every woman in this office was out of her mind.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru parked the car he had borrowed from Inuyasha.

He took off his seatbelt and stepped out.

"Hurry, Dad!" Rin squealed enthusiastically and tugged his hand.

He sighed to himself.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he assumed.

It was the New Years Eve. Rin's best friend Shippo had invited her to come spend the day in an amusement park with him and his mother. Sesshoumaru, however, had only agreed to let Rin come if he could come along. He would not trust his precious daughter to the hands of a stranger for one whole day! He had met Shippo a few times, when he had come over to his house to play with Rin. Shippo, he had concluded, was a good kid. But that didn't necessarily mean that his mother would be a trustworthy person.

Rin dragged him to the gates of the amusement park and he paid them in.

"Shippo said they'll be waiting at the Ferris wheel. Hurry, Dad!"

Rin was at least very enthusiastic about this trip to amusement park. And Rin's happiness was all that mattered to him now. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at his daughter's antics.

"Look! Dad, look! There's Shippo!"

Shippo noticed them at the same moment. The children ran towards each other and ended up in a hug.

"Hi Rin!"

"Hi Shippo! Rin's sorry Rin's late."

"It's ok," Shippo assured, grinning widely. "Hello, Uncle," he said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was startled by the way the kid addressed him but decided not to let it show.

"Hello, Shippo," he replied with a nod of his head. Then he noted the woman standing behind the cheery children.

Shippo's mother was younger than he had assumed. Her raven hair was up in a traditional style and she was wearing an expensive looking blue kimono. Two dark strands framed her face. He blue eyes sparkled.

She was beautiful.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Mrs....?"

The woman startled. She gave him a quizzical look.

"But Suzuki-san, we've met before."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Well, he had got a familiar feeling when his eyes had settled on her. But he couldn't recall who this woman was and where had he met her before. She knew him by his alias too!

"I'm sorry, but it seems I can't remember."

The woman tilted her head.

"Are you serious right now?" She arched her brow sceptically.

The gesture startled him. That sparkle in her eyes captured his stare. He was unable to tear his gaze from her as his mind was racing. He was now certain that he knew her, he knew her very well, but who could she be?

The woman burst into laughter.

Her laughter interrupted the heated discussion the two children had been in and Rin noticed the woman for the first time.

"Auntie Kagome!" she shrieked merrily and ran over to her.

Kagome was still laughing, but she bent down to hug Rin.

"Wow, Auntie Kagome looks pretty in a kimono."

"Thank you, Rin-chan," she replied gently.

Sesshoumaru could but stare. The beauty in a kimono was none other than Kagome. But wait... What was  _Kagome_  doing here?

"Come on, Mom, let's go," Shippo said, tugging the sleeve of her kimono.

Kagome was Shippo's mother?! Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Wait. Kagome was a MOTHER?!

"Yes, let's go. You want to go to the swings first?"

"Yeahh!" both kids exclaimed and started to run towards the ride.

Kagome smiled to herself and started to walk after the kids on an un-hurried pace. Sesshoumaru finally got himself to move and hurried to walk by Kagome's side.

"You really didn't recognise me?" she asked, chuckling to herself.

"You hardly ever wear your hair up. And I've never seen you in a kimono."

"Excuses," she merrily giggled.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to change the subject.

"So... I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not," she replied. Her laughter finally subsided.

"I wasn't aware that you  _had been_  married," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"I've never been married to anyone," she nonchalantly declared.

A silence fell for a little moment. Then Sesshoumaru gave in for his curiosity.

"So, who's his father?"

"I wouldn't know," she replied in an off-hand manner.

Sesshoumaru stopped as if he had hit a wall.

How could Kagome not know the father of her son? Unless.... But no, Kagome would never be that kind of a woman. No. He refused to believe that.

"You don't know?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit feeble.

"Shippo's adopted," she said softly and turned to look back at him. "Are you coming, Hikaru-kun?"

Sesshoumaru started to walk again and caught up with her in an instant.

He didn't start a conversation again since he was too busy examining the emotions that had just awoken in him. Why was he feeling so relieved now when he knew that Kagome had never been married to anyone and that Shippo was adopted? Why had he felt so unsettled for a moment as he thought she would have had an important man in her life? Odd restlessness settled over him. He glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye.

Kagome was deep in thought. She didn't quite know how to adapt to this new situation. There was a whole day in an amusement park ahead of her - with Sesshoumaru no less. She couldn't help but feel a bit like she'd be on a date. The kids were with them, of course, but Kagome knew they'd be running enthusiastically around while Kagome and Sesshoumaru would look after them from a little further back. She felt awkward to be around him. She would need to keep her guard up all the time, never really able to relax. If she were careless she could very well accidentally call him "Yamasaki-sama" at some point and that just would not do. Unless.... Unless she'd find a way how she could tell him that she knew the truth. Today would be perfect for it. He was more relaxed now. She didn't need to fear that someone at the office would accidentally overhear the truth and start spreading it around.

She was exceptionally silent, he noted. And then, as he still was stealing sneaky glances of her, he realised that it was highly unlikely that he'd be granted with any better opportunity to tell Kagome the truth. Today was his chance. It still unnerved him for he had no idea how the woman would react. Would her trust for him crumble down completely when she'd find out he had been lying to her all this time? Without a doubt. The question he kept asking himself however was, would she stand seeing his face after hearing the truth long enough for the trust between them re-build itself?

* * *

 

The atmosphere was tense as they were sitting side by side on the bench, waiting for the ride the children were currently taking to end. Kagome fiddled nervously her long sleeves in her lap and he stiffly avoided watching her. Both of them were now determined on telling the truth but neither knew yet how or when. That was why the tension had steadily grown more oppressing around them. Neither of them could relax and enjoy the fun day in the amusement park since both of them were too occupied worrying over their own thoughts.

And then suddenly they were in front of them.

"Mom! Uncle Hikaru, let's go to eat!"

"Rin is hungry," the girl said, climbing into his father's lap.

Sesshoumaru got up, easily picking his daughter to her arms.

"I guess we'll have to go to find a restaurant, right, Kagome?"

"Yes," the woman complied, relieved for the interruption. If she had been forced to sit by Sesshoumaru's side trying her best to make up a way to elaborately tell the truth any longer than that, she would surely have gone insane.

Kagome gently took Shippo's hand in her own and followed after Sesshoumaru.

They found a restaurant and chose a table next to the wall.

"Look at that cute little family over there," an elderly lady whispered to her friend as a waitress rushed over to take their orders.

"Indeed," the elderly lady's friend replied.

After eating they left the restaurant. However, they came to a halt when they met the ice cream stall.

"Ice cream!"

Ironically, the first one to squeal it out loud had been Kagome.

"Rin wants ice cream too," the girl announced.

"Mom, can we?"

"Sure thing, honey," Kagome promised, her eyes gleaming at the chocolate-chip cone.

She reached for her wallet when a larger hand settled on her own.

"Hikaru-kun..?" she tilted her head in confusion and looked up to the man. She let out a mental curse. She had nearly called him by his real name again.

He smiled briefly and then stepped up to the stall.

"May I have one chocolate-chip cone, two strawberry cones and one vanilla, please."

A while later Kagome was tightly holding her ice cream cone.

"You shouldn't have bought these, Hikaru-kun," she chastised with a light frown. "I could've well paid - "

"I know," he interrupted. "It is my treat."

"Thank you," she said softly.

He met her eyes evenly.

Something inside of him twitched as he saw her pink tongue flicking out to lick the chocolate ice cream.

"Where you want to go next, Rin?" Shippo asked. He had already wolfed down his strawberry cone.

"The Ferris wheel," the child replied, pointing at it.

"Okay."

Shippo, who still was holding Kagome's hand, started to walk toward the Ferris wheel, dragging his mother with him.

"Shippo," Kagome gently chastised.

"But mom," the boy protested, "you haven't been on any ride today."

"Fine, I'll go to the Ferris wheel too, okay?"

Sesshoumaru followed them closely. Shippo and Rin climbed on and pulled the door shut.

Kagome frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to ride too?"

"Yeah but you and Uncle can take another carriage," the boy cheerily said.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and immediately tensed up.

He opened the door for her. She nodded in thanks and climbed in.

It was even more awkward than she had feared it'd be. They were huddled so close they were constantly touching. She kept her gaze on the carriage floor, giving her ice cream a meek lick every now and then. Sesshoumaru was stiffly sitting there, with his back straight. He knew that now would be probably the best thing to tell the truth. As long as they were locked in the carriage, she couldn't run away so she had to listen to his explanation. His hands that were resting in his lap twitched nervously. The wheel turned and stopped, leaving their carriage to be the one on the very top. The view was great, but the wind was cool. Kagome shivered slightly. Sesshoumaru felt it and gently pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Kagome, who had been nibbling on her ice cream suddenly looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks," she meekly replied.

And that was all he could handle. She seemed rather vulnerable, his coat wrapped around her shoulders making her appear even smaller.

"Kagome," he said hoarsely, his voice fading out as he swallowed nervously. He was desperately trying to look for the right words.

Kagome was still looking at him, confusion written all over her face. He could see how attentive she was. He could also feel how tense her muscles were although he was quite confused as to why.

He cleared his throat and clenched his fists.

It probably didn't matter how he would phrase the words. As long as he would express them in some way.

"I've been lying to you for quite a while now... But not because I wanted to, because I needed to..."

Kagome's eyes widened more and her mouth fell slightly agape. To his surprise he actually could feel the tensing of her muscles easing slightly.

He was actually... telling the truth to her? Kagome was surprised beyond words. Her heart started to beat faster.

He looked at her nervously and when she didn't say anything he continued.

"I'm not quite who you think I am. You're the first person I'm telling the truth, so - "

She twitched and her movement startled him causing him to fall silent. She felt very moved by his words. If she really was the first person he would confess the truth about him that would only show how much he really trusted her. How much he respected her.                            

"You don't... You don't have to say it," Kagome said softly, avoiding his gaze.

It was his turn to be surprised. He frowned. Why would she give him such a response?

"Kagome?" he asked. She could hear the surprise in his voice even though he obviously had tried to hide it. "What do you mean?"

She was quiet for awhile. This was the moment of truth, quite literally so. She took a deep breath and finally turned to meet his questioning gaze. Her resolve had built up.

"I mean that you don't have to say it, Yamasaki-sama."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. She already knew? But for how long had she known? He really shouldn't have been surprised that much, he reminded himself. Kagome was a smart girl and there had been times he had been quite obvious and near spilling out the truth.

She turned to look away again and an awkward silence fell over them.

Kagome was waiting for him to say something. Would it had been better for her to act surprised? No, she really thought that telling the truth was the best choice. Why was he so silent then? He ought to say something, anything...

Sesshoumaru was once again at a loss of words. He knew he had to say something, he simply was too surprised to come up with anything to say. He kept on staring at Kagome who still was avoiding his gaze. The silence was looming over them, the tension in the air making it hard to breathe. Both of them were too caught up to realise that the Ferris wheel kept moving.

"I - I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said, blurting out the first words coming to his mind when the silence got too oppressive for him to take it. The words rolled off his tongue clumsily, since he wasn't used to apologising.

Kagome let out a soft involuntary gasp. Those had not been the words she had been expecting. She tilted her head looked at him again, a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't be, Yamasaki-sama. You couldn't help it."

"Cut it out," he commanded softly.

"Cut what out," Yamasaki-sama?"

"That polite way off addressing me. It sounds weird coming from you."

"I can't help it," she said, intently staring at the floor of the small carriage again. "You very well know how highly I regard you, Yamasaki-sama."

"Kagome, I'll be offended unless you call me 'Sesshoumaru' from now on."

Kagome startled and nodded meekly.

"As you wish... Sesshoumaru," she softy added.

His heart clenched in his chest at finally hearing his true name rolling off from her lips. The ride ended and they got off. It felt awkward but somehow at the same time, it wasn't that bad anymore. Sesshoumaru was glad that the truth was finally out and he felt much more relaxed. Kagome's reaction had been way better than any he had imagined. The only thing that kept nagging him was the fact that he couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed when she already had known the truth. If there was anyone he was actually willing to tell his true name, that would definitely be Kagome.  Kagome wasn't nearly as relaxed as he was. She kept on fidgeting with her sleeves. But she started to realise that even though Sesshoumaru had shrugged 'Hikaru-kun' off his shoulders he didn't really appear that much different to her. His behaviour didn't drastically change all of a sudden. He treated her quite like he usually did, in fact, he actually treated a bit better than on a usual work day at the office. He was a perfect gentleman, actually breaking out from his usual quiet self as he discovered how the silence was actually making Kagome even more nervous. He kept a light conversation up, as they continued to walk around watching after the joyful children.

* * *

 

"Come on, Mom! One more ride!"

"No," Kagome denied gently but firmly. "It's getting late, my dear."

"Rin wants to see the sky-flowers!"

"Sky-flowers?" Kagome asked, looking quizzically at Sesshoumaru.

"She means the fireworks," he interpreted.

"Fireworks! Yeah! Mom, let's go to see the fireworks!"

Kagome locked her gaze with Sesshoumaru's.

"I think it's a good idea," the woman said, tilting her head to the side in that way which Sesshoumaru couldn't describe with any other word than adorable.

"Fireworks it is then," he agreed with a nod.

Rin squealed gleefully and Kagome let out a soft laugh.

"There's a shrine nearby," Sesshoumaru suggested. "You should be able to see the fireworks well from there."

"All right. Lead the way."

The walked away from the amusement park. It didn't take long to reach the small shrine. Kagome sat down onto the steps and watched as Shippo and Rin ran over to the small patch of grass and laid themselves down on their backs onto the ground.

Kagome turned her head as Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. She pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked softly. "If you want your coat back, just - "

"Nonsense," he cut her off. "What kind of gentleman would steal his coat back when he gets a bit cold? I've been through worse, Kagome."

She sighed to herself and looked at the darkened evening sky.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

"Whatever for?"

"All you've been through, it's just not fair."

"Why should you apologise? None of it was your fault."

"If you want your company back, just tell me. It belongs to you, really, so I can easily step down -" she fell silent when he set his hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry about such things," he said quietly and firmly. "We shall continue as we've been till now. Okay, boss?"

Kagome smiled.

"As you say, my lord Sesshoumaru."

He flinched slightly.

"Stop that polite way of addressing. It's creeping me out."

Kagome let out a laugh, the very first one in his company after confessing the truth.

Somehow it made him feel even better and more relaxed.

Together they watched as the fireworks splayed all over the dark night sky.

Shippo's and Rin's delighted and surprised shrieks and fits of laughter were a pleasant background noise. Kagome let her head fall gently onto his shoulder. The sudden contact surprised him.

"Hope you don't mind," she muttered, letting out a small yawn.

"I don't mind at all," he assured, fighting an urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders. It was a clear sign to him that she didn't feel so nervous in his company anymore. And that was a good thing.

Somehow, sitting here like this, side by side and letting her lean against him seemed like the most natural thing in the world for him.

Shippo and Rin ran over to them.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle!"

"Shhh," Sesshoumaru shushed, gently nodding at Kagome. "She fell asleep."

"Ohh, sorry," Shippo replied in a whisper, looking at his sleeping mother.

"Daddy! Can Rin go over to Shippo's?"

"It's pretty late," Sesshoumaru objected.

"Mom won't mind," Shippo assured. "You can both come for a sleepover. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"And Auntie Kagome's sleeping. We can give them a ride home."

"Yeah, we took the taxi on our way here, and if Mom's asleep... She's had a long day; I wouldn't want to wake her."

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. Looked like he didn't have any other choice.

"Fine. But you won't stay up late."

"We won't!" Shippo promised. The kids grinned widely at each other and high fived.

Sesshoumaru got up, carefully picking up Kagome. The woman shifted slightly in his arms but didn't wake up.

"Let's go then."

Sesshoumaru, carrying Kagome, followed the children over to Inuyasha's car as the fireworks still kept flashing on the winter-sky.


	9. Let's Have A Talk

When Kagome finally stirred, a little before 3 AM, it took her quite a while to understand why exactly she was cozily wrapped in a quilt, sleeping on her living room couch. Her last memories were from the little shrine where she had gone with Sesshoumaru-sama and the kids to watch the fireworks. She did not remember, however, coming back home at all. Kagome frowned at the disturbing blank spot in her memory as she sat up on the couch. The quilt fell off her shoulders.                                                                      

"So you're finally awake." 

Kagome startled and turned around to see Sesshoumaru leaning to her kitchen doorway, holding a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind that I helped myself", he said, raising the glass slightly.

She blinked at him in confusion.

"Why are you here in the first place", she blurted out, baffled.

"Rin wanted to have a sleepover and Shippou-kun invited me along. You fell asleep in the middle of watching the fireworks - "

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"- and since we couldn't just leave you there and Shippou-kun could not possibly have got home all by himself, I decided to at least drive you two home. But when we got here Rin was already on the brink of falling asleep so I figured we might as well stay."

"I'm sorry to have caused you such trouble", Kagome apologized, bowing her head in shame.

"It was nothing, so don't worry about it."

Kagome got up only to realize she was still wearing her kimono.

"Uhmm.. Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Didn't I already reproach you for using that formal way of addressing me?"

"I think I need a hand", she confessed, looking adorably helpless.

"I'd be glad to help", he offered, setting down his wine-glass. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'd need to change into something more comfortable but I really cannot take off a kimono all by myself."

"Makes me wonder how you got it on in the first place", he muttered to himself as he walked across the living room to give her a hand.

"Sango-chan helped me to get dressed."

He untied the obi and started to peel off the many layers of the kimono. When the plain white yukata worn under all of those layers was all that was left, Kagome collected the silken garment and excused herself.

Sesshoumaru followed her with his gaze as she was making her way to the stairs.

He had been surprised as he had arrived there with still cheery Shippou-kun and widely yawning Rin. He had expected a more glamorous house from the CEO of Kyoto Records. But thinking over it again, this two-storey house suited Kagome much better. It was something he should have been expecting, not of the CEO, but of Kagome, the person behind that heavy title.

Soft footsteps from the stairs brought him out of his thoughts. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome. She had changed into a blue tank top and comfortable black pants.

She raised her gaze to meet his eyes and nervously fidgeted with the silver chain she was wearing around her neck.

Obviously she still felt uncomfortable in his company.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but scowl at the injustice of it all. Since the truth had been revealed he could now finally relax in Kagome's company. However, the revelation had affected her in a completely opposite way.

"Don't just stand there", he huffed. "Come over here and make yourself comfortable. Do you want a glass too, perhaps?"

Kagome thought about it and decided that the wine would suit the situation just fine and would probably even help her to relax.

"Yes, please", she replied as she walked over to the living room couch and sat down.

Sesshoumaru disappeared into the kitchen and soon came out with another wine glass, handing it over to Kagome before seating himself on the couch next to her.

"I think we should talk", he said quietly. "Maybe that way you'll stop acting like that around me."

She blushed and nodded meekly.

"First of all I want to know since when have you been aware of my true identity."

"Well... I suspected it from the very beginning. Though 'suspect' is probably not the best term to describe it. Umm... It was more like the idea kept popping in my head every now and then. Hikaru-kun reminded me of Sesshoumaru-sama. And the circumstances of your hiring made me doubtful. Why did three most remarkable Board-members decide to hire me an assistant while I was out of the country? That disturbed me greatly. I thought it was silly at first, the whole idea of Hikaru-kun really being Sesshoumaru-sama... Something like that just couldn't happen, right." She smiled wryly to herself.

"The first time I gave it a serious thought was in Hokkaido when you accidentally wiped the make-up off. That was the turning point, it was then when I realised it was true, Hikaru-kun and Sesshoumaru-sama were the same person. However, back then I was not ready to accept that truth. I didn't  _want_  it to be true. So I managed to convince myself that I had jumped to the wrong conclusion. But I was forced to face the truth again as it became inevitably clear. Clear to the point I couldn't deny it anymore. That was when you brought Rin-chan to the office."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"When Rin-chan became good friends with my son," Kagome continued, "Ah-san and Un-san came to see me and let me know their carefully protected secret. Besides them I was the first one to learn that Rin-chan was in fact the daughter of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru."

"So that's how it went", he stated, more to himself.

Kagome took a small sip of the wine.

"I can tell that you're still feeling somewhat nervous and uneasy. Why?"

Kagome sipped her wine again while she contemplated her answer to him.

"I think that is because even though I have known the truth for some time I still haven't been able to prepare myself for this situation. I do not know how to adapt to this, how to behave around you. I've been admiring you my whole life without actually ever meeting you face to face and when suddenly brought so close to you in such messy circumstances as these, I've learned to know 'Hikaru-kun'. I don't know 'Yamasaki Sesshoumaru' at all. I simply can't tell how much of that disguise was just that, a disguise, false information. Also I couldn't know how you would react once it would come to light that I know the truth."

"At first", Sesshoumaru began, "I hated your guts. I'm pretty good at reading people but somehow I failed to put you into any category. You kept changing constantly. Also I never could properly read you. I didn't know what was on your mind and it bothered me. It also freaked me out that you knew everyone important to me - my father, my half-brother, my second cousin, my father's oldest friends, my bodyguards... How could a person I had never met be so tangled in the web formed by the people closest to me? But I learned about your admiration towards me. I was surprised how much you cherished my company. As if you were doing your best taking care of Kyoto Records while unconsciously waiting for me to return to claim it."

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking", Kagome admitted, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"I was also impressed by the skills you possessed, for being so young. I envied your people skills for I had never been too social a person. I was amazed by how you - after we had got to know each other better - started to treat me as an equal, even though it was clear that you had a higher position. I suddenly realized that I respected you as well as trusted in you. That is why I decided to follow my brother's advice to tell you the truth. I did not wish to shatter the trust you would feel towards me."

"You caught me off guard with that. I never expected you to actually confess the truth to me."

She met his gaze now for the first time during their conversation. She offered him a small smile. He welcomed it gratefully, the corners of his lips rising slightly.

They kept on talking, moving into just chatting about minor things. Kagome felt relieved and assured now, after he had shared his thoughts and feelings with her. He wanted her to behave towards him the same way she had behaved towards Hikaru-kun. He wanted them to be equals.

The day was already dawning as they finally fell asleep again, after talking for hours.

* * *

 

Around nine o'clock Shippou and Rin started to stir. Shippou got out of his bed and crept to downstairs, only to find his mother sleeping on the living room couch, leaning against the shoulder of Rin's father, where as the head of Rin's father was resting on top of his mother's. Shippou giggled at the sight and proceeded into the kitchen, quietly. A few minutes later Rin came down as well and the two of them had a quick, whispered conversation in the kitchen before preparing whatever they found from the cupboards for breakfast and hurried quietly back to upstairs, leaving one messy kitchen behind.

 

* * *

 

The sound of a doorbell was what finally woke Sesshoumaru and Kagome, around one o'clock in the afternoon. Sesshoumaru was fully awake instantly, while Kagome was still yawning and stretching when the doorbell impatiently rang for the second time.

Sesshoumaru huffed to himself. Since Shippou-kun was most likely upstairs and Kagome still hadn't been able to get up on her own two feet, answering the door seemed to fall to him. So be it.

Sesshoumaru straightened his shirt while he walked to the door. The doorbell rang again and he rolled his eyes. Whoever was behind that door was certainly impatient.

Kagome finally sat up as he reached for the knob.

The door opened.

For a moment Sesshoumaru blinked at the sight of his younger brother. Then he let his gaze fall on the rest of the people standing on Kagome's doorstep. There was his father and his stepmother, his second cousin and the PR-consultant of his company. A middle-aged woman and a young man, neither of whom Sesshoumaru recognized, were standing at the very back.

Everyone was gawking at Sesshoumaru in surprise.

Soft footsteps indicated that Kagome had finally got up and indeed the woman soon showed up in the doorway next to Sesshoumaru.

She blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

Inuyasha, who seemingly had been the quickest to recover from the surprise of seeing Sesshoumaru answering Kagome's door, offered an explanation.

"Happy new year, Kagome. Mind if we come in?"

"No I don't mind. But why are all of you - "

"Good."

Inuyasha stepped in.

The rest of the small crowd followed his example.

Soon all of them were sitting comfortably in Kagome's living room.

"We decided to have a little get-together, you know, for the sake of the brand new year", Inuyasha said cheerily. "It was all the old man's idea though."

"I thought you had a fancy new year's party in Tokyo last night, Katsuo-sama."

"So I did", the old man beamed, "but I came back already today and brought your family along as well!"

"Ah, that's right, they haven't yet been properly introduced", Izayoi pointed out.

"Mom, Souta", Kagome started, smiling at her family, "let me introduce to you Ya - " Kagome paled, panicked and bit her tongue.

Sesshoumaru saved the situation.

"My name is Suzuki Hikaru, pleased to make your acquaintance", he smoothly said with a little bow. "I work as Kagome's assistant."

"Ohh, you're the one I've heard so much about. I am Higurashi Kasumi, Kagome's mother. And here is my son, Souta."

"Yo", the young man waved his hand.

"Mom", a child's voice was heard from the top of the staircase, "you finally woke up? What's with all this - "

Shippou's sentence was left unfinished as he realized the living room was full of people.

"Yo, brat. Nice to see you too."

"Uncle Souta", Shippou cried out in amazement.

"Come down now, dear and greet your grandmother and Katsuo-sama and Izayoi-san", Kagome encouraged.

"I'll be there soon", the child promised, "I'll go get Rin-chan first."

"Who is Rin-chan?" asked a curious Katsuo.

"Rin is my daughter", replied Sesshoumaru calmly.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his drink.

"Daughter?! I never knew you had a daughter!" he blurted out after he had got over his bad coughing fit.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to respond for Shippou-kun returned with Rin and the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Here is Rin-chan", Shippou piped up, "and she is my best friend!"

"Hi", Rin said cheerily and bowed down, as she had been taught to do when meeting strangers.

While Shippou went to greet his grandmother and uncle, Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru who picked her up into his lap.

After a while of just chatting in general, Kagome's mother got up.

"I'm going to prepare a little something to eat for all of us", she smiled.

Izayoi got up as well, offering her help. The two women vanished into the kitchen, carrying the dishes they had brought with them. Kagome looked at the packages quizzically.

"Leftovers from our party yesterday", Katsuo-sama explained.

Shippou dragged Souta and Rin upstairs to play his favorite video-game.

That left only Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Katsuo into the living room.

Katsuo took an advantage of the situation, steering Kagome a bit to the side and starting to question her as to why had her assistant been the one to answer the door. What was her assistant doing in her house, with his daughter, during holiday?

Since Sango and Miroku seemed to be comfortable in each other's company, Inuyasha seized the golden opportunity.

"My my, brother dear, you sure have been busy."

"I do not know what you are implying."

"You answered Kagome's door. And she nearly screwed up your introduction. I take it that you told her the truth after all?"

"Yes, I did."

"How did she react?" Inuyasha asked, leaning curiously closer.

"She told me she was already aware of the true state of affairs."

Surprise took over Inuyasha's features but that seemed to pass quickly.

"Well, it figures. She's too smart for her own good. So, I take it that she still trusts you, if she allows you in her house."

"At first she seemed to be uncomfortable in my company and didn't quite know how to treat me but we had a talk early this morning and I dare to presume all is well now."

"That's good to hear", Inuyasha said, relief. After all he had realized a while back that the two of them were just meant to be. And if Kagome's trust would now have been broken again, who knew what a blow it would have been for the poor girl.

"So, about your daughter. Who is her mother?"

"I do not know. It was after I had received the charges. I went out drinking and I can't remember anything what happened after I got into the bar. I did not even know of her existence until I got out of the prison. It seems she was abandoned behind my door. Ah and Un took care of her. They were the only ones who knew that she existed and who her true father was. Miroku learned of this later, as did Kagome. Rin was actually the reason she was finally forced to realize I wasn't who I had been pretending to be."

"I see. So that is the case. So, anything happened between you and Kagome?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Apart from having a long talk, nothing. Why?"

"I can tell you stayed overnight. Kagome still looked sleepy as she appeared to the doorway."

"I did stay over. But nothing happened. Sometimes I think you're worse than Miroku." Sesshoumaru huffed.

"Oy, don't put me into the same category with that lech", Inuyasha whined.

* * *

 

"Kagome-chan, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what", blinked the young woman, clueless. 

"What is Hikaru-kun doing here? He could not possibly visit you for matters of work for it is holiday and he even brought his daughter along. He even answered your door, such familiarity... I first refused to believe the rumors I heard going around for I thought you would never do such things but this makes me wonder."

Kagome smacked her forehead and let her hand slide down to cover her eyes. Why had she found herself in such a situation? Again?!

And why the hell did the stupid rumor always pop up in unexpected places to haunt her?

"Hikaru-kun was merely visiting me. During these past three months we've worked together we've become pretty close."

"How close?" asked Katsuo abruptly, staring at Kagome piercingly.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in surprise. Katsuo's tone of voice almost seemed unfriendly.

"I asked how close the two of you exactly are?" Katsuo repeated impatiently.

"Not like that", Kagome hurried to explain, her cheeks slightly tinted in pink as she finally fully realized what Katsuo-sama had been implying.

"We're... just friends."

"But he even took his daughter with him."

"You heard it when Shippou introduced Rin-chan! They're best friends. They were friends already long before I first met Hikaru-kun."

Katsuo pondered this for awhile, a frown on his forehead. Then his features brightened.

"I sure am glad to hear that, and a little relieved too. For awhile I was afraid you would have started to date your assistant."

"Oh?" Kagome quirked her eyebrow, her suspicions rising. "And that would have been bad?"

"Well putting the ethical issues about that aside..." a sheepish expression spread on Katsuo's face. "Truth to be told, I've been hoping for a certain kind of an arrangement... In fact, I've already talked about it a bit with your grandfather."

"You WHAT?!"

Kagome's outraged exclamation made all the conversation in the room drop, as heads turned to stare at her in confusion.

"You even spoke with my grandfather?!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. What could his father have said to cause that kind of reaction from Kagome?

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha now fully turned their attention to the conversation between Kagome and Katsuo - as did Miroku and Sango.

"Yes and he seemed to accept the idea. Of course I still need to consult your mother and all the details must be settled, but - "

"What about consulting  _me_? Or your son? Have you even asked  _his_  opinion yet?"

"Kagome dear, there's no need to work yourself up like this over such a minor - "

"There is nothing minor in trying to make me to marry a guy I don't even love!"

At this point Inuyasha finally caught the hang of things. He paled and sprang up.

"Dad! Don't tell me you're still going on with that stupid plan of me marrying Kags?"

This made Sango gasp and Miroku gag. Sesshoumaru sighed. This would be ugly.

"There is nothing stupid about that plan", Katsuo childishly defended himself.

"Oh yes there is! Both of us oppose the idea", Kagome stated.

"Now is not probably the best time to break the news, but..." Inuyasha braced himself and caught his father's stare. "Dad, I'm already seeing someone else."

"What?!"

"It's true. Inuyasha has been dating with Yuuki Kikyo for already a month and half."

"You shall break it off", Katsuo stubbornly insisted. "I'm serious about this."

"Look, Dad, Kags and I already dated back in high school and it ended up in a disaster. It would never work out."

"Please, Katsuo-sama", Kagome begged. "Couldn't you just forget - "

"Never!"

A new voice drawled into the conversation.

"It would seem that you're purposefully ignoring the feelings of these two just for your own selfish purposes."

That efficiently silenced Katsuo and he looked up, locking his eyes with Sesshoumaru, who had spoken those words.

"Besides, I heard that your own marriage had been arranged by your parents and how did that end up?"

Katsuo paled.

"You never learned to love your wife and you ended up cheating on her - with your elder son's nurse. When your wife learned of this, she packed her things and left. And when the divorce-business was settled you went and married the said nurse - this time out of love."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this story but none of them were as shocked as Inuyasha. This was the first time of him hearing of this. He had known that his mother had been his brother's nurse, but he had always just assumed that Sesshoumaru's mother had died.

"How do you know about that", a startled Katsuo managed to ask.

"I once happened to hear Myoga-san and Toutousai-san discussing it", Sesshoumaru lied.

"However the point I wanted to make is this: If you go along with this plan and force Inuyasha and Kagome to marry each other, it will cost you their happiness. So please, let them decide their futures themselves."

A heavy, uneasy silence filled the room after Sesshoumaru finished talking. And this atmosphere didn't change until Izayoi, completely unaware of all that had just been going on, came in to announce that the dinner was ready.

* * *

 

Katsuo, Inuyasha and Kagome were unusually quiet during the dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome were furious and deeply hurt by Katsuo's thoughtlessness. Then again Katsuo... He was brooding. Brooding, because although he hated to admit it, Hikaru-kun had been right. He had been illogical not to even mention inequitable and was already starting to feel very much ashamed. He knew he had to apologize to the children - but he had no idea as to how.

Sensing the weird mood, Izayoi and Kasumi tried their best to keep the conversation on but they only got stuck talking with each other.

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh and leaned towards Miroku who was sitting on his left.

"You and Iwajima-san came here together, now that's a surprise. I wouldn't have thought Iwajima-san to be such a person to associate with perverts like you."

"Why, that's mean, Hikaru-kun", Miroku said, a feigned hurt expression on his face.

"We've been going out for some time now", Iwajima Sango calmly stated. "We kind of synched since we met."

"Yeah as you know I'm the Supervisor of recording in Kyoto Records. Since we tend to time all recordings for the first two weeks of the month, I'm balancing another job for the last two weeks of the month. I work in a little shop, selling records."

"Sounds interesting", said Sesshoumaru, who already was aware of this. After all, he was Miroku's roommate. "So I take it you two met due some project in Kyoto records?"

"That's correct", grinned Miroku.

"Actually we only met a few months ago. Back when Ayame-san's and Kikyo-san's recordings took place..."

*  **Flashback**  *

As the Supervisor of recording, Miroku really did not have much to do at Kyoto Records. He was usually only asked to be there in the most important projects.

But now there were two projects he was working on, as assigned by Jaken.

"Please, the studio is this way."

The sound of a female voice floated to Miroku's ears from around a corner. Soon a group of three came into his sight. The first of them, the woman who had talked before, immediately caught Miroku's attention. She had long blackish-brown hair on a high tail. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a simple white blouse. She was nearly the same height as Miroku and her figure was exceptionally pleasing to his eye.

As he was further exploring her features, she cleared her throat.

"And what might you be doing here", she asked coldly, tilting her head slightly.

Miroku grinned.

"Yamasaki Miroku. Supervisor of Recording. Pleased to meet you, miss...?"

"Iwajima Sango, PR-consultant. Here are Ayame-san and Kouga-san."

"Ah, you must be the princess I've heard so much about", Miroku said, walking up to Ayame and grasping her hands.

"Pleased to meet you." he supported his words with a deep bow.

"We're tight on the clock", Sango barked out, slapping Miroku over his head.

"Why Iwajima-san, that was mean." Miroku feigned a pout.

Kouga took advantage of the situation and hurriedly escorted Ayame into the studio where she would be safe from the pervert.

Sango quirked her brow.

"Well, aren't you going to follow?"

"Why should I?"

"Isn't that your job."

"My job is to supervise. I can do it from over here too."

Sango huffed.

"You're just lazy."

Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Well, at least  _I_  have done my job."

Sango turned to leave, and that was her crucial mistake.

Of course, Miroku would blame his "cursed hand" for that later.

Her swift slap made his head ache for the rest of the day but it surely had been worth it.

"Watch it, pervert!"

Miroku shook his head in order to clear it up.

The woman was glaring at him. He couldn't help but to smile.

Sango watched in amazement as the guy just shot her another dazzling smile. Then he clasped her hands in his own.

"My beautiful lady... Would you want to bear my child?"

Sango blinked at him for awhile.

Then she burst out laughing.

"That must be the worst pick up line I've ever heard!"

She was still laughing, and Miroku put up his hurt face.

"I'm not going to bear any children to men I do not know."

Her eyes were still twinkling in amusement. To Miroku, that sight was breathtaking.

"However, I think I wouldn't mind having a dinner with certain pervert."

"Oh? So you'll go out with me after all?"

"Only if you're treating."

"It's settled then. Tonight, 7 PM?"

"Fine."

"May I get your address? I'll come to pick you up."  
"Ohh, fancy."

"I can't help being my chivalrous self."

"Oh, I'm sure of that."

Then Sango smirked all of sudden.

A moment later he felt a slender hand giving his butt a firm grope.

Miroku chuckled again.

He knew right away that this would be the perfect woman for him.

*  **End of Flashback**  *

  
Sesshoumaru stared at Sango for awhile. Then he snorted. A few seconds later he was laughing aloud.

"You seriously  _did_  that?"

"I thought it was a good way of getting back at him", Sango replied, sipping water.  
"Oh, it was a  _very_  good way of getting back", Miroku said with almost a purr.

"Behave yourself, pervert", Sango said, smacking lightly on his arm.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. It would seem that Miroku had finally found his match.

"Putting that aside", Sango said briskly, purposefully ignoring Sesshoumaru's obvious amusement. She set down her glass and locked her eyes with his.

"What about you and Kagome-chan? Any progress?" she asked, her voice lowered down.

Her eyes twinkled. He had seen that same look also in Inuyasha's and Myoga's eyes, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Why does everyone keep talking about me and Kagome in the same sentence with that stupid gleam in their eyes? You people have got too much time."

Sango chuckled. "We do that because we know something you two don't."

Without bothering to explain herself, Sango resumed her eating, leaving a very much puzzled as well as irritated Sesshoumaru behind.

* * *

 

Kagome sat huddled in the corner of the couch with her legs propped up before her, resting her chin on the top of her knees.  This was the quiet moment she had been so desperately waiting for all day long. A quiet moment she was going to dedicate to herself only. For there were many things on her mind that she wished to think upon in peace and quiet. The scandalous revelation of truth didn't weigh on her mind anymore. The talk she had had with Sesshoumaru last night had really got to her. She now was starting to realize that Hikaru-kun and Sesshoumaru indeed were the same person. His attitude towards her didn't change at all. And she was grateful for that. Sesshoumaru expected her to treat him the same as she had treated him before knowing his true identity. With this knowledge, their relationship could somewhat return to what it used to be - though of course it could never again be exactly the way it had used to been.

The matter requiring her attention the most however, was Katsuo-sama's outrageous behavior. He had never treated her like that before. They had never before had a fight and even though Kagome still was angry at him, she also was a little worried. It was a possibility that he would not want to see her face ever again. And what should she do then? Katsuo-sama, during the time they had known each other, had been more of a father to her than her own had ever been. And Kagome didn't want to lose that special relationship, she did not wish to lose her father-figure.

* * *

 

Myoga walked over to the table and nodded to everyone who was sitting at it before seating himself.

It was the New Year-celebration dinner of the Kyoto Record's Board of management.

"I apologize for being late", Myoga said.

"Do not worry about it", Kaede assured him.

Saiya waved a waiter over to take their orders.

Quite a while later they were all eating while casually chatting with each other.

"Kyoto Records has thrived yet another year", Toutousai commented.

"We ought to toast to that", laughed Goshinki.

And so they did. The glasses met each other with a merry clink.

"The future looks very promising as well. TOP Records proposing a merge, who had ever dared to even think about such a thing."

"I need to admit I didn't at first think Kagome-san would have it in her", confessed Kagewaki Hitomi.

"Looks like Kaede was right after all", said Saiya. He looked at Kaede, inclining his head in appreciation. She answered the gesture with a smile.

"There is still something about Kagome that keeps bothering me", Toutousai said quietly.

His statement met surprised and curious expressions.

"Her relationship to Suzuki Hikaru, her assistant", Toutousai cleared out.

"Indeed, the explanation they offered only made me feel like investigating it further", Goshinki said, frowning.

"If it is a mere rumor, we can't have the whole office speaking about it. God forbids if it were to spread to the other companies or to the press." Kaede sighed, shaking her head.

"They're already paying us attention due to the release of Yamasaki-sama", muttered Saiya. "There is still no news of him though. They have figured nothing out of his current whereabouts."

Myoga swallowed at that point, feeling a bit nervous. Among the Board of management he was the only one to know the carefully protected secret. He didn't make a big deal about Kagome's assumed relationship with her assistant, well, for two reasons. For one, if the others were to learn about the true state of affairs, they would most probably not criticize Kagome's and her assistant's relationship so hardly. If they found out about "Hikaru-kun's" true identity, his status would suddenly rise and he'd become an equal with Kagome in their eyes, if not gaining a rank even higher than hers.

And his second reason was... Well, one of the reasons he had made Sesshoumaru work at Kyoto Records at the first place was because he had  _hoped_  something like this would happen. Of course he couldn't know for sure if there really was anything deeper than friendship between the two of them but... Maybe...

Myoga was brought out of his thoughts as his mind registered Kagewaki's slowly spoken words.

"Should we put those two under inspection then?"

Myoga started.

"I don't think that is necessary", he quietly opposed. "I think sending spies after them would be unethical. Besides, I do believe in their word."

"Kagome-chan isn't one to tell lies", Kaede agreed.

"I guess just keeping a little closer eye on the two of them from now on will do", Toutousai said, and the discussion was finished with that.

* * *

 

Lying comfortably on a white velvety divan was a woman with a queen-like posture. She had pale skin and long, wavy golden hair. She was only wearing a rosy pink silken dressing gown as she lazily folded the old newspaper, before flicking it across the marble floor.

Lost in her thoughts, one finger ending in a perfectly manicured long nail rose to brush over her full lower lip. Her hand reached to grasp the porcelain tea-cup from the tall glass table next to her.

"Yamasaki Sesshoumaru..." these words were spoken slowly, her red lips carefully forming every syllable. Then those red lips twitched and after a moment they were twisted into a smile so evil it completely distorted her beautiful features.

It was too bad that nothing had been heard of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru after he had got out of prison. No one knew where he was, what he was doing... It was as if he had disappeared. Some people claimed he had run out of the country.

But she didn't think so. She had the feeling that he was still in Japan, lurking in the shadows, trying to desperately keep himself hidden from the public eye. And why shouldn't he, when his life had been so horribly ruined after all.

Poor, poor man.

A dark laugh escaped from those rich red lips of hers.

Even though she knew it would blow her cover, she still couldn't help but wish she could learn of his whereabouts. She wanted to have a talk with him. She wanted to see his face now that it would be stripped of all his pride. She wanted to ask him how it felt, desperately holding onto the remnants of his devastated life.

She laughed again. Then she banished such thoughts from her mind.

Lazily she took out her mobile phone and dialed a number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Kagewaki."

"Onigumo-dear", she purred into the phone. Her voice was rich and soft. "It is terribly boring and I feel so lonely. Could you please come over and play with me?"

She heard his chuckle and knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Sure thing, darling. I'll be right over."

With a smirk she ended the call.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru fell onto his bed with a sigh. He seriously needed a moment with himself, to get himself in an order.

It was shocking to realize his actual behavior when she was around. And he wasn't talking about his occasional mental hentai suggestions.

His whole life he had been holding onto his pride, hard enough to be arrogant. He had only been social enough to cover the necessities. He had always had dozens of acquaintances but he had never let anyone close to him. He had never had a person in his life he would have shown himself, openly. Other people did not matter to him, unless they could be of use to him. His years in prison had rid him of his arrogance but they had molded his already unsocial nature into being cold and reserved. He had become calculating, sarcastic and bitter.

But he had learned a valuable lesson.

He had learned to appreciate the importance of having someone to show kindness to you. He had learned to appreciate loyalty. He had learned to appreciate having someone he could rely on.

He had learned that if the whole world turned its back on you, it was impossible to survive through it on your own.

That's why he could now open up more, to those persons who had showed kindness and loyalty to him. He was grateful to Myoga, to his younger half-brother and even to - God forgive him - his hentai second cousin.

And then there was her. The intriguing woman who seemed to bring out sides of him he had not even been aware he possessed. At first she had been able to make him fume with anger within seconds, although Sesshoumaru had always been proud of his ability to keep his calm, to keep his temper in check. She had treated him with sarcasm and suspicion, deep enough to match his! And gradually he had learned to know her better. She had then gained his respect, first reluctantly, but later on he was willing to give his respect to her with all of his heart. Her kindness and loyalty were endearing and Sesshoumaru found it very hard not to respond to them with equal emotions. Although, it seemed to be a bit too late for that.

He had noticed that he had a soft spot for her. He could not tell how long it had been there but regardless, there it was. Some things he would strongly criticize others about he was ready to just shrug off if it applied to her. He listened to her opinions more than to others. He was more open in her presence. Kinder. Softer. Tender.

He feared the change. He couldn't name the emotions she made him feel. He felt uncertain of how he should react to these new confusing feelings. Should he ignore them? There had never been anyone in his life that would have made him feel so damn confused.

Kami, he felt like an idiot.

Heaving a sigh he rolled over to his side and pulled the covers over him, trying to get some sleep.


	10. Bonding

Kagome stepped out of the elevator. Immediately her face was graced by a smile as she heard voices from further the floor.

“She has not yet arrived,” said a cold male voice, leaving no room for arguments.

“I can sit here and wait,” said a female voice stubbornly. “I need to hand over this report, and…”

She was interrupted.

“I’ll take your report and pass it over to her and you shall leave.”

For a moment the woman was quiet.

Then Kagome heard a thump when the few papers were angrily dropped onto a desk.

Stifling a giggle, Kagome took off her coat and mittens, putting them to the rack near the elevator door.

As she turned around she saw one rather pissed off assistant.

She stopped on her tracks as she saw Kagome.

“You know, Kagome-sama… That assistant of yours is a jerk,” she spat out heatedly.

“Yeah, I know,” Kagome said, trying her best to keep her face straight.

The furious woman huffed and stormed past her superior into the elevator.

Kagome started to walk, her heels clicking against the black marble floor.

“You know, you don’t always need to act so high and mighty, oh great Yamasaki-sama.”

The words were spoken slowly, deliberately and clearly. They immediately managed to do what they were supposed to: They caught Sesshoumaru’s attention.

The man lifted his gaze from his screen to find her looking at him. Her facial expression was serious, maybe even chastising, but her blue eyes glimmered full of pure mirth. She was casually leaning against the soft yellow wall, wearing the usual white silken blouse and a dark blue skirt, the hem of which flowed against her slender calves every time she moved. She had crossed her arms, a gesture which made it very hard NOT to stare at her assets.

“Sesshoumaru?”

His eyes quickly flew back to her face.

“Yes,” he calmly replied, not for a second giving away how his gaze had just been wandering.

She regarded him for a while but then shrugged it off. His eyes keenly followed her as she turned to look at the portrait on the wall.

 She studied it seriously for a while before turning back to him.

“You know… Long hair suits you better after all.”

She didn’t bother to offer any explanation as to why was she pondering such things now, all of sudden. Her only reply to his quizzical stare was a bright smile.

Then she walked over and plopped down onto the leathery arm chair next to his desk. The chairs were there for the people who would be waiting to be called into the CEO’s office, so why was now the CEO herself sitting in one…?

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, puzzled. It only added to his confusion when she opened her briefcase and pulled out her laptop, switching it on.

“Erm, Kagome…?”

“Yes?” she asked while waiting her computer to boot up, not raising her gaze from the screen.

“What are you doing?”

Now she turned to look back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m working, silly.”

Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed at being called silly like that, from such a person nonetheless but he let it slip because he still hadn’t got a satisfying answer.

“You’re… working.”

“Yeah, because that’s what people do at work.”

Another smart comment he let slip.

“You’re working… there?”

“Sure, why not? It’s my building, well, kind of.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know that you have an office as well, right before you, in fact.”

“Yeah but it’s boring out there. Besides that makes it rather difficult for us to discuss about what we’re going to do to our company.”

Sesshoumaru blinked at that. Even though he was – dare he admit it – touched that she was ready to treat him THAT much as an equal, this development of things kept really disturbing him.

“Kagome, you shouldn’t be saying such things.”

“Oh come on. We both know who you really are.”

“Yes. We do. But  _they_  don’t. If you start working by my desk people will start talking – even more than they are now!”

“Well it would be even worse if I made you work in my office, right,” she retorted stubbornly. “At least this way we are not behind closed doors, sparking up people’s imagination that we would actually be – “

She suddenly fell silent as she blushed furiously, her eyes escaping to blankly stare at the screen again.

“So… yeah… ummm…”

He felt the urge to chuckle at her sudden fit of embarrassment but decided against it. It might seem rude.

“Kagome, I appreciate how kindly you’re trying to treat me but the fact is that you shouldn’t forget your position.”

“My….?” She looked at him again suddenly, her blue eyes widening.

“You are the CEO,” he said gently. “I’m just your assistant.”

“But it’s not as simple as that,” she heatedly refused. “There’s no way I could – “

“Silence!”

She flinched involuntarily and let out a small wince. The hard look in his eyes has startled her but the harsh tone of his voice was even worse.

“Sorry,” she muttered, trying the best she could to hide the sudden disappointment welling in her.

Upon seeing her frightful reaction he immediately regretted his harsh demeanor – which was peculiar since he had always been treating her assistants in such a cold, harsh way.

_But Kagome was different._

“The rumors are bad enough as they are,” he started slowly. “Please, let us not make them any worse.”

She hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze again.

“Would it still be alright for me to work here next to you – just for a little while, from time to time…?”

There was no way he could have refused her request.

Sighing at the thought that she had somehow become his weak spot, he nodded.

“Sure.”

The smile that graced her lips then, however, made it worthwhile to give up in such a minor thing for her sake.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Suzuki-san? May I have a moment?”

  
Sighing he gave up on his work, looking at the blushing young woman.

“Yes?”

“I would need your measurements for the suit you’ll be wearing. Also I would want to hear your preferences about the color, the model and whether you want a tie or -”

He frowned.

“And why should I tell you this?”

“Ahh, how silly of me,” the woman chastised herself. “I’m part of the committee that’s taking care of organizing the party and we need to get your suit in order so we can decide on Kagome-sama’s dress.”

“Kagome’s?” Sesshoumaru blinked.

The woman misinterpreted his question.

“Well since Kagome-sama came here three years ago she really fretted over her dress and in the end asked the help of all women in the office. So after the first year she decided she can rely on our sharp eye and good taste. So each year the party committee decides on her dress.”

She was explaining this all rather excitedly.

Sesshoumaru felt like sighing. Women and their peculiar obsession about dress-ups.

“What I meant to ask was what has Kagome’s dress to do with my suit.”

The young woman was taken aback by that.

“But it’s obvious,” she stuttered. “Of course you’ll attend the party with Kagome-sama, right? As her date?”

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. Why had he not seen that one coming?

“Yes. Of course. How stupid of me to even ask.”

“So please, can you give me the information I need?”

Sesshoumaru had the feeling that this would be one party to remember.

 

* * *

 

The party was becoming a hot topic in Kyoto Records which was quite understandable. It was an annual event, set at the end of January. Sesshoumaru had been the one to start the tradition, saying it was Kyoto Records’ “birthday party”. The ulterior motives were to create an annual event that would always catch media’s eye and where they could show off the stars whose CD’s they were producing – usually they had a few big names performing in the party. Of course the party wasn’t just for Kyoto Records’ own staff and their stars but also for representatives of media as well as several invited guests. A committee responsible for the party-organization was founded each year.  The party was always very fancy. The ballroom in the first floor would be decorated beautifully. Besides the performances of Kyoto Records’ own stars there would be dancing too. Men were all required to wear suits or tuxes and the women always seemed to compete for attention with their sophisticated evening gowns. Carefully prepared food would be served and there would also be plenty of champagne and wine for everyone.

So it was no wonder that the whole company was buzzing enthusiastically about the party that was to be held in three week’s time. The committee-members frantically ran from one floor to another, taking care of all kinds of matters from booking the orchestra to play in the party all the way to decoration. They even decided on the menu that would be served.

The chief of this busy party-committee walked into Kagome’s office one morning, sinking into the chair right before the CEO’s desk.

“You don’t look too well,” Kagome said, starting the conversation as the guest rudely lifted her feet to rest on her desk.

“It’s hectic, so hectic,” Sango complained, fanning herself with a stack of papers. “I have no time for anything else but the committee.”

“I know that you like it even though you complain so much. Otherwise you wouldn’t have taken the chief’s responsibility for another year in a row.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Sango muttered but couldn’t help a smile. “Oh, I nearly forgot.”

Sango threw the pack of papers she had been holding onto Kagome’s desk.

“The party progress report, in time, as you wanted.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

“And I have good news for you too,” Sango chirped, pulling her feet down from Kagome’s desk.

“Oh?” Kagome raised her eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

“Just this morning I booked the stylists for Ayame-hime’s and Kikyo-san’s look for the party. The leader of the stylist team will be none other than Fukazawa-san!”

Fukazawa was one of the biggest names in styling at the moment and always getting new requests for movies, tv-dramas and fashion shows. For him to be willing to style a few people just for a party – even such a remarkable one as Kyoto Records’ – was something too great to believe.

Kagome gasped in surprise.

“Wow, Sango that’s great!”

“However,” Sango started, her eyes gleaming in enthusiasm, “he agreed to do it on one condition only.”

“Oh?”

“He said that he’ll do it if he can do YOUR hair and make up for the party too!”

For a moment a silence settled into the office, the calm before the storm.

Then Kagome exploded.

When Sesshoumaru four minutes later walked into his boss’ office, he was very much taken aback with the sight that greeted him: Kagome and Iwajima-san hugging each other and bouncing while screaming like high school girls. Sesshoumaru was already accustomed to Kagome’s occasional bouts of naivety and teenage-like behavior – heck, the woman even dressed like one most of the time – but it really surprised him to see Iwajima-san joining in on her antics.

And all in all Kagome tended to act rather mature in the office. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

“This is so great,” Sango squealed. “You’ll be like a princess!”

“It’s like a dream come true,” Kagome exclaimed, impulsively hugging Sango again.

Sesshoumaru tried in vain to catch their attention by clearing his throat. When he realized he was being fully ignored, the assistant turned to leave, making a mental note to point out Kagome’s foolish behaviour to her when he’d have the chance.

* * *

 

Kagome let out a low whistle as she read through the papers, her feet idly swaying back and forth.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

“I take it that you are aware that you’re blocking my view of the monitor?”

“Shush, Sesshy, I’m working.”  
He narrowed his eyes, making a point of keeping his temper in check. Getting angry was exactly what she wanted. She was purposefully aggravating him.

“This year’s party seems to be extraordinary.”

“The party is always a flashy event. The primary purpose is to attract media after all,” Sesshoumaru pointed out.

“Yeah but this year they’re really going all out,” Kagome muttered. “The menu, the orchestra, the performers, the decorations and everything.”

She was eyeing at the Party Committees’ progress report Sango had handed in earlier.

“Naturally,” Sesshoumaru replied matter-of-factly. “This year there will be many representatives of the media all yearning to know more about the merging with TOP-records. Mr. Thornwell is invited to the party after all so they want his confirmation to it. They want to know we are not just making it all up.”

Kagome ‘hnn’ed in response, starting to carefully read through the report.

Her feet swayed again and he tensed up momentarily as it accidentally brushed against his thigh.

She didn’t even notice. She was completely absorbed in the report she was reading.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of the distraction and let his eyes explore her now when she was unaware of his intense stare.  

Because the both of them were occupied, neither heard the soft ping of the elevator, nor the silent footsteps coming closer. Until, all of the sudden, the footsteps halted.

Myoga stared in a shock at the sight before his eyes.

Kagome was sitting on Sesshoumaru’s desk. That wasn’t anything new in itself but however, this time she was sitting right in front of him, facing him.

Myoga could but blink in his shocked state. What on earth was going on in here?

Kagome was unconsciously humming to herself. All of her concentration was focused on the stack of papers she was reading through.  Her legs that were hanging over the edge of the desk were happily swaying back and forth. Her feet were bare and her high heeled shoes lay forgotten on the marble floor.

Sesshoumaru was as oblivious to all as Kagome, even though he was not reading. He was staring intently at the woman before him, lost in thought.

For a while Myoga felt that the sight before him was rather endearing in its own way. A couple of minutes later he started to feel awkward, just standing there unacknowledged by the two who were blind to all but their current tasks at hand. Myoga shifted nervously but right then, Kagome finished her reading.

The CEO lowered the stack of papers just to find her assistant staring at her. Kagome’s eyebrow shot up. If he had been just staring at her face she would not have minded so much. But instead his eyes were fixed just a tad bit lower.

Kagome cleared her throat but got no response, he was still staring straight ahead. Clearly spacing out, this guy.

With an annoyed huff she brought the stack of papers still in her hand quickly in contact with her assistant’s head.

“Earth to Sesshoumaru,” she dryly mocked as the man’s irritated hazel eyes flew to glare at her.

If Myoga had been shocked before, the bewilderment which filled him now was far beyond it. Kagome had called Sesshoumaru by his name just now.

Kagome knew her assistant’s true identity.

How? Since when? Why was she keeping his secret, protecting it? Was the infamous rumor true after all?

Because judged by this current scene alone it could not be just all made up.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” she chastised, not bothering to hide the hint of sarcasm in her voice. “It was you who was being rude and staring at me after all.”

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to defend himself.

“And did it ever occur to you that my staring might be your own fault? You boldly seated yourself directly in front of me – in between me and my work to be precise. You’re asking for my attention by your actions and then you complain when I give you what you so obviously want. Women.” Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and challenged Kagome with his gaze. He was not disappointed by her reaction. It was just like he had wanted it to be.

It all was supposed to be like this, after all. It ought to be he who would aggravate her and not the other way ‘round.

“Ohh, you arrogant jerk – “ she started heatedly, her narrowed blue eyes blazing.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked.

It was time to deal the final blow.

“You’re practically offering yourself on a plate.”

Kagome’s breath hitched in her throat. For a moment she froze while his appraising gaze washed over her.

The corner of Kagome’s lips twitched.

He…  _He was checking her out_!

“That’s it,” she shrieked out her outrage and her hand shot forward to strike at him in one swift, fluid motion.

Myoga who earlier had been watching the scene in a shock now quickly sprung to action. It was better to announce his presence before heads started to roll.

“What’s the meaning of this,” he demanded to know as he started to cover the distance between himself and Sesshoumaru’s desk with quick steps.

The two of them immediately ceased their fighting.

Kagome turned to look at Myoga with a sweet smile on her face. Obviously the girl was trying to wriggle her way out of the situation by acting as sweet and innocent as possible, as if she hadn’t just been pulling Sesshoumaru’s hair a few seconds ago.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at Myoga, not actually even surprised to see the man here of all places. He was so fixed at observing Myoga’s closing in on them that he didn’t even realize his hands were still resting on the woman’s sides due his previous attempts of a counterattack by tickling.

“Oh Myoga, my dear, dear old man,” Kagome chirped, her blue eyes reverted to big and sparkly and the tone of her voice sweeter than honey. “How good it is to finally see you, it has been ages!”

Even if he knew that her innocence and sweetness were all feigned and a mere act he quickly found himself falling victim to it.

Sesshoumaru had to involuntarily hand it to Kagome. The technique she was using was a formidable one indeed.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” the old man said tiredly. “Would you instead bother to explain me why the CEO of the leading record production agency in Japan is squabbling with her assistant like a badly behaving kid?”

Kagome did not seem perplexed at all by his question.

“Ohh, that…”

“Never mind, I don’t want to know,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he turned his steady piercing gaze to Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshoumaru, you ought to know better than to provokingly irritate Kagome when you should be working instead.”

The younger man barely grunted.

Kagome gave Myoga a pointed look.

“I knew it!”

Myoga lifted his eyebrow.

“I knew that you knew,” the woman simply said as she crossed her arms and set her feet to rest in Sesshoumaru’s lap which caused the man to send another glare at her direction. The effect of his glare however was lost to her since the woman was staring at Myoga with a victorious grin.

“You knew about it all along and that’s why you sneaked him in to work here while I was on a vacation!”

Myoga sighed.

“That is not the topic we ought to discuss right now.”

“Then what,” Sesshoumaru asked, leaning back in his chair, unconsciously mimicking Kagome by crossing his arms.

“You two fooling around here in broad day light. Everyone is already talking about you two – “

“We know,” Kagome retorted.

“- and the Board of management is not quite ready to believe the rumor to be completely false.”

“They  _what?_ ” Sesshoumaru hissed, narrowing his eyes.

“In our last meeting we decided not to take action nor give you two another hearing regarding the rumor. We decided to keep a close eye on you. So please stop behaving like this. Your quarrelling right now could easily be misinterpreted. With you, Kagome, sitting on his desk like that…” Myoga’s eyes pointedly flicked to her feet which still were on Sesshoumaru’s lap, “one wouldn’t even bother to question the rumor’s authenticity.”

The two glanced at each other, then quickly looked away, Sesshoumaru scowling and Kagome fighting a blush.

“Thank you for warning us,” Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence.

“Be careful, you two,” Myoga said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.

She let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“For what?”¨

“For interrupting your work and behaving like a child.”

“If you refer to you sitting on my desk, then I have to admit I rather appreciate the view.” He flashed a smirk.

“Jerk,” Kagome muttered, lightly swatting his shoulder. However she could do nothing to stop the smile spreading on her lips.

* * *

 

“Yo.”

“Late as usual,” Sesshoumaru grunted, looking at his younger brother one eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha ignored his jab as he sat down at the opposite side of the little round table.

“Why did Kags let you off this early anyway?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes flicking to gaze briefly at his brother.

“I just met with my probation officer before you called, that’s why.”

“Oh! Was it fun?”

“Very,” he dryly replied. “How are things at home?”

“Awful,” Inuyasha muttered grumpily. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Mom is desperately trying to build peace. Dad seems to have come back to his senses. He has attempted to talk to me a few times but I’m not saying a word to him until he apologizes.”

Sesshoumaru nodded and sipped his coffee. It was weird to imagine Inuyasha refusing to talk to his father. Even though the brothers had not got along well with each other, both of them had been very close to their father.

“Speaking of family,” Inuyasha said a bit hesitantly, “could I maybe come over to your and Miroku’s now? I’d like to properly meet my niece.”

Sesshoumaru regarded him quietly for a while but then was convinced by his sincerity.

“Alright.”

Sesshoumaru finished his coffee and got up, starting to put his coat on.

“But I’m driving,” he pointedly added, earning a grin from Inuyasha.

Some minutes later they stood in Miroku’s living room.

“Daddy,” the little girl happily exclaimed, deserting the cartoon she had been watching as she sprang up.

She ran across the room to hug Sesshoumaru’s leg.

“Hello, Rin,” he greeted, patting the girl’s head briefly.

“Hey kiddo,” Inuyasha said grinning.

The child immediately turned her attention to this young man with long dark hair.

“Remember me? We met at Kagome’s party last week.”

“Rin remembers,” she replied with a nod.

“Well there’s something I couldn’t tell you back then.” Inuyasha kneeled down onto the child’s level, his expression suddenly serious.

“Can you keep a secret?”

The girl nodded earnestly.

“I am actually your uncle.”

“Like Uncle Ah and Uncle Un?” the girl was astonished.

“Not quite. I’m your real uncle.”

At that moment Miroku stepped into the room, surprised to see Inuyasha in his apartment. He had not quite got used to the idea of the two brothers actually getting along.

“Hiya, cousin,” Inuyasha greeted with a grin.

“Hi there,” Miroku replied, waving at Rin. “Any of you getting hungry?”

“Not yet,” Sesshoumaru said quietly. “We shall eat later.”

“As you wish, my lord,” Miroku replied with a mocking bow.

Sesshoumaru seated himself and kept a close eye on his little angel, as she happily drew with her crayons. The most amusing thing was that Inuyasha was actually taking a part in her little game. The two of them were sitting on the floor side by side and bent over the white paper, armed with a set of crayons.

Miroku walked across the room and sat down onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru.

“So, what is he doing here,” he asked in a low tone, flicking a pointed glance at Inuyasha’s direction.

“He asked if he could come over so that he’d get to know Rin better. But I do think he had another reason for coming here.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“He does not want to go home,” Sesshoumaru said. “He wishes to escape the tension waiting for him at home. He is not used to this awkward situation.”

“Oh, you mean that Uncle Katsuo’s plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome together and quarrel that followed it?”

“That plan of father’s has successfully resulted in the worst row in the century. Inuyasha hasn’t forgiven father and is waiting for him to apologise. Before he does, Inuyasha won’t even talk to him.”

“Wow,” Miroku said, his eyes widened. “I don’t think Uncle Katsuo has ever screwed up this bad.”

“He had it coming,” Sesshoumaru muttered nonchalantly.

 

* * *

 

Early the next morning in the office-building, two young female assistants were goss – erm,  _discussing_  in the break room.

“You know, I heard from Mai-chan yesterday a juicy piece of gossip! She heard it from Kagura-san’s assistant who happened to hear Kagura-san talking about it with Kanna-san. Anyway, you know who Suzuki-san is, don’t you?”

“The hottie who’s the big boss’ assistant? How could I not know him?! I mean that guy is  _gorgeous_.”

“I know, right? Well, anyway, Kagura-san was out of the office yesterday – a client meeting or such – and she happened to see Suzuki-san out there in a café with some unknown black-haired beauty!”

“No way!”

“They seemed to be really close too!”

“But I don’t get it,” the other assistant wailed. “Wasn’t Suzuki-san supposed to be all hooked up and lovey-dovey with Kagome-sama?”

“The only clear conclusion I can come up with is that he’s two-timing Kagome-sama.”

“Oh what a JERK! Poor Kagome-sama, does she know?”

“I don’t know and it’s not really our position to tell her.”

“Mmh, I know... Too bad though, I really thought Suzuki-san and Kagome-sama made a cute pair.”

At that very moment the door opened and the two girls abruptly ceased their chatting.

“Kagome-sama,” the two exclaimed, surprised to see the CEO there. They stumbled hurriedly up and bowed to her.

“Please, don’t mind me,” Kagome said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Despite being a CEO for three years she still had not used to all that  _grovelling_. After all, as she saw it she was merely taking care of the business until Sesshoumaru saw it fit to return and claim back his company.

“I won’t be disturbing you for long,” Kagome assured. “It’s just that the coffee-maker had broken down in our room, so...”

“Oh, you’re not disturbing the least,” chirped the first assistant.

“Here, let me,” offered the other one, pouring a cup of coffee for Kagome. “Milk? Cream? Sugar?”

“No, plain coffee is fine. Thanks, I’ll be going now.”

“No problem!”

“We’re with you, sister!”

Shaking her head Kagome retreated from the room as quickly as she could. Assistants: The scariest people in the whole building.

She made her way up to the top floor. When she stepped out of the corridor she saw Sango sitting beside Sesshoumaru’s desk, obviously waiting for her to return since the assistant totally ignored the woman. Kagome carefully set the coffee-cup onto Sesshoumaru’s desk. The man looked up and she offered him a smile.

“Just thought you’d need it”, Kagome said before continuing into her own office. Sango managed to slip in after her before the door closed.

“So,” the PR-consultant started mischievously once it was clear that Hikaru-kun could no longer hear the two of them, “what was that all about?”

“What are you referring to,” Kagome asked as she sat down behind her desk.

“Don’t try to act all innocent. How often is the boss bringing her assistant a cup of coffee?”

“Oh please. He didn’t even ask me to get it for him.”

“That just makes it even more suspicious. Why did you get him the coffee?”

“I don’t know. I just thought he’d want one so...”

A knowing smile lit up Sango’s face.

“Ahha, I know! You like him, don’t you?”

“Of course I like him,” Kagome said, frowning at the silliness of the question. “We’ve become really close as of late. He’s not just an assistant; he’s very dear to me. I trust him completely.”

Sango shook her head. Kagome obviously didn’t get what she was really referring to.

“No, I mean that you  _like_  him.”

“Like him? Like having a crush-kind of liking him... thing?”

“Uh-huh. Precisely.”

“No,” Kagome denied with a chuckle, “I don’t like him like  _that_!”

“Kagome. Let’s be serious now. You haven’t had a boyfriend since high school. Don’t you ever feel lonely?”

“Why would I need a boyfriend?” Kagome countered. “Shippo is the man of my life.”

Sango shook her head again, heaving a sigh.

“Besides, not having a boyfriend would be my own problem and of no relation to you.”

“Wrong. I am your friend, Kags, and I’m a bit concerned. You haven’t even  _tried_  dating anyone after you broke up with Inuyasha. Not one, single date.”

“I don’t have time for such silly things as dates. I have a career.”

“You know what I think, Kagome?”

Sango locked her brown eyes with Kagome’s blue ones.

“I think that you are scared.”

With that, Sango got up from the chair she had sat down onto, and walked out of the office.

Kagome watched her go, unable to shake off the uncomfortable feeling her friend’s words had just evoked.

* * *

 

The short man rolled his shoulders a couple of times. Then he took a deep breath. The air was fresh, it tasted sweet to him. He tasted freedom in the cold wind. A wide grin spread to his face. He chuckled once, then twice and soon he found himself laughing.

“Laughing like a maniac? People like ya should be locked up.”

The man turned to see who had talked. His grin widened.

“No way, bro. I’m not planning on getting locked up ever again.”

Manten walked up to his older brother and set his large hand on his slender shoulder.

“Good to have ya back. Come on, let’s leave this place. Just seein’ that prison ticks me off.”

“Ticks  _you_  off? What about me then? After all it was I who suffered inside those walls for bloody 5 years. And all I did was to manage to access to a bit of some classified information...”

“Manage to access? A bit? You were totally hacking to the whole government’s databank. And then ya went and got yourself caught.”

“Yeah, I know, I was careless. I learnt my lesson so quit preachin’.”

“Oy, Hiten, you ever thought ‘bout setting up a business? Such a computer geek as you could make big money with all the knowledge ya got in that lil’ head of yours.”

“Manten... I might not be part of the gang but that does not change the fact that my father is the leader. I was born outside the law.”

“Speakin’ of the old man... He made a few calls and got your toy back.”

“He did?” Hiten wondered, amazed. “How can I ever thank him enough?”

“By being more careful next time,” Manten grinned. “Don’t ya dare to get caught again, bro. We’ve missed ya.”

* * *

 

It took only a few days for the rumour of Sesshoumaru’s new mysterious girlfriend to travel through the office. As Sesshoumaru passed the female assistants in the corridors, the sight of him no more drew out dreamy sighs and sparkly eyes. Instead he got cold hateful glares. The change in their behaviour towards him unnerved him. He was not afraid of their petty anger but he could not help feeling disturbed by this sudden turn from admiration to contempt.

Kagome had also noted the odd behaviour of the office’s female population. When before they had seemed to be slightly afraid of her, showing their respect for her high position they now seemed to act more casually towards her. Kagome could see the compassion in their eyes but had no clue where that originated from. Nor did she really pay heed to that.

There was only one pair of eyes that kept disturbing her – a lot. Those eyes belonged to Kagura. As of late those eyes had been following Kagome with a mean glint in them. Kagome could sense he smugness radiating off Kagura, as if she knew something Kagome didn’t.

No wonder the CEO was feeling unnerved.

And then one day the sales manager cornered her boss in the coffee room.

“How are you doing, Kagome?” she casually asked. Even though she tried to hide it, Kagome could hear the shadow of glee in her voice.

“I’m all fine,” Kagome answered politely, keeping up her guard. She knew Kagura didn’t like her too much so initiating a conversation like this didn’t occur that often.

“And how is Hikaru-kun? You two are still going strong?” Kagura’s eyes flashed.

“We’re closer than ever,” Kagome replied, carefully sipping her tea. It wasn’t actually a lie. They just weren’t close in the way Kagura thought they were.

“Oh, I bet you are.”

Kagome could swear she heard a snicker.

“Hikaru-kun seems to be devoted to you. You wouldn’t think even for a second that he’d try to keep something from you, right?”

Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly lowered the cup of tea onto the table.

“Kagura,” she started calmly, “what are you implying?”

This time the woman did not even bother to hide her snicker.

“I’ll just say that I’m glad you snatched Hikaru-kun away from me before we got too close. Now that I know what kind of a person he really is I couldn’t care less.”

She smirked and walked away. Kagome stared after her, feeling even more concerned than usually.

* * *

 

“It’s really a shame. I haven’t been able to see Sango-chan for weeks. She’s so busy with the party.”

“I hear you, cousin-dear. Kikyo’s been doing a lot of work lately too. And she’s got real close with that Ayame-chick. She has no time for me anymore.”

“... Remind me again why both of you are sitting  _here_  complaining about your relationship-problems?”

“Oh, don’t be so boring, bro.”

“Aren’t you glad that we’re keeping you company, Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru glanced at Miroku and Inuyasha who were sitting on the armchairs next to his desk.

“I’m trying to work here, you know. Besides just think how thrilled Kagome would be about this. She’d put all the blame on me anyway.”

“Oh please. Don’t tell me that my great brother is afraid of some petty woman.”

“How dense can you be, Inuyasha. You dated her for two years and yet you haven’t learned to fear her wrath? That devil of a woman is far from petty, I’ll tell you that. Any sane man would tremble in front of intensity of her anger.”

“Uhh, Sess – “ Miroku’s warning was cut off by the sound of clearing one’s throat.

Sesshoumaru cursed mentally and turned to reluctantly look at the doorway.

“What a charming conversation you have here indeed,” said the ‘devil of a woman’, as Sesshoumaru had referred to her just a second ago.

“So this is what is going on while I’m out on a lunch, the trio of lonely men gathering up.”

Miroku and Inuyasha involuntarily flinched.

‘Bullseye,’ Sesshoumaru quietly observed.

“I expect my assistant to do the work I tell him to do. I am sure he could do that work better without listening to two grown men whine.”

Another two flinches, Sesshoumaru coolly remarked.

“I thought you were working, Miroku. If that record store can afford you slacking off like this I’m sure I could come up with a task or two for you to do.”

_Flinch._

“And Inuyasha, you could at least TRY to look for a job like decent people, instead of living on your father’s money.”

_Flinch._

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and he immediately spotted the merry glimmer in the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t angry for real.

“What do you think, Sesshoumaru?”

“I think they have learned their lesson,” he said, keeping his expression in check.

“Good. Know that I haven’t fully forgiven you for the whole she-devil thing.”

“I meant that as a compliment,” Sesshoumaru lied with a straight face.

“I’m sure you did,” Kagome replied, not entirely convinced. “Kick these two bums out when they start to disturb you too much.”

She walked into her office. Inuyasha stared at the closed door for awhile before turning to look at his brother.

“Wow, what was that all about?”

Sesshoumaru ignored his question.

“I thought you said she would lash out at you,” Inuyasha grumbled.

The sulky look on his face amused Sesshoumaru greatly.

“Her behaviour towards you has clearly changed rather much,” Miroku pointed out.

“I’ll say! No wonder everyone’s so convinced about the two of them being a pair.”

“Keep it quiet, I’m trying to get some work done.”

Miroku and Inuyasha shared a knowing glance and slowly walked out of the office, unable to wipe the grins off their faces.

* * *

 

Ayame was busy typing a text message on her mobile phone as she walked along the light corridor. She had just been to an interview in a radio and was now trying to get a hold of Kouga. He had said he’d go to grab a bite before he had kissed Ayame’s forehead and wished her good luck for the interview. The relationship between the singer and her manager was going steady. Thinking about Kouga made a small silly smile appear onto her red lips. She hummed to herself happily.  It was still hard to believe all of this had happened. Half a year ago she had been just a normal girl and now... Now she was a popular singer. It was a dream come true. She had been rather sceptic about Kouga in the beginning but now she was sincerely glad that he had scouted her out back then. He had opened her a door to a whole new world, a whole new life. She had met so many new interesting people. Her colleague Yuuki Kikyo was swiftly becoming one of her closest friends and Ayame loved the parties Kyoto Records’ management held every now and then, having fun with Kouga-kun, Kikyo-san, Inuyasha-san, Kagome-sama and Hikaru-san.

“Ayame-san?”

The red pigtails swished as the girl turned around.

“Kikyo-san!”

She smiled brightly, delighted at the sight of her friend and gave her a quick hug.

“What are you doing here?” the black-haired woman asked, surprised.

“I had an interview in the radio,” she replied in her usual cheery manner. “How are you, Kikyo-san?”

“Awfully busy and slightly worried but otherwise fine.”

“Worried?” Ayame asked, frowning in her confusion. “Worried about what?”

“I had a dinner last night, with Izayoi-san, Inuyasha’s mother.”

“Wow, you’ve already met his parents?”

“Well, not really. At New year’s day Inuyasha kind of slipped it out in front of his parents in his anger. It seems his father had been hoping to hook him up with Kagome-san.”

“EH?!” Ayame was too weirded out by the thought to come up with anything coherent to say.

“That way Kagome would have really become his daughter,” Kikyo explained. “Anyway, Izayoi-san wished to meet me and get to know me so she invited me to dinner. It was a secret from Katsuo-sama though. There’s a little crisis in the family at the moment, that’s what worries me.”

“Well what’s wrong?” Ayame asked in concern.

“Inuyasha’s mad at his father for trying to use him as a tool to get his selfish goals and setting him up with a girl he didn’t want to have any kind of a romantic relationship with in the first place. He won’t talk to his father at all. Katsuo-sama again is hurt about Inuyasha lashing out at him in his anger and refuses to apologize for what he has done. They’ve always had a good relationship... This is first row this big between the two in their family history. Izayoi is trying to build a peace between the two in vain.”

“Wow, she must be feeling pretty bad, and yet she took time to meet with you to get to know you better. Izayoi-san must be a very kind person.”

“Yes, she is. I think we will get along just fine.”

“That’s great,” Ayame said with a smile. “By the way, Kikyo-san... have you seen Kagome?”

“I haven’t seen her for awhile. I think she’s been busy, with the Gala being next week and all. And I heard from Inuyasha that she’s going to Tokyo tonight.”

“Tokyo? Whatever for?”

“She’s going to visit her family. That’s not quite all though... I also heard she’s taking Hikaru-kun with her.”

“Really now?” Ayame asked, her expression brightening. “Then the two of them really have something going on between them. I’ve thought so all along...”

Ayame’s phone went off and she gave Kikyo an apologetic look.

“Hello, Ayame speaking?”

“Yo, what’s taking you so long?”

“Kouga-kun! Sorry, I’ll be right over!”

“Good, I’ll be waiting.”

“Bye!”

Ayame hung up.

“Sorry. I completely forgot Kouga-kun was waiting for me. I hope we’ll see again soon.”

“How about having a lunch with me tomorrow? Around 11 am?”

“Sounds good.” Ayame offered another smile, then waved her hand and hurried off. Kikyo watched after the red-haired girl. She also had a smile on her face.

* * *

 

“Are you  _sure_  it’s alright?”

“For kami’s sake, Sesshoumaru! Quit fretting about it. It’s fine, believe me.”

Sesshoumaru’s expression grew noticeably colder all of a sudden.

Kagome stared at him for awhile, then rolled her eyes and stomped away, muttering something about stuck up men.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away, holding the sleeping Rin closer to his chest.

“I don’t ‘fret’,” he muttered defiantly to himself.

“Don’t mind Mom,” Shippo said, tugging Sesshoumaru’s arm. “She’s just not too much into travelling by train.”

“I am very well aware of that, kid, trust me,” Sesshoumaru mumbled, remembering the frustratingly tedious and long train ride in order to get to Sapporo months ago.

“She’s right though,” the little boy said, giving the father of his best friend a quick glance from the corner of his eye. “You don’t need to worry. Grandma’s really fair.”

Sesshoumaru decided that the best course of action was not to say anything.

They started to walk to catch up Kagome. She was by now far from the train platform. Shippo’s small fist was still holding tightly Sesshoumaru’s sleeve. He decided that it was not too much a bother.

“Don’t get lost,” he told the kid before heading toward the crowd of people heading out from the platforms.

“Uncle Sesshoumaru?”

“What now, kid?”

“Are you going out with my Mom?”

Sesshoumaru stopped dead on his tracks and turned to look at the red-haired five-year-old.

“Come again?”

“Are you going out with my Mom?”

“Now where did you get such a silly idea,” Sesshoumaru asked dryly, arching a brow.

“Nowhere,” the boy replied evasively. “I just thought it would be cool.”

“Explain.”

“Well... Mom has been alone for quite a long time. And I can tell Mom likes you, Uncle Sesshoumaru.  And then Rin could be my sister.”

“Forget about it, kid. It will never happen.”

“Aww, but why not?”

“Because your mother and I are not in such a relationship. Now hurry along before Kagome decides to leave without us.”

Shippo pouted for awhile but let it go, since Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to give a damn.

 

* * *

 

They stepped outside into the cool evening air. It took a while to search Kagome from the crowd outside the train station. She was talking to her mother, her younger brother standing next to the two women, looking bored to the extreme. Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

“Oh, there you are my dear,” Kasumi, Kagome’s mother said as she spotted Sesshoumaru and offered the man a warm smile. “What took you so long? Didn’t you come together with Kagome?”

“I had to walk slowly not to wake Rin,” Sesshoumaru lied smoothly, bowing slightly at Higurashi Kasumi, careful not to wake his daughter.

“Aww, she fell asleep now, did she? Shippo-kun! It’s nice to have you over again!” The woman bent down to hug her grandson.

“Mom. People are staring. Could we get moving already? I’m sure big sis wants to get home already,” Souta grumbled.

“Oh, that’s right. Come now, children. It’s just a little walk from here...”

Sesshoumaru still felt taken aback that such women like Mrs. Higurashi actually existed.

They began to walk, Kagome vividly chatting with her mother, Sesshoumaru walking beside Kagome, carrying his sleeping daughter and Souta followed behind them, giving Shippo a piggyback-ride.

Indeed it was just a little walk and soon the small party found themselves standing at the bottom of a long staircase.

“I’m not carrying you up the stairs, Shippo,” Souta said, letting the little boy down.

Sesshoumaru looked at the staircase. Just where did Kagome’s family live? He didn’t say anything out loud, though. His surprise was great when after climbing up he found himself on the courtyard of an ancient Shinto shrine.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t warn you in advance,” said Kagome, who had been closely watching Sesshoumaru’s expression. To a normal person, Sesshoumaru’s face was indifferent and it would be impossible to tell what he was thinking. But Kagome could read people quite well. She also knew Sesshoumaru well enough to be able to detect the slight hints where his mask of indifference was broken and his surprised state of mind revealed.

“Sorry about that. I guess I kind of took for granted that you already know I’m a miko.”

There were traces of playfulness in the tone of her voice and Sesshoumaru realised she had already forgot all about their little argument before.

“You never told me,” Sesshoumaru said, locking his eyes with Kagome’s.

“Well, now you know.” She offered him a smile and all was fine between the two again.

Some time later they were all sitting in the cosy kitchen.

“Higurashi-san, is it truly alright for Rin to stay here also? I do not wish to inconvenience you,” Sesshoumaru asked, as the motherly middle-aged woman was pouring him a cup of tea.

Kagome kicked him sharply under the table.

Really, this guy! Why was it so hard for him to believe that her mother had nothing against Rin coming over? He had kept asking whether it would be alright for the whole way from Kyoto to here!

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an ugly glare.

“Why, my dear, it is of no inconvenience! I’ll be happy to look after Rin-chan. You’ll be so busy next week with the party. It’s quite understandable that you want the kids out of the way.”

“Thank you, Higurashi-san. I am very grateful to you.”

“Nonsense! It’s not such a big deal after all, Suzuki-kun. Besides, it’s kind of paying back from you looking after Kagome all the time at work.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Kagome wailed, flushing a bit.

“But that’s what an assistant does, isn’t that right?”

Sesshoumaru couldn’t help a chuckle.

“Well said.”

Still smirking, the man sipped the tea, watching how a rather sulky Kagome tried her best to hide herself behind her tea-cup.


	11. Belles Of The Ball

It was early in the morning when Kagome came down the stairs, covering her mouth to hide her yawn. Her eyes were not even fully opened yet and her hair was a mess. It was something about this house that made her get up early, like she had done so many years ago. Ever since she and her mother had moved in with grandpa Higurashi to this shrine, she had been forced to get up early, to dress in her miko robes and had been sent to do chores. Grandpa had been grateful of his little helper and she hadn’t really minded helping him out at all. Kagome padded into the kitchen.

”Good morning, dear,” her mother wished as she spared a glance at her daughter, who was leaning against the wall right next to the doorway.

“Morning,” Kagome wished back, yawning again.

“Kagome-chan, could you please go outside to sweep the stairs? My back has been aching as of late, it’s just not as it used to be…”

“You might just as well go, dear,” her mother encouraged. “Breakfast won’t be ready for a while.”

“Don’t worry mom, grandpa. It’s not a big deal. I’ll do it.”

“You’re a good girl, Kagome-chan…” the old man said on an affectionate tone.

Kagome smiled and turned around, going back to her room in upstairs to change her clothes.

Just for the old times’ sakes.

On her way to the courtyard she could see how her grandpa’s face brightened when he saw her dressed in the traditional blue hakama and white haori. She smiled at him and stepped outside.

It was oddly relaxing. She had done these small chores a million times before. She started to hum to herself as she was sweeping the stairs of the well-building, her thoughts freely wandering. It was like resetting her brain. Coming home for the weekend before the hectic week that was looming ahead had been a great idea. The party would be held on Friday night, there were only five days left now. Would they ever get it all fixed in time? And Katsuo-sama would be attending the party and they still hadn’t made up. Kagome squirmed in anxiety. What would happen when they’d meet face to face with Katsuo-sama on Friday?

She heaved a sigh.

On Monday she would have to remember to go to pick up her dress. And Mr. Thornwell was coming to Japan on Wednesday evening. She’d have to negotiate and dine with him on Thursday. On Friday morning there would be a meeting with the Board of management…

But right now she didn’t have to worry about any of that. At this moment she wasn’t the young CEO of a leading record-production agency. This morning, here in Tokyo, she was nothing more than a miko of an ancient shrine. 

* * *

 

About half an hour later Sesshoumaru came downstairs. His appearance was as impeccable as always.

“Good morning, Suzuki-kun,” wished Mrs. Higurashi brightly, setting plates down onto the table. “Good timing, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Did you sleep well, my dear?”

“Yes, I did.” he replied, inclining his head politely.

“That is good,” the woman smiled. “Oh dear, Kagome’s still outside. Could you please go to tell her that the breakfast is ready?”

“Certainly,” Sesshoumaru replied with a quick bow and walked away.

“That young man has so good manners, don’t you think, father? Kagome’s a lucky girl.”

Sesshoumaru stepped outside and spotted the woman immediately. Leaning against the doorframe he couldn’t help a smile as he noticed what she was wearing.

“So you really are a miko after all,” he muttered aloud, his voice bordering on amusement.

She startled at the low male voice coming right behind her back and swiftly turned to look over her shoulder.

“Sesshoumaru?” she asked, surprised to see him. Then she noted the amused glint in his eyes and her voice took a rather sour tone.

“Did you actually have something to say or did you come here just to laugh at my expense?”

“Does it look to you as if I was laughing,” he countered, his face an emotionless mask once again. The tone of his voice wasn’t quite as emotionless though, and that’s why Kagome knew he was just messing with her.

“What is it then?”

“Madam, the breakfast is served. May I please escort you back inside?”

He even gave her a short, stiff bow.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“What is this?”

“I am merely displaying some courtesy to a fair shrine maiden,” he replied innocently.

“Did you hit your head or something?” Kagome asked, her voice sounding slightly baffled.

“Would it kill you to play along?” Sesshoumaru dryly retorted.

“The fact that you’re  _playing_  at all is sending chills down my back,” Kagome replied sharply.

Sesshoumaru let out a dramatic sigh of a misunderstood person. Then he grinned.

“The food will grow cold unless we go in.”

What an extraordinary mood he seemed to be this morning, Kagome mused. Maybe the ancient shrine affected his feelings and thoughts as well. Even though his playfulness filled Kagome with reserve, she was a bit glad to find out that the stoic man actually had a spark of humour in him.

 

* * *

 

“Kagome! Concentrate on what you’re doing!”

Kagome startled awake from her thoughts to see that she had just almost sliced her own fingers.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” she apologized.

“You’re spacing out, dear. Is there something bothering you?”

The two of them were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. However, Kagome’s thoughts were elsewhere, in a conversation she had had with Sango-chan a while back.

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you think I’m scared?”

Mrs. Higurashi was puzzled.

“What do you mean by that, Kagome?”

“It’s just… Sango-chan and I had this talk some time ago and she said she was a bit worried about me. She said I hadn’t even tried to date anyone after it broke off between Inuyasha and me. I told her I had no time because of my career and all… And that’s when she told me I was just scared. Do you think she might’ve been right?”

Kasumi gave her daughter an appraising glance. Kagome looked a bit disturbed and somewhat pained also. She thought carefully what to say to her daughter.

“I wouldn’t know how you feel, dear. You know best yourself, whether Sango-chan is right or not. I just want you to be happy, Kagome. If you are happy as you are now, then that is enough.”

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

“Do not dwell on it, dear. And try not to cut yourself. We need to get this dinner made before the children grow impatient.”

She watched Kagome closely as the girl returned to her task at hand. The older woman sighed to herself so quietly that no one else could catch it. In the quiet calmness of her mind she couldn’t help but agree with Sango. Kagome had been so alone for far too long. If Kagome came home with a man, introducing him as the man she loved, Kasumi couldn’t be happier. It was about a time she’d have some love in her life. But Sango had been right. Kagome was afraid. Inuyasha had broken her heart and left behind such great scars that Kagome had come to shelter her healing heart. She was afraid of it happening again. Trying to prevent the breaking of her heart she had become afraid of letting anyone close enough to hurt her like that.

Kasumi averted her eyes from her daughter and started to prepare the dinner.

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru sat in the train, staring out of the window. He was feeling rather gloomy. The reason to his bad mood was sleeping by his side, oblivious to everything. He listened to her quiet, even breathing and felt few silken strands of hair tickling against the skin at the side of his neck. He reluctantly turned to glance at her. She looked younger while she was asleep. Of course he had noted since the very beginning that she looked rather young for her age, but her intelligent sapphire eyes always carried a look of so much experience that revealed to everyone that this girl had more years upon her than it did seem. Now, however, her lids had fallen to hide her beautiful blue eyes from the view, her dark lashes curling against her cheeks in the gentlest touch. 

She was beautiful.

Sesshoumaru groaned to himself and swiftly turned away. He couldn’t bear looking at her, not when she was tempting him, sleeping right by his side, leaning against his secure shoulder. She let out a small sigh in her sleep and he shifted on his seat nervously. He wasn’t really comfortable with the way she was pressed against his side. It didn’t help much to know that the woman would blush shyly and most probably feel ashamed of herself if she ever found out of her using his shoulder as a pillow. Sesshoumaru frowned. To be honest, the woman’s proximity alone wasn’t exactly the reason why he was feeling this concerned and moody. If he had his usual hold of himself, the woman’s closeness would be of no concern to him at all. But the restrain he had put on his emotions always seemed to loosen up considering her. She was his weak spot, the only one, excluding Rin, of course. Rin couldn’t be helped though, she was his daughter after all, his own blood and, Sesshoumaru grudgingly added, too adorable to resist.

Glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye, he was a bit shocked to realise that it was already too late. He had already broken the most important of the rules Hiten had taught him in the prison for his self-defense. He had been guided to form a cold, expressionless mask. He had been advised not to let anyone close. Getting too close would lead to his ruin. Sesshoumaru wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he could’ve survived in this world all on his own. But forming alliances didn’t necessarily require personal involvement. They were ties you could form without getting attached to your allies.

And now, he had got too attached. He had let someone see behind his cold exterior. A small persistent voice in his head pointed out that it would have been very difficult to have convinced Kagome to believe him to be such a cold person he pretended to be. The woman was too damn smart and too good at reading people for her own good.  There was no way he could’ve labeled her as his ‘ally’ anymore. She was more than that: a friend. And in the back of his mind the small annoying voice insisted her to be even more than a friend to him.

His eyes were drawn onto her sleeping form again. She was smiling in her sleep. His heart clenched for a moment. In an amazed daze he watched how his hand lifted up to gently brush a few stray raven strands aside. Her skin was smooth and warm under his fingertips. An unexplained anger suddenly rose within him and he gained the control of his limb again, violently jerking his hand away from the sleeping woman.

It was already too late indeed.

 

* * *

 

Kagome stirred gracefully her hot drink, watching how a few swirls of steam danced on the surface before they escaped from the porcelain cup. She glanced up and studied closely the man on the other side of the cute, little round table, as he put sugar in his coffee with a frown on his face.

“It’s nice to see that you’re so happy to meet me,” she said dryly.

He raised his gaze and looked at her in confusion.

“What do ya mean?”

“You’re frowning. And you look kinda sour in any case.”

“Sorry,” he apologized a bit sheepishly. “It’s just the current situation that is annoying me.”

“The current situation? You mean the fight with your father?”

“Yeah, that too. He still hasn’t apologized so we haven’t been talking for over a week now. I feel a bit bad about it, especially for Mom. She’s given up already. She isn’t even trying to make us talk to each other anymore. I can see how much this row is hurting her, but even though I feel guilty I can’t give in now.”

Kagome sipped her tea carefully and gazed at Inuyasha sympathetically.

“It is not easy for me either,” she confessed with a sigh. “I haven’t even had a disagreement with Katsuo-sama before, let alone a fight like this. What if he won’t ever forgive us?”

“Kagome, we are not the ones who were wrong. He will apologize, eventually.” 

“I hope so,” she murmured and lowered her gaze momentarily.

“What about you and Kikyo?” Kagome asked, trying to guide the conversation into more pleasant topic. However, she noticed she had made a mistake by mentioning Kikyo, for Inuyasha’s face immediately darkened.

“Inuyasha? Is everything alright?” Kagome narrowed her eyes. “You haven’t screwed everything up again, have you?”

She regretted her comment the minute she saw his hurt expression.

“I’m not going to screw this up,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. “I’m just frustrated. I’ve barely seen her for two weeks.”

“It’s busy, being a celebrity,” Kagome said softly, heaving a small sigh.

“I understand that,” he groaned. “But I still don’t like it.”

“But you’ll see her this Friday, right? You’ll be her date to the ball.”

“Yeah, I’ll see her then,” he said, smiling for the first time during their conversation.

Kagome sipped her tea again and spared a glance at her watch. She would have to get back to work fairly soon.

“So, what about you ‘n’ Sess?”

Kagome quirked her brow.

A very Sesshoumaru-like gesture, Inuyasha thought to himself.

“What about Sesshoumaru and me?”

“Are you still tiptoeing around each other?”

She frowned.

“What do you mean? Everything’s normal between Sesshoumaru and me. Just like it should be.”

Inuyasha resisted his urge to roll his eyes. Then he heaved a sigh. It couldn’t be helped. He loved Kagome like a sister, but sometimes the woman could be unbelievably dense. Especially if it was something concerning herself.

“That is good then.”

Kagome glanced at the watch again.

“Oh! It’s that late already!”

Inuyasha raised his brow.

“You’re late from work? You should run.”

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said, biting her lip. “I really wish I could stay longer and talk with you – “

“Keh, it’s fine. Go, before you’ll be late.”

Kagome smiled at him. It warmed her heart to know that he understood. She felt a small twinge of pain. If only they could have been this understanding back then in high school, maybe things would be different now...

Past was in the past, Kagome reminded herself. She was grateful to have such a strong bond with Inuyasha even know. To be able to be friends with him again was great, more than she could ever have expected...

“Thanks, Inuyasha. See you on Friday.”

Kagome waved and hurried of.

Inuyasha watched her go, shaking his head slightly.

Even to him it was clear as a day that Kagome liked Sesshoumaru. And he had perceived that Sesshoumaru treated Kagome differently from how he treated other women. In fact, he treated Kagome differently than he treated anyone else. Inuyasha knew the backgrounds of the both of them. He thought that they both deserved some happiness in their life. That was why he sincerely hoped that the two would just wake up and see what was happening to them.

* * *

 

That Monday Sesshoumaru noted that most of the women in the office were still giving him the cold shoulder. The treatment did not bother him in itself; it was quite refreshing in fact. What made him wonder, though, was that he had no idea what had caused this change in their attitude towards him. As far as he knew, nothing had happened that would explain a united switch to such cold treatment. There was no  _reason_. Though, they might not even need any reason. They were women after all, and who could understand the irrationality of the mind of a woman? Sesshoumaru certainly couldn’t, more than any other man – or a woman, for that matter. They were complex creatures, unpredictably moody. It was tricky enough to even try understanding the mind of a woman – let alone her heart. It was an impossible task, and Sesshoumaru had no time to waste for such purposeless activity. He cared not if the women at work treated him coldly and glared at him, cuddling their irrational anger to their chests.

He scowled to himself as he realised he had just been spacing out and mindlessly staring at the screen while he should’ve been working. If Kagome saw him like this, the torment would never end. Wait... Why had he just thought about Kagome? There was no way for her to be there seeing him space out for she had left work early, arm in arm with Iwajima-san. Sesshoumaru shook his head sharply. He really needed to get a grip.

All of a sudden he grew rigid as he sensed the familiar tingling indicating that he was being watched. He raised his cold gaze and saw the Sales manager, Ogami Kagura, leaning against the wall and staring at him, smirking.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t you have any work to do?” he asked coldly.

“Oh, of course I do, but I decided to take a break and pay you a little visit so that I could congratulate you.”

“Well isn’t that nice of you?” Sesshoumaru said, both his tone and expression clearly indicating that he couldn’t care less.

“Yes, you’re quite something, aren’t you.”

Something in the look of her eyes made him think he ought to be a bit wary of her.

“I am?”

“You know, I’ve never really even liked our little miss perfect, so I’m just happy to see that for once she’s getting what she deserves – by you.”

“What do you want, Kagura,” Sesshoumaru asked bluntly. “To sneer? To flaunt? If that is your intention then wouldn’t it be better if I actually understood what the hell you are talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Hikaru-kun. It’s useless, you’ve been seen.  _I_  saw you.”

Sesshoumaru replied nothing, he just kept staring at her with those cold indifferent amber eyes.

“Last week I was on my way to have a lunch with a customer when I happened to see you. You were on lunch as well, and not alone. You were together with some long-haired beauty.”

Sesshoumaru resisted his urge to frown, struggling to keep the emotionless mask in place. What was the woman talking about? Lunching with beautiful women was not a hobby of his, since when –

He froze.

Abi. He had met at lunch time with Abi sometime last week.

All of a sudden, everything made perfect sense. He had been having lunch with Abi, someone from work had seen them together and a rumour had spread of him dating some unknown woman behind Kagome’s back. And now everyone at work thought he was two-timing and therefore gave him the cold shoulder.

Sesshoumaru gave a mental snort. Had the people working at the office really nothing better to do than gossiping over their co-workers’ relationships? Honestly...

“If you have nothing better to do than just stand there sneering, I can talk to Kagome and ask her to come up with few more tasks for you to do.”

Kagura’s expression changed immediately and she shot him a glare of pure hatred and turned on her heels, walking away.

For a while Sesshoumaru watched her retreating back, then he shook his head lightly and got back to work.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the town there was a certain CEO in distress.

“Are you sure this is fine, Sango-chan?” Kagome asked nervously. She closely scrutinized the reflection in the mirror and fidgeted a bit, tugging the hem of the dress.

“Kagome, that’s beyond ‘fine’. You look fabulous.”

But the young CEO still wasn’t convinced.

“Couldn’t I just wear a kimono, like in the previous years?”

“Kagome-chan, this year we want to catch the eye. That dress is way better in that than any kimono.”

“Don’t you think the cut is a bit low?”

Sango raised her eyebrow.

“It looks fine to me. Show the world what you’ve got there, girlfriend.”

Kagome frowned and kept staring at the mirror.

It was a sleeveless and strapless royal blue ball gown, which rather nicely brought out Kagome’s slim waist. And it showed her cleavage rather deliciously as well. Not too much to be tasteless of course. But Kagome still felt uncomfortable, for she was used to wearing kimonos that efficiently hid all her curves.

“You really think I can wear something like this in public?” Kagome was still studying her reflection while nibbling on her lower lip.

Sango heaved a tired sigh.

“You certainly chose a time to wallow in conservative modesty.” she rolled her eyes. “You should trust us. We know what we’re doing. Our image consultant worked hard with few well-known designers and you’re wearing the result right now. You trust that woman to come up with a good, selling image for our company’s stars, so you should trust her now when we’re trying to sell you. Media will be there, you’ve said yourself that you want some publicity and the board of management is surely expecting that. You have to be the belle of the ball, so get your head in gear and let the nature do the work.”

“Nature? What has nature got to do with this?”

“Easy.” Sango smirked. “Just let your breasts speak for you. You’ve got a good figure so why not flaunt it? It would be a shame to hide all that in a kimono.”

Kagome grimaced and blushed slightly.

“I still would feel more comfortable in kimono,” she argued feebly in a low voice.

“But you’ll turn all the heads with this dress,” Sango insisted.

The young CEO sighed.

“Do I have to?” she tried one more time.

“Trust me,” Sango said confidently. “You won’t fail when dressed like that.”

Kagome sighed again.

“Fine. I’ll take it.”

Sango’s lips curled into victorious smile.

 

* * *

 

His fingers affectionally trailed along the smooth surface. There was a loving expression in his eyes as he picked the device up and settled it in his lap. He had been escorted to his new apartment mere minutes ago but he hadn’t even bothered to check out his new living quarters. First things first. Silently he thanked his father for helping him to start his life anew. He pressed a button and the laptop booted up with a soft hum. A grin slowly spread onto his lips. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. A fresh start.

He felt alive again.

Once the machine had booted up he clicked to open the browser. There was someone he hoped to meet. Opening a web searcher he typed in one name and pressed the enter key.

He frowned when he got no results recent enough. Maybe that bastard had changed his name?

His brows burrowed into a frown. Then his expression cleared. Chuckling to himself, he typed another name to the search field. He pressed enter.

His eyes gleamed.

“Found you, old pal.”

 

* * *

 

The pen flowed smoothly on the white paper until it came to a stop and a male hand set the pen onto the table.

He took off the bracelet and handed it out to the woman. She took it, and nodded.

“I’m relieved you have succeeded in your new life so well. I’m glad you have not wasted your chance to start afresh. It’s been an honor to work with you.”

“Thank you,” he simply replied.

“Well I guess this is goodbye then. You no longer have to meet me. You’re free to go.”

He inclined his head politely and got up, leaving without another word.

There was still plenty of time left until he needed to get back to the office but since he did not have any errands to run, nor did he feel hungry, he decided to stroll back to work. After all the office was only a few blocks from here. He straightened his jacket as he walked on among the other pedestrians. He clutched his hands.

Free. At last he had gained freedom. The years of terror were now truly behind. He was free to do as he pleased.

He stopped and raised his gaze along the outline of the tall building. Kyoto Records office. He felt the small swelling of pride as he saw how the many windows gleamed in the cold winter sun.

A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A man had been leaning against the building and had now straightened himself and started to casually walk towards Sesshoumaru. The man was grinning.

When the man was standing right before Sesshoumaru, he stopped.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“Hikaru, my old pal. I see ya are really livin’ it up, eh?”

The grinning man was short and slim. He had long black hair that he wore on a braid. He was casually dressed in jeans and a black hooded college jacket.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him for awhile. Then a small smile spread to his lips also. He hadn’t been sure if he’d ever see this man again… And there he was now, standing right before him.

“Hiten. I see you got out.”

“Ya. ‘T’was about a damn time too. Now I’m startin’ my life anew. My old man got me a new place to live and managed to pull strings to get my computers back.”

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“You’re planning on staying a hacker even after you’ve got caught once?”

“Old habits die hard. Besides, y’know my family background. It’s not like I could ever become a dutiful citizen.”

The way he was grinning reminded Sesshoumaru of a wolf.

“I see.”

“But look at ya, Hikaru! Man, I was so surprised to learn you’ve actually started to work in your own company!”

“It’s not my company anymore”, Sesshoumaru muttered, pleased at himself for not letting any bitterness show in his tone of voice.

“Doesn’t it annoy you at all? To be an assistant?”

“It used to,” he replied. “But I’ve come to terms with it now. I know my company’s in good hands. The CEO knows what she’s doing. She’s a very admirable woman.”

Sesshoumaru fell silent. He frowned. It shocked him a bit to find out he had really meant every word he had just said.

There was a small glint of amusement in Hiten’s eyes, but Sesshoumaru missed that.

“I see,” the small one said. “Well, I won’t keep ya from workin’ any longer. I’ll see ya ‘round.”

“Hiten?”

“Yeah?”

“Glad to have you back.”

The man grinned again.

“So am I, old pal. So am I.”

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru stared. He fought his sudden urge to blink. He stared some more.

The recipient of his stare had first fidgeted nervously, but was now quickly growing annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared at Sesshoumaru.

“Yes? You’ve got a problem, mister?”

Her tone would’ve made an iceberg melt in shame.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. It had been a long time since Kagome had been truly angry at him, and dealing with a furious Kagome was something he  _really_  wanted to avoid the best he could.

“Nothing. This is just the first time I’ve seen you dressed like that,” he replied bluntly.

A frown took over her features and he was relieved to notice that the signs of upcoming storm retreated somewhat.

She bit her lip and started fidgeting nervously again, glancing at the mirror on the wall from the corner of her eye.

“It looks stupid, doesn’t it,” she said, sounding almost as miserable as she looked.

Why was it such a necessity for women to ask trick questions about their appearance? A right answer simply did not exist, and a wrong one would make the storm return with full rage. She did not look stupid at all. It was just… odd. Seeing her like that. For once she actually looked her age. Kagome, the woman who tended to walk into office wearing her hair free, dressed in cute pleated skirts and high heeled leather boots.

“I wouldn’t say so,” he started carefully. “For once you just look like every other office-woman. I’m not used to see you that… official.”

Kagome sent a little glare in his direction but the nervousness soon took over.

“But I need to make a good first impression. Mr. Thornwell is a very important client, we might be even discussing about the merging of our companies next week if all goes well...”

“Didn’t you already make a good first impression by pulling a fast one on the guys Mr. Thornwell sent here for the first negotiations? You’re nervous for no reason. He must have some sense of humour if he actually wants to speak with you in person after that.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Kagome said, her tone of voice dropping many degrees.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“I know you are nervous, but that is no reason to get angry at me in order to relieve your bad mood.”

She flinched and lowered her gaze. Her cheeks had tinted red from shame and guilt.

Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind. It was impossible to be strict with her when she looked like that.

“I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru, it’s just –“

“Do not waste your breath explaining it. I understand.”

She smiled, for the first time that day.

“Thank you.”

Idly Sesshoumaru wondered just when had he made the crucial mistakes that had caused him to fall this deep.

* * *

 

The woman stood up as her assistant guided him into her office. She had a friendly smile on her face and she looked just as young as he had expected. What he had not expected was how she was dressed. Her bluish-black hair was up on a tidy bun, with few strands left free to frame her face. She was wearing a white silk blouse with a black knee-length skirt and a black pinstriped jacket. She looked like a stylish office lady to a tee. Somehow he had expected something flashier from her. She turned her head and locked eyes with her assistant. With a stiff bow, the assistant left the room and pulled the door shut after him.

“Welcome to Kyoto Records, Mister Thornwell,” she greeted him. He had been warned by the bad English spoken by the Japanese, but her pronunciation was surprisingly good.

It was his time to surprise her.

“Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” He bowed as he had practiced.

Her mouth fell open but she quickly took control over her surprise.

“I didn’t know you knew Japanese,” she said in her own language.

“Only a bit,” he replied, in Japanese as well.

“Well, let us discuss in English then,” she said, switching the language with an ease. She walked to him and held out her hand. He took it and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kagome Higurashi, the CEO of Kyoto Records.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi. As you probably know, I’m Geoff Thornwell, the CEO of Top Records. Shall we proceed to a lunch?”

“Certainly.”

She smiled and was a bit surprised when the man offered his arm for her. She laid her hand on his arm.

A gentleman. Worlds apart from the idiot Americans she had been forced to negotiate with before. Kagome smiled brightly. Her nervousness has disappeared completely. She was certain that she would come to like this man.

“Isn’t your assistant joining us to the lunch?” the American asked once the elevator doors shut and they began descending.

“No, why should he,” asked Kagome, confused.

“I was just wondering. That’s the picture I got from Rochester’s and Mckenzie’s report. That he follows you everywhere like a faithful bodyguard.”

Kagome burst into laughter.

“It’s not really like that,” she replied after a while. “He has quite sharp senses and I trust his judgment. Sometimes we might seem more of a team of colleagues than an employer and employee.”

“I see. It’s nice to have close friends like that, hmm?”

“It is indeed,” Kagome agreed, smiling. “Also, I need to have someone to keep the place running in my stead while I’m off lunching with guests from the other side of the ocean,” she added with mirth.

The old CEO raised a surprised eyebrow at that.

“I thought that’s what companies have a vice-president for.”

Kagome thought of the toad-like man, Kyoto Records’ vice-president Jaken and shuddered involuntarily.

Thornwell noticed that and laughed to himself.

“I think I understand it now. You two don’t really get along?”

“That might even be an understatement. You see, the vice-president absolutely adored the former CEO…”

“Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, the founder of Kyoto Records?” the man interrupted.

“You know him?” Kagome asked, surprised.

“I know  _of_  him,” Thorwell corrected as the elevator stopped and let out a soft bing. “Go on.”

They stepped out of the elevator and started to make their way through the lobby.

“Even if I had nothing to do with mister Yamasaki’s forced resign, the vice-president sees me as a tacky replacement. As if he had lost a 5000 yen bill and someone would be offering him a 50 yen coin for it in return. In his eyes, I just cannot compare to the greatness of mister Yamasaki and he makes it very clear every time we speak. As for me, I hate when people look down on me.” Kagome finished and nodded to the guard at the door who had just opened the door for her.

“So you rather let your assistant, with whom you do get along, in charge. Can’t argue with that, your circumstances considered.”

Mr. Thornwell helped the small Japanese woman into the cab that had been waiting them in front of the building and then the two were off.

 

* * *

 

Miroku was closely studying his reflection on the mirror as he heard the door and looked up to see his second cousin. Sesshoumaru peeled the jacket off him and hung it on the rack before taking off his shoes and stepping in.

“You sure took your time,” Miroku noted. “You’re going to be late.”

“Nonsense,” he countered. “It is you who’s being early. Or maybe you have to go to pick up your date?”

“Actually I don’t have to do that,” Miroku replied with a frown. “Since Sango’s pretty much in charge of the whole party she stayed in after work and saw to last minute preparations.”

“I see.”

“And Kagome?”

“She’ll get ready at the office at well. From the gossip I’ve heard, she’s been provided a personal stylist.”

“Like a princess, huh,” Miroku chuckled.

“Guess so. I’m taking a shower.”

Miroku turned back to the mirror and groomed his hair carefully. He then took a step back and straightened his suit.

He felt really uncomfortable. He did not dress up that often so each time it took a while for him to get used to it. It wasn’t that bad and usually by the time the party was on its full swing he started to actually like being dressed up… But now in the beginning it felt very awkward, compared to his usual jeans and t-shirt. That was the reason he was ready and dressed up so early, he wanted to get used to his suit as well as he could before he’d leave for the party.

Sesshoumaru got out of the shower and walked to his own room, his eyes landing on the suit that had been hanging on his wardrobe-door for four days now. The party committee had been responsible for it and they had handed it over at work on Monday. He had to admit it was far better than he had expected. Sesshoumaru was rather picky with his wardrobe.

He dressed up and headed for living room and the mirror which had previously been occupied by his second cousin. Now Miroku was sitting on the couch and staring at the clock on the wall.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized his reflection and found it pleasing enough. He straightened himself.

Miroku was watching at him too and suddenly got up.

“You know, it certainly has got longer.”

“What has,” Sesshoumaru asked, raising his brow.

“Your hair. From the short style you cut it in the autumn. I’m pretty sure it’s long enough to be tied.” Wordlessly he passed a hair band to his cousin.

Sesshoumaru accepted it and after some futile attempts and frustrated growls he finally turned back to Miroku.

“You do it,” he ordered.

Miroku chuckled but accepted the hair band.

“You’ll get the hang of it soon enough,” he promised as he tied his cousin’s hair on a neat though tiny tail.

Sesshoumaru turned his head from side to side and decided it was acceptable.

“Seems we are as ready as we can get,” Miroku said. “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Mr. Thornwell dusted his suit jacket and then stepped out of the car. The paved pathway and the three stairs that lead from the street to the great double doors of the company building were actually tonight covered with a red carpet. There were quite a lot of people present too, from fans and spectators to the many reporters on the scene. Cameras started flashing as two men he recognized from the meeting earlier that day began to walk toward him.

“Myoga, Toutousai,” he greeted the two men and shook hands.

“Welcome Mr. Thorwell. Shall we head in?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

The three old men started to make their way up the carpet towards the company building.

Seemed like this was going to be quite a party indeed, Thornwell thought to himself as the cameras still kept flashing.

 

* * *

 

Slender fingers curled around the piece of clothing and worked their magic. His eyes were full of affection as he watched her concentrated expression. Then she stepped back to admire her work. He leaned in to give a peck on her cheek. She smiled.

“Honestly, a man of your age should be able to make a proper tie-knot,” she gently reproached.

“I am able to tie it myself,” he grunted in response, “it’s just that your knots are tidier. And we are going to a Gala after all.”

“I know that dear,” she replied, before the smile vanished and her expression became serious instead.

“What is it?” he asked, noticing the change immediately and knowing she had something on her mind.

“You’re going to do it tonight, aren’t you? I mean, you can’t keep going like this.”

He stayed silent and his eyes avoided her intent stare.

“The longer you stay silent, the harder it will be to say the first words.”

“I know, I know…”

“Then…?”

“Fine. I will apologise to them tonight.”

A bright smile took over and she pressed a light kiss on his lips.

“Now come on. We shouldn’t be late.”

 

* * *

 

The limo pulled over. The driver got out to open the door. A man who had long black hair up on a high tail stepped out and offered his arm. A slender hand was placed on it and he helped the small woman to step onto the red carpet. She straightened herself and wound her hand around his arm. She looked up to the expectant crowd and smiled at them. The crowd began a wild scream and the cameras started flashing. She waved her hand at the crowd before the pair began to walk towards the doors.  She was wearing an elegant white gown that had three lilies embroidered on it on crimson. Her flaming hair was on a bun that let few curls to teasingly cascade down her neck.

“Ayame-hime!” screamed the fans all around her. She smiled at them and waved again. Her date squeezed her hand reassuringly as he led her towards the long-awaited party.

 

* * *

 

She jumped up as she heard the doorbell and rushed to answer the door. He was behind it, as she had known. He was smiling at her and for once he looked neat and groomed. He even had a single red rose with him that he gave to her.

“My lady, I’ve come to pick you up.”

“It is very surprising to see you behaving for once,” she pointed out.

“Hey, don’t start criticisin’!”

“Don’t you start misbehaving, Inuyasha,” she replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. “And stop yelling at me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it,” she chirped and grabbed his arm. “Let’s go, the party is waiting!”

He let her drag him out, opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, before taking his own seat behind the wheel. As he started the car he turned to her.

“You look stunning.”

Her radiant smile made his heart swell in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru walked in as the door was pulled open for him and his cousin followed in suit. The first thing he noted was the waitresses and waiters offering glasses of champagne to everyone that stepped in. He accepted the glass handed out for him with a courteous nod. Everything fell in place within seconds. He had attended so many parties like these, due to his father being a politician and him being the heir to this prosperous family. For the first time in a very long time he truly felt he was standing on his own ground. He made his way through the lobby, where were the buffet tables. The delicious smells almost made his mouth water but he walked on. Some guests were gathered around the tables, picking onto their plates the dishes of their choice. Most of the people, however, had already moved onto the ball room, which was where all the action was. He stepped in through the open double doors and stopped for a moment. Sango and her lackeys had certainly done a great job in decorating the hall. Speaking of the PR-consultant, she was standing a little to their right in a deep red simplistic gown. She turned to them and waved a hand, smiling.

Miroku patted Sesshoumaru’s shoulder before he walked over to his woman and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Sesshoumaru followed the pair walk away before he let his gaze wander around the hall.

The stage was set ready but the band was nowhere to be seen. Though, they would not start playing for an hour. There was buzzing sound formed from the several conversations going on between the different guests at the same time. Sesshoumaru’s gaze spotted the red-head singer accompanied by her manager. He saw Jaken standing in a corner by himself and looking grumpy. The board of management was standing in their own group pretty much in the centre of the hall. The American guest was with them. Kagura was near the east wall of the room, apparently flirting with a man Sesshoumaru did not recognize. He also noticed his father among the guests, and his step-mother was standing by his side. All in all, there were many guests attending the party and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sesshoumaru sipped the champagne and found its taste quite pleasing to his palate. Idly he wondered if the last years’ parties had been like this. Of course he was aware that the Gala of tonight was grander than any of those before. He couldn’t help feeling proud as he stood there, near the doorway, and watched the fantastically decorated ball room full of content guests. His company was doing better than well. What he had once started had grown to be mightier than he could ever have imagined.

And it wasn’t all solely thanks to him. No, what he had done had been just the beginning. It had been someone else, who had planted the seeds of his working and gently encouraged them to grow. And they surely had grown. They were now in the bud, waiting silently for someone to encourage them to bloom.

He frowned at the odd feeling that had been swelling up deep in his soul. Once he recognised what it was, he digested this new information for awhile before, a tad bit reluctantly, acknowledging it.

He actually respected her. He trusted his company to her hands with ease. He frowned. Well, no one had asked him a thing back when Kagome had been employed. And the first impression the woman had left on him had really made him question the sanity of the Board of Management, but now that he knew the woman and what she was capable of...

He briefly closed his eyes to give the members of the board of management a silent, mental thank you.

“Yo.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes shot open and flew to pin down the man that had appeared in front of him.

“Inuyasha,” he said slowly, in acknowledgement.

“What’re you doin’ here, wallflowerin’?”

“I am not ‘wallflowering’,” he responded, taking another sip of the cool drink.

“Sure you are,” Inuyasha insisted. “You’re standing, rather near to wall, all by yourself. Where’s Kagome?”

“I do not know; I have not seen her since work.”

“Oh well. She’s got to appear sooner or later. I need to go now, Kikyo’s waiting. You should go and mingle instead of brooding here by yourself. Later.”

 

* * *

 

“Inuyasha.”

He heard his name being called and froze immediately. Kikyo turned to look back, curious to see who had called her boyfriend. She paled slightly when she saw an older man whom she immediately recognised to be his father. The woman standing by his side - Inuyasha’s mother, she quickly deduced – was smiling at her reassuringly. She relaxed a bit.

Inuyasha, however, still remained frigid and had not turned around to meet his father’s gaze.

“Inuyasha. Turn around.”

The words were spoken in a soft tone but they left no room for argument or disobeying.

He reluctantly turned around to face his father and met his eyes evenly, letting his anger and defiance shine on his face. He reached to wrap his fingers firmly around Kikyo’s wrist and tugged her sharply to him, making finally his point crystal clear to his father.

And angry frown took over the old man’s face but it fade away as quickly as it had appeared. He took a step forward and placed his large hand on his son’s shoulder.

Inuyasha stiffened again but did not flinch or step away; though for a second the urge to do seemed overwhelming.

Kikyo squeezed his hand and that small gesture strengthened his resolve.

“Inuyasha...” his father paused to close his eyes for a second, before opening them again and locking the honey warmth with Inuyasha’s golden eyes.

“I am sorry.”

Inuyasha’s face twitched but did not betray the feelings of shock and stun storming inside of him. The simple sentence rang in his ears for awhile.

Then the young man heaved out a sigh.

Katsuo knew his apology had been accepted when his son met his gaze again.

As if there never had been any kind of a disagreement, Inuyasha steered her date forward and turned to look at her, while addressing his words to his father.

“Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Kikyo.”

 

* * *

 

Inuyasha had disappeared so quickly that Sesshoumaru had not had time to retort that he was not brooding. He frowned as he forced his mind to calm and swallow the annoyance his brother had awoken in him. One thing was certain: he was not going to follow his brother’s advice to mingle. He was quite content standing on his spot and keeping to himself while sipping champagne.

“Excuse me.”

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around as the speaker continued.

“I was looking for my date and my, you do look exactly like him.”

There was a merry twinkle in those sapphire eyes he had come to know so well and for a moment his gaze was helplessly drowning in their depths. Then he managed to regain his control and forced his gaze to move on. She was smiling, though he could feel her nervousness. A few elegantly curled locks were framing her face; rest of her silken black hair was on a complex set of curls and braids that together formed a very stylish hair-do.

His eyes moved downwards.

On her neck was an elaborate necklace, appearing to be made of snow white pearls and sparkling diamonds. The satin gown she was wearing was of royal blue, with simple embroidery on silver thread bordering the neckline and continuing down the bodice. On the hem there were pearls sewn on in patterns that looked like stars. The neckline was shaped like a heart, in a cut that did her bust fully justice. He caught a glimpse of her cleavage and mentally smirked.

He kept staring at her and the longer the silence drawled on the more nervous she became. 

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and she involuntarily flinched.

“I do not recall having agreed to be your date... Nor being asked to be one, for that matter.”

She flashed a sheepish smile.

“Well, I figured that since everyone was assuming you to be my date and I did not actually have anyone in mind ...”

“And you thought I would not have brought a date on my own?”

Kagome blinked and then, all of sudden, she lowered her head so that her bangs hid her eyes.

“Oh,” she said dully, biting her lip. Why was her throat suddenly tightening? “You never told me you were going out so I couldn’t have known...”

Sesshoumaru watched her reaction and was quite amazed from what he saw. The girl had morphed from a sparkling diamond to a dull and dusty piece of coal in a span of few seconds.

“I am not going out with anyone,” he said after a while. “Nor do I have a date tonight.”

Kagome’s eyes sprung up. There was an emotion flashing in them he couldn’t recognise. Then the emotion was pushed aside by joy which was quickly overtaken by anger.

“Then why didn’t you say so in the first place, instead of letting me assume that – “ she quickly fell silent.

“Letting you assume what,” Sesshoumaru asked, not letting any of his curiosity to show.

She never answered his question.

“Well, since I have no date and you have no date, and since everyone thinks we are each other’s dates, we might just as well play along.”

He raised an amused eyebrow at her choice of words but said nothing.

She waited for awhile but since he did not open his mouth to voice out his resistance, she assumed he had accepted the plan and flashed a victorious smile. She grabbed Sesshoumaru’s arm, her grip surprisingly firm to him. Then she dragged him along with her, and started to mingle.

‘There goes my content solitude of a wallflower,’ he sighed to himself. Yet somehow he could not be angry at her and decided to let her do as she pleased, allowing her to drag him around.

 

* * *

 

She gracefully walked up the few steps. Smiling, she walked to the front of the stage, stopping right before the microphone. She let her gaze wander around the hall full of people. Then she took a deep breath.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Gala of Kyoto Records!”

The buzz of conversation toned down as people turned their gazes to the young woman in white, standing before the band.

“The ball is about to begin,” the red-headed female announced. “I would want to ask for our hostess tonight to do the honours.”

People made room and in no time there was plenty of room in the middle of the hall. Sesshoumaru, his face the same expressionless mask it always was, escorted Kagome onto the dance floor. He could sense her nervousness, though the woman did not let it show. Her moves almost matched his in their gracefulness and she wore a queen-like smile.

They stopped as they reached the very centre of the hall. The band began to play. Sesshoumaru bowed down like million times before and Kagome curtsied elegantly. And then she was in his arms and he was guiding her steps as they glided smoothly on the floor.

On the stage, Ayame smiled and started to sing.

She had been fearing this moment, how uncomfortable and awkward such a proximity would be. To her surprise it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He held her close and she felt oddly secure. Instinctively she gave his shoulder an appreciative squeeze. Sesshoumaru was a remarkable dancer. He seemed to possess such grace and control that was almost inhuman.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised to learn that for one, Kagome could indeed dance and for second, she was rather good at it too. The woman could be at times so hopelessly clumsy that it really took him by surprise to learn that she was also capable of such grace and elegance. Sesshoumaru also was slightly relieved. Nothing was as annoying as a lousy dance partner and in all the parties he had ever attended the number of women he had met that actually matched his moves remained painstakingly small. She wasn’t a perfect match to his skill but he was willing to forgive her that. Sesshoumaru had long since accepted that nothing in this world – himself excluded, of course – was perfect.

Inuyasha was watching them and he could barely keep back the small grin threatening to rise to his lips. It was all so painstakingly obvious to him what was going to happen between his brother and Kagome. Standing right next to him, Miroku was thinking the same. It seemed that even Inuyasha had caught wind about the subtle changing of emotions this time. And it was a miracle for Inuyasha to notice such delicate matters, which was why it was even more puzzling to Miroku how blind the two obviously were to it all. He felt the man next to him shift slightly and glanced at his second cousin from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha and Miroku shared a long, knowing look. They both sincerely hoped the best for the two and truly wished things would work out. If anyone deserved happiness, that was the both of them – Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

But not all the spectators were as sincere and well-wishing. The board of management watched the dancing pair looking rather grim. Sure the two had assured that the rumours of the two of them seeing each other were just that, mere rumours, but there still was something upsetting as they followed how the two glided on the floor in a perfect sync. Dating or not, they got along perhaps a bit TOO well. It would be only the matter of time ‘til the two would find each other and the rumours would become true. Kaede, Myoga and Toutousai really did all like Kagome. But this was business and business had to be kept separate from personal. Their reputation was at stake, so was the company’s and Kagome’s as well. All three of them would gladly see Kagome happy, like Miroku and Inuyasha. But they knew they couldn’t afford it. Kagome could well see Hikaru-kun as long as the two then would no longer work together.

The song ended. The two dancers stopped and everyone applauded. Then the band began to play a new song and Sesshoumaru once again guided Kagome into the graceful steps of the dance. Slowly, pair by pair the crowd stepped onto the dance floor to join them.

 

* * *

 

They moved smoothly, the world around them forgotten. They didn’t speak; there was no need for words as the gentle silence wrapped around them. Their gazes locked, sapphire against hazel and she couldn’t help a small smile.

They stopped as the third song ended and there was a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see his father.

“I was hoping to steal Kagome-chan for the next dance, unless you mind, Hikaru-kun.”

“That’s not really for me to decide,” Sesshoumaru simply said. He looked at Kagome, who had immediately stiffened at the sight of Katsuo. She answered his gaze and he could see the nervousness in the corners of her eyes. Still, she gave a small nod.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside. Katsuo bowed and took hold of Kagome’s hand.

They danced in a silence very different from the one she had experienced just a moment earlier with Sesshoumaru. This silence was far from comfortable and understanding. It was tense and unnerving.

And then, after looking for the right words and willing himself to speak them out loud, he finally broke it.

“I am sorry. I was wrong and I should have listened to you earlier on. I just really would have liked to have you as my real daughter. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kagome remained silent, thinking about his apology and twisting and turning it around in her mind for a while. She had so far also avoided looking at him but now she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

“I do appreciate your intention, you just chose the wrong means to execute that,” she replied slowly. “And you ignored both Inuyasha’s protests and mine. That hurt.”

She paused and bit her lip as he apologetically squeezed her hand.

“But I do forgive you.”

It wasn’t much more than a whisper, but it made Katsuo sigh in relief and for a moment he had to resist the urge to pull her into a hug.

“For that I’m glad,” he simply said and offered her a smile.

They kept on dancing, and the silence wasn’t overbearing anymore. Then the song ended and he let go of her and watched her intently, his eyes full of fatherly affection.

“You know,” he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Hikaru-kun’s a good man.”

With that he turned and walked away, leaving behind one very much confused woman.

 

* * *

 

The Gala was over and her feet were sore. She gave an appreciative sigh as she sank onto her chair and kicked off her high-heeled shoes. Being a hostess of the party had the disadvantage that there was always someone who wanted to have a dance with her. She had been passed around like a trophy. After Katsuo had left, she had been swept away by a grinning Miroku who, surprisingly, had not even tried to grope her behind but instead had merely complimented her by saying that she looked beautiful. How very un-Miroku-ish. Miroku had then handed her over to Inuyasha with whom Kagome had spent the whole dance trying to come up with witty replies to his teasing jabs. And after Inuyasha there had been dear old Myoga, then a man she didn’t even really know. Then Kouga had squeezed his way in until Kagome was ultimately rescued by Sesshoumaru. After one dance with her date, Kagewaki had appeared out of nowhere. There had been countless of dancing partners. She had even ended up dancing with Mr. Thornwell once.

After dancing she had allowed herself a brief pause which she spent eating and drinking and then it was back to being the party hostess. This time that included not dancing, though in the hall the dancing still continued. This time Kagome was out with the border of management and Mr. Thornwell, posing for the many photographers and giving statements and answering the reporters’ questions.

And now, finally, it was all over, and she was alone again. She did enjoy being around other people, sure, but being on the spotlight was more than just a little distressing and it was a very comforting thought that she could just let her tiredness show and slouch on her very own chair in a very unladylike manner, knowing there was no one to see her and she didn’t have to care what other people thought of her.

She sighed and gave in to her tiredness and closed her eyes. She was being threateningly close to dozing off when she suddenly started awake at the alarming sound of someone clearing his or her throat.

With a little surprised shriek she bolted up, straightening immediately, her widened eyes almost panicky as they searched the room.

“I do hope you weren’t planning to sleep here, were you,” said the man who was leaning against the doorframe casually, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

Kagome scowled.

“For your information, I wasn’t.”

He chuckled, making her anger flare up.

“I just wanted to have a little moment for myself. And now you’ve come to ruin it.” She was glaring at him.

“Oh, that’s what it’s called, now? Funny, to me it seemed just like you were on the brink of falling asleep.”

Feeling rather exasperated at him, she cleverly decided to change the subject.

“What are you still doing here, anyway? I thought you had already left home.”

He quirked his brow, as if she had just asked a stupid question, which annoyed her a bit more since she herself felt that her query was justified.

“I was waiting for you.”

She opened her mouth, but as her mind had just gone all blank and she couldn’t figure out what to say and as she realised how stupid she must be looking, she closed it again. She was silent as her mind worked over the words.

“Why?” she then asked.

“Because I thought it to be good manners for a gentleman to see his date to her house.”

For a moment something swelled inside of her and she was all ready to forgive him. And then he ruined it all.

“Unless you’re really planning to sleep in your office?”

“Shut up and wipe that smirk off your face,” she snapped grouchily.

Trying to pick up the pieces of her badly shattered dignity, she bent to put her shoes on. He was silent as he waited her in the doorway. She got up from her chair and brushed off, her nose in the air.

Sesshoumaru suppressed another chuckle and followed her to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

They stood so close that their arms were touching. The mood seemed to be tense, which was odd since usually they felt rather natural when they were around each other.  He turned to glance at her from the corner of his eye and found that she was staring at him. He was a little taken aback by that, but what surprised him even more was his own inability to tear his eyes off her. And then something seemed to change and suddenly it was  _him_  who was staring at  _her_  and his gaze was so intense that she was starting to blush ever so slightly under it.

Somewhere in the distance the elevator binged softly, announcing that they had reached their destination. Neither of them really even noticed.

Surprised, he watched himself move just a bit closer, as if he had just lost the control over his own movement. In a way, he just may have.

His hand brushed against her cheek and her eyes instinctively closed for a moment before the widened sapphire orbs focused back on his face. She couldn’t hear anything save for her own heartbeat that felt like thunder to her ears. She could tell that this situation was as puzzling to him as it was to her.

She also knew that neither of them could do anything to stop it. She wasn’t even sure if either of them wanted to stop it.

He leaned closer and she closed her eyes. His lips pressed gently onto hers as if bearing a question. The touch lasted the briefest moment and he was already almost pulling away when she replied. Her soft lips accepted him, invited him back. It took him slightly by surprise but he got over that rather quickly. The kiss grew longer and the longer it lasted, the less gentle it grew. There was almost hunger in it now, she realised she was clinging to him as if her life dependent on it and she couldn’t even begin to understand just when had she wound her arms around him. When had he pushed her against the wall?

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun he stopped. He pulled back and stared down at her. He looked a bit shocked, as if it were the first time he really saw her. As if he had just woken up after being asleep for a century.

Kagome was certain that only now he realised what he had just been doing.

And then his face was back to the emotionless mask and he turned around and walked away without offering any kind of an explanation. Her widened eyes followed his stiff retreating back as she was left alone to lean against the cool metal wall of the brightly lit elevator.


	12. Broken Bonds And Broken Hearts

_We can never understand_

_The pain of a broken heart_

_Because each heart is different_

_And each time a heart breaks_

_It shatters for a different reason_

_Or for a different person_

_So that each time_

_It causes different pain_

* * *

 

 

On those nights when you want nothing more than to just sink into the blissful oblivion of sleep, it avoids you, it cruelly abandons you. It leaves you all alone with those whirling thoughts that you so desperately want to escape.

Kagome tossed and turned again, feeling trapped in the desolate darkness of her bedroom. Her mind was in a chaos, each surfacing thought more upsetting than the last. She sighed and stared into the dark without really registering what she saw. Then she turned again and determinedly squeezed her eyes shut. She would sleep. Right now. Sleep.

For a moment her mind was as dark as her room in the night, but then an all too familiar scene started replaying.

He was standing before the doors when she finally caught up with him. He didn’t talk to her, he barely even glanced at her. He treated her coldly and he seemed so distant that she felt hurt. He ordered a taxi and then opened the door and helped her in. He didn’t wish her good night as the door shut.

She could not help herself and turned on her seat to look at the man as the taxi left. He grew smaller and smaller. He did not wave. He did not even look at her go. But neither did he walk away.

What had happened?

Why had it happened?

He had crossed the line. The fine line she had not even been aware of before. But now she knew with an unmistakable certainty, that the line had been crossed.

He had kissed her and they both knew where that path would lead.

Did he regret it? Was that why he had retreated back within his impenetrable walls all so sudden?

This Sesshoumaru scared her a bit. She had seen this side of him, but never had he behaved that way towards her.

What would happen now?

What would she do?

Did she want to walk down that path?

Kagome let out a surprised gasp when all of a sudden she felt a stab of pain. Or rather a stab of a ghost of a pain she had felt years ago.

Her father.

Her hand flew to feel her face in the dark, to trace the bruises that weren’t there.

Another ghastly stab of pain.

Inuyasha.

She curled up under her sheets and let out a sob.

She had trusted Sesshoumaru until now, but could she hold on to that trust if she walked down that path?

Hadn’t her trust been broken enough before? Hadn’t she been in enough pain before? Hadn’t her heart been broken enough before?

And the insistent, sickeningly hopeful little voice at the back of her mind that kept saying it all could be different this time around only made her feel more miserable.

She was finally happy. She had a great job. She had a son to raise. She was finally in the sun, after walking in the shadows for so long. She had struggled her way onto the surface and she was content there.

She didn’t want to be pulled back down into the depths anymore. Not now. Not ever.

What did she feel for him anyway? She had trusted him, she had got along great with him, it had felt natural to be with him, they made a good team. She understood him – well as much one could ever understand another person. She had liked him. She had liked him very much. She had even felt attracted to him.

Could she possibly have been... in love?

That question did not vanish no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She did not know the answer to it, though she knew that if she kept studying herself long enough she would figure it out.

But truth to be told, she did not even want to know the answer to that question.

She was so very afraid.

Sighing to herself she turned once again to lie on her back, but the sleep still didn’t come.

_I have three options_ , she thought to herself.  _I can walk that path, I can go on like before and pretend the kiss never happened or..._  She paused, idly wondering why the memory of his behaviour hurt her so much.

_Or I can be like him and take a step back._

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes again. She really wished to just fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Monday morning came, Kagome’s confusion was not as great as it had been on Friday night, but she still had no answers either. She had no clue how she should react around Sesshoumaru at work. Thus she reached the only logical conclusion: if the problem could not be solved, avoid it completely. With trying her best to ignore Sesshoumaru, she just might be able to circle around the problem completely. Kagome was not stupid enough to believe it to be easy to ignore Sesshoumaru, he  _was_  her assistant and they usually spent a lot of time together at work. But she was going to give it a try nonetheless.

Yes. That would be her plan. Kagome straightened her skirt, bit her lip nervously and then stepped into the office building of Kyoto Records. She walked through the lobby to the elevator and got in. When she reached the top floor, she stepped out and walked along the corridor. Sesshoumaru was already there, sitting behind his desk and he didn’t even bother to look up as she entered the room.

So it was still the cold treatment, huh?

Not giving him another glance, Kagome walked past his desk.

“Morning, Hikaru-kun.” She didn’t bother to wait for his reply – she wasn’t even sure if he would bother to reply, not with that new attitude of his. She entered her office and shut the door.

She completely missed his involuntary flinch.

Part of Sesshoumaru had felt a stab of pain. She had ignored him but what’s worse, she had called him on his false name when there were no other people around. She had not called him so since she had learned his true identity. There was a small,  _very_  small part in him that felt bad about the way he had treated her, it really wasn’t her fault. But there was nothing he could do about it. He could not afford having these kinds of feelings towards her, he could not afford letting her any closer. She already was too close. She already was too important. She had already made him weaker.

So he would push her away and put an end to it. And he should not feel hurt when she did the same thing to him.

In her office, Kagome sat down at her desk and sighed. She covered her face in her hands and started to lecture herself that she was doing the right thing by trying to avoid him – she really had no other options. And she should not be feeling betrayed by the cold treatment he was giving her. He was a friend and nothing more. She wanted nothing more of him.

Now if only she could truly convince herself to believe all of that.

* * *

 

They kept up the careful tiptoeing around each other. Sesshoumaru treated her like he treated all his other female colleagues – he kept his distance. Kagome again was clearly avoiding him, and at the times she was forced to interact with him, was friendly but much more reserved and polite than she had been around him before.

And the sudden change in the pair’s behaviour towards each other did not go unnoticed. When the circus had gone on for 3 days, people started to talk. The new rumour now was that the two of them were no longer seeing each other. It was curious though, since no one knew what had happened and why the two of them had broken up. It took one more day ‘til they were confronted about it – or at least, Kagome was.

On Friday morning, Sango burst through the doors into Kagome’s office.

“All right, sister, spill it.”

Kagome looked up from the papers she had been studying and gave Sango a puzzled look.

“And what is it that you want me to spill?”

Sango huffed.

“I want you to tell me what has happened.”

“Nothing much has happened,” Kagome replied, picking up the papers again to study them.

“Kagome. What happened between you and Hikaru-kun?”

“What?! Nothing! Nothing has happened between Hikaru-kun and me.”

“Oh really now? Then why are you hiding your face in the papers as we speak?”

Kagome lowered the small stack of papers again and tried to fight away the lurking blush as she looked at Sango who was quirking a brow at her.

“Nothing happened,” Kagome replied calmly.

“If nothing happened, why are you avoiding him all of a sudden?”

“I am not –“

“ _Yes_  you are and it’s as clear as a day! You won’t even be in the same room with him if you have a choice. And that’s not the way you used to behave around him. Didn’t you say you trusted him fully? Don’t take me for a fool, Kagome, ‘cause that’s insulting.”

Kagome sighed.

“I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Sango huffed and crossed her arms.

“Just tell me. What happened between the two of you?”

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and buried her face in her hands. Her words were muffled and Sango had to struggle a bit to understand what she was saying.

“He kissed me.”

“He  _kissed_  you?! But Kagome, that’s great!”

Kagome’s hands fell and she stared at Sango in disbelief.

“No it’s not, it’s awful!”

“How so, was he bad?” Sango was grinning.

“No, he was amazing, but – Argh! That’s beside the point. I didn’t want it to happen! He kissed me and that is bad. Get it?”

“No, I don’t get it,” Sango replied flatly. “Kagome. You have dated only one guy in your life and that was in  _high school_. You  _need_ this to happen.”

Kagome looked at her friend, silent, pleading.

“I did trust Hikaru-kun. I liked him very much. But now I just don’t know, he crossed the line.”

“He’s still the same Hikaru-kun.”

“Sango, you don’t understand.”

“Yes, I do. You’re afraid of making commitments and starting a relationship because Inuyasha mistreated you.”

“No, you don’t understand. It’s too risky. I’ve let Hikaru-kun close. Even closer than Inuyasha once was to me.”

As she paused, silence filled the room for a moment or two.

“My trust has been broken twice before and my heart has been shattered in the process as well.”

The look in Kagome’s blue eyes sent chills down Sango’s spine. All of a sudden she looked so vulnerable, so trapped, so pained... A lost, broken young child.

“And somehow I feel... That if it all were to happen to me again... if I were to fall now, once again, I wouldn’t be able to get up anymore.”

Sango circled around the desk and hugged her friend.

“Kagome. I know that you’re in pain. I know that you’re afraid. But will you be okay if you let this chance pass by? What if you’ll come to regret it?”

“Love brings too much pain when it has been lost,” Kagome whispered in a trembling voice. “I don’t want to be hurt, ever again.”

Sango closed her eyes briefly.

“Do as you wish, it’s your life.”

Stopping as she reached the door, Sango glanced over her shoulder.

“But personally, I think that even though love brings along a great deal of pain, it still is worth it all. It’s the rule of balance. There will never be true happiness without pain.”

She left the office and Kagome was alone again, with no means to escape her own mind and the haunting, painful memories.

* * *

 

It was on Monday afternoon when Inuyasha walked over to the table in a coffeehouse he frequented and sat down.

“Yo.”

“Finally you bothered to arrive! We were waiting for you, you know,” Sango scolded him.

“Better late than never,” Miroku pointed out, trying to keep the two from fighting the first thing at the sight of each other.

“He’s right,” Inuyasha barked. “At least I showed up.”

Sango huffed and crossed her arms. Then she looked at Inuyasha a bit closer.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Inuyasha? It looks like something’s bothering you,” Ayame joined in the conversation, leaning closer to Inuyasha and set her palm on his forehead.

“Nothing much,” Inuyasha muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Miroku shook his head.

“I bet it’s about a woman.”

Both of them turned to look at him, Sango annoyed, Inuyasha surprised.

“What?” Miroku shrugged. “Don’t you know that it’s  _always_  about a woman? So, Inuyasha, is everything alright with you and Kikyo?”

“All’s well. I think,” he added.

Sango raised her brow.

“You think?”

“Well, we haven’t really been seeing each other for quite a while,” Inuyasha explained.

“I suppose it isn’t easy dating a star,” Miroku pondered out loud.

“Amen to that,” Ayame muttered and sipped her drink.

“Where is Kouga, anyway,” Sango inquired.

“Busy with work, for a change.” Ayame rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha glanced at his phone and the gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Miroku.

“What is it, Inuyasha?”

The young man was startled and quickly shoved the phone back to his pocket.

“I’ve been trying to call Kikyo all day long but I’ve never once got through.”

“Isn’t she doing the anime recording all this week,” Ayame asked.

“Yeah. Over at the Grand Records.”

“Well, she must be too busy to answer her phone then,” Miroku stated. “Or then she’s been asked to switch her phone off.”

“Funny though, she did answer when I called her around the lunch time,” Sango frowned.

“She might have been on a break back then,” Ayame suggested.

“It’ll be alright, Inuyasha,” Miroku assured. “The recordings won’t take forever.”

Ayame wrapped her arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it, honey,” she said. “Kikyo must be missing you as much you miss her. Take it from me, when it gets unbearable, she will make time for you.”

“Thanks guys.”

“Oh, speaking of love trouble, have you heard about the new turn on the Kagome-Hikaru – front?”

All heads turned to look at Sango.

“Are they finally making progress,” Inuyasha inquired.

“Not really,” Sango sighed. “Well... He kissed her. At the night of the Gala.”

“Way to go, Hikaru!” Miroku looked really proud.

“Don’t get excited so soon,” Sango warned him. “’cause the kiss freaked them out, it seems. They’ve been avoiding each other ever since.”

“What?! Oh man,” Inuyasha groaned. “How damn long it’ll take for the two to realise that they’ve got it going for each other?”

“Maybe they’re already starting to realise it and that’s what’s freaking them out,” Ayame suggested.

“Well, I know what’s holding back Kagome, and I can’t really blame her for it,” Sango sighed.

“They both have their own issues,” Miroku agreed.

“Yeah, but this is the cure,” Inuyasha insisted. “We might just have to sit them down and have a long talk.”

“I’m not too sure if that would help.” Sango shook her head.

“Wouldn’t hurt either,” Miroku said, seriously considering Inuyasha’s idea. “But it would be better for them to sort it out themselves.”

“Yeah, they seem to be doin’ pretty good job at it,” Inuyasha snorted.

“Compromise,” Ayame said brightly. “Give Kagome and Hikaru, say, three weeks, and if they are still as hopeless then, we’ll take the matter into our own hands.”

“Ayame, I love you,” Inuyasha declared and hugged the singer, smooching her cheek.

All four of them laughed.                                                      

“It’s a deal then,” Miroku agreed, grinning.

“Deal,” Sango echoed.

“Cheers!”

Upon reaching a mutual agreement, four coffee cups met mid-air with a soft  _clang_.

* * *

 

The door to his office opened, and the woman leaned against the frame of his door.

“It’s done,” she announced on her melodic voice. She ran a slender hand through her blond curls. “I tampered with her phone like you asked me to.”

“Excellent, come in.”

The woman stepped in and shut the door in her wake.

“Is it all proceeding as planned?”

“Yes. Renkotsu has just delivered me the pictures.”

She clapped her hands, delighted.

“Will you send them tomorrow?”

“No,” the man countered. “I think it is best for us to wait for a while and let the distance grow.”

“You’re so  _evil_ ,” the woman complimented him with a purr.

“So are you, my dear,” he replied, caressing her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, she found him staring at her.

“Have they already found Sesshoumaru?”

“No, they still haven’t managed to locate him.”

She bit her full red lower lip in frustration.

“Relax, darling. The boss has announced our third target.” He handed over a picture cut out of a magazine.

An evil smile lit up her face as she grasped the picture.

“I think I will enjoy this one,” she announced, and kissed the man lightly on the lips.

* * *

 

Later that Monday evening, Inuyasha was at home, having the usual family dinner, when his mother did something out of ordinary.

She touched the taboo-subject.

“It’s been a few months now, hasn’t it?”

“A few months since what?” Katsuo inquired as he sipped his water.

“A few months since Sesshoumaru got out,” the woman said calmly while pouring herself more sauce.

Katsuo’s chopsticks met the surface of the table so hard that they snapped in two.

“Do not mention that name in my presence,” he hissed while turning to glare at his wife.

She did not relent under the flames of his burning golden eyes and answered his glare with a calm defiance.

“How long do you think you can stay mad at him? A part of you is already regretting that you threw him out of the family.”

“You’re wrong,” Katsuo insisted, trying in vain to calm himself down.

“No, I’m not and you know it. Katsuo, I’m worried. It’s been months and there has not been a word from him.”

“And that is good! That proves that he knows his place. That he knows he cannot return here.”

“How do you think he can survive out there? He has nothing but the clothes on him!”

“I doubt it. Most probably by now he has conned himself enough money to support himself.”

“That is not Sesshoumaru. You know him.”

“Do I? I thought I knew him, before that lawsuit!” Katsuo bellowed.

“Do not be ridiculous,” Izayoi shrieked, very close to lose her temper too.

Inuyasha watched the two, frozen. He had never seen his parents get into a fight quite like this.

“I am not being ridiculous,” Katsuo countered with his booming voice.

Izayoi shot up from her seat.

“Aren’t you worried at all? He is your  _son_.”

“He is no son of mine,” Katsuo snapped, his tone furious.

For a moment she just stood there, gasping for air, her eyes wide and her face pale. Then she suddenly turned around and stormed off.

The two men watched her go. And then the younger one got up as well.

“Nice one, dad,” he muttered, cutting his father with his words. Then he ran after her mother.

Inuyasha caught up with her in the hallway.

“Mom, are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, Inuyasha,” she answered, trying in vain to hide her tears from her son as she tried to quickly wipe the corners of her eyes dry.

“No, you’re not,” he insisted and took her hands tightly in his. “Mom, what is it?”

“I’m just so worried about him,” she breathed out, looking into Inuyasha’s eyes like she would be trying to find something there. “I know it’s silly, but I’ve always thought of him as my own son. I’ve always thought that I’m more of a mother to him than his real mother ever was. What kind of a mother would want to hire a nurse to look after her baby and then later on just abandon him?”

Inuyasha looked at her, stripped of all words.

“I know he would not see it like that, he has always only thought of me as his father’s replacement for his mother. But Sesshoumaru is like that. It always was hard for him to show affection – and to even accept it.

“Mom. Don’t worry about Sesshoumaru, okay? You know him. He’s fine, I swear. A guy like Sesshoumaru will always struggle back up to his feet no matter how high or how hard he would fall. Don’t cry.”

“Oh, Inuyasha,” Izayoi breathed out as she hugged her son tight. “I just hope your father would come to his senses and realise what kind of a mistake it was to disown him.”

“One day he will, mom. We’ll just have to stay strong until then.”

* * *

 

“Uncle Yasha,” the girl shrieked cheerfully and hurried over.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he saw how grimy her hands and the corners of her mouth were. He winced, as the girl hugged his legs fiercely, rubbing the mess onto his new jeans in the process and staining the denim. He sighed to himself. Rin was very young and thus very able to make a mess without meaning to. He just had to bear the stains like a man.

“Rin, you are not allowed to leave the table until you have finished,” called Sesshoumaru’s authoritative voice from the kitchen.

“Oopsie,” the girl mumbled, unlatched herself from Inuyasha and ran back to the kitchen.

Inuyasha shook off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes. He stepped in.

They were having dinner, and as usual, the area around Rin’s bowl of rice was very messy.

“Hello, Inuyasha,” his second cousin greeted while he was getting up. Miroku had just finished and collected Sesshoumaru’s empty bowl and took it to the sink. Sesshoumaru had been the first to finish, but he waited at the table as long as Rin was eating.

Miroku guided Inuyasha to the living room.

“You guys are still getting along?” Inuyasha asked.

“Sure. Your brother makes a rather fine roommate. Sure he hogs the bathroom, but he’s quiet and clean and keeps mostly to himself.”

“And Rin,” Inuyasha grinned.

“She sure knows how to make a mess, especially while eating, but she’s too adorable to be angry at.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Inuyasha chuckled. “I mean, that kid has managed to do the impossible: melt Sesshoumaru’s heart of ice.”

“I heard that,” came Sesshoumaru’s dry voice from the kitchen. A moment later he appeared in the doorway. “What are you doing here anyway, Inuyasha,” he inquired, quirking his brow.

“I needed to get away from the warzone,” Inuyasha sighed. “Things are really tense at home again.”

“What did dad do this time,” Sesshoumaru asked somewhat resigned.

“Actually it was mom who started it this time.”

Both Sesshoumaru and Miroku turned to give Inuyasha disbelieving stares.

“Mom brought you up while we were eating dinner and dad went berserk.”

“She did what?” Sesshoumaru frowned in his surprise.

“I was really surprised of it too,” Inuyasha admitted. His eyes were grave as he locked them with his brother’s amber ones. “She told me that she’s worried about you. That she’s always thought of you as her own son. She has not forgiven father for disowning you.”

Sesshoumaru was taken aback of this information. Sure Izayoi had always been kind to him, but he would have never guessed that her affection for him ran that deep.

Inuyasha noticed the slightly helpless glimmer in Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

“It’s alright,” he assured. “I told mom that you’re probably doing just fine. There’s nothing we can do about it, until Dad comes around.”

“You could meet up with her, if you wanted,” Miroku suggested.

“No,” Sesshoumaru replied after a moment of consideration. “It is best for me not to reveal my true identity to any more people. The less people know, less likely it is for my cover to be blown.”

Miroku nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha, however, was frowning.

“How long do you plan to live like this?”

“Like what,” Sesshoumaru said, quirking his brow.

“Behind a mask.”

Sesshoumaru regarded his younger brother in silence and then averted his gaze.

“As long as it is needed,” he replied.

Simple and plain. There was no other way for him to live. Not as long as the lies and false accusations were tainting his name.

* * *

 

“Kikyo-san? Are you alright?”

“Huh? I’m just fine,” the woman lamely replied.

Her manager frowned and crossed his arms.

“I am not buying that, Kikyo-san. You’ve seemed down for days now.”

The black-haired woman sighed and turned to look at her manager.

“I’m just fine. Don’t worry about me.”

The manager shook his head.

“Maybe after we have finished the recording for this anime, we should arrange a little break for you. That would be good, wouldn’t it? You’ve been working hard for months now. It would be alright to take a little break after being so busy for so long.”

Kikyo sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

“I already told you, don’t worry about me”, she muttered.

“Actually, I do need to worry about you. It’s my job. I’m your manager after all.” the man smiled tenderly at her. “It’s decided then, holiday it is. I’ll go to make a few calls to arrange a week off for you.”

“Thanks.”

Kikyo watched him walk away, lost in her thoughts. It was true. She had been working hard. She had been too busy to have even a lunch date with Inuyasha, and after work she had always been so exhausted that she had just collapsed onto her bed. Sure, she had seen Inuyasha a week back at the Kyoto Records’ Gala, but that had been such a gathering that it had been impossible for the two of them to really catch up and have such a alone time she wanted to spend with him.

What disturbed her most though was that there was no single phone call for him, not since the day the currently on-going recording had started. She really did miss him. Maybe this coming week off was a good idea after all. She would finally get to have a long-awaited date with Inuyasha.

“Yuuki Kikyo-san?”

Kikyo startled and lost her train of thought. She turned to look at the nervous-looking assistant who was standing before her.

“Yes?”

“Uhm, this was addressed to you.”

The assistant handed over a brown envelope, on which it read “To Yuuki Kikyo-san”.

“I see. Thank you.” Kikyo took the envelope and gave the assistant a brief smile. The assistant bowed and walked away. Once the assistant was out of sight, Kikyo opened the envelope.

With a cry she dropped the envelope and its contents as if they had burned her hand. A trembling hand rose to cover her mouth as she slowly got on her trembling feet. For a moment she just stood there, desperately gulping for air as if she were suffocating.

“Kikyo-san?”

Her widened eyes met the concerned dark orbs of her manager.

The man frowned. Were those tears in the corner of her eyes…?

With a strangled cry, the woman turned and ran.

“Kikyo-san!”

The man had already taken few steps to pursue her, when he stopped as he spotted something lying on the floor.

It was a brown envelope, addressed to Kikyo, on top of which there lay three photographs. Each photo had the same subject – a man and a woman who appeared to be in a coffee-shop of some kind. In the first photo the man and the woman were looking at each other, smiling. In the second one she had her arm wrapped around his shoulder. In the last one he was hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

The man in the pictures was none other than Inuyasha, the woman was a beautiful red-head – Kyoto Records’ singer Ayame-hime. 

The manager muttered a curse and tossed the photographs away, rushing after his charge.

* * *

 

The pictures were published in a tabloid magazine that came out the following day. Kikyo had showed up at the Grand Records for the recording, as usual, but had locked herself into the bathroom after she had seen those pictures sneering at her from the front page of a magazine a recording assistant was reading.

Her manager was trying to get her to come out in vain.

“Kikyo-san, I know it’s hard, but there are only three days left of this recording. We have a schedule here we need to keep. Try to keep your head held up high for few more days and then you’ll get your week off. I can even arrange more of a vacation for you if you wish.”

No response.

“Inuyasha-san does not strike as a star-chaser to me. And doesn’t Ayame-hime date her manager? There is most probably a perfectly good explanation for those pictures.”

“The photos seem to be rather clear to me,” Kikyo shrieked back from behind the locked door. Her voice was bordering on hysteria. “There’s nothing that needs to be explained!”

“Kikyo-san…”

“You truly don’t seem to grasp the heart of a woman, do you, manager-san?”

The man startled and turned around to see an elegantly dressed and well-groomed woman who had long wavy golden hair. There was a smile gracing her full lips that were carefully painted red. He noticed that the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

“Why don’t you go to grab a cup of coffee and let me handle this? I really think that Kikyo-san needs to talk this matter over with a woman.”

Her voice was rich and he realised that she must be one of the singers on Grand Records’ list. Something in her attitude made him wary of her, but there really was no reason for him to decline her offer of help.

He nodded and left.

The woman’s smile deepened, then she knocked the bathroom door.

“Kikyo-san? I am your colleague. I am a singer of Grand Records. I’m called Sara-hime, you may have heard of me. May I come in? Unless of course, you’re willing to come out.”

After a moment of silence, the lock clicked softly.  

Sara opened the door and stepped in.

“I know it’s painful,” she began, “but star-chasers are one of the downsides of this career. We can’t always know for sure from the start whether the person we feel fond of is one or not. It has happened to almost anyone of us. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“So you think there isn’t any explanation to this? That it isn’t just a misunderstanding?” Kikyo asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

“Honey,” Sara said, her wicked eyes gleaming. “You said it yourself, didn’t you? The photos speak for themselves. There’s nothing that needs to be explained.”

At that moment, Kikyo’s cell phone went off. She dug the phone out of her purse and glanced at the screen.

“Oh, so now he finally calls.” her voice was bitter. “I don’t want to talk to him. Not now.”

“Do you want me to handle it, hun,” Sara asked.

Kikyo nodded, mutely.

Sara took Kikyo’s phone and answered.

* * *

 

“Kikyo, finally! About the pictures that just were published – “

To Inuyasha’s surprise, he heard an unknown rich feminine voice.

“This is Sara on Kikyo’s phone speaking. Kikyo does not want to talk to you, not now, not ever. She says that the photos that were published speak for themselves, and that there is nothing you would need to explain. So stop calling her. She doesn’t want to see your face ever again.”

Dumbstruck, Inuyasha was left to listen to the unkind dialling tone after the unknown woman had hung up on him.

“How did it go?” Ayame asked anxiously, nervously glancing at Kouga who was sitting right next to her, scowling furiously at the tabloid magazine.

“A woman I don’t know picked up. She told me that Kikyo doesn’t want to talk to me, and that the photos tell it all. She said that Kikyo doesn’t want to see my face ever again and then hung up on me.”

Ayame heaved a sigh in her desperation.

“But that can’t be! It’s all a huge misunderstanding! You  _have to_  explain it all to her!”

For some reason, Inuyasha was now getting angry.

“Why should I, if she thinks all’s clear and does not need an explanation. Why should I bother, if she’s ready to assume the worst of me, judging by few photographs alone?”

“Inuyasha…”

“Screw it! If this is how much she trusts me, there’s no reason for me to try to explain it to her. It’s over.”

Kouga finally raised his gaze from the offensive magazine and locked his eyes with Inuyasha’s.

“Inuyasha…”

The young man scowled and got up.

“I’m outta here.”

Ayame and Kouga helplessly watched the young man march off.

“This is quite a mess indeed,” Kouga replied after a moment of silence.

“I’m sorry,” Ayame apologised. “I didn’t think anything like this would happen. After all, it was just having coffee between friends, Miroku and Sango were there too.”

“I know, but this magazine tells a whole different story. I’m going now to make some calls and try to clear your reputation a bit.”

“Thank you,” Ayame whispered, fighting against the tears threatening to spill. She felt responsible for the whole mess. Ayame hugged herself tightly, feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

 

“I hope you understand.”

“I understand very well,” Sango assured. “But that still messes up the schedule completely.”

“I know that and I offer my apologies. But this is important to her for now.”

“I can imagine,” Sango agreed, eying at the manager. “None of us wanted this to happen. This is why I hate tabloids so much.”

“Iwajima-san, do you think it’s a misunderstanding?”

Sango heaved a sigh before making an eye contact with the manager.

“Actually, I  _know_  it to be a misunderstanding. You see, Inuyasha and Ayame were not alone when those pictures were taken, I was present also.”

“I knew Inuyasha-san couldn’t be a star-chaser!”

“There’s nothing we can do about it, though. Kikyo-san is too too blinded by her hurt and anger to accept it to be a misunderstanding. Inuyasha again is too stubborn and feels too insulted to try to explain it to her.”

The man nodded, his expression was gloom.

“Anyway, how is Kikyo-san doing?”

“Unstable,” the manager replied. “You know the pain of a broken heart. She has lost her appetite, and has trouble sleeping. Even though she might appear normal, her silence and the lack of smile reveal the sadness she feels. She also tears up at times, without any apparent reason. It’s hard for her, which is why I really wish you can change the schedule.”

“I understand. She may have two weeks. Will that be enough?”

“That is very kind of you.”

The man got up and bowed. Sango bowed her head in response.

“Goodbye, Iwajima-san. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Take care, and please take care of Kikyo-san, also.”

“I will.”

The man left the office, and Sango sighed as she leant back in her chair.

It had become quite a mess indeed.

* * *

 

The man sat in the very same top floor reception room, where Kyoto Record’s CEO’s assistant was working. He was sitting in the armchair, feeling very much comfortable. There was no real reason for him to be here at the recording company today, but he had found that he liked it there. It was much preferable to sitting back at the hotel getting bored or restlessly roaming about the foreign city. Besides, he was rather interested in all that seemed to be going on with the CEO and her stoic assistant.

Mister Geoff Thornwell was no fool. In fact, he was very perceptive a person. He was good at judging people’s characters and very able to read the subtle changes. Silently he examined from his seat the interaction between Kyoto Records’ CEO and her assistant. There had been a similar occurrence one week earlier, too, when the woman had asked her assistants to take a few copies of a document she handed over to him. Back then her eyes had been shining when she had been looking at him; there had been a radiant smile on her lips. He had watched her with a glint of tenderness in his eyes, unconsciously answering to her smile with a slight tweak of his lips. After handing over the document she had stayed to exchange a few witty words with him. She had departed stifling a merry laugh, and his unreadable eyes had followed her retreating form keenly.

Now the exchange was drastically different. She walked over to his table. She asked him to take a few copies, and although Thornwell’s Japanese skills were still at a beginner’s level, he could tell that the words she used were much politer and more carefully selected than from a week ago. She didn’t hand the document over, rather tossed it onto his desk. Her eyes never met his, and she turned to leave without waiting for his reply. His movements were stiff when he reached to pick up the document from the table. He didn’t allow his eyes to watch her go.

It hadn’t been a long time since the CEO had told Thornwell how she trusted her assistant over her vice president. And judging by the fact that Hikaru had been her date to the Gala and the way his and her eyes lit up whenever they were stealing glances at each other when they thought that no one was looking, Thornwell had already begun to suspect that they might even be more than just good friends. Though, the American CEO wasn’t sure if the couple knew how deep their affections lay.  

For sure, something must have happened though, for the two to now behave towards each other in a way so completely different from before. Thornwell frowned. Far at the other end of the corridor, the elevator binged softly. Heels were clicking against the tiled floor and soon Iwajima Sango emerged into the room, glancing at the CEO’s assistant from the corner of her eye as she walked straight to Kagome, who was leaning against the closed door of her office, browsing through some documents. The women talked for a while with low voices, then the PR-consultant turned to leave. Thornwell got up from his chair.

He caught the woman right in front of the elevator.

“Miss Iwajima.”

Sango flinched and turned around. Her English wasn’t that good, which was why she had been avoiding the foreign CEO the best she could.

“Yes, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you knew what is going on with Miss Higurashi and her assistant,” the man asked her to the PR-consultant’s great surprise. She just stared at the man for a while, not knowing how to reply. She noticed his sharp eyes and realised that the man had very strong intuition to the complex feelings going on between the two.

She took a deep breath.

“They finally made some progress on the Gala night. They kissed and that made them both suddenly feel afraid. They both have their own problems. It is not easy for them.”

Thornwell nodded gravely.

“I understand. Thank you for telling this to me, Miss Iwajima. I’m sorry for keeping you from your work.”

Sango bowed her head politely and then stepped into an elevator.

Thornwell stood there, carefully memorising the information he had got from the PR-consultant. For now, he would just sit back and watch.

* * *

 

“I’m getting booored~,” the man with painted lips whined, absentmindedly caressing the blade of his sword. “When will we get some action going on?”

“Soon,” the leader with braided hair barked, turning to glare at the impatient man. “The next target has already been announced.”

“Is it Sesshoumaru,” the impatient man asked enthusiastically. “He is such a hottie.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, your gayness. This time we’re after a chick,” a man with a shaved head calmly replied, tossing a photo cut out of a newspaper onto the table.

A short, toadlike man with bulging eyes took the photo and looked at it.

“My, my… May I take care of this one?”

“As long as you stick to the plan, do as you please,” the man with the braided hair said, exchanging glances with the man with the shaved head.

* * *

 

Inuyasha downed the drink and slammed the glass onto the wooden table. Miroku and Sesshoumaru exchanged a long, concerned glance. It was not unusual for Inuyasha to be unreasonable when it came to alcohol, but neither of them had ever seen him drinking this recklessly.

“Inuyasha, maybe you should slow down a bit. We haven’t been here even for an hour and you already have –“

“Shuddup, Miroku. I’m an adult man, I can hold my liquor, thank you very much.”

Miroku didn’t say anything, but Sesshoumaru noticed the hurt expression that momentarily flickered on the man’s face. An adult man, he said. Sesshoumaru huffed to himself. An adult man, maybe, but one that still acted like a brat. Rash and temperamental, that was the kind of an ‘adult man’ Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha was glumly staring at the table. His grip on the now empty glass was so tight that his knuckles were almost white. Ever since the phone call he had been feeling this intense anger, the pain of a bond of trust broken. He had but grown angrier and angrier, without any way to let it all out.

So when Friday evening came, he wanted to go out to drink. He had called his brother to accompany him. He had agreed. Miroku had tagged along since he had nothing planned for the evening.

Miroku sipped his drink. He wanted to help his cousin out, but could not think of a way to cheer up the young man. Grimly he admitted to himself that nothing he would do or say would reach Inuyasha and make his pain go away. The pain of a broken heart was a heavy burden to carry. It could only be defeated by time and by one’s own will. Sometimes the will was not strong enough. The pain of a broken heart could crush a person for good. Some people would never recover from it. They would continue living in pain.

But those who were able to survive the pain, to defeat it in the end, always found that they had grown stronger from before.

Miroku nodded to himself quietly. A broken heart could become a blessing, as crooked as it sounded. It could be a valuable lesson of life. And young Inuyasha, who still was rather immature at times, could do with such a lesson.

It still was a pity, though. Miroku did not wish to see his cousin suffer. From the bottom of his heart he hoped Inuyasha to defeat the pain one day. It would not be easy and it would take some time… but Miroku believed his cousin would be able to do it.

Inuyasha ordered another drink.

Miroku frowned, concerned. This was not a good way of dealing with pain. Inuyasha was being too reckless. And yet he knew the young man would not listen to him. Helplessly he glanced at Sesshoumaru.

The dark-haired man shook his head slightly. It still was too early for Inuyasha to open up. Until then, they could just try their best to keep him out of the trouble. There was no use in wasting their breath advising him when he was still refusing to listen. Sesshoumaru sipped his drink while he watched Inuyasha gulp down his own drink. Miroku started a conversation. He was left to do most of the talking though, since Sesshoumaru was, as always, a man of few words. Inuyasha again kept glumly glaring at the table and downing his drinks. He did not say a single word. Miroku was really worried. Inuyasha was being more reckless than ever and it concerned Miroku. He wondered what was going in the hurt man’s mind. He was so unpredictable in his current state of mind.

Inuyasha slammed the empty glass onto the table and was about to order another drink when Sesshoumaru set his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I believe that’s enough for now,” the man said coldly.

Inuyasha was about to protest furiously, but the icy glare of his brother sent chill down his back and extinguished the flames. Inuyasha glowered back and flicked Sesshoumaru’s hand away.

“Keh, whatever! I was just about to go to men’s room anyway.”

Inuyasha got up and stomped away.

“Was that wise?” Miroku asked.

“Do not worry. Even in this reckless state he is in, Inuyasha knows better than to lash it out on me.”

“I hope you are right,” Miroku muttered.

* * *

 

Inuyasha glared at the man from the corner of his eye. He seemed like the type to be easily aggravated.

“What’re ya lookin’ at,” the man barked out at Inuyasha.

“Nuthin’. I can look at whatever I feel like, asshole.”

“What did you call me?” the man’s eyes narrowed.

“Trouble hearing, dumbass? I called you a fucking dick.”

After that the fight was inevitable. Inuyasha had been looking for trouble and trouble was what he found.

The man let out an infuriated growl and launched at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a bold step forward and punched the guy in the face, hard.

Over to their table Miroku and Sesshoumaru heard the loud yells from the men’s room, soon followed by a loud crash. With a bad feeling they both got up quickly, but didn’t even have time to take a step when they saw a burly bouncer walking out a struggling Inuyasha who also was cursing loudly.

So much for keeping Inuyasha from out of trouble. The two men silently followed and saw the bouncer crudely tossing Inuyasha to the ground before turning around and walking back to the club.

Inuyasha sat there for a while. Miroku noted that he had a fresh bruise on his cheek. Inuyasha got up and started to walk away.

“Inuyasha!”

The young man stopped in his tracks, but he didn’t turn around.

“Keep away,” he growled.

Sesshoumaru saw how his brother’s nails were digging into his palms as he was clenching his fists. He was trembling all over.

Silently Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother. He stopped when he reached his side. After one glance he looked back to Miroku and gestured him to come over.

Miroku followed, although keeping his guard. When he reached Inuyasha, he almost gasped.

He was crying.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Let’s take you home.”

Inuyasha’s sobs were so hard that each one shook his body. At times he had to stop to take a desperate gulp of breath as if he was drowning. He had enough tears for the whole walk home.

Later he was lying on a mattress and covered with a blanket. He had calmed down in his sleep, but there still was a tear glistening on his cheek.

* * *

 

In the darkness of the room, Sesshoumaru was unable to sleep. His brother’s pain had opened his eyes to the pain he was carrying himself. He was not sure if he ever had felt like this before, even in his grim days of imprisonment. An aching pain that did not fade, a numbing stab of loss.

Once again he tried to reason that he was doing the right thing. The woman was a weakness. Allowing her close would crumble the wall he had built up to protect himself. Only the ones with heart of stone could survive in this cruel world.

But when the darkness was oppressing him, when the gloomy chilling shadows in the corners seemed to be reaching for him, it was too hard to believe in his own logic and justifications.

If what he was doing was right, why did it hurt so much?

The reason why Sesshoumaru was so overwhelmed by his pain was because he had never before experienced anything like that. He had not really trusted anyone in his life so far but himself. Not even Hiten. The man was a valuable comrade and he had respect for him. Sesshoumaru felt even gratitude towards him. But he wasn’t stupid enough to  _trust_  Hiten, the man was a thief after all.

But the odd but nonetheless charming CEO had wormed her way through his walls. She had gained his respect. She had gained what no one before her ever had. She had gained his trust.

And due to one moment of lack of self-control he had lost that trust.

The bond had been shattered.

It definitely was one of the cruellest feelings in the world; the pain of a trust lost.


	13. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

In the morning there was a very pale and very haunted looking Inuyasha, looking in disgust at the breakfast Miroku had prepared for them all. Rin was still over at the twins, Ah and Un, to be taken care of, so the morning was a lot quieter from usual in the Yamasaki household. Nonetheless, each slightly louder sound made Inuyasha wince.

“I told you that you should have taken it easier last night,” Miroku said cheerfully.

Inuyasha didn’t respond in anyway, which instantly made Miroku worry. Usually he would have either started yelling or then would just have shot a very nasty glare into Miroku’s direction. Now, however, Inuyasha just sat there, resigned.

Miroku sighed. If only there was a way to make Inuyasha open up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to accomplish that himself. Sesshoumaru would probably fail as well, for the bond between the two brothers was still quite feeble. And Sesshoumaru probably wouldn’t be up for keeping a brotherly talk, he was the sort of person who believed that each person should work out their problems on their own. After all, he did not accept help easily but would rather solve things out himself. If there just was anyone gentle and understanding, with whom Inuyasha would be comfortable enough to open up and –

Miroku froze.

But there was such a person.

Miroku left Inuyasha alone in the kitchen and went to his own bedroom. There he grabbed his phone.

* * *

 

Kagome sat in the corner of the living room sofa, hugging her legs. A tea cup stood next to her phone on the side table, forgotten, the liquid long since cooled down.

The scent was faint but she could still sense it. It clung to her skin and she couldn’t help but to let out a tiny sob. Her fists tightly gripped the soft dark blue fabric.

It was his scent. She was once again wearing his t-shirt, the one she had borrowed but never returned. She was so accustomed to wearing it when she slept.

It was odd. She had once again dreamt of him. She had never before been dreaming of him at night. Not even after the hotel visit at Hokkaido when she had first admitted to herself that she in fact felt attracted to him. But now, after they had started to distance themselves from one another, now did she dream of him painfully often. One’s subconscious was a mysterious, twisted thing. It revealed the deepest secrets – those that one did not even wish to admit to oneself. Her dream had not been anything scandalous. It had been quite an ordinary dream indeed. But just the fact that Sesshoumaru had been in it shook her to the core. In the dream, everything had been just like before. An ordinary workday. Though the weird thing in the dream had been that Sesshoumaru had not been in his disguise of Suzuki Hikaru. Other than that, it had been a completely ordinary day at work. They had worked side by side, forming the invincible team they were. Everything had been fine again between the two.

And that was why Kagome was so upset this morning. The dream haunted her. She had not realised how much she indeed did miss him, not until she had woken up this morning immediately remembering that dream. Instantly she had felt a burning bang of longing. And that was the point where she finally admitted it to herself.

She missed him. She missed him more than she had ever missed anyone in her life and she desperately wanted to patch things up between them. But she knew she couldn’t do that. With the way he treated her nowadays, she would have to return the gesture to him or else she would break.

Kagome hated it. She hated the situation and she desperately wished for her to be stronger. If she only were more brave. If she didn’t have to protect her broken heart from further blows. If only she had managed to heal her broken heart in the first place.

If only she was stronger…

Her phone went off, startling her. She scolded herself for flinching so bad and grabbed her phone.

 “Higurashi.”

“Kagome, it’s me, Miroku.”

“Oh, Miroku! How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. But there is a little problem I could use your help with.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Not what, who. It’s Inuyasha.”

“What happened? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine, physically at least.”

“Oh, you mean the break up…”

“I think Inuyasha could do with a talk. With someone who knows him and understands the situation. Someone who could make him open up so he could talk about the whole thing and start to deal with it, ‘cause the way he tried to deal with it yesterday is out of the question.”

“What do you mean?”

“We went out to drink. You know how Inuyasha is when he’s drinking, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, last night he was the worst I’ve ever seen him be. He had downed five beers in the time it took me to drink one. Then in the end he got into a fight, got kicked out of the bar and cried all the way back home.”

Kagome heaved a sigh.

“Bring him over. We can’t let him keep going on like that.”

“My thoughts exactly. We’ll be right over.”

“Alright,” Kagome replied. She hung up and sat there, pondering about Miroku’s request for a while. Then she sighed and got up.

It would be only good for her to forget about her own worries for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Kagome had barely changed her clothes when her doorbell rang. Forcing a smile onto her face she went to answer her door.

She found Inuyasha behind it, as she had expected. She had not expected though to see the man quite like that. Although Miroku had on the phone told that it was bad, Kagome was still shocked to see the miserable state he was in. Never had she seen Inuyasha so resigned and indifferent. The glimmer from his honey eyes was gone.

“Come in, Inuyasha,” she said softly, forcing the smile back to her lips.

The man complied and stepped in, his shoulders slumped.

Kagome’s heart sank at the sight.

She left Inuyasha sitting on her living room and soon returned to him with a tea tray on her hands.

She set it on the coffee table and sat down onto the sofa next to the man.

They sat side by side in silence. She did not try to strike a conversation at first, merely offered him a cup of tea and then waited as they both drank in silence.

Kagome set her empty cup down and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Waiting did not seem to work. Even if Inuyasha wanted to open up, he wasn’t able to find the words. Obviously he wasn’t going to start a conversation.

“How are you feeling, Inuyasha? Miroku said you were really reckless last night. Do you want an aspirin?”

The man did not respond and Kagome sighed.

“Look, I know it’s painful but what you’re doing is not a good way to deal with it,” Kagome said, a bit more sternly.

Irritated by her scolding, Inuyasha turned to glower at Kagome.

“Oh really? And what would you know about a good way to deal with pain, huh? You’re tryin’ to hide it but I know your heart is still broken after all these years so don’t ya go preachin’ me!”

Inuyasha regretted the words immediately after they had rolled off his tongue. He saw how Kagome paled, how her eyes glistened for just a second, how she gasped for breath as if she had been slapped.

Inuyasha briefly covered his face with his hand and heaved a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled in defeat. “I shouldn’t have –“

“Why apologise,” Kagome stated in a feeble voice. “After all you were being quite frank.”

Confused, Inuyasha raised his gaze to meet her eyes. He was taken aback. All the pain and the insecurities the woman struggled to keep hidden everyday were now evidently written all over her face. And in her blue eyes resided a sorrow so deep that Inuyasha couldn’t even begin to understand it.

Suddenly he felt very much ashamed for feeling so out of spirits due to a mere misunderstanding and trust broken. Of course it always was painful for hearts and bonds of trust to break, but Inuyasha’s current experience seemed like nothing at all when he realised everything that Kagome had been through. The scars her father had left were still raw, after all these years. Her heart that Inuyasha had broken might have healed, but her trust in relationships had not recovered. And now Sesshoumaru, that fool, had broken her trust yet again.

Kagome managed to bottle all of her pain and sorrow in so well that Inuyasha hadn’t even realised the depth of it. Of course he had always known deep down how fragile and broken the woman was, but that knowledge was so easily ignored when she never let any of her agony show.

Realising this all just made Inuyasha even more frustrated. Kagome was like a sister to him and he hated to see her suffer. He thought briefly of talking some sense into Sesshoumaru but then realised how impossible a scenario that was. Sesshoumaru did not have the personality for taking advice, especially if the advisor was his younger brother whom he had despised for so long. Inuyasha still thought that someone should force Sesshoumaru’s head to turn, to make him see what he was doing, to himself and to Kagome. Though grimly, Inuyasha had to admit to himself that no matter how he racked his brain he couldn’t come up with any person whom Sesshoumaru would listen to.

Inuyasha mentally shook his head. This was not about Sesshoumaru now. It was about Kagome, and it was about himself.

He looked at the broken woman helplessly, frustrated.

“I don’t know what to do,” Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome smiled. It was far from a happy smile, but it was nonetheless a warm smile that showed her sympathy.

“Give it some time,” the woman advised. “Some time for you and Kikyo, time to think and to get over the initial pain. But don’t wait for too long either. The longer you’ll wait, the harder it will be to set things straight.”

“But what if –“

“If Kikyo loves you, and I believe she does, she will listen. And she’ll want to believe you. She knows you, even though she wouldn’t realise it herself. She will forgive you.”

“I sure hope she does,” Inuyasha sighed.

It almost frightened him to realise how much the singer meant to him, how much he was willing to beg for her forgiveness.

“Just give her some time,” Kagome repeated. “Don’t they say that the absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

Inuyasha smiled wryly. He studied his old friend closely, noting that all signs of her pain were gone, once again hidden from the world.

“Thank you, Kagome,” he said sincerely. He was already feeling slightly better.

“No problem. Talking helps, it really does, even if you wouldn’t feel like talking. Give it a try.”

“I ain’t talkin’ to that lecher tho’.”

“Choose freely whom to talk to. But if you want my advice, try your mother. She’ll understand for sure.”

“Thanks, Kagome,” Inuyasha said again, as he got up and started for the door. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

“You should try to patch things up with Sesshoumaru, too.”

Inuyasha had not turned to look over his shoulder, so he did not see the woman flinch.

“Bye!”

He was out of the door, and Kagome was left alone standing in her living room, feeling so vulnerable and just so tired all of a sudden.

* * *

 

On the same evening Inuyasha took up Kagome’s piece of advice and sought out his mother. To his surprise he found her packing her things in a suitcase. As Izayoi noticed her son looming in the doorway, she carefully folded the shirt she had been holding and put the garment aside.

“Come in, dear,” she beckoned. “It’s impolite to lurk in doorways, you’ve been raised better than that.”

His mother’s gentle scolding brought a small smile to his lips.

Izayoi sat down onto the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Slightly sheepish, Inuyasha complied and stepped into the room, walked over the bed and seated himself next to his mother.

“What is it that you want to talk about with me, dear,” Izayoi asked, sensing her son’s urge to speak his mind.

Inuyasha stayed silent, hesitating, unsure of where and how to begin.

In his hesitation he managed to stammer a single word – a name.

“Kikyo…”

“Ahh.” Izayoi nodded and wound her arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders.

“Those horrible photographs, I saw them too. “

“But it isn’t like the photos suggest! I didn’t… Ayame and I aren’t… It’s all wrong!”

“I understand as much, Inuyasha,” the woman stated calmly, squeezing the man’s arm reassuringly. “I know my son.”

Inuyasha sighed. His mother’s words had done their magic, they had reassured him and calmed him down.

“Kikyo thought the pictures to be true,” he started slowly. “And she was so angry and hurt that she wouldn’t want to listen to me. She wouldn’t even talk to me. And she told me not to talk to her ever again.” After getting it all out of his chest, Inuyasha slumped. It did in fact ease his pain a bit after he had been able to tell all of it to someone from the very start.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry,” his mother responded, hugging her son gently.

“Kagome said I should give her some time.”

“That’s a good piece of advice,” Izayoi said approvingly. “Don’t worry about it too much, Inuyasha. I am sure you will be able to work this out with Kikyo somehow. You two were so fond of each other; those feelings won’t just fade away. Kikyo too will certainly come to recognise them.”

“Thank you, mom,” Inuyasha said, feeling truly grateful. He already felt a lot better. He hugged his mother briefly. Then he glanced around in the room.

“What are you doin’ with all this stuff, mom?”

“I’m packing, dear,” Izayoi replied. There was a slight quiver in her voice that made Inuyasha suspicious.

“Why? Where are you going?”

Izayoi set her jaw.

“I’ve decided to go away for awhile.”

“ _What_? Why?” Inuyasha questioned, suddenly alarmed. “Alone?”

“Just to our Tokyo residence, dear. I’m not leaving the country or anything so there’s no need for you to look so worried,” Izayoi said, trying to shrug it off.

But Inuyasha wasn’t buying.

“Is it because of Dad?”

Izayoi looked offended at the question and turned to look at Inuyasha, hard.

“Absolutely not. This has nothing to do with Katsuo. I just wish to go to Tokyo for awhile, that’s all. It’s so nice there too, this time of year.

“Alright then,” Inuyasha accepted. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Then enjoy Tokyo and have a safe trip. I’m off to bed.” Inuyasha kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room.

She was lying, he could see that. Inuyasha usually was bad with these things, his scull too thick to realise the subtle flows of people around him and the shifts in relationships. However, his own situation being what it was at the moment, he was suddenly much more able to sense other people’s pain. And his mother was in pain, he could see that.

And her little escape to Tokyo had  _everything_  to do with his father and the row his parents were having.

* * *

 

Miroku stared at his cousin, scratching his head helplessly.

The man didn’t move his gaze from the newspaper.

“Cease your staring.”

“Sorry,” Miroku apologized and went back to preparing breakfast.

He had changed. Slowly but surely, Sesshoumaru had started to revert back to the person he had been back when Miroku had first set his eyes on his cousin after his release from the prison. He was again cold, distant and silent. He never seemed to quite relax, even at home. There was almost a haunted look in the corner of his eyes. He always was on his guard and held his walls up.

It had been like this ever since his breech with Kagome. Idly Miroku wondered if the change had really all been thanks to the woman, that if her influence on the man was really that great. If it was so, then Miroku thought they should really make up and get together as soon as possible, for Kagome clearly was good for Sesshoumaru.

This Sesshoumaru right now, the one sitting at the table with his morning coffee, was once again the man from whom all emotion had been drained. They only flickered through a bit when his golden eyes settled on his daughter. Only when the dear child was around, could Miroku read his cousin’s eyes.

Miroku sighed to himself. It was unsettling.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked into the entrance hall, staring to pull on his coat.

“Where are you going,” Miroku asked.

“Out,” Sesshoumaru briefly answered and with that, he was gone.

* * *

 

He came to reply the door and grinned as he saw who was standing behind it.

“Hikaru, my mate. Good to see you.” he made way and Sesshoumaru stepped in.

“Can I get you anything?” the hacker asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

“No thanks, I just ate.”

The apartment was small and scarcely furnished. Somehow it appeared to Sesshoumaru that it didn’t seem to be lived in at all.

Hiten noticed his pondering gaze.

“I don’t much come out of my room,” he explained, nodding towards a room the door of which was shut. “That’s where I have all my equipment in.”

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

“I saw your brother made it to the headlines.”

“So he did. Though the relationship the article proclaims is nonexistent.”

“I saw the photos, were they authentic?”

“I suppose so. Inuyasha and Ayame  _did_  meet that day but it was far from a date. My second cousin was present with his girlfriend and all four insist it was all innocent. I have no reason to doubt their word.”

Hiten nodded.

“It’s possible that the pictures have been slightly touched up. Such a thing would be nothing to a person good with technology.”

Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

“I’m just sayin’.”

“Touched up or not, the pictures got the job done. Kikyo dumped him.”

Hiten slumped down to a sofa, then looked back to Sesshoumaru who was still standing. Something in his posture caught Hiten’s eye. The man grew serious.

“Hikaru, how’re ya doin’?”

The man’s question surprised Sesshoumaru and he quirked his brow.

“I’m fine, why are you asking.”

“Because you’re stiff as a plank,” Hiten retorted, his critical gaze taking in Sesshoumaru’s form. He realised what it was about, of course. Hiten sighed.

“Sit down, Hikaru,” he said, sounding slightly tired.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and his gaze settled on Hiten.

“Look. It’s good that you listened closely to all the advice I gave you. The change I had you go through was necessary for you to survive in the world behind the bars. But you know, we’re out now. And this is a completely different world altogether. You should let go of your walls.”

“But you said it yourself, allowing others close would corrode my strength.” For some reason, the tone of Sesshoumaru’s voice was almost accusing. All of a sudden he felt somehow betrayed. Following Hiten’s advice he had not allowed his feelings for Kagome grow and had now efficiently driven the woman away. Was Hiten now telling him that he shouldn’t have done all that after all?

“And so it is, in the world that lies behind the bars.” Hiten paused, looking at Sesshoumaru closely. “Out here, it’s impossible for one to survive on one’s own. If you keep this up, you’ll wind up as an outcast.”

“But wouldn’t –“

“Sesshoumaru!”

Sesshoumaru flinched, both because of the firmness in Hiten’s voice and the fact that the man had actually used his real name. Hiten never called him by his real name. After all, he had been the one to invent ‘Hikaru’.

“You need to understand this,” Hiten continued. His tone had softened slightly, but he still made a point that it was important for Sesshoumaru to grasp this.

“You’re no longer trapped in the vicious life in a cage. You’re free. Out in the vast world. And over here, those walls around your heart that protected you so well inside the prison walls, will only serve to hurt you. To separate you from the ones you love. This time, in order to save yourself, you must let those walls go.”

Still feeling somehow betrayed, Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly to show that he had understood.

Hiten sighed slightly, seeing how tense the man before him was.

“You should go home,” he said as kindly as he could master. There was no point for Sesshoumaru to stay any further. He needed time to digest Hiten’s new advice in peace.

“Goodbye,” Sesshoumaru said coldly. He got up and walked out of the door without turning back even once.

Hiten shook his head. It wasn’t easy, he knew. Someone with Sesshoumaru’s character and past would require some time to adjust to the outside world. Letting go of the walls was in no way an easy thing to do.

Hiten got up and walked into the small windowless room where he spent most of his time. There was a messy futon in one corner but what mattered most to him was on the desk. There was his precious laptop. Hiten petted the computer lovingly. He had another computer in here as well, a desktop one. The desk was taken over by all sorts of technical equipment. The lights on his modem and router lit the room slightly with their soft glow.

Hiten sat down at the desk and pulled his laptop to him.

He started to frown as he replayed his and Sesshoumaru’s conversation in his mind. The incident regarding Sesshoumaru’s brother rose his suspicions. It seemed too convenient. Even if the pictures were authentic, it all fit together too well to Hiten’s liking. Because of the pictures, Kikyo had left Inuyasha.

What if that had been the intention all along?

Scowling, Hiten opened a browser and started to type. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became.

There was someone behind this, and he would surely find out who.

* * *

 

The two of them got off the train. She was firmly holding his small hand in hers. While they walked towards the station, the boy remembered a time in the past he had been walking on this very platform, clinging to a certain sleeve. He also remembered the idea he had got at that time. Glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye, he tugged at her hand.

“What is it, dear?”

“Mom….” the boy started slyly. “Why don’t you go out with Uncle?”

The woman stopped on her tracks and shot her son a very puzzled glance.

“Why, I can’t go out with your Uncle, dear. He is my younger brother and that sort of thing is not proper.”

The boy shook his red head vehemently.

“ _Mom_! I’m not talking about uncle Souta. I meant Rin’s dad.”

The woman stiffened and picked her pace.

“Don’t spout nonsense, dear. Now come along.”

Shippo huffed. That had not been the kind of a response he had been hoping for.

“I think it’s a good idea,” he continued stubbornly. “If you went out with Rin’s dad, you wouldn’t have to be alone anymore and I’d have a sister!”

“We will drop this subject right here, right now,” the woman insisted, walking ahead so fast that Shippo had a hard time keeping at her pace.

“But Mom – “

“Enough!” The woman snapped and stopped so abruptly that the boy staggered forward and almost fell. “I will have none of this rubbish, you hear me?!”

The boy was very silent when he regarded his mother with his wide green eyes. She hardly ever got angry at him and hearing her lash out all of a sudden with such a harsh voice really took him off guard. He tried to swallow down the piece stuck in his throat and sniffled as the world around him blurred.

Kagome started regretting her outburst when she saw the tears brimming in her son’s eyes.

She got down onto her knees and hugged the boy fiercely.

“I’m sorry Shippo. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You did nothing wrong, Mommy is just a little on the edge.”

“Are you nervous about the trip?” the boy hiccupped, clinging to his mother.

“Yes,” she lied in a gentle voice. The boy didn’t need to know the real reason why the mention of Rin’s father caught Kagome off-balance.

“Now come along. Grandma’s waiting.”

The walk was short, since the shrine was rather close to the station. They climbed the stairs hand in hand.

The boy broke free once they reached the top of the stairs, eagerly running across the courtyard. Higurashi Kasumi was standing on the porch, waiting for them.

“Grandma!” the boy called out in glee and rushed to hug her.

Kasumi laughed out and bended low to hug her grandson, then straightened as her daughter walked over to them, pulling the girl into a hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Mom.”

“It’s good to see you too, dear,” the woman replied, smiling warmly. “Come in, I have lunch prepared.”

They had barely seated themselves at the table when the doorbell rang.

“That’s odd,” Kasumi frowned. “I am not expecting any more visitors.”

“I’ll get it,” Kagome offered, and got up. She walked into the entrance hall and opened the door.

Her surprise was great as her eyes settled on the woman behind it.

“My, Kagome-chan! I didn’t expect to see you,” the woman breathed out, pulling the younger woman into a gentle hug.

“My thoughts exactly,” the puzzled young woman stammered. “What are you doing in Tokyo, Izayoi-san?”

“I just felt like going away from Kyoto for awhile. May I come in?”

“Of course!”

Kagome escorted the woman back to the dining room where her family was waiting.

“Izayoi-san!” Kasumi greeted as she saw her friend.

“Good day, Kasumi-san. My intention was to merely let you know that I will be staying here in Tokyo for a while, so I came over, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind the slightest! Do sit down. You have to join us for lunch!”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother…”

“Nonsense. There’s plenty of food. I insist.”

Izayoi smiled and joined them.

After the lunch Izayoi and Kagome were washing the dishes together in the kitchen. Kagome had offered to clean up since her mother had already done her fair share preparing the food. Izayoi had insisted to help and so Kagome had complied.

“Are you visiting your Mother for the weekend,” Izayoi inquired from Kagome.

“Actually I came to bring Shippo over. I need Mom to look after him for a while.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m leaving to New York on Wednesday. You know that the CEO of TOP Records has been our guest for the past few weeks?”

“Yes?”

“He is returning back to the US on Wednesday and I will accompany him. We’ll finish the negations there, sign the contracts and without a doubt face a whole media circus.”

“I see. I wish you have a safe trip then.”

Kagome smiled and thanked the woman.

“Changing the scenery for a while might do you good,” Izayoi noted, wisely.

“Why?” Kagome turned to look at the motherly woman.

“You look all happy and you smile like you always do, dear. But somehow you still seem a bit out of spirits to me.”

Kagome flinched and turned her gaze back to the dishes.

“Oh,” she replied lamely.

“Don’t let it get to you, dear,” Izayoi advised. “Men are like that at times. They do not know what they want, and they certainly do not realise what is best for them.”

“I never said it was about a man,” Kagome muttered a bit sullenly, embarrassed that she had been figured out that easily.

Izayoi let out a little laugh.

“You didn’t have to say it, dear. I’ve known it all along, seen it with my very eyes. The night our family dined together with you and him. That day when we all came over at New Year’s. That night at the Gala… You seem to light up when your assistant’s eyes meet with yours.”

Kagome blushed, unable to come up with anything to say.

“And I’ve also seen the look in his eyes when you smile at him.”

The woman put the dish she had just wiped dry into the cupboard and then patted Kagome’s shoulder in a very mother-like manner, gentle and assuring.

“He’ll come around,” Izayoi promised.

“I doubt that,” Kagome said dryly.

“The look in his eyes does not lie,” Izayoi said with a knowing smile. “I’ve seen it so many times. Sooner or later, he can’t keep denying it anymore.”

Kagome shook her head, handing a clean plate over to Izayoi to dry.

“He’s so stubborn that I can well imagine him denying it for the eternity,” she muttered as she was furiously scrubbing a glass clean, her voice surprisingly bitter in her ears.

“He loves you,” Izayoi stated simply but firmly.

The words shocked Kagome so much that she actually dropped the glass, though to her luck it harmlessly fell to the sink filled with soapy water.

“I’m not sure if that man knows how to love,” Kagome insisted, her voice pained. “And I’m not sure if I even want him to.”

Sensing that the feelings Kagome had for the man were very complex in their nature, she let it go.

She accepted the glass from Kagome and started to wipe it dry.

“Don’t worry about it, dear,” she instructed before dropping the subject for good. “And don’t fret. These things tend to work themselves out, one way or another, even if you had hard time believing it.”

* * *

 

“Take care Mom. If you get too busy or have errands to run, you can let Shippo go to Izayoi-san too for a while. They get along well and Izayoi-san is probably a bit lonely anyway, being all alone here in that big house.”

“We’ll manage, dear. Don’t worry about us. Worry about your work.”

Kagome chuckled and hugged her mother tightly.

“I’ll bring you something nice when I come back,” the smiling CEO promised.

“What about me?” an impatient child’s voice piped up.

Kagome laughed again and got down on her knees. Setting her hands onto her son’s shoulders, she looked him into his eyes.

“Don’t you cause trouble to Grandma,” Kagome warned. “And don’t bother Uncle Souta too much, he has his exams soon. If you’ll behave like the good boy I’ll know you are, you’ll surely get a souvenir,” she promised.

“What is it,” he asked excitedly.

“A surprise,” she answered, her eyes twinkling. Then she placed a kiss onto the boy’s forehead and hugged him close.

“Good bye, Shippo. I’ll miss you.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too.”

She got up and ruffled the boy’s red hair.

“Bye Mom. Bye Shippo. Bye Souta!”

“Have a safe trip!” Kasumi called after her daughter. Kagome raised her hand and waved. Then she started to descend the shrine stairs and was soon gone.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru still didn’t quite understand why he had to be there, seeing them off. He walked after the pair, and stopped as they did.

“Ladies first,” Thornwell said, bowing his head.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

“Keep things running, Hikaru-kun,” she said simply. Then she turned back, gathered her luggage and walked away.

Although he was slightly surprised that she even bothered to talk to him, her words, strictly professional and not holding any special meaning in them, not something only he would understand, hurt him slightly. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain.

When Kagome was out of sight, Thornwell grabbed the assistant’s shoulder and dragged him aside.

“What are you doing?” the Japanese man demanded to know, glaring at the older man.

Thornwell wasn’t the least bit affected by that.

“I think that we should have a talk, son.”

“I have nothing to talk about with you,” Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Thornwell grinned wryly.

“Oh, I didn’t mean that kind of a talk. I meant the sort of a talk where  **I**  will do the talking and you listen.”

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest but one sharp glance from Geoff Thornwell silenced him.

“I’ve been watching you, Hikaru. And the way you behave around Miss Higurashi.”

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably. Curse the old man and curse his sharp eyes!

“I noticed that something changed during my visit here. Now, I don’t know what happened between you and her, and I usually don’t like to meddle in other people’s business. But Miss Higurashi’s a charming woman and your behaviour has left me no choice but to interfere.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t say anything, merely waited for the man to get to the point so that the whole awkward conversation would be over and done with.

“We’re not meant to be alone, son. Keeping to oneself and never letting anyone close might at first seem like strength. But I tell you now that such thinking is nothing but plain cowardice.” Mr Thornwell paused, giving the younger man a long, pointed look.

“We really need one another, each and every one of us. We’re all just humans after all. If we were meant to be alone, then loneliness would not be such painful a feeling to us. Naturally, letting others close to you exposes you to those people. However, it’s wrong to think that one should never let anyone close. It’s a simple matter of choosing the people who are worth to be let close to you. For there are such people who will honour you despite all your flaws. I do not claim it would be easy, nothing ever is. If the bond is ever shattered for any reason, the pain might as well become unbearable. But these bonds also open doors to happiness you would not be able to find on your own. To me, compared to the emptiness of a solitary existence, those bonds of affection that bring both pain and joy seem much more preferable. If you choose to be alone, you can only be half alive.”

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, before he replied in an indifferent tone:

“This is all very enlightening, but what this has to do with me?”

The older man then gave him a look so sharp it felt like those eyes of his were piercing his very soul. Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably once again.

“If you go and break that bond,” Thornwell went on, a hint of warning in the tone of his voice, “believing that allowing it to exist and grow would weaken you, you truly are not worthy of her.”

Sesshoumaru felt like he would have just been slapped across his face.

“Let me tell you this, son. Allowing people close might be also a source for a new, great strength; the will to protect. Just think about it.”

Thornwell took a breath, at last releasing his hold on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder.

“I assure you,” he said silently. “Letting someone like her go might as well become the greatest regret of your life.”

The American turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru followed with mixed feelings his retreating form as he passed the gates and vanished.

* * *

 

They found their luggage easily enough and proceeded to the vast airport lobby. Thornwell spotted a familiar face in the crowd and lead Kagome forward with confident steps.

It was a woman who wore her brown hair on a bun. She seemed to be some years older than Kagome, but couldn’t have been much older than 30. She hugged the old man and then turned to Kagome, smiling.

“Miss Higurashi, I presume?”

Kagome nodded.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Gillian Thornwell and I hold a position over at the Marketing department of our Recording company. My father as you understand will be busy for awhile with catching up with all the work, so he requested for me to assist you.”

“Thank you,” Kagome sincerely said as she shook hands with Mr Thornwell’s daughter. “Though I’m not quite sure if I need much assistance.”

The woman just smiled.

“I will show you around at our company building tomorrow and we could proceed to a lunch after that. Would that be alright to you?”

“Sounds good,” Kagome nodded.

“I can also show you around the city,” the woman suggested.

“I do not wish to bother you too much,” Kagome said, feeling a little embarrassed.

“It won’t bother me at all,” the woman assured.

“Then I’d happily take up the offer.”

“Great! It was nice to meet you Miss Higurashi.”

“Please call me Kagome.”

“Only if you’ll call me Gillian.”

The women smiled.

“We ought to get going, Gillian,” Mr. Thornwell cut in.

The woman nodded.

“We’ll see tomorrow then. 9 o’clock?”

“It’s a date.”

“Goodbye Mr. Thornwell.”

“Can you find your way to the hotel,” the old man asked.

“I’ll take a taxi.”

“Goodbye then.”

Kagome waved and watched the two go. Then she exited the lobby and walked over where the taxis were waiting. She got into one and told the driver the name of her hotel.

When the door finally closed behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. Kagome liked to travel and she had never been to New York before, she was very much excited. But right now she was just tired. She left the luggage right there by the door. She took off her shoes and her jacket. She sighed at the feel of the soft and thick carpet under her feet as she walked further into her room.

She collapsed onto the king-sized bed and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Kagome had given a lot of thought and weight to Izayoi’s words ever since their conversation while washing the dishes back in her childhood home’s kitchen. Now here, in the centre of New York, in her hotel room, lying on the luxurious bed she finally came to terms with inevitable truths.

She did not quite know what to think of Sesshoumaru, nor was she sure of her feelings for him. Kagome admitted that she couldn’t go on ignorantly anymore. She would need to figure out what her feelings for Sesshoumaru actually were. She would have to find out what it was that she wanted. And maybe most important of all, she needed to plan what she would do regarding this whole situation once she would be back in Japan.

What a good place indeed New York was to contemplation! For her this was a whole new and fresh environment. She was alone here, thousands of miles away from Japan.

From Sesshoumaru.

Izayoi had been right; changing scenery would be good for her.

* * *

 

They were in a cosy restaurant and Kagome found the stake to be very tasty.

“What is the plan for this week,” she inquired from the woman she was quickly befriending.

“You’re pretty much free to do as you wish for the rest of this week,” Gillian Thornwell told the Japanese CEO. “Father will soon catch up. You’ll need to attend to one meeting on Monday afternoon, with father and some other executive managers. On Tuesday you will be interviewed for a local financial newspaper. Then there are more meetings and a press-conference, and the contracts will be hopefully signed on Friday, 2 pm. After that there’s a party in the evening, and your flight back to Japan has been reserved for Sunday.”

“Wow, you are efficient,” Kagome congratulated.

“I didn’t come up with this all by myself. I got a lot of help from the vice president and his secretary.”

Kagome smiled and brought her glass to her lips and sipped some water.

She placed the fork and knife neatly onto her clean plate.

“Shall we go then,” Gillian asked, smiling.

“Sure,” Kagome nodded.

Gillian asked for the bill and paid for the both of them, refusing to pay heed to Kagome’s objections.

“Do you have anything planned,” the friendly American woman asked.

“Not really. I wouldn’t want to return to the hotel quite this soon either.”

“Then… Wanna go see some shops?” the woman grinned.

“You bet,” Kagome replied with a little laugh.

The two women headed out to the city.

It was rather nice, Kagome mused to herself. Gillian was a good company, she was friendly and energetic and like her father, had a great sense of humour. The two wandered from one shop to another and were often giggling as they went. In one show, however, Kagome came to an abrupt halt.

“What is it, Kagome?”

“That would look perfect on – “ Kagome trailed off. She was staring at the simple but very stylistic midnight-blue silken tie. It looked just like it had been made for Sesshoumaru.

She heaved a sigh.

Even when she was almost 7000 miles away from his side, she still was thinking of him.

She still missed him.

“Look perfect on…?” Gillian asked, puzzled.

“That tie would suit my assistant,” Kagome replied, mentally chastising herself for being so weak-willed.

“It’s a nice tie,” Gillian admitted. “Why don’t you buy it to him?”

“What?”

Kagome thought about it. Why wouldn’t she?

‘Because you’re barely talking to him as it is,’ her mind supplemented. Kagome frowned.

She heard suddenly the echo of Inuyasha’s words.  _“You should try to patch things up with Sesshoumaru, too.”_

Kagome set her jaw. Would he talk to her again if she apologised? If she’d smile to him again, would he once again ease around her? Would everything then be back to normal again? Could they once again for a team?

‘I’m sick and tired of this game,’ Kagome sighed mentally. ‘I want to go back in time. I don’t want to be getting the cold treatment anymore, and I don’t want to try my best to ignore him. It’s time to face it all and start to act like adults about this.’

Kagome gave a little nod.

“I think I will.”

Gillian smiled and patted her shoulder. Kagome took the tie and walked to the cash desk.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes were settled on the screen before him, but in reality he barely registered what he was seeing. There was a pile of work waiting for him to tackle it, but somehow he found it hard to concentrate.

He glanced around in the office. The silence was unnerving to him. His amber eyes travelled over the closed door nearby and he felt his something tightening oddly in his chest.

The room was empty, he knew. There was no one behind that door.

Yesterday he had still been half expecting Kagome to come out to hand more documents for him to copy, only to realise that she would not come.

She was not there.

Sesshoumaru was once again all by himself at the top floor of the office building of his recording company.

So why was he feeling strangely hollow instead of victorious?

Words spoken in English trailed back to him.  _“If you choose to be alone, you can only be half alive.”_

He scoffed to himself, trying to shake off his odd restlessness. This wasn’t like him at all. He always had the perfect control of himself, always! So why…?

He did not know.

Angrily he got off from his chair and punched the wall. Damn it all!

For perhaps the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru did not know what to do.

Hiten’s and Thornwell’s lectures had both affected him, he grudgingly admitted. There was truth to their words that Sesshoumaru could not deny.

But how to let go of the walls when his prison-trained instincts were still yelling that allowing the affection in his heart grow was foolishness and would only serve to make him weak?

He thought he heard the elevator’s  _bing_  and turned to look that way, against his better knowledge and judgement insanely hoping that it would be Kagome.

But his ears had merely played tricks on him and there was no one there.

Of course there was no one. And Kagome was thousands of miles away!

Sesshoumaru knew all that very well, so why was he still expecting the woman appear out of nowhere half the time, the other half of the time being painfully aware of the lack of her presence?

His nails dug deep into his hand as he balled it into a fist. He really needed to get a grip.

He strode to the thick wooden door and for awhile rested his forehead against the hard surface.

There had never really been a woman in his life. Then how did he know for certain that such strong affection would be weakness, argued the insistent voice at the back of his mind.

But that was just it. He did not know. His instincts kept flashing warning signals for him, while his heart was crying for him to bust away the walls.

But if what Hiten had been saying was true, and it had sounded plausible to him, even though he hadn’t much enjoyed hearing it…. Wouldn’t that mean that his instincts were wrong? That they were still lagging behind and acting according to the mind-set of the world behind the bars?

There was something his both lecturers had agreed upon. And that was the fact that loneliness was not meant to be.

The thoughts restlessly whirling in his mind, Sesshoumaru placed his hand onto the doorknob and opened the door. The office was tidy but helplessly empty. He stepped inside and watched around.

The office had not really changed much since his CEO-days. The furniture and decorating was mostly the same, Kagome had added a few chairs here and there, and there was a framed picture of Shippo at the edge of her desk but mostly everything in here was just like it had been five years ago.

And yet, something felt very different.

It was not his office anymore. Even though there were barely any personal items, he could sense Kagome’s presence throughout the room. It had seeped into the carpet, it whispered to him in the walls.

And it clenched his heart.

He had known her for perhaps half a year. Yet, only now when she truly was gone he realised how dependent of her he had already grown, despite his many efforts of keeping his feelings in line. She had become a part of his life. She had dated his younger brother. She had befriended his father. She had met the twins and had been the first to learn of Rin’s existence. She got along with his daughter amazingly well. She knew his cousin, she knew his father’s wife, she knew his father’s old friends, she knew everyone close to Sesshoumaru. She had taken his company under her wings, with the intention of preserving it and keeping everything in order while he was gone.

Once she had learned of his true identity she had in fact offered to give up her position as a CEO, so that he might again return to the highest seat of his company.

And he had actually declined that offer.

Sesshoumaru paused to think. Of course it had partly been because of his reputation still being stained, and he did not wish to blow his cover, not until he had regained his lost honour.

But he had had another reason for declining her offer, he realised now.

He had wanted things to remain as they were.

Although compared to his earlier days of glory, the assistant’s job was degrading, he didn’t actually mind it the slightest anymore.

Kagome had never really treated him like an assistant, rather as her equal.

That fluent co-existent had been… peaceful.

He walked over to the desk and looked at the empty chair behind it. He could almost swear he reached her faint scent and it calmed slightly the whirlwind that was wreaking havoc in his mind.

Step by step he retraced the path he had walked ever since his release from the prison. Sesshoumaru was almost shocked to realise that Kagome had been walking beside him almost all away.

For a while he wondered if it was too late to correct the wrong he had done, by first kissing her all of a sudden, then offering no explanations and treating the woman as distantly as he but could.

For sure that would have hurt the woman, already suffered so much in her life.

But the fear was soon overcome. He knew her, he realised, surprised at the notion. He knew her, and he knew that she would forgive him. He hadn’t yet done too much damage to turn her away from him completely.

His hand brushed the smooth wooden surface of her desk.

He realised that he actually felt lonely, now that she was no longer here. Sesshoumaru clenched his first, now finally realising the truth behind Geoff Thornwell’s words.

Loneliness was a painful, miserable feeling. In the prison he had been much more alone than he was now, yet right this moment, right in this office, the loneliness made his heart ache worse than ever before.

Perhaps it was because back then he had never had anyone who would have been that close to him.

Kagome had been closer to him than probably any other. And now she was gone, leaving him to feel alone.

Sesshoumaru firmly shook his head. The time had come for him to put an end to this nonsense.

Huffing to himself he turned around, stomping away from the office that was no longer his and banged the door shut in his wake. He sat down on his chair and then determinedly picked up the documents. He had work to do. There was no time for endless pondering. He would have plenty of time to think before Kagome would return.

Sesshoumaru stopped.

When Kagome returned… Maybe he would apologise to her.

Shaking his head again to rid himself of each every thought concerning the young CEO, Sesshoumaru lifted the document before his eyes again and got to work.

 


	14. The Touch Of A Shadow

Kagome stood before the window, looking out at the city. In her hands she absently fiddled the blue silk of the tie she was holding. The tie she had bought for Sesshoumaru almost three days ago.

She had only been here for a few days and had come to like New York a lot. Yet, she felt restless, anxious to return to Japan. To step out of the elevator, walk along the portrait gallery into the opening room in which was his desk. With anxiety, she was looking forward to see him sitting behind that desk. To look into his eyes. To give him the tie she had bought for him.

How would he react? Would he be happy to see her again?

She wondered if he was missing her.

A part of her scoffed at the idea. Yeah right. Like Yamasaki Sesshoumaru would be missing  _her_.

She looked at all the tall buildings that seemed they were scraping the sky. The buildings were really similar as the ones back in Tokyo in a way; they were so tall and proud.

Yet the atmosphere here was completely different from that of Japan.

Kagome heaved a sigh.

The restlessness tore her heart.

In a sudden wonder, she lifted her gaze to the dark sky.

It was snowing!

Kagome hurried to the door of her hotel room. She put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and was soon gone.

She walked along the streets. It was chilling and she pulled the jacket tighter on her. Her bare fingers were so cold.

Still, she was smiling.

She had always thought snow to be calming. The beautiful white flakes that gently fluttered through the air took her pain away, if even for a little while.

She stumbled across a small park and rushed over to sit down onto a bench.

And then, she suddenly remembered that snowy day in Sapporo when she had had a snowball-fight with Sesshoumaru. A slightly sad smile rose to her lips as she gathered some of the snow to the palms of her hands.

She hadn’t had any gloves on that day either. It was so odd. Not even two months had passed since that day, yet the memory of it felt so very far away. How could so much have changed in such a short period of time?

Kagome pulled the collar of her jacket higher and burrowed her chin to the warmth.

Somehow, she didn’t really look forward to next week at all. Of course it all was very important to the company, but in her current state of mind it was hard for her to concentrate on that.

She wanted to be back in Japan. She wanted to appear behind Miroku’s door and step in. She wanted her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru’s. She wanted to present her gift to him.

She did not expect hearing explanations.

She would forgive him even if he never apologised.

She just wanted it all to be back to normal.

Sighing, she tilted her face upwards and closed her eyes. The snowflakes tenderly brushed against her forehead, her cheeks, and her jaw, melting soon after landing on her warm skin, washing away her pain and sorrow as they became chilly water.

And then she felt one flake landing on her nose and she couldn’t help but bursting into a fit of giggles. For that small while, all was fine.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru hated shopping. Especially when he had to shop clothes for Rin. Walking hand in hand with the little girl in the kids’ section of the clothing store, surrounded by pink and constantly being stared at by the other customers, almost solely consisting of females, unnerved him greatly.

Pointedly Sesshoumaru reminded himself that he had been through worse than shopping clothes for his daughter.

His scrutinising stare looked around. He walked to grab an item from here and another one from there. Then he held those out for Rin to see.

“What about this?”

“Rin likes that!”

“This?”

“Rin wants that!”

Sesshoumaru patted his girl on the head and took the pieces of clothing.

After a while, they exited the shop, and Sesshoumaru now had a paper bag draped over his arm.

“Dad?”

“Yes Rin?”

“Can Rin have ice cream?”

Sesshoumaru looked into the girl’s sparkling eyes and nodded.

Soon they were sitting at a nearby café and Rin was happily wolfing down her ice cream as Sesshoumaru enjoyed his cup of coffee.

“Rin, you should eat with better manners than that,” Sesshoumaru slightly scolded the child.

“But it’s tasty!”

“That is exactly why,” Sesshoumaru explained, watching his daughter. “Savour it.”

Rin tilted her head in confusion, but slowed her pace nonetheless.

When watching the girl, Sesshoumaru couldn’t help but to realise that he was just like his father. Always strictly but gently advising, teaching the proper etiquette and manners.

Well, he  _had_  been raised as the heir of a great and powerful family anyway. It was only natural.

Taking in the small child’s round, soft face, her long dark hair and the energetic brown eyes, he vowed to himself to give Rin more freedom and choice than he had had in his childhood. Teaching good manners to the girl would not hurt her the slightest, but he was not going to force her to go to a private school, like he had been forced to. Rin deserved a better childhood than him.

And there was one thing connecting the two, other than the blood in their veins.

Neither of them had a true mother. Sesshoumaru had of course had Izayoi, who had been his nanny, and servants and later on even bodyguards, but Rin… She only had him.

Sesshoumaru’s heart clenched. He reached over the table and brushed his daughter’s cheek softly.

The girl looked up to him and flashed him a wide smile.

And that was all he needed.

He found himself answering that smile.

He took a napkin and wiped the corners of Rin’s mouth as well as the girl’s hands clean. Then he took her small hand into his own and the two were off again.

* * *

Inuyasha was lounging on the couch, holding a sleeping Rin in his arms. The cartoons were still going on in the TV. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the armchair, idly reading a book.

“You sure have been coming here often as of late,” Sesshoumaru remarked, not bothering to tear his gaze off his book.

“I don’t want to go home,” Inuyasha replied, staring at the wall. “It’s been a week since Mom left and Dad’s been in a bad mood ever since.”

“Izayoi must be determined, to leave like that.”

“It’s because of you, you know.”

Sesshoumaru lowered his book.

“I know. But what am I to do about it?”

“I dunno. There could be  _something_  that – “

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru cut in. “If I were to drop my cover before them now, it would only make things worse.”

Inuyasha sighed.

“I suppose so.”

“Do not worry. They will patch things up.”

“I seriously hope so,” Inuyasha muttered, but there was still doubt in his voice.

Sesshoumaru set the book aside and walked over to his brother. He scooped the sleeping girl off his lap and went to put her to bed.

When he returned to the living room, Inuyasha was still laying on the couch.

“Are you going to stay the night?”

“Would that be a bother?”

“I suppose not.”

“Thank you, Sesshoumaru.”

The man nodded and sat back down to the armchair.

Silence reigned and Sesshoumaru once again picked up his book.

“Kagome could do it,” Inuyasha suddenly blurted out after a moment or two.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

“If anyone could make them reconcile that would surely be Kagome.”

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother for awhile, then he nodded.

“I suppose so.”                            

“It’s weird, not having her around,” Inuyasha confessed.

“She has only been away for four days,” Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

Inuyasha looked at his brother closely and couldn’t help but to notice that the woman’s absence was bothering his brother too. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

He was certain that Sesshoumaru missed her, even though the stuck-up man probably would never that to anyone, least to himself.

“I didn’t even know she was going on such a trip,” Inuyasha then said, regret in his words.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother.

“The last time I saw her before she left was a week ago. I yelled at her. The look in her eyes…” Inuyasha’s voice trailed off.

Sesshoumaru was listening closely, mildly curious as to why his brother was suddenly opening up.

“She’s still so hurt and broken inside,” Inuyasha said, pain in his voice. “And there’s nothing I can do to help her.”

“Just be there for her,” Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha’s surprised gaze flew to Sesshoumaru. Was he trying to comfort him?

“And I’m sure your yelling did not shock her all that much, she ought to have learned about your poor temper by now.”

Inuyasha smiled faintly.

“She’ll come back,” Sesshoumaru said. “It’s not like it was the last time you ever saw her. She has not disappeared from the face of the world. She’s just on a business trip to New York.”

Inuyasha nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you are right,” he admitted. “I was fretting over nothing.”

“Good that you realised that yourself, too,” Sesshoumaru said dryly.

He got up and went to fetch a blanket. He tossed it to Inuyasha, then took his book from where he had left it.

“I shall leave to bed. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Sesshou.”

His brother turned to glare at him for the nickname, but Inuyasha replied the glare with a smirk. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely turned and left.

How grateful he was to be able to have such a moment. Things were quite alright, despite the row of his parents and Kikyo… Inuyasha felt a stab of pain.

At least, after all these years, he had his brother’s silent support.

* * *

 

It was a charity concert, hosted for the purpose of  raising money for the local children’s hospital. Ayame looked at the crowed, smiled brightly and thanked them all for being there tonight. Then the red-head bowed deeply and exited the stage. The smile disappeared as soon as she noticed a familiar face in the backstage. The woman must have seen her as well, for she turned around and started away.

“Wait,” Ayame cried and ran after the woman.

She did not pay any heed to the red-haired singer, but actually determinedly picked up her pace.

“Hey! Wait up!” Ayame spun to a run and she was far quicker than the woman walking away. The young singer grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

The dark-haired woman turned to glare at the red-head over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were ablaze.

“What do you want?” she snapped so angrily that Ayame flinched.

“I know you don’t want to see my face now,” Ayame started, keeping her hold on the woman’s arm firm. “But I have to explain it to you.”

“Why should I believe any word coming out of your mouth, you lying slut?!”

Ayame gasped, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

“I… I thought we were friends,” she whispered, her eyes downcast.

“Yeah well so did I,” the woman muttered poisonously. She jerked her arm but Ayame’s grip still held.

The young singer lifted her gaze, her emerald eyes hardened.

“I’m going to explain it to you anyway,” she said. “You may or may not believe it. It’s up to you.”

Ayame took a deep breath.

“The only thing the pictures really prove, is that I met with Inuyasha in a café that night. This I don’t deny.”

“Right. You met with Inuyasha and it was all innocent and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders because that’s what friends do,” Kikyo spat.

“I wasn’t finished,” Ayame said. She was hurt by Kikyo’s words. “So shut up and listen.”

Kikyo’s eyes flashed angrily, but she remained silent.

“Yes, I met with Inuyasha, but it wasn’t a date. Miroku-san and Iwajima-san were there too, ask them if you wish, they can confirm it.”

Kikyo huffed.

“As for the reason I wound my arm on Inuyasha’s shoulders, was because I wanted to comfort him. And why is that? Because he had spent whole of the night so far whining about how much he missed you!”

Kikyo snapped.

“Yeah right!” she shrieked. “YOU TWO WERE AT IT BEHIND MY BACK ALL ALONG!”

Ayame’s eyes watered again from the hurt, but the sorrowful look in her eyes was quickly pushed aside when rage ensued.

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?” she yelled right back at the other singer’s face. “You can’t even start to imagine how  ** _I_  **felt when I first saw those horrible photos! It’s all nothing but a huge misunderstanding! Inuyasha wanted to explain, but you were too angry and hurt and you didn’t even talk to him! You refused to even  _listen_  to him! So then Inuyasha got angry and hurt. And guess what he said to us, Kouga and me?”

Ayame glared hard and pointedly at Kikyo, who was mutely staring at the red-haired woman.

“He said ‘Why should I bother, if she's ready to assume the worst of me, judging by few photographs alone? If this is how much she trusts me, there's no reason for me to try to explain it to her. It's over‘.”

Ayame took a few shallow, hasty breaths, trying to calm herself down.

“You care for him and he cares for you too. So that’s why I’m now here, trying to reason with you. Don’t you understand that? I feel partly responsible for this. I refuse to see my friends break up for such a  _petty_  reason!”

“Ayame!”

The man with long black hair worn on a tail hurried over to the two women.

“What’s going on? I heard yelling.”

Ayame’s angry eyes brushed all over Kikyo’s trembling form.

“Nothing,” she replied them, staring hard into Kikyo’s eyes. “I’m done here. Let’s go, Kouga.”

The man looked at the pair, concerned, but complied. He wrapped his arm around the red-haired singer’s shoulders and started to escort her away.

* * *

“What was that all about,” Kouga questioned when the two were in a car, driving back to their apartment. To quiet down the rumours of Ayame’s and Inuyasha’s speculated relationship, Ayame had moved into Kouga’s place few weeks earlier.

“I just saw her there and I couldn’t keep quiet,” Ayame said, watching out of the window. “I wanted to try and reason with her. Tell her that it was all just a misunderstanding.”

“And?” the man pressed on.

“She didn’t take it too well,” the woman sighed. “She still was so angry and hurt. She yelled at me and said some really offensive things.”

“Then why did you bother?” Kouga asked, lifting one hand to briefly brush the woman’s cheek as he glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

“Because I had to. It’s partly my fault after all.”

“Ayame! You did nothing wrong!”

“Neither did Inuyasha,” she countered heatedly. “Yet he’s taking the blame. I won’t allow them to break up because of such a misunderstanding.”

“You won’t allow? Ayame love, they already broke up.”

“It’s not too late yet,” the woman insisted.

“There’s nothing you can do about it,” Kouga said, gently but firmly.

“But – “

“No buts. It’s between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Believe in them and let them work it out. You shouldn’t meddle in it anymore.”

Ayame pouted but she knew that Kouga had a point.

“I don’t want them to break up because of me,” she whispered, the pain evident in her voice.

Kouga sighed.

“It’s not your fault. Maybe partly,” he admitted when he noted the woman was about to object, “but not entirely. A huge part of this mess was the lack of Kikyo’s trust, right?”

Ayame grudgingly nodded.

“Right.”

“You never know. Maybe they just were not meant to be. Maybe they would have broken up anyway, sooner or later.”

“I still don’t have to like it,” Ayame muttered.

* * *

It was Thursday. Kagome had left a week ago. Sango walked along the corridor and sighed to herself. When Kagome was on her trip, Jaken was in charge, and the vice-president simply drew Sango nuts. Another thing that made her wish that the CEO would return soon, was that it seemed that when Kagome was away, the sales manager got to play.

For some reason Kagura seemed even more happy and smug with the CEO gone. Sango shook her head, she just couldn’t understand the woman. She knew that while Kagura did not exactly like Kagome, especially not after stealing Hikaru-kun from her, the sales manager still respected her boss a great deal. Kagura wasn’t that bad, Sango knew. She just needed a reality-check every now and then to keep that arrogance of hers at bay, and now there was no Kagome, dropping her from her height with a few witty words. Most of the time Kagura acted like a real annoying bitch, but Sango could tell that it was more of a façade. Maybe it was some weird defending mechanism. Maybe it was because she had not yet got over Hikaru-kun, though she had given up on him. The more Sango considered it, the more sense it made to her. Kagura hadn’t been that bitchy before, the woman had only changed after the rumours had started to spread.

Sango stepped into the elevator and pushed the button.

The work was really stressing her as of late. As the PR-consultant, Sango was largely responsible of every singer listed under Kyoto Records, in a sense she was like the ultimate manager. And thanks to their overlapping debuts, Ayame-hime and Yuuki Kikyo had soon become a sort of a power duo of Kyoto Records. They were often requested together to perform in events and whatnot.

But now… Now both Kouga and Kikyo’s manager were pleading Sango to arrange so that Ayame and Kikyo would see each other as little as possible.

Sango hated the balancing between making the two appear together enough not to spur any rumours that the speculated pictures and Inuyasha’s, Ayame’s and Kikyo’s rumoured love-triangle would have damaged the relationship between Ayame and Kikyo. Still, she had to keep the duo-appearances few enough so that neither Ayame nor Kikyo could snap.

Sango massaged her temples and stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor.

As the corridor widened into a reception room, she stopped.

The CEO’s assistant was spacing out and staring at the closed wooden door of the CEO’s office.

Sango smiled to herself.

“Doesn’t feel right when she’s gone, huh?”

Sesshoumaru’s gaze snapped to the woman, standing in the doorway. He frowned. He had not heard her come in. Had he been that deep in thought? Sesshoumaru didn’t like the idea at all.

He did not reply, but then again he didn’t have to. Sango had noticed the glimmer in his eyes.

“I wish she would be back soon,” Sango sighed, more to herself than to the assistant. That was why she was very surprised when he actually responded.

“She will be.”

Sango smiled and nodded.

“I came to bring you this, in case you are interested,” she said, tossing a newspaper on Sesshoumaru’s desk.

“It’s the monthly financial extra. There’s reportage of the Gala. You’re in the picture too.”

Sango waved her hand and walked away.

 Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form, then he picked up the newspaper, leafing through it, he soon found the article Sango had been talking about. It was, however, the picture that interested him more.

Kagome was standing in the middle, smiling. Next to her on her right was Mr. Thornwell. Next to the American was standing Kagewaki Hitomi, the young member of Kyoto Records’ Board of management. On Kagome’s left was Sesshoumaru, in his disguise of ‘Hikaru’ of course. Next to him was Myoga.

Kagome was clearly the one in the picture that caught the eye. Her gown was gorgeous and the bright smile on her face made her appear even more beautiful. Sesshoumaru noticed that in the picture, Kagome’s hand was actually resting on his arm. Sesshoumaru’s gaze now brushed to study himself in the picture. It was the first time he had seen a picture of himself in his disguise. The hair of course was the biggest difference, although it had grown back quite a deal and would soon be longer than Miroku’s. He could still very well recognise himself. His sharp eyes easily saw through the disguise.

As he sat there, staring at the picture, a realisation started to dawn on him.

He was amazed by it, and the fact that he hadn’t seen it before.

They looked good together.

His eyes travelled from himself in the picture to Kagome.

No wonder all the rumours, they actually looked like a couple. When he saw himself and Kagome standing side by side he saw that there was something about them that just whispered that they suited each other.

Sesshoumaru put down the paper and looked again at the closed door of Kagome’s office.

She would be back soon.

And when she would, he would apologise to her.

* * *

 

Shippo’s nimble fingers furiously danced over the buttons.

But it was not helping. He took a hit to his jaw and was sent flying down.

“I win again, brat,” Souta declared victoriously. Shippo pouted, he had just lost for the fourth time in a row.

“Give up, Shippo,” Souta teased. “You can’t win me at this game.”

“One more time!”

“You’re on!”

And the game started over again.

Kasumi shook her head, she had never quite understood these violent fighting games where two players would go 1-on-1, but since the boys seemed to enjoy it, she tolerated it.

Honestly. Other children watched cartoons on Saturday morning, but not her son.

“After that one more go, boys, turn it off. The morning news is on soon.”

“Okay Mom,” Souta called, his eyes glued to the screen on which he was kicking Shippo’s ass once again.

Although Shippo missed his mother, he enjoyed greatly when he was visiting grandmother. Uncle Souta was fun and he had all the best video games. Since his grandmother lived in a shrine, there was a lot of room for the boy to play, the whole yard and all the storage buildings. Shippou remembered the one time he had been playing hide and seek with some neighbourhood’s kids and had accidentally fallen into the old dry well in one of the buildings surrounding Grandmother’s house. Mom had been so scared but luckily he hadn’t got hurt.

His mother. Shippo bit his lip.

Shippo had been given up for adoption right after he had been born. He had had a lot of foster families, always wandering from one place to another. He just hadn’t seemed to fit anywhere.

And then, shortly after he had become 5 years old, along came Kagome. At first the adoption agency wouldn’t have wanted Kagome to adopt him; after all she was a young woman who lived alone. But she had a good job and was able to support herself and a son, and she had in the end won over the people at the adoption agency.

And then, for the first time in his life, Shippo had got a mother. He also had got a grandmother and an uncle. Shippo’s ideal family still was missing a father and siblings, but in his secret dreams he had even those all sorted out, in the form of Rin and her father. The fact that both his mother and Rin’s dad had seemed to oppose the idea, did not slow Shippou’s imagination down a bit.

“Alright children, that’s enough for today,” Shippo heard his Grandmother call.

Souta turned off the game console.

“I’ll go help jii-chan with the chores,” he told his mother and vanished to upstairs.

Kasumi changed the channel to the one the news would be on.

“Shippo, there is cereal prepared for you in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Grandma!”

Kasumi smiled.

“Be sure to eat at the table, dear,” she called after the boy.

Then she concentrated back to the news.

“And on to the financial news. The successful recording company Kyoto Records has signed a contract considering the merge with the famous American company Top Records. The contracts were signed four hours ago in New York city, USA, when it was 2 pm of the local time.”

Kasumi gasped.

“Shippo!” she called to the boy. “Your mother is on the news!”

Shippo ran to the living room, clutching the cereal bowl in his tiny hands.

Indeed, there was Kagome, smiling and standing next to a foreign businessman, answering the reporters’ questions in her fluent English.

Kasumi was touched at the sight of her daughter on the screen. For a moment it was almost hard for her to believe that that mature and smiling, successful and stylish businesswoman on TV could be her little Kagome.

‘You really did reach the top, my dear,’ Kasumi thought, the unshed tears blurring her sight. Kagome’s dream had come true and Kasumi was so happy that no words could express her feelings.

Shippo’s small hand reached to touch his mother’s cheek on the screen.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by his Grandmother, who was wiping her eyes dry.

“Don’t worry, Shippo,” she reassured him. “She will be back home soon.”

“I know,” the boy said. “But I still miss her.”

“I know dear. I miss her too, all the time.”

 Kasumi walked over to her grandson and hugged him.

“Now go finish your cereal in the kitchen.”

“Yes, Grandma!”

Kasumi took a final glimpse of her daughter’s smiling face and smiled to herself as well. Then she switched off the TV.

* * *

 

It was Tuesday, and Izayoi had been on her Tokyo escapade for eight days. Katsuo folded the newspaper, unable to concentrate to reading it and sipped his morning tea, deep in thought.

The big house, usually so cosy, now did not feel like home at all. Not with Izayoi away.

Katsuo regretted his outburst from back then. No matter how angry he was at Sesshoumaru he had had no right to lash out at Izayoi.

But she was so damn determined, standing up to him. To prove her point she had actually set out to live alone in their Tokyo residence for the time being. Katsuo knew that everyone opposed him concerning Sesshoumaru’s disowning. Kagome, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Myoga, everyone. Mostly they kept their opinion to themselves, though. Katsuo still could sense their disapproval.

Frowning, he sipped his coffee again. No matter what, he would not admit missing Sesshoumaru.

A servant came in, hesitant.

“Yamasaki-sama?”

“Yes,” Katsuo replied, turning his attention to the servant.

“This was among the morning mail, Sir.”

She held out a brown envelope.

Katsuo took it and looked at it curiously.

There was no address of either the recipient or the sender.

Only Katsuo’s full name in neat characters.

Now he was regarding the envelope frowning suspiciously.

He opened it with hesitating fingers. He peered into the envelop but found no slip of paper inside.

Confused, he turned the envelope upside down onto the table and shook it firmly.

Something had dropped onto the table.

Stunned, Katsuo stared at them.

There, on his dining table lay ten  clipped off pieces of nicely manicured fingernails.

“What the hell,” Katsuo muttered under his breath. Who had lost it so completely that would after cutting his nails send the clippings over to him?

Katsuo picked one up and peered at it.

When he realised it to be a female nail, he immediately had a hunch on the culprit.

He grabbed his cell phone and attacked her the moment she picked up.

“Is this your idea of fun, Izayoi?”

“What are you talking, Katsuo?”

“The finger nail clippings that you had delivered to me.”

“Finger nails? Dear, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t try to act innocent. Stop pulling these pranks, Izayoi. Nothing you do can persuade me to cancel Sessoumaru’s disowning.”

He hung up on her, fuming.

“Throw this away,” he told the servant before he stormed off the dining room.

* * *

 

Kaede set a stack of papers onto the table.

“Here is a copy of the contract. It was faxed to me yesterday evening. Each member of the Kyoto Records’ Board of management leafed through the contract.

“Kagome did well,” Toutousai congratulated as his gaze flew from one line to another.

“I didn’t believe she’d turn out to be such a valuable asset to the company,” Kagewaki Hitomi admitted, leaning back in his chair. “She’s done such a good job that I don’t mind the slightest anymore if she still sleeps around with that assistant of his.”

Kaede pursed her lips.

“She told the rumours to be false and I have no reason to doubt her word.”

“This contract is very beneficial to Kyoto Records,” Myoga cut in.

Saiya nodded.

“Gentlemen, we are really lucky.”

Goshinki strayed from the topic.

“Have any of you heard of Sesshoumaru?”

Each of them shook their head.

“It’s been almost six months since he was released,” Toutousai noted.

Kaede nodded.

“It is weird that he hasn’t contacted any of us or visited the company for once.”

“You’d figure that for a guy like Sesshoumaru, coming to check that his old company is still standing, would be among the first things on his ‘to-do’ -list,” Saiya mused.

“Maybe he’s hiding somewhere in shame,” Kagewaki offered.

“Sesshoumaru?” Goshinki remarked incredulously.

Kaede and Toutousai shook their heads while Myoga appeared oddly quiet. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

“When is Kagome coming back,” Myoga asked to change the subject.

“I received an e-mail informing that her flight from New York left on Sunday morning, so she has returned to Japan yesterday. However, I think she’ll be staying in Tokyo for a few days,” Kaede answered.

Saiya nodded.

“I think that was all for today, was it?”

“Yes,” Toutousai replied.

One by one they got up and left the room.

* * *

 

“When is mom coming back?” Shippo asked his grandmother.

Kasumi bent down to hug the child. She could tell how much he was missing his mother.

“Very soon, dear. She called me on Saturday and told me her flight to Japan would leave on Sunday and that she’d come to pick you up soon after that.”

“But Grandma, it’s already Wednesday! Where is she?”

Tears started to well up in little Shippo’s eyes.

“She is coming back, isn’t she?” he demanded to know.

“Honey,” Kasumi said, sympathising with the boy’s pain. She hugged him tight. “Kagome would never abandon you. Never.”

“But !” the boy sobbed. “Every family I’ve been in has returned me in the end. What if – if mother has grown tired of me like everyone else has!”

Kasumi pulled away from the boy and looked him sternly in the eye.

“Shippo. Listen to yourself. You know your mother. She will come back to get you. She’s my daughter after all.”

Shippo fell silent but his sobs still didn’t quiet down.

Kasumi sighed and pulled the devastated boy into her arms.

“Come on now. I won’t let my cute grandson cry like that,” she said as she wiped the tears away.

“I can phone Sango-san if it makes you feel better,” Kasumi promised. “Maybe Kagome went back to Kyoto first, to visit the office.” Kasumi picked up her phone, though she was not too convinced of her own word. Kagome had told her that her flight was from New York to Narita airport near Tokyo since that way it saved a few hours on the long trip.

* * *

 

“Iwajima Sango speaking… Higurashi-san! I was just thinking of calling to you. Kagome should be back in Japan already, right? …No, she hasn’t been to office at all. I thought her flight was to Narita and not to Osaka... She hasn’t come to pick Shippou up?”

Sango frowned. That was unlike Kagome. Sango had thought Kagome would have gone to her mother’s straight from the airport.

“Higurashi-san, please do not worry. And tell Shippou-kun not to worry too. After all the flight should take about 15 hours so in truth Kagome returned to Japan the day before yesterday. She might be just sleeping away the jet lag.”

Sango nodded.

“I could go to check her house during my lunch break. … Okay. Sure, I can ask him. It’s no trouble.  Yes. Tell Shippo-kun hi for me. Yes. Goodbye, Higurashi-san.” Sango hung up.

Though she had tried her best to re-assure Kagome’s mother, she couldn’t help but feel concerned herself. She grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of her office. A moment later she stepped out of the elevator when it has reached the top floor. Hurrying along the corridor she came into the reception room Sesshoumaru was working at.

“Suzuki-san,” Sango called to the assistant. Sesshoumaru lifted his head. He hated how the woman continuously kept creeping up at him.

“Iwajima-san,” he acknowledged with a nod.

“Kagome-chan’s mother just called me,” Sango told him.

He could tell that something worried the PR-consultant.

“And?”

“She wanted me to ask you if Kagome-chan had contacted you or anything.”

“No, I have heard nothing of her since I saw her to the airport. Why?” Sesshoumaru’s suspicions were rising now.

“Because Shippo-kun is worried and so is Higurashi-san. Kagome-chan was supposed to arrive to Tokyo on Monday, but she still has not come to pick Shippo up. She hasn’t been to work either. Last times she has contacted anyone were from before she took the flight.”

Sesshoumaru shrugged, pushing aside the nasty feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

“Maybe she stayed in New York for a few extra days,” he offered.

Sango shook her head.

“If so, why didn’t she call her mother about the change of plans?” Sango bit her lip and turned around. “I’m going to check her house,” she told the assistant. “If Kagome-chan contacts you, please let me know immediately.”

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched the woman hurry away.

What was going on? Although he could come up with many explanations and excuses for Kagome’s sudden disappearance, none of them really could wash away the concern.

‘She’s fine,’ he told himself firmly. ‘Stop fretting about her, you have work to do. She’s bound to strut into the office tomorrow morning like nothing would have happened, anyway.’

Sighing he turned back to gaze at his monitor, but an odd restlessness kept pestering till he finally gave up in the afternoon and left home.

* * *

 

Later that day, in the evening, a hasty and persistent knocking echoed throughout the apartment. Sesshoumaru cursed and strode to answer the door. He was home alone, Rin was visiting a friend and Miroku was over at Sango’s.

He yanked the door violently open in his irritation.

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise.

The man strode in, clearly agitated, without offering any excuses. A startled Sesshoumaru closed the door after him.

“How did you know where I live?”

The stupidity of his question dawned onto him as soon as he had spoken the words.

“Nevermind,” Sesshoumaru muttered.

Something was clearly off. The man had not even bothered to take his shoes off when he had got in. There was a grave look in his reddish brown eyes.

“Hikaru, I found out who took the pictures.”

Sesshoumaru frowned.

“What pictures?”

 Hiten growled in frustration.

“The pics that were published in the crappy magazine, the ones of you brother!”

Sesshoumaru did not really follow where this was all going, but he gestured for Hiten to continue.

The man began pacing in Miroku’s living room.

“I managed to get a hold of an e-mail. It was otherwise empty, but those pictures were as an attachment. However, the e-mail was protected and coded so well that I could not trace either the sender or recipient.”

Sesshoumaru snorted to himself. What kind of a hacker was unable to trace a simple e-mail?

“I did, however, manage to access the properties of the pictures.”

“And how would that prove helpful?”

“The pictures weren’t scanned but transferred straight from the camera itself. So in the picture details you can see the model of the camera.”

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. To him, this all seemed rather pointless. It had been weeks since the pictures anyway, and the damage had already been done.

“So I started to look for lists of people who have bought that certain type of a camera. And I found this.”

He abruptly stopped and handed over a printed list of names, one of which he had circled.

“Komatsu Ren?” Sesshoumaru read.

Hiten nodded vigorously.

“Well that’s not going to help us much. For all we know, that name might as well be fake.”

“Oh, but it is, that is exactly my point.”

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“Well then, how will a fake name reveal some lousy money-hungry paparazzi?”

“Because I know that person! And he’s far from your usual paparazzi.”

Hiten sighed and plopped down to the sofa.

“Hikaru, there’s something I haven’t told you.”

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to Hiten.

“Then do tell me.”

“I wasn’t thrown into jail just because I broke into government’s databank and downloaded more than a few classified files, got sloppy at that and got caught. My circumstances are actually more similar to yours – save of course that I wasn’t innocent but had actually committed the crime they accused me off.”

“Hiten?”

“I was set up,” the man growled, turning his head so that his eyes met with Sesshoumaru’s. “When I broke into that databank I took precautions to cover my tracks. But someone must have uncovered them after me. And I have a strong guess who that someone is.” Mutely, Hiten pointed at the circled name on the list.

“’Komatsu Ren’ is an anagram. The guy’s true name is Renkotsu. He used to be a member in a yakuza-gang that was a rival to my father’s gang.”

“Used to be a member?”

“The yakuza gang was annihilated, 6 years ago,” Hiten explained.

“Annihilated, the whole gang?” Sesshoumaru asked, shocked at the brutality of all.

Hiten nodded.

“It was another rivalling gang, newcomers. Only seven people survived the bloodbath, and Renkotsu is one of them. Those seven are still very much present in the underworld, and have built themselves a great reputation. They’ve nicknamed them ‘Shichinintai’ on the streets.”

“And this Renkotsu was also the one to set you up?”

Hiten nodded again.

“I can’t prove it, but I’m almost certain of it. There aren’t many hackers around that can decipher my code, leaving my tracks exposed.”

“But why would he have set you up? Because of your connections to their former rival yakuza gang?”

“No. It was because of revenge. I found out five years ago that Shichinintai’s leader had smuggled some ancient gigantic weapon called Banryuu into the country. I busted his ass.”

“Was the leader convicted?”

“No. Someone must have paid some pretty outrageous sum of money. He walked out free.”

“Then why avenge him?”

“It’s a matter of honour. He could have been convicted, without his rich saviour at least.” Hiten shrugged. “Besides, I belong to the underworld myself, yet I betrayed another member of the kingdom of thieves and thugs.”

“You’re hardly a thief,” Sesshoumaru noted.

Hiten shook his head.

“You’re wrong, I’m almost the most dangerous thief of all – I don’t care for money, for I steal something much more valuable – information.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, but soon a frown started to work its way onto his face as he digested all that Hiten had just revealed to him.

“But if all this is true – “

“There’s a little doubt of it being true,” Hiten insisted.

“Why would an ex-yakuza take pictures of my brother with some celebrity, just to sell those pics to some magazine?”

“That, Hikaru my pal, is the question unanswered.” Hiten took a deep breath. “But I have a hunch.”

“I’m listening.”

“I think that the pics were taken with the very intention of separating Inuyasha from Kikyo.”

“But why would anyone want to see the two break up? This gets more messed up the more you tell me,” Sesshoumaru grumbled.

“Whatever. I’ve learned to trust my gut and right now it's telling me that something about this case is really fishy. And I think that this is really important. I don’t know why, but that’s what my instincts tell me.”

“What bad would Inuyasha or Kikyo ever have done to Shichinintai?” Sesshoumaru asked, frowning.

“I don’t think they’ve done anything, I think there’s more to this than the Shichinintai.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Hiten had set out to look for answers and the ones he had found only brought forth a bunch of more questions.

* * *

 

A few days after the fingernail-incident, another brown envelope appeared, bearing Yamasaki Katsuo’s name on it. Katsuo stared at the offensive envelope, unsure of what to do. He had made it clear to Izayoi not to pull any further pranks on him but despite his warning there it was, another envelope. A part of him did not want to open it. He didn’t want to know what was inside.

But another part of him was curious.

He saw his hands move out, as if they had a will of their own. They grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it.

Like last time, there was no note or letter in the envelope.

But this time, there weren’t any nails either.

Confused, Katsuo’s long fingers fished out a lock of blueish black hair. He stared at it a long while, twisting and turning it in his hand.

It did not belong to Izayoi, he noticed as much. Izayoi’s dark hair was not quite as smooth as this, nor did it have this kind of a slightly bluish hue.

But if it was not Izayoi’s hair… Then who was it, laughing at his expense? What did all this mean, the brown envelopes and the bits and pieces of some person? Frowning, he put the lock of hair back into the envelope and then called a servant and told him to get rid of the envelope. Just to be safe, Katsuo doubled the guarding of his mansion.

* * *

 

On the following day, however, there was yet another envelope awaiting Yamasaki Katsuo.

“This is it,” Katsuo muttered darkly under his breath as he tore the envelope open in his seething fury. “I’m taking this to the police, I’m sick and tired of these harassing –“

Katsuo swallowed the rest of the sentence. He froze completely and stared at the piece of white silk, his eyes widened.

That was all that the envelope contained, this time.

A piece of white silk, cut in the shape of a square. It was quite an innocent piece of canvas altogether.

Save for a brown stain that looked alarmingly like blood.

“Dad? What’s that?”

Katsuo turned and saw his son in the doorway.

“Inuyasha.”

He tried to grasp for words but he couldn’t bring himself to start to explain it all to Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha was persistent.

“Dad?” he asked again, pushing it.

Inuyasha plopped down onto the seat across from Katsuo’s and stared at the bloodied piece of silk questioningly.

Katsuo sighed and gave in.

“It’s the third one of these I’ve received.”

“What, cloth smeared with blood?”

“No. There brown envelopes that have only my name on it. There’s never a note or letter but always something else in. First it was cut fingernails. Then it was a lock of hair. Today, this.”

“Take it to the police,” his son immediately answered.

Katsuo was a little surprised to see how mature his son actually seemed to be. Inuyasha regarded his father gravely.

“You’re right,” Katsuo nodded. “I’ll go straight away.”

Katsuo put the piece of bloodied silk carefully back into the envelope. The prank had got quite serious. A bloodied garment was after all quite a clear threat.

 

* * *

 

“I see. Thank you.” Sango hung up. For a while she just stood there, helpless. Then she spun into action, rushing to Kagura’s office.

“What?” the sales manager snapped at the sight of Sango.

“Shut up and come with me,” Sango barked. Her voice was tight with a sense of urgency so unlike the PR-consultant that Kagura bit back any retorts and complied. Together they marched down the corridor and took an elevator to the 12th floor. There, at the studios, they found Miroku. Sango told him the same, to follow her.

The three of them hurried to the top floor, where they found Inuyasha chatting with Sesshoumaru. From afar Miroku could not tell what they were talking about but they both bore grave expressions.

“Quit chit-chatting,” Sango snapped at them, “and come after me, this is important!”

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged a long glance, but decided to humour Sango and joined the growing mass of Sango-groupies.

Sango stopped behind a closed door and lifted her hand to knock on it.

“Sango,” Kagura hissed. “What the hell are you doing? The Board of management is having a meeting in that conference room! You can’t just –“

But Sango didn’t listen, she had already stepped into the room.

“She’s finally lost it,” Inuyasha said, staring after her his eyes wide in horror.

Sesshoumaru huffed and followed Sango into the room. Miroku, Kagura and Inuyasha hesitated, but went in after Sango.

“Iwajima-san! What is the meaning of this?” Kaede demanded, outraged.

“You better have a good reason for interrupting the meeting,” Saiya said coldly.

Sango didn’t seem intimidated by that.

“I contacted Geoff Thornwell this morning,” Sango blurted out, watching the room full of confused expressions and a few single raised eyebrows.

“He told me, that he had personally seen Kagome to the airport on Sunday morning. He had witnessed her at the check-in desk and she had gone on to board the plane.”

“And…?” Goshinki demanded, unimpressed.

“And I recently called to Narita airport. They confirmed that the flight arrived safely and on schedule, on Monday afternoon. I also asked them to check about Kagome’s luggage but they found nothing, so she must have been at check out to get her luggage.”

“Iwajima-san, please. What is your point?” Myoga asked gently.

“Kagome has arrived to Japan, on Monday afternoon, to Narita airport in Tokyo. Right now it’s Friday, so Kagome has been in Japan for three full days. She has not gone to see her mother to pick up her son like she had promised. She had not been to the Yamasaki-family’s Tokyo residence either, Izayoi had told so to Kagome’s mother.”

The others started to catch on and the expressions grew serious throughout the room.

“Kagome has not been to Kyoto Records either, not once. I’ve been going to her house too, but she is not there either. And her cell phone has been turned off, I’ve tried to call her a zillion times.”

“Kagome is in Japan,” Sango finished feebly. “And she’s nowhere to be seen.” She sobbed right then, and Miroku rushed forward to embrace the woman.

The members of the Board of management exchanged worried glances as a deadly silence filled the room, broken only by Sango’s quiet sobs. Even Kagura, who had been very open about her dislike towards Kagome ever since losing Hikaru-kun to the CEO, was now pale, her eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl and turned around, storming out of the room, his face darker than Inuyasha had ever seen it to be.

“Someone call the police,” Kaede sighed. “The meeting is postponed until further notice.”

A restless worry welling in her, she watched the worried and serious faces that were all turned to her.

“That’s all.”

Kaede felt her throat tighten and she followed Sesshoumaru’s tracks and walked out of the room.


	15. In The Dark

_Previous Monday, around 5:30 PM, Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

Kagome dragged her luggage behind her. She was thoroughly exhausted and agitated, anxious to get out and breathe some fresh air. Sitting still in her small seat in the horrible airplane for 15 hours had been pure torture and had almost driven her to insanity. Almost. Sitting still and boring to death was not Kagome’s idea of fun. She sighed to herself and stepped into the huge lobby of the airport. It felt good to be back in Japan, even though she really, really just wanted to collapse on her soft bed right now. She wondered if she should go to her mother’s place. That had been the initial plan, but she wanted peace and quiet that she knew she would not find at the shrine, not with her grandfather, Souta and her little five-year-old running about.

Then Kagome remembered. Izayoi-san! If she still was staying in Tokyo, she could go to her place till she would be recovered of the jet lag! It was a good plan. Kagome nodded to herself.

As she raised her gaze, her eyes spotted her name. Frowning, she studied at the short and chubby, toad-like man dressed as a taxi-driver. He was holding up a sign that bore her name on it.

That was odd. No one was supposed to be here expecting her. Biting her lip, she then came to the conclusion that her mother had probably called a taxi for her. After all, it was very typical for her mother to be considerate like that. Kagome walked over to the driver.

The man bowed down.

“Follow me, please,” he said, his voice raspy in a way that gave Kagome the creeps. Ignoring the unpleasant feeling, she followed after the man.

She vaguely remembered stepping into the taxi. Then everything had blacked out.

* * *

 

_Current time: Friday, around 2 PM, Kyoto, Japan_

Sango had recovered somewhat. She was no more crying, but it was obvious that she could not concentrate on her work at all. Kagura could not blame her. The current situation concerned them all. Myoga had called to the police just a moment ago, begging them to keep the investigation secret. Miroku was looming about, watching Sango, concerned.

There was a knock on the door. Miroku went to get it. Sango looked at the man behind the door and cursed.

“Crap,” she hissed under her breath.

“What is it,” Kagura asked quietly.

“That man is a journalist. He’s been bugging me for the whole week to set an interview with Kagome about the trip and contract of merging, so I agreed to set a time for today. I’m running out of excuses.”

Kagura was silent for awhile.

“Yamasaki-san,” she called out to Miroku then. “Please take Iwajima-san home. She appears not to be feeling too well.”

Sango looked at Kagura, disbelieving.

“Kagura-san, you do not understand, I have to – “

“I’ve got it covered. Go home.”

Sango blinked.

“Kagura-san…? You …”

“I’m the Sales Manager, am I not?”

Kagura turned on her heels and walked over to the reporter.

“I am Ogawa Kagura, the Sales Manager of Kyoto Records. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Higurashi-san has not been able to come to work; it seems that the jet lag got to her bad. However, I will gladly answer to any questions you have.”

The reporter regarded the woman before him. He was disappointed, he had really wanted to interview the CEO. However, the deadline for his article was fast approaching. Not having any other option, the man gave a nod.

“Let’s go to my office, shall we,” Kagura flashed a brief smile. She escorted the man away.

Stunned, Sango stared after the woman as Miroku walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

It spoke volumes of the seriousness of the situation, for Kagura to actually be nice and doing her a favour.

* * *

 

_At the same time in an unknown location, Japan_

Kagome sat blindfolded on a wooden chair. Her hands were tied in her lap. The rope was on so tight that it was painfully eating her wrists. But just tying the hands had not been enough for them. No, to ensure she would not escape, her arms and ankles were also tied, to the chair. She was only freed from the chair once a day to stretch her legs and when she needed to use the toilet. She was fed three times a day.

From the voices she could hear she could make up that there were three of them, and one of them was the short man with the raspy voice.

After a few days Kagome had stopped resisting her catchers. The first day when someone had come to free her for the toilet, she had tried her best to scratch the criminal she did not see. They had cut her fingernails short after that incident.

Sometime after that, though, someone had touched her hair. Something had snapped in Kagome’s head as she had felt and unknown hand caressing her locks. She had resisted them then, flailing wildly around wanting to escape that offensive limb. She had stopped when she felt the warm trickle of blood rolling down her cheek and the side of her neck, vanishing under the collar of her shirt. Only then did she realise that whoever was touching her hair was also holding a knife.

Annoyed, the harasser slapped her across her face, causing her lip to slit, and then took such a firm grip of her hair that Kagome had almost screamed as he yanked her head violently by the raven strands. Her scalp had been stinging long after that.

Another time she had tried to blindly escape after coming from a toilet visit. For that attempt she had received a black eye. Under the blindfold her right eye had walled up due to the punch.

Kagome knew that the man who had been to the airport to get her was not the one who had been behind these violent outbursts. He was too short and not in a good enough shape to cause such damage with single strike. No, the plump, toad-like man resorted to a different kind of torture.

He kept whispering to her ear how beautiful she was, with that creepy, raspy voice of his. His plump fingers touched her in brief caresses every now and then. And that was far more horrifying for Kagome than any slap or punch she would earn from either of the two thugs.

Kagome was terrified. She had not been this scared since she had been trapped in the darkness, back when she had been a child, lying numb on her bed, fearfully eyeing the dark corners of her room, her ears toned to each separate sound so she would know when her dad would be home.

A part of her felt like that small, lost, broken child. A pained, fearful being.

But Kagome wasn’t a child anymore. She refused to give her capturers the pleasure of seeing her break. She refused to talk to them, even when they tried to get her to talk. She took every hit in without a word or wince, swallowing her silent screams. She would not wet her blindfold with tears, even when her soul was quivering and crying in fear. She would not let any of her true feelings show on the surface. She had perfected her acting skills, always hiding her sorrow and pain. She would hide them from her torturer’s eyes as well.

Though she was afraid, helpless and despaired inside, on the outside she appeared silent and indifferent.

She would  _not_  break in front of them.

* * *

 

The next day Higurashi Kasumi came to Kyoto together with her grandson and Yamasaki Izayoi. After Sango had called her she could not bear waiting in Tokyo. Izayoi had been worried as well and had abandoned her Tokyo retreat.

Katsuo was meeting them with Inuyasha on the train station.

“I promised that Kasumi-san and Shippo can stay over. I don’t think either of them would feel comfortable at Kagome’s house, seeing how…” Izayoi’s voice trailed off.

Katsuo swallowed his pride and pulled his wife into his arms.

“It’s fine. Everything will be alright.” As he said these words holding Izayoi close, his golden eyes bore into Kasumi’s worried brown orbs. Kasumi nodded, quiet. She wanted to believe in Katsuo’s words but wasn’t sure if she could.

“Let’s not stand here all day,” Inuyasha barked. “Let’s go home.”

Izayoi pulled away from Katsuo and nodded. The five of them started to walk away to where Katsuo’s car was waiting.

When they had returned to the Yamasaki mansion and Kasumi and Shippo had been shown to their quarters, there was a small family meeting in the drawing room.

“What has been happening?” Izayoi asked as she sat down onto the sofa next to Inuyasha. “When Inuyasha called me his voice sounded oddly strained.”

Inuyasha turned his gaze away.

“I don’t think it’s just the fact that Kagome’s missing that’s going on here. And I think it’s related to that phone call from earlier. The one you said something about nails.”

Izayoi was pinning Katsuo down with her stare.

The man sighed and turned to look at his wife.

“I’ve been receiving some weird mail for the past week. I’d get a brown envelope that would have nothing on it save for my name, no addresses of either me or the sender’s. In those envelopes has never been any kind of a note or letter inside.”

“Then what was in those envelopes?”

“In the first one, fingernail clippings. At first I thought they were from you, that’s why the phone call.”

“You seriously thought I would do something like that?” Izayoi wondered, shaking her head. “Never mind, go on.”

“In the second envelope there was a lock of hair. I could tell it wasn’t yours so that was when I realised that you weren’t the culprit.”

“And the third envelope then?”

“The third envelope is the last, at least this far. Inside it was a cut out piece of silk, stained with blood.”

Izayoi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“That’s when I took the matter over to the police,” Katsuo said quietly, a grave look in his golden eyes. “I hope the envelopes will end with this, but even if they won’t, the police will be on it.”

Izayoi nodded. She was shocked to learn of the strange envelopes addressed to her husband. Who could be behind such a thing? It was clearly threatening.

“Is there anyone you might have upset lately?” Izayoi asked, concerned.

Katsuo shook his head.

“As a politician I cannot always please everyone, but I haven’t been doing any decisions as of late that would justify sending threatening letters like that or any hate mail in the first place. Besides, my period in office will end in a few months. Why would anyone bother this late…? I’m retiring after this term after all.”

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Inuyasha said quietly.

“What about Kagome, then?” Izayoi asked.

“The police are investigating her disappearance. Right now we wish that media doesn’t catch on about her disappearance, and that the police will find her soon,” Katsuo said heavily.

Izayoi nodded.

Inuyasha remained silent. Though his heart was heavy with the current gloomy tidings, there was a slight silver lining to that despairing dark cloud.

His mother was home and his parents were no longer arguing.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru realised that he had been staring blankly at the screen for quite a while already without getting anything done. Frustrated, he slammed his fist at the desk and then his shoulders slumped suddenly, his forehead coming to rest on his balled fists that lay on the desk. It was impossible for him to concentrate. Not that he was the only one in the company who had trouble working. Sango still hadn’t returned to work and had taken a sick leave. The board of management were obviously worrying over Kagome’s disappearance as well, and in their meetings only a few things got decided. The worry was like flu, it was contagious and everyone got their fair share of it, it hung in the air, it loomed in the corridors, the whole building seemed to be permeated by it.

The only person who did not appear worried about Kagome’s disappearance was the vice president, Jaken. But then again, the man had never taken a liking to the CEO.

How was Sesshoumaru to work, right next to Kagome’s empty office, knowing that behind that heavy wooden door was nothing? His emotions were like an overwhelming, raging storm and no matter how he tried to control them; he had as much luck in that as a man has in commanding a hurricane to stop blowing. The worry was gnawing on him as intensely as the anger was burning his soul. The anxiety was oppressive and distressing enough for him to want to scream.

There had not yet been any word from the police, no one knew of Kagome’s whereabouts. It was as if she had just disappeared. Vanished. One moment she had been there, the next she was gone.

That thought brought another into his mind, one he had not even thought about before.

Kagome couldn’t be gone for good, could she? She would still come back, wouldn’t she? The police would find her all well and healthy and bring her back! … Wouldn’t they?

A chill cold as ice ran down his spine as his head suddenly snapped up and turned to stare at the wooden door leading to an empty office in alarm.

Kagome  _was_  still alive, wasn’t she? Wasn’t she?!

Frustrated, Sesshoumaru shot up in one fluid motion. He strode over to the door and then, with a strangled growl started to pound his fists against the relentless wooden surface. 

He did not know anything. He did not know where she was, he did not know how she was doing, he did not know if she was alone or with someone, he did not know is she was alright… He did not even know if she was alive.

The uncertainty was eating him alive. It was tearing his insides, it was mauling his heart. The only thing he knew was that there was nothing he could do for her.

And that only made him feel worse.

The uncertainty and anxiety brought forth frustration, which was steadily turning into anger. And that anger was so great it was quickly becoming a rage. That was why Sesshoumaru was now banging at the heavy wooden door, in a desperate attempt to vent it all out.

And that was how Miroku found him as he stepped out of the corridor. He studied his second cousin for a while. While sudden outburst of emotion was rare for Sesshoumaru, Miroku couldn’t blame him. Sympathy flickered in his eyes.

“Sesshoumaru,” he called out to his cousin softly.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fists against the door one more time and then took deep breaths to calm down while his forehead rested on the warm wood.

“I can’t work,” the man breathed out, while still leaning against the door. “I can’t concentrate. I keep on worrying, and I get frustrated and angry and – “

“I know, Sesshoumaru. I know.”

Sesshoumaru finally turned around and locked his gaze with his cousin’s.

“No, Miroku. You don’t know.” Sesshoumaru plopped down onto his chair and buried his face in his hands. Miroku walked into the room and sat down onto the soft chair next to Sesshoumaru’s desk.

“I lost control. At the night of the ball, I kissed her. And I… I was afraid.” Sesshoumaru’s eyes, eyes that had a somewhat desperate look to them, sought out Miroku’s violet orbs. To Miroku, his cousin looked like a man trapped. The pain was clearly etched on his features, and somehow it was really horrifying and unsettling to Miroku that Sesshoumaru, his second cousin who always appeared so calm and collected, could be so clearly and openly distressed.

“I was bearing a foolish notion that opening my heart up to other people would expose me and weaken me. That it would make me vulnerable. And she… She was so important to me. I already trusted her so much and then I even kissed her… I was at a loss with myself, Miroku. When I realised what I was doing, that I actually was kissing her, I retreated. I walked away without any explanations to her. I started to edge away, to distance myself of her. Because I could not allow her to become my weakness. To protect myself I was ready and willing to drive her away.”

Miroku said nothing, just looked at his cousin sympathetically.

“Then, when she was on her business trip, I found myself unable to concentrate. Slowly I came to realise that I had grown accustomed of her company. I came to realise I had been a fool. I finally understood that I needed to let go of my walls. That even if I let her in, I would not grow weaker. And I decided I would apologise to her. As soon as she got back I would apologise to her!” His words died, his throat was suddenly painfully tightening. His words were a mere whisper at first, but steadily gained more strength to them. “Now when I’m finally ready, finally willing to admit to myself what I feel for her, now that I want to allow her into my heart, she’s gone. She’s gone, Miroku!”

Miroku was silent for a moment of two, digesting all he had heard. The state of Sesshoumaru’s distress must have been even greater than it seemed, never had his cousin opened up in front of him like this. Never had Sesshoumaru so openly spoken out what was in his mind and heart.

“You were right, Sesshoumaru. I did not know.”

That was all Miroku could think of saying. He desperately wanted to reach out, to assure Sesshoumaru that it would all be fine.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t know all would be fine, and he knew Sesshoumaru would not accept any words of comfort.

_Don’t worry, it’ll be alright. I’m sure Kagome will be just fine._

Miroku snorted. Yes, those words sounded fake and false even to him. For certain, they would not carry any comfort to Sesshoumaru.

Balling his hand into a fist, Miroku walked up to Sesshoumaru. He set his hand on his cousin’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flew to meet with his. Words would not be necessary, Miroku realised in an instant. Even such a little gesture like this might help Sesshoumaru understand.

* * *

 

The apartment was disturbingly quiet. Sesshoumaru glanced around and huffed. Miroku had been staying over at Sango’s a lot lately, the PR consultant still was worried sick, and according to Miroku wasn’t eating well. Rin had been staying over at his parents. Sesshoumaru didn’t want his daughter to worry needlessly. He knew he was not sure he could keep up a strong front before his daughter. Besides, Shippou needed the company, and Rin would be a good distraction for Mrs. Higurashi as well.

That, though, left Sesshoumaru alone in his second cousin’s two-bedroom apartment. He sat on the sofa, a book in his lap. It was proving pointless though, he just couldn’t concentrate. He had just realised that he had been reading the same sentence over and over again, not really even registering the words he had been reading.

Sesshoumaru startled as there suddenly was a loud knock on the door. He put the book aside and got up and walked over to the door.

“Hiya,” the short man greeted once the door had been opened. “You haven’t been showing your face lately so I decided to pop in for a visit. Is it okay to come in?”

“Sure,” Sesshoumaru said, moving aside to allow the guest in.

Hiten grinned and stepped in, taking off his coat and removing his shoes before he walked into the living room after Sesshoumaru.

“So, what’s up?” Hiten asked as he tossed himself onto the armchair while Sesshoumaru seated himself onto the sofa.

“I could be better,” the man mumbled.

Hiten looked at his friend sharply, noting the pain etched onto his features. The hacker frowned.

“What has happened?” the man asked. Hikaru-kun’s expression and behaviour were both unusual. There was something going on that seemed to be deeply troubling his former cell-mate.

“You know that Kagome recently went on a business trip to New York to sign the contract of merging?”

‘Kagome? Oh, he means Higurashi, the CEO of Kyoto Records? Knowing her on the first name basis…’ Hiten drew his own conclusions about that.

“Yes, I followed the news. What about it?”

“All evidence points that she has returned to Japan, over a week ago. Still, she is nowhere to be found.”

Hiten’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“She hasn’t come to the office, she hasn’t visited her own house, she hasn’t gone to see any of her friends, and she hasn’t gone to pick up his son from her mother’s though she had promised to. We can follow her to Narita airport, but after that the trail just vanishes.”

“You seem to be awfully concerned about this matter,” Hiten said observantly. “I take it that she’s not just a boss to you?”

Sesshoumaru’s jaw clenched.

“She was the first one to find me out, to realise that there was more to ‘Hikaru-kun’ that it seemed. She’s one of the few I trust, even before she knew about my true identity she treated me almost as an equal, despite my being a mere assistant.”

Hiten remembered the reportages he had seen about the Kyoto Record’s annual Gala, the grand ball. He remembered all the pictures and videos featuring the charming CEO, and he remembered the person who had stood by her side.

“You are attracted to her,” Hiten stated, studying Sesshoumaru’s features. “I don’t blame you though, she’s a beautiful woman and the two of you make a handsome pair.”

“What I feel for her is beside the point,” Sesshoumaru hissed, his hands clenching to fists. “The point is that she has disappeared. I don’t know where she is, if she then is even alive anymore.”

“Uncertainty. That is one of the worst feelings I know,” Hiten admitted. “But worry not,  _Hikaru-kun_. After all, you’re friends with one of the best hackers in Japan. And I take it that you’ve taken the matter to the police as well. We’ll find your girl, for sure.”

“Thank you, Hiten.”

“This is what friends are for, Hikaru.”

Sesshoumaru’s expression changed slightly, as he just thought of something.

“Hiten, there is something else you could look into.”

“And what’s that?”

“My father has received some very odd mail as of late – a lock of hair, fingernail clippings and even a piece of silk with blood on it. They’ve always come in brown envelopes that have only bore the recipient’s name on it.”

“Cryptic. Well, I like solving mysteries. There’s nothing like a good challenge. Rest assured, Sesshoumaru. I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you, Hiten. That puts my mind somewhat at ease.”

* * *

 

The dark-haired man with a deceivingly kind face lit a cigarette and took a deep breath in. Then he exhaled, the pale smoke invading the dimly lit room. He watched silently his companions that occupied the room, some standing, some sitting down.

“Everything’s going smoothly,” the short and squat man reported to a young man who was sprawled on the sofa. “The bitch hasn’t caused much trouble, though she’s still stubborn as hell.”

“Has she openly resisted you or attempted to escape?” asked a sly-looking bald man.

“Not for a while now,” the short man replied. “But she’s not breaking,” he added morosely. “She doesn’t seem afraid and she’s not crying either.”

“How boring,” the man with the kind face mumbled, breathing out more cigarette smoke.

“I don’t get it,” whined the youngest of all those men. “We aren’t asking for any ransom, so why did we snatch the stupid chick in the first place?”

“Because the boss told us to, Jakotsu,” the young man on the sofa replied, fingering his long raven braid thoughtfully.

“And the boss is paying us good money,” the bald man added.

“We are indebted to the boss anyway,” muttered the short man.

“But what is the boss after?” Jakotsu mumbled.

“What is that to you?” Renkotsu said harshly, glaring at the young man.

“What the boss wants is to torment his rivals,” Suikotsu stated matter-of-factly as he dumped his cigarette.

“Suikotsu,” Renkotsu chastised, glaring at the man.

“What?” a hideous grin twisted his formerly kind features. “That’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“Shut it, you two,” Bankotsu barked. Then the leader of the group turned to look at the toad-like man standing before him. “Thank you for the report, Mukotsu. You should head back now, better not leave the girl alone with those thugs for too long. There’s no telling what Kyoukotsu might do to her and we don’t want her dead after all.”

Mukotsu nodded.

“I’ll be back in a few days then.” The squat man turned and walked away, leaving the room behind.

“The chick would be much better off dead,” Jakotsu mumbled, caressing the blade of a knife he was holding.

“Agreed. It would be exhilarating to see the blood flow,” Suikotsu said, licking his lips.

“Don’t even think about it, or the blood you see flowing will be your own,” Bankotsu warned, a deadly weight on his words.

“The boss needs the girl alive,” Renkotsu reminded the two. “Neither of you will kill her off. Not just because you loathe women,” at that point, the bald man pinned Jakotsu down with his stare, “or because you want to see blood.” Renkotsu glared at Suikotsu.

Jakotsu pouted and didn’t say anything anymore.

“Whatever,” Suikotsu huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 

“Remind me again why I am here,” Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his younger half-brother.

“Because you’ve been so gloomy lately, I thought you seriously need this.” Inuyasha grinned as he set the pint down before Sesshoumaru.

The man shrugged. If it was Inuyasha’s treat, might as well go along with it. He grabbed the pint and poured the beer down his throat.

It was a very Inuyasha-like solution, to forget about all worries by getting wasted. Sesshoumaru did not revert to such immature means to deal with problems. Well, at least he did not revert to those often, Sesshoumaru corrected himself. There were times though, when all he wanted was to forget. Like back when he had been fired because of the false accusations. Like now, when the woman he loved has disappeared and there was nothing he could do to get her back.

He set the empty pint down onto the table and Inuyasha immediately ordered him another one, this time moving to something a bit stronger.

And that was how the evening progressed. The curious thing was that Inuyasha himself had refrained from drinking more than a one single pint of beer.

It was raining heavily when they finally left the bar. Inuyasha walked Sesshoumaru into the taxi he had ordered, helped his brother onto the back seat and then followed him into the car.

At Miroku’s apartment they dropped Sesshoumaru off, though Inuyasha saw that his brother got inside without a trouble. Then Inuyasha boarded the car again. When they reached his father’s mansion, he paid the driver. As Inuyasha turned around, he saw a single figure standing next to the mansion’s wooden gate, drenched and shivering in the rain. His honey-coloured eyes widened as he recognised that figure. He picked his pace and walked up to the woman.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“The guards said you weren’t home so I thought I’d wait till you’d come back.”

“It’s 3 AM and it’s been raining for most of the night! Are you an idiot?!”

“Yes, I think I am,” she said, flashing a brief and sad smile.

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes drank in the sight of her. He had every right to send her away. He had every right to be furious at her. A part of him  _wanted_  to be furious at her but still… He could not. His anger had burned on a great bright flame which had extinguished fast in a week or so. There was no anger left for her in him.

“Fine, come in then.” Inuyasha nodded to the guards who opened the wooden gate. He grabbed the woman’s cold, wet hand and dragged her through the gates after him.

A while later they both were sitting in his room. The servant he had called had brought them both a big mug of hot chocolate, and took Kikyo’s clothes to dry. Kikyo had changed from her wet clothes into Inuyasha’s dry ones, the sweat pants and overly large hooded sweater looking somewhat comical on her.

“So why did you wait hours in the rain in the middle of the night for a person you didn’t want to talk to ever again? For a person whose face you didn’t want to see ever again.”

Kikyo lowered her gaze when her words were hurled back at her.

“You know, Ayame-chan yelled at me. That Ayame-chan, who’s always so kind and gentle, who’d never think bad thoughts about anyone… She really yelled at me. So I’ve been thinking about it ever since. For her to get so upset over such an incident as this… I may have come into my conclusions too hastily.”

“May have,” Inuyasha echoed sarcastically. “No kiddin’. When I wanted to explain it to you, you had another person answer your phone!”

“I really didn’t want to believe it! But in the end I could find no reason not to.”

“You could have believed me. You could have trusted me.”

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I’m so sorry.” Kikyo said, her voice quivering and tight.

Inuyasha watched as those slender shoulders slumped under the warm fluffy blanket. Tears started to roll down the woman’s pale cheeks and Inuyasha buried his face in his hands in defeat.

“How did we ever end up like this?” Inuyasha muttered into his palms. “How come I always mess up my relationships?”

“It took the both of us to ruin what we had,” Kikyo sniffed quietly, wiping off the tears with the back of her hand. “But do you think it’s completely beyond salvaging now?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered roughly, lifting his face to look at her.

Kikyo’s voice was calm once again, but there still were tears glistening in her eyes as she quietly spoke out.

“Would you still want to try?”

Inuyasha locked his gaze with Kikyo’s. The woman’s brown eyes were hesitant as she desperately tried to find the answer in his honey orbs.

“Want to?” Inuyasha murmured. “Yes, I would want to try out again with you.”

Kikyo’s eyes lit up.

“But,” Inuyasha continued, his voice darkening, “I’m not too sure if it will actually work out between us anymore.”

“But why?” Kikyo said, grabbing Inuyasha’s arm as if her life depended on him. “If you still have feelings for me – “

“You did not trust me then. A few suggestive photographs were enough to make you end it with me.”

“But – “

“You could not trust me then. How can I know you will trust me now? I don’t want to be hurt again. You’ve left your share of scars on my heart.”

“You don’t think I was hurt? That my heart was not broken?” Kikyo sniffed again, the tears once again threatening to spill. “I wanted to believe in you!”

“But you didn’t!” Inuyasha snapped.

“No, I didn’t. I gave up too easily. And I don’t want that to haunt me. I don’t want to live the rest of my life thinking about what could have been. I don’t want to have regrets.” Kikyo paused, her eyes again seeking Inuyasha’s. “That’s why I’m asking you. If you still love me, please give me another chance. Please give us another chance.”

Inuyasha sighed heavily and tore his gaze off of those serious brown orbs.

“I’ll think about it,” he promised. “There’s a futon and bedding in that cupboard over there,” he then said, pointing at the cupboard in question. “It’s almost morning already so you can stay over.”

“Thank you.”

Inuyasha went to his bed and drew the blanket over him. He didn’t know what to think, didn’t know how to reply to her. Yes, he still had feelings for her and sure, he  _wanted_  to give it another shot. But if the foundation of her trust had been so frail, could they really manage to work it out? Would a second try prove out to be successful or would it leave his heart raw and bearing even more scars than before?

* * *

 

It was around eleven when a house maid finally knocked on the door, bidding Inuyasha and his guest to join the lord and the lady for lunch. Inuyasha grumbled and tossed to his side. He had been lying awake for most of the morning, thinking about his conversation with Kikyo and what he would answer to her request. Eventually he had succumbed to sleep, hours after Kikyo had dozed off. He had tried so hard to think about reasons to refuse her. She had not trusted him, she had cast him aside, she had hurt him. Now she was pleading for him to give her a second chance and Heaven forbid he wanted to grant her that.

“Good morning, Inuyasha,” Kikyo murmured softly. She was lying on her side, facing him, propped up on one elbow. There was a faint smile gracing her lips.

Inuyasha looked at her and at that moment the possible gain seemed to be so worth the risk. What if he would get hurt? He’d survive. It wouldn’t be enjoyable, but he’d get over it. But if it would actually work out with Kikyo… it would totally be worth the risk of getting a broken heart if things went downhill.

_“If Kikyo loves you, and I believe she does, she will listen. And she’ll want to believe you. She knows you, even though she wouldn’t realise it herself. She will forgive you.”_

The words echoed to him, the words Kagome had spoken to him. Inuyasha’s heart ached.

Kikyo did still seem to love him. She had listened. She had wanted to believe in him. She had forgiven him. And now she wanted to make things right.

Inuyasha sighed and pushed the covers aside.

“Dad wants us to join them on lunch, so we should get dressed and ready.”

“I don’t know if it’s alright for me to stay, maybe it would be better if I –“

“Stay.” Inuyasha said quietly, avoiding the woman’s eyes. “Please.”

Kikyo gasped, her brown eyes suddenly lighting up with hope.

“Excuse me,” the maid called as she stepped in. “Yuuki-san’s clothes are already dry, so…”

“Thank you,” Kikyo smiled. “Just leave them there.”

The maid bowed and set the clothes down onto a nearby chair before she exited the room. Kikyo got up and cleared up her futon and bedding, then took her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back, Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of his bed, dressed and apparently waiting for her. Kikyo leaned against the doorframe and looked at him.

“Does this mean you have decided? Or do you still need time to think?”

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and locked his honey gaze with hers.

“I have decided,” the young man said quietly. “I will give you – us – a second chance.”

Kikyo gasped and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes. Then she rushed forth, erratically leaping to embrace the man tightly. She raised her grateful face so she could look at him in the eyes, and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss onto her upturned lips.

He had missed her so much, the feeling of her pressed against his body like this. Her warmth, her scent, he had missed all of her so very much.

“There won’t be a third chance though,” he said hoarsely. “So we better not mess up this time.”

“We won’t,” Kikyo promised, closing again their distance as she brought her lips to his.

 

* * *

 

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the dining room hand in hand. His parents were kind enough not to make any kind of embarrassing remarks about that.

“Inuyasha, you’re late.” was all that Katsuo had to say to them.

Izayoi smiled warmly at Kikyo. She was glad to see that things were well again between the two of them. She had been worried that their dispute was too much for them to overcome, but she had kept her faith and had been rewarded in the end.

“It is nice to see you again, Kikyo-san. It has been quite a while,” Izayoi greeted her.

“Thank you, Izayoi-san,” Kikyo replied, inclining her head. “I’m glad to be back,” she sincerely stated.

Then Kikyo noticed that there were people sitting at the table she did not recognise: a middle aged woman and a teen age boy.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered to her boyfriend, “who are those people?”

“Oh, they are Kagome’s family. I guess I should introduce you.” Inuyasha cleared his throat. “Higurashi-san, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Yuuki Kikyo. She’s an enlisted singer at your daughter’s company, as you may know. Kikyo, here is Higurashi Kasumi-san, she is Kagome’s mother. And here’s Souta-kun, Kagome’s younger brother.”

Kikyo bowed politely.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san, Souta-kun.”

“Likewise,” the boy nodded briefly before turning back to his lunch.

“It’s my pleasure,” Mrs. Higurashi responded, smiling.

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat down at the table. Inuyasha started to fill his bowl and soon he was already eating, stuffing food into his mouth with such a manner than it made it appear as if he had been starving for weeks.

Well, Kikyo did not know that in a way, Inuyasha had been starving. He had been eating of course, but ever since the breakup he hadn’t had his usual appetite at all.

“Uhm, I’m sorry if it is rude to ask, but why are you visiting the Yamasaki’s instead of Kagome-san?” Kikyo asked from the woman sitting across the table.

The mood changed immediately and the change was so vast that it shocked Kikyo. Other people around the table were exchanging gloomy, knowing looks and no one was eating anymore, not even Inuyasha.

“Did something happen?” Kikyo asked, sensing that everything was not alright.

“If we were to tell you, you must promise to keep the matter to yourself,” Yamasaki Katsuo, the head of Yamasaki family said slowly, his golden eyes pinning the woman down with their hard stare.

Kikyo nodded mutely.

“We do not wish for any rumours to spread, so we try to keep the number of people who know at a minimum,” Izayoi explained, a sad look on her face.

“I understand. If it’s a private matter, then…”

“I’ll tell you,” Inuyasha muttered gruffly. “I know you wouldn’t blabber about it to anyone.” he paused and took a deep breath. He hadn’t even realised that Kikyo was still in the dark about what had happened. The woman would be upset without a doubt, for even if she wasn’t that close friends with Kagome, she did like and admire the young CEO.

“Kagome went to New York on a business trip lately,” Inuyasha began.

“Oh that! Yes, I saw that in the news. She went to sign the contract, didn’t she?”

Inuyasha nodded. “She was supposed to return on a flight that arrived at Narita airport on Monday afternoon. When she still had not been seen at the office or at home by Friday, Sango called to the airport. Kagome’s luggage had been picked up, so it’s likely she did arrive to Japan on that flight, however… No one has seen her ever since. Even now, we don’t know where Kagome is or what has happened to her, that’s why her mother and brother travelled over here from Tokyo. They were concerned so they wanted to be here. The police are already on the case, but we want to avoid media catching on.”

Kikyo’s face had grown pale and her hands were shaking slightly. She was at a total loss of words. Kagome-san, disappeared? How? Why? There was no way anyone could dislike Kagome-san, she was such a nice and considerate person!

“Has.. has the police found out anything yet?” Kikyo asked feebly when she finally found her voice again.

Inuyasha shook his head.

“Not yet. They were only informed on Friday, though, so they haven’t been investigating even for a full week.”

“We need to remain patient,” Izayoi said gently, her hand resting on her husband’s hand.

“And stay strong,” Katsuo continued, reassuringly squeezing his wife’s hand.

“We must pray that Kagome is safe,” Kasumi sighed.

“There’s nothing else we can do in this situation anyway,” Souta muttered, poking the few remaining stray grains of rice in his bowl.

Suddenly a phone went off. Mrs. Higurashi swiftly grabbed her phone and answered.

“Hello? ... Yes, this is she. … Yes. … Certainly. … Yes, I understand. I’ll come over immediately. Yes. Goodbye.”

“What is it, Kasumi-san,” Izayoi asked, concerned.

“The police called, “ Mrs. Higurashi replied. “They want me to come over to the station.”

“Did something happen?” Inuyasha asked, worried.

“No, they just want to ask me some questions and to leave them a DNA sample. Just in case, they said. I told I would come straight away so if you all will excuse me…”

“I’ll tell the butler to prepare you a car.”

“Thank you, Katsuo-san. You are too kind.”

“Hardly,” the man muttered.

Kagome’s mother left and Kikyo bit her lip. Somehow, that phone call had suddenly made her realise that it was all real and actually happening. Kagome-san was gone.  Kikyo’s eyes brimmed with tears.

Inuyasha’s heart throbbed, seeing his girlfriend suddenly so vulnerable. For a moment he thought what kind of hell Sesshoumaru must be going through. His throat tightened painfully when for a split second he thought that what if instead of Kagome, Kikyo would be… Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He reached to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling his girlfriend into his embrace. In his comforting arms, the damn burst and the tears started to freely roll down her cheeks as the sobs made her body tremble.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. Kagome was one of his best friends. More than that, she was like a sister to him! She had changed his life in many little ways; he couldn’t even begin to thank her enough. Knowing she was there and smiling always seemed to make him feel at ease. No matter how down he would be feeling, she would cheer him up. She always seemed so strong and cheerful, though Inuyasha knew better. He knew her pain. He knew that her heart was still broken. Knowing her hurt and vulnerability, she made him want to protect her from all evil.

But now evil had come to her. Inuyasha prayed from the bottom of his heart – and praying was not something he usually did – that she would not be harmed. Physical injuries were not what Inuyasha was concerned about. Inuyasha was worried about her heart, already so frail, it wouldn’t take much for it to shatter. And Kagome was already broken enough as it was. She did not need any more emotional scars.

Inuyasha buried his face into Kikyo’s inky black, sweet-smelling hair.

“It will be alright,” he whispered hoarsely to her ear. “It will be alright.”

Still, he wasn’t quite sure whether he was trying to calm down his sobbing girlfriend or himself.

 

* * *

 

The persistent knocking rattled the door. Sesshoumaru cursed as he tossed the covers aside, and suddenly was really glad that neither Rin nor Miroku were home. Whoever was behind the door must have been thinking that the world was coming to its end. Sesshoumaru made his way across the apartment in the darkness, and mused that it was a miracle the nuisance hadn’t managed to knock the damn door off its hinges. Finally he reached the door, opened the lock and yanked it open.

His eyes widened as he took in a sight of his clearly agitated friend.

“Hi – “ Sesshoumaru couldn’t even finish his question when the nightly visitor brushed past him, marching straight into the apartment. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times before he closed the door and followed his guest into the living room. Flicking on the lights revealed that he was spacing in his living room.

“Hiten?” Sesshoumaru managed to ask, wondering what could have caused his friend into such a state. The short man’s eyes were wide and he was nibbling on his already bruised lower lip. He could not stand still for a second but kept pacing restlessly; obviously the hacker was very worked up by something.

“Hiten,” Sesshoumaru repeated, trying to calm down the man.

He finally stopped his pacing and locked his widened eyes with Sesshoumaru’s amber orbs.

“You’re not going to like this,” the dark-haired man declared, plopping down to sit on the sofa.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe.

“Whatever this is about, it must be important for you to be knocking behind my door at 3 AM.”

Hiten nodded, his hand coming to massage his temple.

“You see, I was doing as you requested, investigating that odd mail your father got and well, snooping around in general. And then all of a sudden I thought to myself ‘Well, maybe there is a connection’. So I had to test that theory and you know what? I was right. There  _is_  a connection!”

“Can’t you explain it more clearly,” Sesshoumaru huffed, frustrated.

 “The only piece of evidence available is the last letter Yamasaki-san received. A piece of silk which bore a bloodstain.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“I am aware of that. Police has that evidence, however, and is without a doubt investigating the matter.”

“Of course they are, that’s what they are paid for,” Hiten replied, massaging his temples again. He sighed heavily as he tried to find a way to break the news to his former cell mate. The hacker just knew he wouldn’t take it well. Well, there was no helping it. No matter in what manner he would break the news to Sesshoumaru, he would not take it well. Better to just go straight to the point and state his discovery clearly.

“I found a match.”

“What?”

“For the blood on that piece of silk that was sent to your father, I found a match.”

“And?” Sesshoumaru’s jaw clenched as he stared at his friend. He did not like the expression on the hacker’s face at all. Somehow, it was making him feel very,  _very_  concerned.

“I compared it to a blood sample I managed to pull out of a certain hospital’s patient record database and the blood type's match. That isn't as fool proof as DNA, of course, but at this point I have a very strong suspicion as to whose blood it is.”

“Whose?” Sesshoumaru asked hoarsely, though he already had a horrible sense of foreboding. The sadness mixed with pity shining in Hiten’s eyes surely didn’t calm him down much.

“It’s Kagome’s. Higurashi Kagome’s. I'm sure the blood on that piece of silk is hers.”


	16. Save You

Sesshoumaru felt as if there was something blocking his throat and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. Kagome’s blood. That meant that she had bled, which meant that she was wounded. And knowing that somewhere out there was someone who had shed her blood filled him with rage. Then, there was a painful stab in his heart as he realised that somewhere out there was a hurt Kagome whose blood had been spilled.

Hiten looked at his friend who was looking really pale. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked over to the man who seemed to be in some state of a shock. He gently wound his arms around his shoulders and guided him from the doorway into the living room, sitting him down on the sofa. Then the hacker left him as he disappeared into the kitchen, arriving in a few moments carrying a glass of wine.

”I hope you don’t mind that I opened the bottle,” he murmured, showing the glass to his hand. “Drink,” he commanded, his tone slightly harsh.

Obediently, Sesshoumaru gulped down the alcohol

“Kagome’s blood,” Sesshoumaru whispered hoarsely as he put the empty glass onto the table. He buried his face in his hands.

“At least we now know that there’s someone behind this. Kagome has not got into any accident, someone has kidnapped her.”

“Isn’t that reassuring,” Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I understand that this is hard for you, but your feelings are really clouding your mind, Hikaru. If you looked at it objectively, you’d realise that it’s a valuable piece of information. There’s someone pullin’ the strings here. Someone, who most possibly wants to deliberately hurt either Kagome, or someone close to her.”

“How do you know that it’s not just some maniac who happened to target her?”

“If it was a stalker or a random maniac, why would he bother to send those letters to your father?”

Now that was a question Sesshoumaru could not answer.

“And why such letters instead of asking ransom?” Hiten continued to question.

“It doesn’t make sense. Unless then the one behind this does not need money and is not after it, whoever he may be.”

“Interesting notion. This is turning into quite a puzzle indeed.”

“You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much,” Sesshoumaru bitterly reproached.

“The situation is awful for you, Hikaru. But it’s different for me. I only see a mystery I want to solve. I don’t know the girl personally, so my feelings are not really involved.”

“So you’re just in for the kicks.”

“I’m in this to help you,” Hiten corrected. “I get it that you’re feeling crappy and frustrated but you really should stop snapping at people who are trying their best to help you. It’s the guys who hurt Kagome-chan that you want to get at, huh?”

“Sorry,” Sesshoumaru mumbled.

“It’s okay. I understand that you’re frustrated. Just save all that pent up anger till you get to punch the crap out of the bad guys.”

“You think such a day will come?”

“Well, right now it pretty much seems like a dead end,” Hiten admitted. “But sooner or later there will be a clue that will crack this case and when that happens, I’m damn well going to kick those bastard’s asses and I’ll be taking you with me. We’ll save your girl, Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely and Hiten smiled briefly. The young man was still rather gloomy, but he would be alright.

“I’m off,” Hiten announced. He walked out of the living room, through the entrance hall and stopped as he reached the door.

“Go to bed, Hikaru. You look like hell.”

With that, the hacker left.

* * *

 

Hiten did not head home when he left Sesshoumaru’s apartment behind. He briefly checked the clock. It was three thirty, so  _he_ must be back at home again. Hiten hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. A while later he stopped in front of a big, traditional Japanese house. There were two thugs loitering around the wooden gate, both of which bowed sharply when they noticed the short man.

“Boss is at his study,” one of them informed him.

Hiten nodded at them and walked in. In the study, he found his father, the leader of a gang whose members called themselves “Thunder demons”. 

“Hiten!” the old man dressed in a traditional dark grey kimono greeted his son, rising up from the cushions he had been sitting on. He walked over to the short man with braided hair and gave him a bear hug.

“What gives me the pleasure? You hardly ever come to see me!”

“That’s because I do not wish to be associated with your business and running constantly in and out the headquarters of Raionigumi would probably give others the wrong idea.”

The old man sneered as he looked at his son.

“Well I suppose there is a black sheep in every family,” he said lightly, a grin twisting his lips.

Hiten grinned as well, but soon grew serious again.

“There is, of course, a reason why I came to see you,” the hacker informed his father.

“I had already assumed as much,” the old man huffed as he walked back to seat himself on the cushions behind his low, dark wooden desk. “What is it, Hiten?”

“There’s something going on, “ Hiten stated gravely. “I was asked to help a friend of mine.”

“Who?”

“My former cell-mate. Yamasaki Sesshoumaru.”

“You shared your cell with the minister’s son? Still, there has not been a single sighting of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru even if he was released half a year ago!”

“He’s going undercover. He goes by a fake name as has changed his appearance slightly.”

“Quite a friend you have there then,” the yakuza leader chuckled. “What did he need help with?”

“His girl disappeared. She had been abroad but after arriving at Narita, no one had seen her or heard of her.”

The old man frowned and his face darkened.

“I see.”

“That was not even all of it. Sesshoumaru also told me that his father, minister Yamasaki had got quite odd letters recently. Cut fingernails, a lock of hair, a piece of silk with blood on it.”

“That does indeed sound shady to me. Sounds almost like someone were threatening minister Yamasaki, though I can’t quite understand why anyone would wish to do that.”

“Politics,” Hiten replied, rolling his eyes.

The gang leader shook his head disbelievingly.

“Naturally politicians rarely can please everyone, but Yamasaki Katsuo has held the position of minister of foreign affairs for many, many long years and he has always been well liked. Furthermore, his family is renowned and of great influence, Yamasaki’s date back centuries and used to be nobles. There are many prestigious families in Japan, but those who have such long and grand history as the Yamasaki’s are very few indeed.”

Hiten nodded.

“There’s more to it, though. I discovered that the two incidents were connected. The blood on that piece of silk sent to Yamasaki Katsuo belongs to Sesshoumaru’s girl.”

“Someone found out she was Sesshoumaru’s girl?”

“Unlikely. Even his parents do not know where Sesshoumaru is. Only few trusted people know the true face behind his fake ID. Besides I understood that their relationship still was on quite an early stage.” Hiten paused, scratching his head. “Anyway, I just thought I should let you know. I also wanted to ask if you have heard anything. Has there been any notable movement in the underworld?”

“Hmmmh,” the old man leaned back on his cushions and scratched his beard thoughtfully. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard or noticed anything out of ordinary,” the gang leader replied after a while. “But I’ll be sure to keep my eyes and ears open.”

“Thank you, father. If you hear any suspicious talk on the streets…”

“I’ll let you know. I’ll tell my boys to keep a sharp eye too.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Kagome had totally lost the track of time. The rough ropes ate into her flesh. Her muscles were stiff and sore and her body ached all over. She was in a drowse most of the time; it was easier for her to wander on the border of being asleep or awake than trying to remain alert. She sought comfort in the dark, trying to forget her aching body, trying to forget her current situation, trying to dull the pain. Still, she could not fully seek refuge in sleep either. It was very difficult, to fall into that deep, dreamless sleep, when she was in a sitting position and with her feeling so uncomfortable all in all.

She was still fed three times a day, but had no idea at which hours. Her once a day leg-stretching was a temporary relieve to her poor abused muscles, but after walking around for a while, it felt even worse to be forced back to sit down on the chair, the coarse ropes binding her to her place painfully tight. She had lost count on how many days she had been held as a captive. It felt like an eternity, time crawled forward on an excruciatingly slow pace. Every now and then, one of the thugs would roughen her up a bit, leaving bruises behind. Kagome assumed that they were doing it just for fun. Her raspy-voiced kidnapper reproached the thugs often, reminding them that they wanted the girl alive and that their violence was pointless. The thugs did not sound too pleased at that, but still listened to the toad-like man. She hated her capturers, she hated being their prisoner.

Idly Kagome wondered how frustrated Sesshoumaru must have been when he had been deprived of his freedom. Thinking of Sesshoumaru stung her heart. She wondered how the man was doing and hoped he would look after the company. A part of her wished that he was missing her. Despite that small hope, she doubted he actually did miss her. His behaviour had been so cold and distant when she had last seen him. Not too long ago she had actually managed to sleep well and long enough to dream. In that dream she had been saved by Sesshoumaru, who had carried her away to safety bridal style.

Naturally, she had quickly woken up to the harsh reality by a friendly sharp kick to her ankle before her kidnapper had started to shove gruel down her throat.

Kagome was afraid. Why had this happened to her? How long did her snatchers plan on keeping her their captive? Would anyone ever find her and come to her rescue?

Or would her corpse be discovered years later, still died to this goddamn chair?

There was quite a storm raging in Kagome’s mind, and each thought or mental image seemed to be worse than the last.

She wanted to be free again. She was so sick and tired of being hurt, being tied up, being afraid, being helpless, being frustrated… She was so tired of fearing for her life.

* * *

 

Sara walked through the exquisite penthouse apartment, her feet bare against the plush carpet. She was draped in a short, rosy pink dressing gown and lazily ran her slender hand through her damp blonde hair. She raised her sparkling eyes to meet the stare of the man who was standing by the bed, pouring champagne to two tall glasses. The corner of her red lip curled up in a smile as she flirtingly tilted her head, keeping her eyes locked with the man’s. The man offered her a glass of champagne that the woman gladly accepted. She sat down onto the edge of the kind-sized bed and took a sip of the cool drink.

The man took a sip of his own before he sat down besides the woman. He brushed her hair back from her shoulder to press a hard kiss to the side of her neck.

The woman sighed in pleasure and was about to kiss the man on the lips when his phone went off. He pulled away from her, stood up, picked his phone up from the night stand and answered the call.

“Onigumo.”

_“It’s me. I thought I should let you know that all is going smoothly.”_

“I see. How is she doing?”

_“I hear that she is alive and well. A little bruised perhaps, but just fine.”_

“Good.”

_“How long are we to keep her?”_

“I do not know that. It’s not up to me to decide.”

_“I understand.”_

“Was that all?”

_“Yes.”_

“Thank you for the report. Call me if something comes up. If not, report as usual.”

_“Yes, boss.”_

Kagewaki Onigumo ended the call and set his phone back the nightstand. He turned slowly around to see Sara’s dark, wicked eyes studying him.

“Was it from them?” she asked.

The man nodded.

“They just reported that everything’s going smoothly and that the woman is still alive.”

“I’m still a bit disappointed though,” the woman sighed. “I really wanted to tease Sesshoumaru more. There still has been no sign on him?”

“It’s like he has disappeared.”

“Just like Katsuo’s precious “daughter”,” the singer chuckled darkly.

“We already had our fun with Sesshoumaru,” the man reminded his lover. “We should enjoy this one while she lasts.”

“I guess you’re right, honey,” the woman breathed out, as the man pressed her onto the bed and started to kiss her full red lips.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru finished reading the story and closed the book, looking at the two children who had fallen asleep. He set the book aside and bent down to pull a blanket over them, carefully tucking in his daughter and Kagome’s son. They two slept blissfully back to back and both looked very peaceful. Sesshoumaru almost envied that peace-filled innocence. He couldn’t even remember when he had last had a proper good night’s sleep. He either kept staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, or then kept tossing and turning until finally falling to sleep in the late hours of the morning. If he happened by some odd chance to actually fall asleep early, then he was tormented by nightmares and eventually he would start awake, cold sweat sheeting his skin. Sesshoumaru straightened and quietly left the room. He walked over to the sitting room.

“They fell asleep,” he informed. Then he took a good look at the serious faces all around the room.

“Did something happen?”

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother, his eyes pained. Kikyo kept squeezing his hand.

“The police called. With the help of the DNA sample Mrs. Higurashi gave them last week, they were able to identify the blood on the last letter Dad got as Kagome’s.”

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, unsurprised as he had already heard Hiten's speculation three days ago. He looked at Higurashi Kasumi, who seemed shaken and worried. Izayoi was comfortingly hugging her friend, absentmindedly petting the woman’s hair. Katsuo was pacing nearby, a dark scowl on his face, the kind of which Sesshoumaru had never seen on his father. Then again, he himself wanted to scream out to vent all his frustration. He hadn’t heard anything since the night Hiten had barged in with his news.

Inuyasha studied his brother sharply. Something was off with him. Instead of surprised about the news, he appeared agitated. Inuyasha frowned.

“Hikaru-kun, let’s go to my room.”

Sesshoumaru raised his brow but did comply. The three left the sitting room and walked along the twisting corridor till finally reaching Inuyasha’s room. Inuyasha carefully closed the door, then spun up to sharply stare at his older brother.

“What’s up, Sesshoumaru?”

“What do you mean, Inuyasha?”

“I told you about this drastic twist to Kagome’s disappearance but your reaction was a single nod.”

Sesshoumaru huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Kikyo set a calming hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You already knew, didn’t you? You knew the blood to be Kagome’s!”

“Don’t be silly, Inuyasha. How could Sesshoumaru have known – “

“Yes, I already knew,” the assistant replied flatly, sitting down on an armchair in the corner of the room.

“How?” Inuyasha questioned, staring down his brother, a frown on his face.

“I have connections,” Sesshoumaru smirked wryly. “My former cell-mate happens to be a hacker and I asked him to look into things. He had already proven to be useful earlier.”

“What do you mean by ‘earlier’?”

“Oh, that’s right, I never got to telling you about that revelation. Not that it even matters anymore, since you two got back together anyway.”

“Please, Sesshoumaru,” Kikyo said hesitantly. “What are you talking about?”

Sesshoumaru leaned back in the armchair and stared at the couple.

“The pictures about Inuyasha and Ayame were not taken by any paparazzi, but a gangster who once belonged to a yakuza gang.”

“What? What does that matter?”

“It matters, because such information implies that it was all deliberate. Someone wanted to tear you two apart.”

Kikyo’s eyes widened as Inuyasha’s scowl darkened.

“Why would anyone want to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshoumaru simply said. “That remained as a mystery. However, whoever it was got what he wanted. As soon as he had sold the pics to the tabloid magazine so that Kikyo would see them, it got the job done, didn’t it?”

Inuyasha stared sourly at Sesshoumaru. He really did not want to be reminded of that past incident.

“But…” Kikyo started hesitantly, “I saw those pictures before they were published anywhere.”

Inuyasha turned to look at his girlfriend sharply while Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as he regarded the woman.

“Go on,” he encouraged the singer and voice actress.

“Few days before the photos were published, when I was recording at Grand Records for this anime, the pics were delivered to me.”

There was a nagging feeling in Sesshoumaru’s gut. Whatever Kikyo had to tell was important.

“Delivered how?” Sesshoumaru asked, attentively leaning in closer to hear the words.

“Uhm… They were in an envelope,” Kikyo mumbled, biting on her lip as she tried her best to remember. “Yeah. It was a brown envelope. There wasn’t anything but my name on it.”

Inuyasha paled.

“But that sounds exactly like those envelopes my dad kept getting,” he exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend, his honey eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru muttered a curse and spun up. Swiftly he took out his cell phone and tapped in the number as he began to pace on the carpet of Inuyasha’s Western-style room.

“Hiten,” the voice replied on the other end.

“It’s me.”

“Hikaru! What gives?”

“I just heard something interesting. My brother’s girlfriend actually saw the pictures before they were published.”

“Did she, now?”

“Yes. The interesting part though is that those pictures were delivered to her in a brown envelope on which only her name was written down.”

Hiten frowned, clutching his phone tighter.

“Isn’t that how you described the envelopes your father got?”

“Precisely.”

“I think we just broke the case,” Hiten breathed out. “There’s a connection with Kagome’s disappearance and the mail minister Yamasaki got, furthermore, there’s a connection between Yamasaki’s mail and the scheme to break your brother and the singer up.”

“Even better, we know who took the pictures back then.”

“Oh yes we do,” Hiten chuckled, beginning to feel excited. “Worry not, Hikaru. I’m on it.”

“Thank you, Hiten.” Sesshoumaru hung up and pocketed his phone.

“Oy, what was that about?” Inuyasha questioned.

“I informed my hacker-friend about the latest turn. Kagome’s kidnapping is connected with the mail father got and that mail again is connected with the pictures from back then. As we know who’s responsible for the pictures, we might also know the culprit who snatched Kagome,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“That’s great! We should call the police and tell them about this,” Inuyasha suggested excitedly.

Sesshoumaru snorted and did not reply. Inuyasha’s smile died as he looked at his brother. He had never seen such an intense fire burning in Sesshoumaru’s eyes before.

Something told him that Sesshoumaru might not be satisfied with leaving the matter to the hands of the police.

* * *

 

“Dad, it’s me, Hiten.”

“Hiten! How’re you doing?”

“I’m okay. Listen, remember when I told you about my friend’s dilemma?”

“The Yamasaki-case?”

“That one, yes. We have a promising clue as to who the culprit is. Fill Manten in and start keeping a tab on Shichinintai.”

“The Shichinintai? What on Earth are those gangsters up to?”

“I don’t know, that’s what I want you to find out. Keep an eye on them and if you see anything out of ordinary, inform me.”

“Alright. Take care, son.”

“You too, Pops.”

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru was once again visiting his parents. He had done so often as of late, for Rin was staying over and he thought that taking care of a visitor might distract the distressed adults slightly. He was now sitting in the traditionally decorated drawing room. A tea cup rested on the low table before him and he watched Izayoi arrange flowers. Rin and Shippo were playing outside with Inuyasha and Katsuo was in Tokyo, working. Mrs. Higurashi has gone to the train station to see Souta off. The boy’s vacation had ended and he needed to go back to school. Besides, Grandpa Higurashi was so old that he couldn’t take care of the shrine all by himself for very long.

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea as he studied Izayoi, who was currently picking flowers. He didn’t quite know how to be around the woman. He had never really thought much of her, before his prison years that is. But when he had now learned how worried the woman had been about him, how she had declared to Inuyasha how she had always thought of Sesshoumaru as her own son, he saw the woman in whole new light. A part of him wished to comfort her, to tell her that he was doing alright. But he knew better than to recklessly blow his cover.

“I hope it has not been a bother to take care of Rin.”

“Not at all,” Izayoi smiled, glancing at the assistant before carefully placing a tall flower to the vase before her. “It’s been nice, having her over. She’s such a good company for Shippo and her cheery nature is rather catching.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“Besides, it’s better for her to be here,” she continued perceptively. “Your stress would not have a good influence on her.”

Sesshoumaru grudgingly nodded.

“I apologise, for causing trouble to you.”

“Nonsense, Hikaru-san,” Izayoi assured, putting down the flowers she had been holding and looking at the man knowingly. “I know that this ordeal is probably harder for you than it is for anyone else. You’ve in so much pain.”

Sesshoumaru did not break the eye contact, even if he was slightly bothered by the look in the woman’s brown eyes. It was like she could see right through him.

“You know, I’ve always been fond of Kagome-chan. Where Katsuo sees a daughter, I see a sister. She really reminds me of my late younger sister Midoriko,” Izayoi confessed. “But to you, she is even more than that.”

Sesshoumaru did not reply, instead he sipped his tea.

Izayoi smiled to herself and put few more flowers to the vase in front of her.

“You know, I saw Kagome-chan before she left to New York, when she came to bring Shippo-kun over to Kasumi-san. She was quite down back then.”

Sesshoumaru’s jaw tightened as he felt a slight stab in his chest.

“I told her not to fret about it. Told her that men rarely knew what they want. I told her to rest assured. I told her I had seen that look in his eyes when she smiled at him. And that  the look could not lie, that sooner or later he would have to come around and stop denying his feelings.” Izayoi paused and raised her gaze, locking her eyes with Sesshoumaru’s. “I told her he loved her.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but even the subtle reaction made the woman smile.

“Kagome-chan was rather shocked to hear that. She kept countering everything I told her. As if she did not want to believe what I told her. Probably because she did not really want to face her own feelings; because she was afraid of getting hurt. But then again, love is anything but simple.”

“You know me better than I expected,” Sesshoumaru gruffly admitted, scowling.

“I don’t claim to know you,” Izayoi chuckled. “But I know love when I see it. And I see it in your eyes when you’re watching Kagome-chan. That’s all there is to it.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“That’s why, this situation at hand is many times harder for you to bear, than it is to me, or to Katsuo, or even to Kasumi. You finally have accepted your feelings, but never got a chance to tell her about them. It must be so vexing, it’s a miracle you can appear that composed.”

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh.

“Thank you, Izayoi-san. You are a wise and perceptive woman.”

“It’s just experience that you gain as you get older,” the woman replied. “Here,” she said, handing the vase now filled with artistically arranged, beautiful flowers. “If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like you to take it to Kagome-chan’s office. It would be nice for her office to be prettied up when she returns.”

Sesshoumaru’s heart throbbed painfully. He couldn’t understand how this woman was able to keep her faith and hope and remain so calm, even in a situation such as this. He nodded mutely and accepted the flowers.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru clutched the flower vase closer to his chest as he hesitantly opened the heavy wooden door. He stepped in, trying his best to ignore the heavy atmosphere hanging in the air around him.

It was hard for him to breath, he felt like choking, his throat painfully tightening as he walked deeper into the room. The usually warm and comfortable office seemed so cold and dark without her. The emptiness made his heart cry in agony. Sesshoumaru sighed and with brisk, forced steps walked over to Kagome’s desk. He set down the flower vase Izayoi had prepared. Then he ran his fingers along the smooth surface of the wooden table. For a moment he remembered the days he had been sitting behind it.

If he had never lost his position, would Kagome be safe now?

He sunk into her office chair and buried his face in his hands.

“Kagome,” he painfully whispered into the dark and desolate surrounding emptiness.

He prayed for her to be safe. Even if she had been hurt, she had better to be alive and safe. He did not even want to start to think about the possible horrors that might have had befallen on her.

No.

He should follow Izayoi’s example. He should keep his faith. He had to remain strong. For her sake.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru got onto his feet and let his gaze wander in the office. He would bring her back. Even if he had to go through Hell in order to do so. His hands balled into fists as he determinedly walked out of the painfully empty office, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

* * *

 

His phone went off. Hiten didn’t remove his gaze of his computer screen as he picked up the phone and pushed a button to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hiten, bro, I think we found her.”

Hiten immediately perked up and pulled his chair back, getting up on his feet in a split second.

“Tell me, Manten!”

“Someone noticed that one of the Shichinintai – the short squat one, Mukotsu – had been sneaking off to Osaka rather often, so I told my boys to stay on his heels. Well, he was spotted here in Kyoto last night and left to Osaka this afternoon. My boys followed him and he entered some empty warehouse. They couldn’t get in, but it’s likely that they’re keeping her there. I mean, Mukotsu’s the gang’s drug dealer so he travels a lot, but this time he didn’t seem to be going to meet anyone, nor did he appear to carry the stuff.”

“Thank you, Manten. Can you dispose some of your boys for me?”

“I’ve already done that. They’re waiting here for you. Along with the guy who tailed Mukotsu to the warehouse so he can show you the way.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

_Click._

Hiten grabbed his coat and left his apartment.

* * *

 

The engine roared angrily before it was shut down. Hiten jumped off his motorbike and tossed his helmet aside, running hastily up the stairs of the condo Sesshoumaru’s apartment was in. He banged on the door and then began to pace, too hyped up to stay still. The door was opened and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of his friend.

“Hiten, what is it?”

“We know where she is.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened and his grip of the doorframe tightened. His heart was pounding in his chest, making blood rushing in his ears.

“You found her?! Where is she?”

“Grab your coat, Hikaru. It’s time for us to go kick some gangster ass.”

“I like the sound of that,” Sesshoumaru said, his eyes having a predatory gleam to them. The lowly creatures who had dared to hurt his Kagome would suffer. He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door, banging it shut after him. The two of them made their way down the stairs and over to Hiten’s bike. The hacker handed his friend a helmet and gestured him to get on.

“We’ll stop by at my brother’s place and will then head to Osaka. That’s where they are hiding her.”

“Alright.”

Hiten was grinning as he started the engine, giving it some gas before taking off speedily, the tires screeching against the asphalt.

* * *

 

Hiten’s brother’s “place” turned out to be an underground casino. Sesshoumaru had never been to one, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself. There were plenty of dealers of the house impeccably dressed in their black suits. Among the players, Sesshoumaru could swear he saw more than one well-known and well paid, respected gentleman of the upper levels of society. They were sitting or standing around the tables, entertained by both the game and several beautiful hostesses dressed in elegant evening gowns. Sesshoumaru huffed to himself and followed Hiten as the short man lead him to a back room. There, for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru met an actual yakuza. Hiten’s brother was very different from the short and slim hacker.

“Welcome,” the man greeted them. He looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed his head. “I’m Manten, Hiten’s brother.”

“Yamasaki Sesshoumaru,” Sesshoumaru replied, introducing himself by his true name for the first time since getting out of prison.

Manten was tall and bulky. His features had a certain roughness to them and his head was shaved.

“I have three guys and four bikes waiting for you at the garage. One of the three is there to show you the way. You know how to ride?” the yakuza asked, addressing his question to Sesshoumaru.

The man nodded.

“I’m not that good but I’ll manage.”

“Good. Take care. Don’t hesitate to call me if there are any problems.”

“Thank you.” Sesshoumaru inclined his head and left the room. Hiten was about to follow his friend, when he felt his brother’s hand holding him back.

“I know you don’t approve,” Manten simply said, offering the dark object to his hacker brother, “but please take it. If not for you, then for me.”

“Are you worried about me, little brother?” Hiten asked, his eyes shining slightly mockingly.

“Hiten. I pull stunts like this all the time, you don’t. You’re not that suited to be yakuza anyway. So please.”

“I understand,” Hiten assured him. “We won’t screw this up.”

The hacker extended his hand and picked up the gun his brother had offered him.

“I’m off. I’ll give you a call when it’s over.”

“Want me to call the cops?”

“Hmh. That might be useful. Yeah, call ‘em. But tell someone to keep a close eye on the Shichinintai, the ones running free and the ones captured. Remember when I busted Bankotsu?”

Manten nodded.

“He was released without any charges.”

“Exactly,” Hiten noted. “I think there’s someone pulling the strings here who’s got money to spare. So if someone buys Mukotsu and his groupies out, then have Raionigumi take over their custody.”

“I’ll be glad to,” Manten said, grinning sadistically. He had never much cared for Shichinintai.

“Well, it’s time to go.”

“Be safe, bro,” the gangster wished.

“Always, brother, always,” the hacker replied and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru finally understood why some youth never finished their schools and opted to join a biker gang instead. It felt rather exhilarating, to speed along the roads at night, with companions. His eyes closely followed the shining red light of the motorbike that rode before him, leading them to their destination. They weren’t that far off now, they were already in Osaka. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the handles, praying for Kagome to be alright. He’d be there soon. And then he would show the idiots who had snatched Kagome that when one kidnapped his girl, there were some  _serious_  consequences to that act. Sesshoumaru smirked predatorily, his eyes promising murder. He could really kill those punks for what they had done to Kagome. He had already been in prison once, in any case, and another trip there wouldn’t be quite as shocking as the first time had been – especially if this time around he actually had earned his sentence. Then again, being locked up would disrupt the things he had been planning regarding Kagome, and that would be most unpleasant.

Sesshoumaru woke from his thoughts as the guy he had been following pulled over in front of a warehouse.

The five of them got off their motorbikes, took off their helmets and left them by their bikes.

“It’s not this one,” their guide informed. “Just keep on walking, it’s the fifth on the left. I just thought it would be better to walk closer so they wouldn’t be alarmed by the noise.”

Hiten nodded.

“Thank you for showing the way.”

“It was my pleasure,” the man bowed. “I’ll stay here on guard.”

“Good. Try to stop anyone attempting to get out of there,” Hiten instructed.

The guide nodded at that.

“Alright. The rest of you lot… Let’s go kick some Shichinintai ass.”

Hiten smirked and noticed very similar grins on everyone’s faces. Sesshoumaru was grinning wryly and his eyes shone darkly.

“Don’t get too excited, Hikaru. We want them alive.”

“I know,” the man growled, his expression grim.

Hiten looked at him sharply but let it pass.

“Let’s go.”

The four of them walked along the road on the both sides of which loomed warehouses. Their steps were quiet but confident, like a group of predators stalking their prey. Sesshoumaru quietly counted the warehouses in his mind as they passed the buildings by. Then they reached the fifth and the four men stopped and turned left to study at the dark building that stood before their eyes.

“Alright, guys,” Hiten said, keeping the volume of his voice low. “All we know for certain is that Mukotsu is in there. Mukotsu of Shichinintai majors in drug dealing. He isn’t much of a fighter, so him we don’t need to worry about that much. I would assume though that there will be two other members of Shichinintai present, their own two brawny thugs Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu. In addition, Shichinintai may also have more thugs hired. So we’re gonna sneak in real quiet, check out the situation. The three of them we can handle, but if there are more, we need to retreat and wait for back-up. Is that clear?”

Hiten’s eyes were locked with Sesshoumaru’s, and the assistant grudgingly nodded.

“Okay. Then we’re going in.”

Sesshoumaru followed Hiten as silently as he could master. The palms of his hands were starting to sweat and his own heartbeat loudly echoed in his ears. He felt the surge of adrenalin coursing through his veins. Then Hiten opened the large metal door which let out a silent complaining creak and the hacker slipped in. Sesshoumaru followed in suit.

The warehouse was dimly lit and there were cardboard boxes piled up against the walls and stacked here and there. They saw three men occupying the room. One of them was a squat, toad-like man, vaguely in Sesshoumaru’s opinion resembling Jaken, although this slimy fellow had a very nasty feeling about him. The other two men were brawny thugs, just like Hiten had informed them. The other was of middle-height; his body was muscularly built and seemed perfectly balanced. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as they assessed the opponent. That guy would surely be a lot of trouble. The other guy was huge and therefore would prove out to be a handful. Then again, he did not appear to be too intelligent, and Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that his incredible size was bad for his speed and agility.

And then his gaze landed on her. Blindfolded and tied to a chair, in the middle of the empty warehouse sat Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to growl when he took in the sight of her and noticing the way her white silken blouse was torn. Forcefully tearing his gaze off the woman, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Hiten, who was carefully scanning the warehouse. Spotting no additional opponents, Hiten turned around and stared at his companions. He nodded to the two yakuza enforcements and then pointed a finger at the huge thug. Then he nodded to Sesshoumaru and pointed the other thug out for him. Finally, the hacker flicked his finger to and fro between himself and the toad man, conveying that he would take care of the little one. All three nodded and moved into better positions, slowly sneaking closer, going unnoticed as cardboard boxes blocked them out of the kidnappers’ sight. They stopped when they got as close to their opponents as the only could.

And then they all shared a look of expectation and Hiten mouthed ‘ _Go!’_

The four of them charged forth from behind the stack of cardboard boxes. They did not let out any shouts or other unnecessary voices that would have alerted their prey. And then they were on them.

Hiten hurled himself on top of Mukotsu and easily took the squat man down. He crashed hard against the concrete floor and in a flash Hiten was straddling his back and having the drug dealer’s plump hands in an effective locking hold. The huge thug roared and lunged forward. True to Sesshoumaru’s earlier suspicions, his huge size made him rather slow and clumsy and even if his strength was something to reckon with, the two yakuzas easily kept him busy, circling around the huge muscular man, every now and then dealing lightning fast blows and sharp kicks. Sesshoumaru himself did not rush head first into a battle, even though the adrenaline rushing in his veins made him agitated. He forced himself to calm down and he locked his eyes with his enemy, both opponents eyeing each other suspiciously. With years of experience, Sesshoumaru drew himself into the familiar pose. Ginkotsu narrowed his eyes and flexed his muscular arms. When Ginkotsu did not nothing further, Sesshoumaru spun into action. His right hand shot out to deal a sharp chop, but his blow was blocked. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to meet the ones of his opponent. Both of them regarded each other in silence. He was better than Sesshoumaru had expected. And then the man punched so fast Sesshoumaru did not have time to dodge. His head jerked back as his opponent’s fist landed on his left cheek.

As the heir of the prestigious Yamasaki family, Sesshoumaru had been training in various martial arts since he had been little: Kendo, karate and aikido, just to mention a few. He had even placed in national competitions. However, it had been a while since he had last had a good spar.

Sesshoumaru quickly stepped left to avoid the swift kick which could have bruised him bad had he been slower to dodge. He replied by heavily stomping at the thugs innocent toes.

Granted, that had been a childish move, but it felt good. Slowly, a grin started to spread to his lips as his amber eyes began to shine darkly.

And then the yakuza paid back with a mean blow to Sesshoumaru’s right side. He barely had time to grimace when he was kicked so painfully that his knees gave out under him. He fell onto the concrete floor.

As he met the cold floor, Sesshoumaru realised that he had no time to fool around. This was the person who had taken Kagome away from him. This was the person who had hurt her. The one to draw her blood. The one to threaten his father. And there was he, Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, ready and about to revenge all of that.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he got up and straightened himself. Then he spun to the side, dealing a sharp kick to the side of his opponent’s knee. The thug’s knees buckled momentarily but did not give it. Sesshoumaru stepped back to stand in front of him and dodged the clumsy punch aimed at his shoulder. Then he sent his fist flying, intent on punching the thug on his chest. The man grinned triumphantly as he moved his arm to block Sesshoumaru’s strike. Sesshoumaru answered that grin with a smirk of his own; his opponent had fallen for his feint. On the last possible second, Sesshoumaru flicked his arm sharply so that the seeming punch to chest became his elbow forcefully meeting the thug’s nose and breaking it. Blood spurted forth, the sight of the crimson flow pleasing Sesshoumaru. His opponent was momentarily stunned by the blow and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that, grinning sadistically as he brought his knee up to connect painfully with the poor kidnapper’s groin. He finished the job by kicking the feet under the gasping thug. Once he was lying on his back on the concrete floor, Sesshoumaru mercilessly stomped down to just the right spot. All the air escaped from the villain’s lungs and he was left gasping hopelessly in a temporarily paralysed state.

Even though Sesshoumaru’s background in martial arts was very big on honour and discipline, his prison years has taught him to fight nasty when it was needed.

And right now, there was a need for nasty.

At that very moment the huge thug roared as the crashed down hard enough to crack the concrete. The two yakuza enforcements Hiten’s brother had graciously lent them, kept on dealing kicks on the thug lying helplessly on the ground.

And then there was a loud howl of pain and Sesshoumaru turned to see what was going on. He saw a cursing Hiten, whose leg was bleeding and the drug dealer who resembled a toad, making his way over to Kagome, a bloody knife in his hand.

Sesshoumaru growled and was about to run to stop the man when his still heavily breathing opponent grasped his ankle in a vice-like grip. Despise flashing in his amber eyes, Sesshoumaru kicked sharply the man to his temple with his free foot and the thug’s eyes glazed over. By the time Sesshoumaru turned back around to look at the toad-like man, he was standing right next to the chair Kagome was sitting on, and his knife was pressed against the woman’s throat.

Sesshoumaru’s heart stopped beating.

“You make one move and the chick is dead,” the drug dealer croaked, a nasty glimmer of promise in his squinty dark eyes.

Hiten’s hand moved so fast that it was just a blur to the eye. No one had time to do anything when the hacker pulled something out. A threatening  _click_  echoed through the hall, soon followed by a loud bang.

Sesshoumaru stared at the gun in Hiten’s hand, dumbfounded, but the hacker’s grim face was what made him almost want to shudder.

Hiten had fired a warning shot, the bullet landing less than an inch from Mukotsu’s right food. The squat man flinched, afraid of his life and his trembling fingers could not keep their hold, the knife harmlessly dropping onto the floor. Mukotsu soon followed himself as his shaky legs gave out under him. Hiten stared the drug dealer down and held tightly to his gun as he started to walk towards the raven hair woman who was oblivious to it all.

* * *

 

Kagome had been slumbering when sudden curses, shouts and sounds of battle startled her awake. She shivered, uncertain of what was happening. It was clear that there was a fight going on, but who was fighting and with whom? Kagome prayed and hoped that someone had come to her rescue, but at the same time she tried to tell herself to not get her hopes up, maybe she would be getting tormentors even worse than the ones who had been keeping her their prisoner for the past two weeks.

Her heart skipped a beat and she grew rigid when she suddenly felt cold metal pressing against her throat. Cold metal already slick with something warm. Kagome felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The all too familiar, creepily raspy voice she had come to hate gave the ultimatum.

“You take one step and the chick is dead.”

Cold sweat ran down from Kagome’s temples. And then she yelped and flinched as there was a gunshot. She then hissed as the knife on her throat scraped her skin before falling to the floor with a clank. She heard a thump of a body meeting the very same concrete floor and after that, steady footsteps approaching her.

And then nimble fingers were undoing the knots, releasing her from her binds. The blindfold was removed to reveal a face of a man Kagome did not recognise, approximately in his thirties. The man had dark eyes and a huge smirk plastered to his face.

“It’s alright, Princess. The prince has come to save you.” Kagome stared at the man she did not recognise, puzzled. Then the man moved aside and turned to stare to his right. Kagome frowned in her confusion and turned to look at whatever this odd man was looking at.

She could not believe her eyes. Kagome stared at the man who was approaching her. It was  _him_. He had come for her. She took in the sight of him. Tall, strong and confident he approached her, carrying the fresh bruises of his battle. His black hair flowed freely, already reaching past his shoulders. His make-up had suffered in the fight, so that the magenta stripes on his cheeks and the indigo crescent moon on his forehead were partly visible. He had forgot to put on his hazel contacts and for the first time Kagome saw those warm amber eyes that she had only seen in the portrait hanging in the Kyoto Records’ top floor. He was here. He was really, actually here!

Her hands started shaking, tears burned in her eyes and the relief that washed over her left her trembling. She let out all those feelings of fear, pain and despair that she had been keeping away, locked inside her soul. It was alright to finally let them show. In front of her capturers she had not wanted to break down but before  _him_  it was alright. She felt his strong hands pulling her up. Those hands were so warm against the cool silk of her blouse, so reassuring. Those hands moved up to cup her face so that he could get a better look of her bruised face.

When her tear-filled eyes locked with his burning amber ones, she knew she was safe. All was well again.

 


	17. All Is Well That Ends Well

Sesshoumaru strode to Kagome and pulled the woman up. His hands cupped her face as his intense stare took in her features and all the marks her abusers had left on her. There were scratches and gashes on her cheeks and on her jaw. The fresh slash on her throat still had blood around it. Her lip was slit and her right eye had been walled shut, carrying an awful bruise. Her healthy sapphire eye was brimming with unshed tears when she saw his face.

“You’re an idiot,” she shrieked, her voice gruff. Her small fists were feebly pounding against his chest and tears were running down her cheeks. “An idiot!” she sniffed. “Rushing in with just a few men on your side! You could have been killed!”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, capturing her fists and placing a gentle kiss on the back of both her hands.

“And here I was thinking you were actually glad I came to save you.”

“I am glad! It’s just…” she lowered her gaze and Sesshoumaru hooked his finger under her chin, tilting up her face so she would look him in the eye.

“It is foolish to worry about what could have been,” Sesshoumaru said, his intense amber eyes boring into Kagome’s tear-filled sapphire ones.

And then he was fiercely hugging her, pulling her so tightly against him that her sore body cried in protest.

Her whimper, however, was swallowed.

Her healthy eye widened in surprise when he pressed his lips demandingly on her bruised ones.

The kiss was hard, but yet so tender. It perfectly conveyed all his feelings, his worry over her as well as his fury at the way the thugs had been treating her and his immense relief that she was there, alive and safe. Eventually he broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, starting to carry her away from the warehouse.

Feeling safe in his arms, she finally closed her eye and relaxed.

She chuckled feebly against his chest.

“You’re inconsistent, Sesshoumaru,” she teased him lightly, her voice raspy from not having been used for days. “You kissed me. Then you gave me the cold shoulder for weeks. Now when you meet me after a while you kiss me again?”

“I was a fool,” he said gruffly, his voice tight.

“Fool for trying to push me away or fool for kissing me in the first place?”

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman he was carrying in his arms. Even if the tone of her voice had been light, there was something akin to agony shining through in her eyes. Even though the depths of her sapphire eyes spoke of strength, to him she looked so frail and vulnerable with all the marks on her face. His heart clenched in his chest and he bent down to briefly place one gentle kiss on her slit lips.

“Guess,” he replied, tightening his hold of her.

She sighed and snuggled closer seeking his warmth.

Hiten grinned as he watched how Hikaru carried his girl away. Then he roughly yanked Mukotsu up from the floor as the two yakuza enforcements helped Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu up, walking them away from the warehouse after Sesshoumaru. Hiten came last, dragging Mukotsu with him, still holding on to his gun. If any of these gangsters did any sudden moves, he wouldn’t hesitate. They marched out of the warehouse. When they got outside, the police was waiting. The officers rushed in to take over for the three of them and took the kidnappers, handcuffed them and loaded into cars.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome down as the officer in command approached them. Hiten stepped forward and bowed politely.

“Ryuukotsusei-san,” he addressed the familiar officer.

The middle-aged man nodded in response.

“Hiten. What do we have here?”

“Kidnapping of Higurashi Kagome, solved for you.”

“Now now, we still have to collect the evidence,” the policeman reminded.

“I suppose so, but you’ll have yourself a case. You want to know what happened?”

“Yes. Fill me in.”

Hiten told the officer everything in detail.

Sesshoumaru studied the two. It was obvious that they knew each other well. Sesshoumaru suspected that there was some sort of a twisted relationship between Raionigumi gang and the police.

“…And that’s what happened.” Hiten finished his tale.

“I see. Sir, may I know your name and identity?” The officer asked, turning to regard Sesshoumaru, who had his arms protectively around Kagome’s shoulders.

“Yamasaki Sesshoumaru,” he said calmly. “Though I’m currently going by the name Suzuki Hikaru.”

Ryuukotsusei’s eyes widened slightly.

“I see now.”

“Ryuukotsusei-san, I’d appreciate if you could keep anything pointing to my and Sesshoumaru’s involvement on this strictly to yourself.”

“Then how to explain how we were able to find the girl here?”

“Tell the truth,” Hiten plainly stated. “Anonymous tip.”

“You brother tipping me wasn’t that anonymous.”

“Please, Ryuukotsusei-san.”

“Fine. But I need a statement from the girl.”

“I understand.”

The officer gestured to Kagome, and the woman nodded and followed him some steps to the side, when the police officer started to ask her questions.

Sesshoumaru walked over to stand next to Hiten.

“You have a deal with them?”

“Sorta. We have found a way of co-existing,” Hiten replied. “You see, my father’s gang’s main sources of income are the casino, and the shares they own for several hostess bars. That’s why they do not need to resort to anything too illegal that would badly disrupt the society. There are gang fights every now and then, and they may roughen up people who owe money to them – but never kill. Raionigumi also has never taken a part in selling or distributing drugs. Some gang members possess illegal firearms, but we don’t sell them to outsiders. My father does not want to unnecessarily involve civilians.”

“I thought you didn’t want to take part in the business, yet I hear an awful lot of ‘we’.”

Hiten shrugged.

“It’s the family I grew up in. Even if I don’t want to participate in the family business, I still belong to the family.”

The men fell silent, watching how Kagome was relaying her experiences to the officer who was taking notes.

“You did well, Hikaru. You got your girl back.”

“It was all thanks to you. I’m really glad you had that gun.”

“Well, I shouldn’t have let Mukotsu slip from me in the first place,” Hiten murmured.

Kagome bowed to the police man and then walked over to them. She wound her arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck and pressed herself against him. Sesshoumaru gently petted her hair. She was still shaking, and her hurt and fearful appearance made Sesshoumaru want to drag the bastards out of the police cars so he could kick them around some more.

They bloody well would deserve it.

“Miss Higurashi needs to come down to the station tomorrow. We need to ask her some questions in a proper setting. I also need her to identify Mukotsu as her initial kidnapper.”

“Understood. She’ll be there,” Sesshoumaru stated.

“As for you two, as requested, I’m going to keep your names out of the record."

“Thanks. I’d have one more request, Ryuukotsusei-san.”

“What is it?”

“If you arrest the rest of Shichinintai and go about collecting evidence, have Renkotsu’s computer delivered to me. I’m certain I can pull out most interesting files for you to see.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ryuukotsusei promised. “Now, if that’s all, you can go home now. Miss Higurashi, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Kagome turned to look at the police officer.

“Uhm, officer,” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Could I get a lift? I don’t think I want to take the taxi.”

The officer nodded grimly, having heard of the taxi driver con moments earlier.

“I’ll drive you home personally,” Ryuukotsusei promised.

“I’m coming along,” Sesshoumaru immediately informed.

“Then get in, you two.”

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his friend.

“Thank you Hiten. For everything. And tell your brother and father too that I am in their debt.”

“That’s what friends are for, Hikaru. Go now and be safe. I’ll keep in touch.

Sesshoumaru nodded and escorted Kagome into the police car.

Hiten watched them leave and then turned to look at the gang members waiting for him.

“That’s what I call a good fight,” he said cheerily, as they walked back over to their motorcycles. Throwing himself onto his bike, he couldn’t help but to chuckle as he heard the engine roar beneath him.

“All’s well that ends well,” he mused to himself, as he gave gas to the engine and took off.

Hiten was a bit of a sucker for happy endings.

Still, he knew that rather than the end, this was the beginning. The mystery still wasn’t near to being solved.

* * *

 

The police car pulled over in front of Kagome’s house. They thanked for the ride and got off. Ryuukotsusei exited the car as well and took Kagome’s suitcase from the trunk.

“I have one request before you go. I need the clothes Miss Higurashi has been wearing, as evidence.”

Kagome nodded, her small hand was gripping Sesshoumaru’s as if her life depended on it, and Sesshoumaru understood without any words that the woman needed him. That she did not want to be alone.

Sesshoumaru locked his gaze with the police officer’s.

“Can you wait here while Kagome goes to get changed?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” Sesshoumaru inclined his head. Then he turned to gently talk to Kagome. “Come.”

He pulled the woman along with him. They walked up to the house and paused at the front door. Kagome searched the handbag the police had returned to her for her keys and found them. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. She stood for a while there, on the threshold, looking into the dark and empty house. She took a hesitant step in, then another. As she walked deeper into the house, she started to tremble. It felt so surreal. She was back home! After for so long having feared for her life, after having believed she would never be able to return here again… She actually was home again.

Sesshoumaru stepped in, pulled the front door shut and switched on the lights. He gave Kagome the evidence bag Ryuukotsusei had handed him and put the suitcase down by the door.

“Go take a shower,” Sesshoumaru suggested, his gaze washing over the woman. “Leave the evidence bag with your clothes in it somewhere I’ll find it, I’ll go to return it to the officer for you.”

She looked at him, hesitancy showing in her eyes.

“Will you leave me?” she asked, her voice almost fearful.

“No,” he said firmly. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me to.”

Kagome nodded, and closed their distance. She took the clear plastic evidence bag he was offering her and then let her eyes wander.

Sesshoumaru reached for her and gently brushed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

“Go,” he said softly.

Mutely she nodded, and left to upstairs, hugging the evidence bag to her chest.

Sesshoumaru followed after some moments and found the bag lying on her bed. He collected it and walked downstairs and out of the front door to where the police officer was patiently waiting.

“Here are her clothes,” he said and gave the bag to Ryuukotsusei.

“Thank you,” the police officer replied. He got in his car and drove away.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the house.

* * *

 

Hot droplets rained on her tender skin, and though at times she hissed as the pressure of water found a bruise or a fresh scar, she felt alive and well for the first time as the hot water streamed steadily down. She was leaning against the tiled wall of her bathroom, for all the events of the past hour were still overwhelming her. A part of her was afraid this all was just a dream, after all, she had dreamt of Sesshoumaru coming to her rescue before. She heaved a heavy sigh. The water was warming her abused body; it was washing away her insecurities. Even if it might feel too good to be true, it was happening for real, she tried to convince herself. She had been saved and she was back at home. She stopped the stream of water and then carefully rubbed soap on, wincing every now and then when she found new tender spots. Then she turned the shower on again and let the water wash away both the soap and her pain. When she felt she had soaked enough, she turned off the shower and stepped out, carefully drying herself with a towel before draping her fluffy bathrobe on her. She briefly glanced to the mirror. Even if she now felt she was truly herself again, she barely recognised her reflection. The floor was cool against her bare feet as she quietly walked out of the bathroom and along the corridor to the mouth of the stairs. As she was coming down the staircase, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on her living room sofa. He got up as he noticed her. She stepped down the final stair and walked over to him.

“I prepared you some tea,” he said, gesturing at the tray on her coffee table. He frowned as she offered no response, the woman kept fidgeting the sleeve of her bathrobe while looking at him.

“Kagome?” he asked, slightly alarmed. He did not even want to begin to guess how the horrible ordeal might have affected her already frail soul.

The woman took one more step forward and then, slowly and hesitantly, reached with her slender hand. Her fingers landed on his bruised cheek, experimentally running along one of the magenta twin stripes adorning it. His amber eyes widened in surprise at her touch, and though that touch was gentle, he could barely hold back the hiss as her fingers ghosted on his tender skin.

“This is real, isn’t it?” she breathed out softly, marvelling at how fantastically smooth his skin was.

“Of course it is real,” he replied, locking his intense gaze with hers.

“I dreamt about it. That you would come to save me.” She paused, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Never did I actually believe that you would do just that. Besides your behaviour ever since has been most peculiar, especially compared to the way you behaved around me before my business trip.”

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

“That would make two of us then, I cannot say your behaviour has been normal either. I understand that you have been afraid for a long time, but…”

Kagome closed their distance, softly pressing her body against his as her fingers continued to idly run down his cheek, her sapphire eyes locked with his burning amber ones.

“But being all clingy like this is most unexpected,” he concluded pointedly. She flashed a small and mysterious smile.

“I just wanted everything to get back to the way it was. That’s what I was thinking, when I was in New York. Even if we were so far apart, you constantly haunted my thoughts,” she murmured, her hand now travelling down the side of his neck, settling to rest on his shoulder.

“I kept staring at the door of your office, half excepting to see you any second, even if I knew you were away.  And I decided that I would apologise to you once you came back,” he replied.

“So you did,” she mused, curiously brushing his hair with the fingers of her other hand, before she lowered that hand too to rest on his shoulder. “But now that we’re come to this, I’m not all too sure anymore that I want it all become the way it was before,” she said, her sapphire eyes shining.

“Then what do you want?” he pressed, though he already had a strong guess of what her answer was.

And true enough, her arms wound and locked around his neck as she rose to the tips of her toes to lean in against him. Softly, she pressed her lips on his, and as he responded to that tentative kiss he could feel her smile against his lips. His arms wound around her waist and he pulled her closer against him as he deepened the kiss. She gave into him, melted against him, as his tongue soothingly caressed hers.

Then they broke the kiss, both slightly out of breath.

“So very long,” she whispered in wonder. “I don’t even know when it began.”

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously scooped her up. She snuggled close to him and placed tender kisses to the side of his neck as he carried her out of the living room and up the stairs.

“I only realised it tonight,” she whispered her confession in his ear as Sesshoumaru walked along to corridor and then entered Kagome’s bedroom. “The moment when I saw you there, my heart skipped a beat and I just knew…”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes never left hers as he lowered her onto her bed. She did not even have to say those words she had left unsaid. He saw the depth of her feelings in her sapphire eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the edge of the bed and Kagome got up and crawled over to him. He couldn’t help a smirk as she tugged the hem of his shirt and he complied, pulling off the garment. The belt tying Kagome’s bathrobe had slightly loosened and his eyes trailed down to appreciate the glimpse of her cleavage as she bent forward to feel his chest. She ran her fingers across the hardened muscles and then climbed onto his lap. She cupped his face and leaned in to place on single kiss on the indigo crescent on his brow. He wound his arms around her and hoisted her off his lap. She landed on her back across the bed and before she even had time to realise her changed position, she saw him, hovering above her, his amber eyes burning. Kagome smiled at him, as he bent down to kiss her on the lips before moving on to place a kiss on her neck. She turned her head to grant him more access and a shiver ran down her spine. After all the terror she had been going through, after all the pain and all the doubt, she was finally safe, she was finally  _with him_. A content sigh escaped from her lips as she felt his tongue playfully trailing down her neck. He made it all feel right. And she really had not realised it till earlier this very evening. The moment she had turned her widened, frightened eyes to see him walking towards her… The image of that encounter was forever engraved in her mind. The moment her fearful eyes had seen how intense the fire in his amber eyes was… She had known.

She couldn’t tell when, she didn’t know how, but she could somehow see it all so clear now. There was no escaping anymore from the truth she had refused to admit to herself for so very long.

She loved him.

 “We were doomed from the beginning, weren’t we,” Sesshoumaru murmured softly into the skin on the side of her neck and Kagome gasped slightly as she felt his warm breath fanning against such a tender spot.

“I believe we were,” she breathed out, closing her eyes in bliss as he continued pressing light open-mouthed kisses down where her neck met her shoulder.  “Even though we both had our own reasons to fight it and try to deny what was happening.”

“I never believed I would fall in love,” he whispered hoarsely before he nibbled softly the woman’s earlobe, earning a small sigh of appreciation from her.

“I had my doubts about that too,” she replied coyly, turning her head so that she could catch his lips with hers.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands down her body, finding the loose belt around her waist and pulled it off. He slid his hands inside her bathrobe, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her sides. He pulled the bathrobe open, exposing her body to his eyes. Silent, he took in the sight of her, wondering to himself how long had he truly been waiting for this moment.

“You’re staring,” she told him as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“I am aware of that,” he replied. She was so very beautiful, even with the bruises on her skin.

She rose to a sitting position, letting the bathrobe slide off down her arms and shoulders. Her hands found the button of his jeans and she popped it open.

“Remember the weekend in Hokkaido?”

“How could I forget?” he murmured, as she slid his jeans down his legs.

“You have no idea,” she said, as she finally got the garment off him and crawled over to sit in his lap, “how much I wanted to feel your touch back then,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around him as she pressed her body closer to him, wanting to feel his skin on hers.

“I doubt you could have wanted this more than I did,” he said, a smirk spreading to his lips as he leaned forward. The tipping of weight caused them to fall over, and Kagome found herself once again lying on her back, her thighs still wrapped around him as he loomed right above her, supporting himself with his arms.

She replied to his smirk with her own as she wound her arms around him as well, lightly scraping her nails against the skin of his back.

“Well, I’m here right now,” she whispered, her sapphire eyes locked with his amber ones, the same fire burning in the depths of both the pairs of eyes.

It was all the invitation he needed, and he leaned in to claim her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she answered his kiss as she melted against his body in bliss.

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Kagome stared into the full body mirror that stood in one corner of her bedroom, smiling wryly at her battered image. Her skin seemed so pale next to the dark bruises marring her naked form.

“It’s like back when I was seven all over again,” she muttered. The woman turned to look at her bed and at the man that was lying on it. Sesshoumaru stared back at her. Then he got up and walked over to her, embracing her from behind. Kagome watched their reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t help but to smile. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her, and how warm his skin felt against hers.

She was still slightly amazed at the sudden development of their relationship. Though, she had to admit that it had been budding for so very long, and now at the given chance had finally reached full bloom.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his long slender fingers tracing the star-shaped scar on her left side, just below her ribs. Sesshoumaru could tell that the wound was old, that it had not been inflicted onto her body by the kidnappers.

“How did you get this?”

“My father smashed me against a decorative statue once when he was drunk. I landed onto the shattered remains and one of the shards actually entered my body.”

He scooped her up in his arms and looked at her as he started to carry her to the bed. There was a far-away look in her eyes. He set her down and lay down next to her.

“It was a real shock to my parents. After that incident, my father even stopped drinking for some time. He actually vowed to never touch liquor again, but then few months later his brother died, and well… Of course I didn’t realise anything back then. I just heard him dragging my mom to their bedroom and shutting the door. Later that night I saw mom, all bruised. In his drunken outbursts he had never hurt mom before. It was then when mom told me to pack my things. We moved over to grandfather’s shrine.”

Kagome smiled wryly.

“Nine months later Souta was born.”

Sesshoumaru digested her words, trying to imagine what such a gloomy childhood would have been like. He couldn’t grasp the gloomy helplessness she must’ve been feeling, but he did remember the time when he had felt most helpless in his life.

”I was raped while I was in prison,” he confessed abruptly.

Kagome’s widened eyes locked with his amber orbs. She drew a quivering breath, then closed their distance. She pulled him into her lap, hugging him close. She ran her hand soothingly through his hair.

“It does not matter. The memories of that place seem like from another world to me now,” Sesshoumaru assured her. His eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed her caress.

“I was lulled to sleep by stories where my dad laid all the blame on me. If I just had been born a boy, then it would have all been alright. That as a girl I was useless. He told me I’d never be anything but an extra mouth to feed.”

Sesshoumaru gripped her hands firmly, pulling the woman level with him. His amber eyes bore into her blue orbs, still so pained and full of sorrow.

“As a girl I was just a waste of money, food and time. I actually felt guilty for a long while, for being just a girl –“

Sesshoumaru had heard enough and silenced those venomous words with a deep kiss.

“I for one am very glad of the fact that you were born as girl and grew up to be a woman,” he murmured to her ear as he pulled her close.

Kagome couldn’t help but chuckle.

He took his pain away. His words sealed the wounds in her heart.

She sighed contently and burrowed her head to his chest. Here it was, the comfort she had been looking all along. Here she was safe. His arms embraced her close and they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Renkotsu was leisurely typing on his laptop, when suddenly he grew rigid and pale. Bankotsu noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

“What is it, Renkotsu?”

“We have a problem,” the man with shaved head muttered, turning to look at his boss.

“What kind of a problem,” the gang leader demanded to know, the tone of his voice promising danger.

“The bad kind. Mukotsu and the guys got busted.”

“ _What_?!”

“You had to know he’d eventually screw it up,” Suikotsu snorted, putting out his cigarette.

“Shut up, Suikotsu,” Bankotsu hissed.

“Yeah, shut up,” Jakotsu echoed gleefully.

“You too, jackass. Shut the fuck up!”

Jakotsu blanched and took an involuntary step back. It had been a long, long time since he had last seen his boss that enraged.

“Explain,” Bankotsu told to Renkotsu, murder in his voice.

“I hacked into the police department’s database. They responded to a call at the address that’s the same as the warehouse Mukotsu was keeping her. According to their information, the girl was rescued earlier this evening, around half past ten. Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu were all arrested and the police took them.”

“How in fucking hell could this happen?!”

“The police were tipped. I think Hiten had his helping hand in this mess,” Renkotsu muttered acidly, his loathing towards his fellow hacker clear as day.

“Then let’s destroy him!”

“Boss, you need to chill. Going after Hiten’s head would be suicide. He has got Raionigumi, one of the biggest yakuza gangs in the region, to back him up. We go hurt Kyoten’s precious son, we’ll get his boys after us – all of them, down to the last one.”

“Do you think Renkotsu’s a wuss?” Jakotsu leaned in to whisper in Suikotsu’s ear.

“Well, he never fails to kill the fun. Each time there’s a promise of seeing blood, he snaps it away,” Suikotsu replied dryly.

Bankotsu was frantically pacing around their basement hideout, until finally he stopped on his tracks.

“It’s over," he said quietly, an odd calmness spreading over his features.

“Boss?”

“Mukotsu and the guys are caught, that means it’s only the question of time until the cops are coming after us.”

“Eh? Why?” Jakotsu yelped.

“Because Mukotsu doesn’t have the balls to even attempt pulling off such a large-scale gig without our consent, and the cops know it,” Renkotsu explained, his patience thinning. “Now shut up, I’m afraid your idiocy will be catching.”

Jakotsu glared at the man whose head was shaved, contempt in his eyes. Renkotsu ignored Jakotsu’s gaze, turning to look at his boss, who stood in the middle of the room, his face dark.

“We can still make it the hell outta here,” Renkotsu offered. “I’ll wipe my computer all clean, they couldn’t prove anything.”

Bankotsu considered it for a while.

“No. It’s over,” he concluded calmly after a while. “I was too reckless. We should have declined this kidnapping gig, it was too much to take after all.”

“Fuck! You want us to get caught?” Suikotsu raved, a mad gleam in his eyes.

Bankotsu huffed.

“So what if we get caught? We’re not the ones who have done wrong.”

“Well, actually…”

“Shut up, Jakotsu.”

“We’re only done what we have been asked to do, that’s all. Let the cops come and haul me to the station, I won’t be talking anyway.”

“I could still erase as much evidence that I can,” Renkotsu offered.

“No. If we are caught, it would be a pity if we were the only ones being dragged out of our hiding.”

* * *

 

Kagome opened the door and stepped into the car. She settled onto the front seat. The driver reached to brush her hair.

“How did it go?”

“It was alright,” she replied. “They only asked me some questions and asked me to identify Mukotsu.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

Sesshoumaru started the engine and pulled off. They drove for a while in silence, before they finally reached the mansion. He parked the car and they got out. They walked over to the wooden gate, and the guards recognised the both of them, opened the gate and bowed. They nodded and stepped in, walking the paved pathway towards the front door. The maid came to open the door.

“Where are they?”

“They’re all gathered in the drawing room, Sir.”

“Could you please take us there and announce us?”

The maid bowed and allowed them in, leading them to the drawing room. They waited as she slid the shoji door open and stepped in.

“Yamasaki-sama, you have two guests.”

Katsuo looked up from his newspaper to the maid. Izayoi was sitting next to the window, enjoying a cup of tea with Higurashi Kasumi. Rin and Shippo were happily drawing with their colourful crayons on the floor. Inuyasha was sitting on a sofa, conversing quietly with Miroku, who was hugging close Sango, who was looking as if she hadn’t been sleeping for a week.

“Who are they,” Katsuo asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Suzuki Hikaru-sama and Higurashi Kagome-sama, Sir.”

Everything in the room stilled that instant as everyone in the room lifted their gazes and turned to look at the poor maid in disbelief. Then there was a crash as Mrs. Higurashi dropped her teacup and it shattered as it met with the floor. The maid rushed forward to clean up the mess at the very moment Sesshoumaru stepped into the room side by side with Kagome.

“Kagome!” Kasumi sobbed and rushed through the room. She pulled her daughter into a hug, holding her fiercely to her chest.

“Mama, not so hard,” Kagome winced as her sore muscles and bruises reminded her of their existence. Mrs. Higurashi pulled away, running her hand on her girl’s raven tresses.

“I was so worried,” she sobbed.

“It’s alright, mother,” Kagome assured, fighting the sudden tightness in her throat. “I’m alright. I’m safe now.”

“Mommy!”

Kagome kneeled down on the wooden floor and hugged her wailing son tight.

“It’s alright, honey. I’m back now.”

After a moment or two, Kagome straightened herself, holding Shippo’s hand in her own.

Izayoi watched the scene, a smile on her lips. Her sharp eyes did not miss though the way the young CEO seemed to be glowing, and the way her assistant kept hovering, always but a step by her side, as if determined to protect her from all evil. The woman’s smile only widened, as she got up the same time as her husband did, both of them walking over to the young woman.

“I’m glad you’re well,” Izayoi said as she embraced Kagome briefly. She moved over to allow her husband to have his moment with the CEO.

Katsuo stared at Kagome. No words came to him, so he pulled the woman into his arms, patting her back in his immense relief.

“I’m fine, Katsuo-sama. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“You shouldn’t apologise for such a thing,” the old man replied, his voice strained.

Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and grasped the leg of his trousers. Sesshoumaru bent down to pick his daughter up. She wound her small arms around his neck and he petted her hair assuringly.

And then a sobbing Sango threw herself into Kagome’s arms, crying helplessly against her friend’s shoulder.

“Take it easy, Sango,” Miroku said calmly, walking over to stand right next to Kagome who was holding her crying friend. “She was worried sick,” the man confessed. Then he grinned and patted Kagome’s head.

“I’m glad that you’re okay.”

Kagome smiled at him briefly, and then gently freed herself from Sango’s hold, guiding the still sobbing woman into the arms of her boyfriend. As she moved her gaze of Miroku and Sango, her blue eyes met a familiar honey pair. Inuyasha was walking towards her, his face so serious that Kagome had rarely seen such an expression on him. He stopped when he was right in front of her. Then, unexpectedly he cupped her face and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, confused.

“I would have never have forgiven myself if the last thing I ever got to do with you was to pick a fight,” the young man mumbled. “I’m so, so sorry, Kagome.”

“Inuyasha, you silly, silly young man,” Kagome said, unable to hold back a chuckle. She hugged her friend.

A moment later Inuyasha pulled back, taking a good look at the woman’s bruised face.

“How are you?”

“Sore all over,” Kagome confessed. “And truthfully, I was rather frightened. But it is all right now.”

The woman flashed a small smile and Inuyasha stared into those familiar sapphire eyes. Something in them had changed, there was a hint of confidence and strength in there he had not seen in those eyes before. His honey eyes flickered towards his brother, who was standing a few steps behind Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned his head to meet his gaze. Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow and was surprised to see his older brother reply to that gesture with a sly smirk. Catching on with the development, Inuyasha had to suppress his laughter and disguise it as coughing.

A maid knocked and entered the room, bowing gracefully.

“Yamasaki-sama, the lunch is served.”

“Thank you,” Katsuo nodded. “Then shall we? I assume that the table is set for all of us.” Katsuo wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and exited the room, gesturing his guests to follow. Inuyasha followed, leading Miroku and Sango out of the room. Higurashi Kasumi looked at her daughter hesitantly.

“Are you coming, dear?”

“Yes, mom, in a moment. I need to talk to Shippo for a while.”

Kasumi nodded and exited the room. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, and the man nodded.

Kagome kneeled down onto the floor and clasped her son’s hands.

“Honey, mommy has something to tell you.”

“What is it, mom,” Shippo asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Shippo, dear… Mom has a boyfriend.”

Shippo blinked and then turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

“Is it him?”

Kagome nodded.

For a moment, the little boy seemed to seriously ponder about the situation.

“Does that mean Rin-chan will be my sister?”

Kagome stared at her son in surprise.

“Auntie Kagome will become Rin’s mommy too?”  the little girl asked, her big brown eyes turned at her father.

“Maybe,” Sesshoumaru replied cryptically.

“Uhm…” Kagome stammered, trying to gather the lost threads of her thought while calming down her racing heart. She had not expected her son to protest, but his reaction had nonetheless surprised her. Though, she had been more shocked about Sesshoumaru’s cryptic answer to his daughter’s question.

“Let’s not keep the others waiting,” She said, straightening herself. Glancing at her lover briefly, she took her son’s hand and left the room. Sesshoumaru smirked and followed.

* * *

 

Ryuukotsusei leaned back in his chair and flipped the paper over. He was frowning slightly, but raised his head once he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

“Ryuukotsusei-kun, how is your case proceeding?”

“Oh, hi boss. Well, I’ve just been reading through the forensics’ report. They have processed the scene as well as miss Higurashi’s clothes, and together with miss Higurashi’s testimony and identifying Mukotsu as her kidnapper, I believe we have enough evidence to nail it.”

“Excellent. You seem a bit troubled though, what is it that’s on your mind?”

“Well, boss, you should know Shichinintai, as you are the head of our department. Those thugs that were with Mukotsu will not properly answer to anyone but the Shichinintai leader Bankotsu. Renkotsu could probably cunningly sweet talk the idiots to listen to him, and the two thugs, even in their blood thirst, would not get in the way of either Jakotsu or Suikotsu, since both of them are mental. But Mukotsu…”

“What is your point, Ryuukotsusei-kun?”

“Those thugs would not listen to Mukotsu, nor would they follow him in an operation like this. Besides, Mukotsu’s a petty drug dealer, why would he suddenly go kidnapping the CEO of Kyoto Records? And even more puzzling is the lack of any type of a demand for ransom. There is something going on here.”

“Fine,” Aoki Daisuke, the head of the department of organised crime sighed, looking closely at his most trusted employee. “What do you want me to do?”

“Send someone to round up the rest of the lot and haul their asses into custody. Mukotsu wouldn’t have the balls to go solo, so he was ordered to do this kidnap gig by Bankotsu.”

“Bankotsu won’t talk,” Daisuke warned.

“Thanks for the info,” Ryuukotsusei said dryly, “but worry not, boss. I know who will. Oh, and send the new kid with the pretty face over, I want you to assign him to this case with me.”

“You mean Omura? Why the hell would you want a newbie with you to such a high profile case as this is?!”

“Boss, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“You know, I hate it when you do that,” Daisuke grumbled as he took out his cell as he walked out of Ryuukotsusei’s office. He dialled a number and then waited for the person at the other end to pick up.

“Yeah, it’s me, Aoki. Send the guys out. There is some trash that needs to be picked up.”

Aoki Daisuke flipped his phone back into his pocket and then peeked quickly into the break room.

“Oi, Omura, coffee break’s over, report immediately to Ryuukotsusei-kun’s office, you’ve got yourself a case.”

“Yes, boss!” the young man nervously replied, and hurriedly left the room. Daisuke shook his head as he watched the new guy go. He seriously hoped Ryuukotsusei knew what he was doing.

There was once again knock on Ryuukotsusei’s door.

“Enter,” the police officer called.

A nervous young man stepped in.

“Ahh, supervisor Aoki told me that you have a case for me?”

“Yes,” Ryuukotsusei said, leaning back in his chair as his gaze carefully weighed down the man hesitantly standing before him. “You’ll do. I want you to assist me on the case I’m working on.”

“You want me on the CEO kidnapping case?!” the man exclaimed, barely able to contain his surprise.

“Yup, kid.”

“But someone like me, I mean I’ve only just joined…”

“Trust me, you’ll do just fine kid. What’s your name?”

“Ah, Omura. Omura Shinji.”

“Nice to meet you Omura-kun. Now, I have a special mission just for you…”

* * *

 

Kagome took a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“I’m ready, Sesshoumaru.”

The man smirked at her and then reached for the handle, opening the door for her. She nodded in thanks as she stepped in, closely followed by him. Together, they made their way through the reception hall, their gait both graceful and commanding.

The receptionists behind their counter screamed at the sight of her.

“Kagome-sama! Welcome back, you have been missed!”

“Thank you,” the woman told them calmly and gave the two a refined smile.

Reaching the elevator, the CEO stepped in, immediately followed by her assistant.

As soon as the mechanic doors slid shut, she was pressed against the cool elevator wall, her arms locked around her assistant’s neck as he was ravishing her mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he teasingly run his tongue down the side of her neck.

The elevator binged softly to announce they had reached their floor and the two hastily broke apart. He leaned in to smooth down her hair and she straightened his tie.

Then they stepped out of the elevator, as if nothing had happened, and walked along the corridor. Sesshoumaru took his place behind his desk, sitting down, his face as sombre as always. Kagome smirked at him before she opened the heavy wooden door and walked into her own office. Almost in a daze she circled her desk and sat in her chair. She leaned back and let her gaze wander. She couldn’t believe how long it had been since she had last been sitting in this office. There wasn’t any dust piling up, obviously the cleaning ladies had done their work as meticulously as always. She spotted a vase on her desk that most certainly had not been there before. The vase was filled with artistically arranged and carefully picked flowers – Kagome was certain that it was Izayoi’s handiwork and she couldn’t help a small smile. She breathed in the scent of her office, musing to herself how finally, after her terrifying experience, she felt safe again. She was back sitting in her chair, behind her desk, in her office in the Kyoto Records’ main office. And she knew that right behind that heavy wooden door, sitting at his own desk and diligently working, would be the man who made her feel safe, the man whom she had finally admitted to herself she loved, and he would not be going anywhere. Had Kagome ever expected to fall in love with her own assistant? Well, she hadn’t expected to be falling in love with anyone.

But she had. And he loved her back. That made her feel happier than she had been in a long, long time.

She recalled Sango’s words, back when she had told her that Sesshoumaru and she had kissed. When Sango had told her she needed it to happen, although Kagome had tried to fight it. When Sango had told her that there never was true happiness without pain. Kagome fully understood what she had meant with that now. She had not believed she could feel this happy and it certainly was worth of the risk of getting hurt again.

Though, she hoped that this time around she would not get hurt. She hoped that she would get to keep this happiness. She got up from her chair and slowly worked over to the door of her office. She pulled it open and leaned in the doorway, looking at the man she loved bending over his keyboard lost in thought. A small smile tugged the corners of her lips.

Truly, all was well again.

And then there were quick footsteps echoing in the corridor. Both Kagome’s and Sesshoumaru’s gazes snapped expectantly to see who was coming over to them in such a hurry. A moment later Sango emerged, Kagura close by her side.

“Sango-chan!” Kagome exclaimed, delighted.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn’t like the look on Kagura’s face.

“Kagome, we have a situation,” Kagura blurted out, staring hard at the CEO.

“What situation?” the CEO asked, her face immediately growing grave.

“Have you read the tabloids this morning?” Sango asked, a glint of worry in her eyes.

“Do I look like the kind of a person who reads tabloids?” Kagome asked, quirking her brow.

Sesshoumaru’s face darkened in a scowl and he hastily typed a few words to the search field on his web browser. He muttered a nasty curse once the page loaded.

“Kagome,” he bid the woman, his voice deadpan.

Frowning, the woman walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder to take in what was on his computer screen. Her eyes widened as they took in her own picture, and she blanched as she read the headline.

**Succesful CEO disappeared**

_CEO Higurashi Kagome of Japan’s leading recording company Kyoto records – the legendary enterprise that was originally founded by none other than the infamous Yamasaki Sesshoumaru – closed a breaking deal with one major American recording company few weeks back._

_However, after her business trip to New York, CEO Higurashi was nowhere to be seen. “Our interview request was declined, pleading to CEO’s jetlag,” confesses an anonymous reporter from the_ A  _Newspaper’s monthly Finance Extra. “I was very disappointed and slightly offended. I had heard much good about Miss Higurashi, but suffering from a jet lag still 4 days after her arrival sounds like an excuse to me.”_

_For weeks, Miss Higurashi was nowhere to be seen._

_“She didn’t come to work once,” tells an anonymous young woman who works at Kyoto Records. “That’s really not like our CEO, she is always very responsible about work! Also, her assistant has appeared somewhat agitated lately,” she continues._

_CEO Higurashi Kagome’s odd and unexplained disappearance has then given a start for countless of wild rumours, varying from…_

Kagome tore her gaze off the screen and turned to look at the two women.

“When did this happen?” she demanded to know.

“There have been some rumours circulating ever since you didn’t come to work after the trip,” Kagura said.

“But those were just rumours! Mostly in the internet, you know. I don’t think anyone took them that seriously,” Sango explained. “You’re one of the greatest celebrities in the business world after all, there’s usually always some gossip about you if you know where to look.”

Kagome frowned and rubbed her temples. Sesshoumaru soothingly run his fingers down her side, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by both of the women present. Sango’s eyes widened slightly as Kagura scowled.

“It started to grow more serious as you remained out of sight,” Kagura said tiredly.

“The board of management, once they found out something had happened to you, immediately decided that it was best to as few people as possible to know that something was wrong. I don’t know who has leaked the information to the press.”

“It doesn’t matter who is our leak,” Sesshoumaru said calmly. “The damage is already done and it could have been anyone. There are hundreds of people working in this building after all, and since Kagome is popular with her employees, they would notice her being gone.”

“True,” Kagome said darkly. “They’re here now?”

“Teeming in the reception hall like the leeches they are,” Kagura spat out venomously.

“Of course,” Kagome said dryly. “Well, we need to shut them up. My life is a handful enough even without wild rumours and nosy reporters. Sango, please set up a press conference at noon,” Kagome instructed, smoothing down her skirt before she circled the table. Sesshoumaru got up from his chair to follow her.

“Uh… Sure,” Sango said, looking at her boss. “Where are you going?”

“To take the trash out of my reception hall,” the CEO replied calmly and exited the room, her assistant in her tow.

They stepped in the elevator and Sesshoumaru set his hand on her shoulder.

“Kagome, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I appreciate your concern, dear,” she said, flashing a reassuring smile at him. “But I’m not afraid of some petty reporters, especially not after having a drug dealer yakuza pressing a knife on my throat. I’ll be just fine, Sesshoumaru. Besides, I’ll be with you.”

His throat tightened and he gave her shoulder a light squeeze before he took his hand off her to straighten his tie.

The elevator binged and they gazed upon the chaos in the reception hall, the two receptionist and a few guards trying in vain to control the herd of reporters. There was one security guard by the elevators, alerted and not going to let anyone through.

“Miss Higurashi,” he exclaimed, surprised. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s me that they want, so it is me they are going to get,” the woman replied calmly and patted the security guard’s soldier. “You just take care that they won’t break into upstairs. Did you call for back-up?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good job, keep it up.” Kagome nodded at the security guard, and then took a step forward.

“May I get everyone’s attention?” she asked, her voice raised.

Heads turned to look at her. An excited buzz took over the crowd as some craned their heads to see the CEO better and as they began to move closer to the woman.

“Miss Higurashi!”

“Miss Higurashi! Do you have any comments on the rumour that –“

“Miss Higurashi, can you please tell the reasons behind the sudden – “

One excited reporter eagerly approached Kagome, his camera prepared.

Sesshoumaru immediately stepped forward to block the reporter’s way.

“You better not take one more step,” he growled, the tone of his voice threateningly low.

The reporter stared mutely at the intimidating man and took an involuntary step back.

“That’s quite enough, Hikaru-kun,” Kagome reproached. She took a step forward to stand by her assistant’s side. “I’m not giving you any comments whatsoever,” Kagome then said, speaking to the reporters. “Not while you’re all crowding my lobby and disrupting my business. A press conference will be arranged at noon in the great hall, here in the first floor of Kyoto Records. You are all welcome there, but for now, I want you people out of my lobby. If you wish to wait here, then please have a coffee at our cafeteria at second floor. If you wish to wait elsewhere, then please go and come back at noon.”

Kagome turned around, starting to walk away. Sesshoumaru followed, gesturing at the security guards, who rushed to escort the crowd out of the building.

* * *

 

Ryuukotsusei walked into the room and greeted the woman who was waiting him.

“I have to say I was surprised that you called me.”

“Well, the situation concerns both of us, doesn’t it?”

The police officer nodded gravely.

“The phones have been ringing all morning.”

“Shall we then?”

The officer nodded and escorted the woman into the big hall that usually was used as a ball room. Now, however, rows of chairs had been brought in, and on the stage in the front there was a long table with 4 seats behind it.

Kagome and Ryuukotsusei took their places in the middle. Kagewaki Hitomi, who had been chosen to present the board of management, seated himself next to the police officer, and Sesshoumaru took his place by Kagome’s side.

“Thank you all for coming,” Kagome greeted the representatives of media. “As you surely know, there has been much ado as of late regarding my disappearance.”

Flashes of the many cameras brightened up the room as they went off accompanied by the clicking noise made by tens of shutters closing.

“As I arrived in Narita airport after my business trip to New York, I was taken from the airport.”

That single sentence caused a huge uproar in the audience.

“By taken, do you mean you were kidnapped?” a reporter asked.

“It would certainly appear that miss Higurashi was kidnapped,” Ryuukotsusei replied.

“After Miss Higurashi had not arrived at work for a few days, we notified the police about her disappearance,” Sesshoumaru said calmly.

“Was there a ransom note?”

“The snatchers had no desire for ransom.”

“And the police were able to find Miss Higurashi?”

“Yes, thanks to an anonymous tip,” Ryuukotsusei replied.

“Do you have any suspects?”

“Yes.”

“Who was behind this kidnap?”

“The investigation is still on-going so I cannot answer any questions related to the case.”

“Miss Higurashi, can you describe your experience?”

“I do not wish to talk about it,” Kagome replied. “I was taken and then I was rescued, and I’m all fine now and back to work, that is all I have to say about this matter.”

The media tried to pry out as much information as they could, but all four of them remained firm and gave no comments, until Sango finally decided to call the press conference to end, so that they all could get back to work.

Exhausted, Kagome dropped onto a chair and let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad that’s all over,” she muttered.

“You took care of it very well,” Sesshoumaru assured, leaning to place a single kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you. Do I get a treat for being a good girl?”

“Kagome, we’re at work.”

“I know. So?”

“So we shouldn’t behave like that in here or we will get in trouble.”

“Listen to yourself, Sesshoumaru! Did you hit your head or something? The whole building still believes we are a couple, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter to the board of management.”

“Sesshoumaru, I’m your boss. You do what I tell you to do! And right now, I’m telling you to shut up and snuggle!”

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the woman and then picked her up in his arms and sat down on the chair, holding his boss in his arms.

“Happy now?” He asked, amused.

“Yes,” the CEO sighed and wrapped her arms around her assistant. “Very much so.”


	18. Loose Ends

Omura knocked on the door and upon the rough ”enter”, stepped into the office room.

“The first of them is ready and waiting, sir,” Omura informed the senior officer sitting behind his desk.

“Bankotsu, huh,” guessed Ryuukotsusei and got up from his chair. “We better go then and do our thing – even if he won’t talk.”

“Ahh – sir, I bought you coffee,” Omura said, offering the beverage to his senior. He still could not believe his luck, a newcomer like him got to work alongside the legendary Katou Ryuukotsusei in a high profile case of the CEO kidnapping.

“Thanks, kid,” Ryuukotsusei nodded and accepted the coffee and took a sip.

“Umm, my name is Omura. Sir.” Omura said hesitantly.

“That’s what I said,” Ryuukotsusei replied, taking another sip of the coffee as he stepped out of his office into the corridor. “Now hurry along, kid. We shouldn’t keep the gangster waiting.”

Omura grimaced but hurried after his senior, swiftly closing the office door. The two made their way down the corridor with their take-out coffees, stopping behind a door leading into the interrogation room. Ryuukotsusei confidently stepped in, Omura following a bit hesitantly in his wake. Their boss Aoki Daisuke, the supervisor of the department of organised crime was waiting there, looking through the mirror slash window into the room where the gangster leader was waiting.

“Bankotsu won’t talk,” Daisuke simply said, eyeing at Ryuukotsusei with his eyebrow raised.

“That I already know,” Ryuukotsusei huffed. “But we have to interrogate him all the same. Come on, kid.”

Omura flinched and briefly bowed to his boss before following his senior into the interrogation room. The floor was dark grey and the walls were painted white. The slim and smooth long table was grey as well, and the three chairs around it were black. Ryuukotsusei casually strolled over and sat down. Omura fidgeted for a moment, but when Ryuukotsusei gestured him to come over, the new-comer cop slowly walked over to the table and took the seat next to his senior. Curiously he peered at the criminal sitting at the other side of the narrow grey table.

He did not look much like a gangster. He was shorter than average and had long black hair he kept on a braid. His unreadable face was rather ordinary-looking and surprisingly youthful. Nevertheless, the aura surrounding him was commanding, and his blue eyes were piercing. His muscular arms were crossed across his chest as he sat in his chair in sullen silence.

“It’s been a while, Bankotsu. I hope you’ve been doing alright,” Ryuukotsusei said pleasantly, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed manner. The glare the gangster shot the senior officer at his greeting was enough to make the hairs at the back of Omura’s neck stand up, but to his wonder, Ryuukotsusei but smirked. Omura couldn’t help thinking that even if Ryuukotsusei was overbearing and annoying at times – like the way he kept calling him a kid – in the end he still was way cool.

 “I assume you know why you’re here. You’ve let your boys run loose and do some naughty things.”

Bankotsu huffed and looked blankly at the white wall on his right, appearing bored.

“What in the world possessed you to wanting to kidnap that CEO, Bankotsu? That’s not your style at all!”

The gang leader neither spoke nor moved.

“You know, in my experience as a police officer, kidnappers snatch their victims either for attaining money or for torturing their victims before killing them off. Your boys were doing neither, so what gives? Don’t they know what they’re supposed to do after the actual kidnapping?”

Omura couldn’t help but to feel disgusted at Ryuukotsusei’s crudeness, even though he well understood that the senior officer was trying to provoke the gangster into talking.

But Bankotsu still wasn’t uttering a single word.

“Why send taunting threatening letters instead of a ransom note? What is your motive here?”

Bankotsu turned to look at Ryuukotsusei. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and a slight hint of sneer made the corner of the criminal’s lip to curl up.

The look in Ryuukotsusei’s eyes hardened.

“Alright then. I knew you wouldn’t talk anyway. Even if there usually is no honour among thieves, you still want to stick to your old-fashioned way of thinking. It was nice chatting with you.”

Ryuukotsusei turned to glance at the mirrored wall behind him.

“Haul him out of there,” Daisuke, who had been observing the interrogation, barked to the two guards on stand-by behind him. “And bring the next one in.”

The two bowed briskly and then entered the room. Daisuke’s eyes followed as the two guards walked the short and silent criminal out of the room. He observed Ryuukotsusei as the police officer turned back in his chair and took a long sip of his coffee.

A moment later the guards walked back in, roughly escorting between them a man of average height and unruly black hair. His eyes were narrow and gleaming, and he kept rolling an unlit cigarette around with his thin lips that often seemed to twist into a grin that was very much creeping Omura out. He slumped down onto the chair and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the grey table, boldly staring at Ryuukotsusei who was sitting right across from him. Ryuukotsusei stared back indifferently while the guards once again exited the room.

“Well, Suikotsu, it’s been a while.”

“You got light?”

Ryuukotsusei reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flipped it open, letting the flame teasingly dance before the criminal’s eyes.

“Why yes, I do, but smoking is forbidden in the whole building,” Ryuukotsusei replied, casually pocketing his lighter.

Suikotsusei’s grin faded as his face grew sour, and something flashed in his dark brown eyes.

“Let’s cut all the crap, Suikotsu,” Ryuukotsusei said, leaning slightly forward on his seat. “What’s the deal with that kidnapping gig?”

“I don’t know much about it. I don’t care. Such a lame gig is not my kind of a thing.”

“That I know. Mukotsu was the main culprit, so maybe he acted alone this time.”

“Mukotsu? That sad little wuss of a toad, acting alone? Don’t insult us. When the call came, Mukotsu volunteered right away. The boss let him. I guess he didn’t trust the rest of us to do the job.”

“Surely you would have been able to pull it off much better than Mukotsu.”

“Don’t lump me together with that weakling. This job, though, was better suited for Mukotsu anyway. The chick wasn’t to be harmed, and for me, it’s never fun unless there’s a whole pool of blood.”

Suikotsu smirked then. It was a cruel, chilling kind of a smirk and madness shone in his eyes.

“The boss knows us,” the criminal said, still grinning. “Mukotsu can do the boring babysitter gigs. I’ll step in when there is blood to be spilt – lots and  _lots_  of blood.”

Omura felt a chill right then. As a shiver ran it s cold fingers down his spine he knew the grinning gangster across the table was a madman.

“Thanks for your time, Suikotsu. You can go now.”

The two guards who had been waiting behind the mirror-wall walked into the room and escorted the deceivingly docile violent maniac out.

As soon as the door banged shut behind them, Omura let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t even realised he had been holding.

“Suikotsu really gets to you if you’re unprepared,” Ryuukotsusei said quietly and downed the rest of his coffee. “I got to give credit to Bankotsu, being able to keep that beast in a leash.”

“Excuse me, sir, for asking but… Aren’t these interrogations proving more and more useless? Bankotsu didn’t talk at all and Suikotsu didn’t tell us anything relevant – just that he doesn’t care for Mukotsu and that he enjoys blood.”

“Oh, Suikotsu did well. He confirmed a few suspicions I had been brewing. Mukotsu didn’t act alone – that I knew, but it’s always good to get your assumed facts confirmed. He also told us that Miss Higurashi was not to be harmed. Since there was no ransom note, there must be some other motive for them to have kidnapped her. And there was another thing he said that made me suspicious.”

“What was that, sir?”

“Suikotsu said ‘when the call came’. Doesn’t that sound like the orders came from outside?”

Omura’s eyes widened.

“That would make perfect sense. Kidnapping isn’t Bankotsu’s style. Renkotsu might have persuaded him to it, kidnapping wouldn’t be below him. But Renkotsu doesn’t do anything if there is no gain.”

“So you suspect that someone hired Shichinintai to kidnap the CEO?” Omura asked.

“That would fit into the puzzle,” Ryuukotsusei muttered thoughtfully. “But our job isn’t about jumping to conclusions. We need to find out who was behind it and prove it.”

Omura nodded mutely. He turned as the door opened. The guards returned, grimly walking in a person with lithe build. Omura’s eyes widened as he realised the criminal actually was a man, his painted lips and feminine mannerism had confused Omura for a moment. Then, to the police officer’s surprise, the suspect lifted his gaze, his eyes locking with Omura’s. The man with the painted lips stared at him for awhile, and then those lips twisted into a delightful smile. For some reason, the expression that had taken over the gangster’s face, send a wave after wave of chills down Omura’s spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

The criminal sat down without any resistance, and the guards that had escorted him in exited the room. Jakotsu folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, never taking his eyes off of the young cop.

“My, aren’t you a pretty one,” he purred.

Omura blinked a few times, shocked into silence. Hesitantly, he glanced to the side as if looking for support from his senior. Ryuukotsusei’s eyes were fixed on Jakotsu, and there was a slight smirk twisting the senior officer’s lips. Suddenly, with a flash of insight, Omura had a sinking feeling.

It couldn’t have been… The reason Ryuukotsusei had wanted him on this case… This couldn’t have been his plan all along…?

On the other side of the mirror-window, Aoki Daisuke, the department supervisor shook his head. So that was Ryuukotsusei’s grand plan. He had been surprised when the senior officer had asked to have that newbie kid as his partner for the case but now it all made sense. For a fleeting moment, Daisuke felt sorry for Omura.

“Hello, Jakotsu,” Ryuukotsusei said pleasantly, leaning back in his chair.

“Ryuukotsusei,” the gangster acknowledged, nodding slightly.”This cutie here is new, eh? I haven’t seen him before.”

“Yes, Omura here just recently joined our department,” Ryuukotsusei replied, studying Jakotsu closely, pleased to see that his plan was working.

“So, Jakotsu, kidnapping young women these days? That doesn’t really suit your image.”

A small sigh escaped from the gangster’s painted lips.

“Yeah, if I were calling the shots, that bitch’d be dead.”

Omura’s eyes widened in horror at that, but Ryuukotsusei just smiled dryly. He was well aware of both Jakotsu’s likes and dislikes.

“Oh, I know. You’d take your sweet time torturing her to death,” Ryuukotsusei said bluntly. “But that was against the plan, wasn’t it?”

Jakotsu nodded.

“We weren’t allowed to hurt her. Honestly, I never really even understood why we had to snatch the chick in the first place. There was nothing in it for us – save for the kicks. And Mukotsu seemed to be the only one getting those out of it.”

“Didn’t they explain it to you?”

Jakotsu shrugged.

“They said the boss wanted us to and was willing to pay. Renkotsu naturally was all over the money, so…”

“By the boss, do you mean Bankotsu?”

“Nah, Bankotsu isn’t really one for kidnapping chicks. You know, he has his pride and ideals. It was the other boss’ idea.”

“Indeed, Bankotsu wouldn’t do such a thing,” Ryuukotsusei said, carefully containing his excitement. They were finally getting somewhere! He had known Jakotsu would be his best bet. He was the youngest of the seven and he wasn’t the smartest one out of them either. Besides, Ryuukotsusei knew that the best way to make Jakotsu sing like the little bird he was, was to dangle a treat right in front of his nose.

“Who is the other boss then, exactly?”

“Dunno. Never seen him or heard from him. Ask Renkotsu, he’d know. He knows everything.”

“Indeed he does,” Ryuukotsusei mused. “Do you know why the boss would want to kidnap Miss Higurashi?”

“I dunno. For the kicks?” Jakotsu shook his head and then smiled, staring at Omura in appreciation. Then he suddenly frowned and turned back to Ryuukotsusei.

“Ya know, I did just remember something Suikotsu said.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

“He said that the boss wanted to torment his rivals. Renkotsu didn’t seem too happy at Suikotsu for saying that.”

“Well, Renkotsu is like that, isn’t he?”

Jakotsu nodded vehementely.

“I swear sometimes I just want to stab him ‘til he croaks!”

Ryuukotsusei chuckled darkly.

“I wouldn’t stop you,” the senior officer said, a chilling coldness to his voice. After a while of studying the young criminal in silence, the police officer nodded.

“Thank you, Jakotsu, for your time. You may go.”

“No prob, Ryuukotsusei. Nice meeting you, cutie~” the gangster winked at Omura, before he quietly and calmly left with the guards.

“That… didn’t go too bad,” Omura stammered, once he had gained back the control of his voice.

Ryuukotsusei nodded.

“I knew Jakotsu would be the mouthiest of all of them, especially when there’s something he likes to see.” Ryuukotsusei glanced at Omura. “Okay now, new kid. You’ve done great so far, but for the last one, you really need to prepare yourself.”

Omura just gaped at his senior. After a madman with an instinct to kill and a violent women-loathing gay gangster, there still was something  _worse_  ahead?

“I saved the worst for the last. Renkotsu.” Ryuukotsusei’s tone of a voice was quiet, which meant he was being serious. “Now, Renkotsu isn’t a violent maniac like Suikotsu or Jakotsu. He is cold and calculative bastard who is willing to go to any length to wiggle out of his bind – even if that meant betraying everyone. And that’s the worst kind there is.”

Omura nodded mutely, suddenly becoming more hesitant about this all.

A moment later the guards returned. The man they brought in was average looking; the only thing that made him stand out was his shaved head. All in all he appeared very normal, save for one single thing. His eyes. They were empty of anything resembling emotion. He walked calmly over and plopped down onto the chair opposite to the two awaiting police officers. He didn’t seem intimidated the slightest.

“Hello, Ryuukotsusei,” the criminal calmly greeted the police man.

“Renkotsu,” the officer acknowledged coldly.

“I assume you already have a pretty good picture of what’s going on?” the hacker said, without any kind of pretence.

“Yes, I have. Kidnapping Miss Higurashi wasn’t your idea.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Renkotsu openly admitted.

“You’ve been following someone else’s orders and taking their money.”

“Yes. We’ve just been doing the dirty work, the true mastermind is someone completely different.” Renkotsu smiled.

Omura was baffled as he followed the interaction between the gangster and the police officer. He couldn’t understand where Renkotsu was getting at, openly admitting everything.

“But of course, this all you knew already,” Renkotsu said, his smile turning into a sly grin.

“Pretty much, yes,” Ryuukotsusei admitted. His eyes narrowed. He knew what Renkotsu was after.

“So as for what you don’t yet know – what do you want me to tell you? The name of the mastermind?”

“That is something I really am interested in,” Ryuukotsusei admitted, “but you’re not going to tell me any vital information just like that, are you?”

Renkotsu shrugged.

“I give you what you want; you give me what I want.”

Ryuukotsusei shook his head.

“I don’t cut deals with criminals, Renkotsu, you know that.”

“People change, Ryuukotsusei.”

“I don’t. Take him away,” he called to the guards determinedly. He was disgusted at Renkotsu’s attitude, he really had no honour. Sometimes the senior officer wondered what the hacker was doing in Shichinintai, since the other gang members really were loyal.

A scowl on his face, Ryuukotsusei followed as the guards escorted the hacker out of the room.

* * *

 

He sat in the dark, windowless room. The room was small and littered with all kinds of electronics, gadgets and devices. The happily twinkling green lights on his modem didn’t seem to disturb him the slightest. He was sitting at a desk. The two screens of his desktop computer kept lighting the room ever so little as he typed it away on his laptop. He wasn’t really doing nothing special – just surfing and looking up certain people on the wide web to pass the time and keep himself entertained.

His phone went off and he reached to grab it without even once glancing away from the screen of his laptop.

“Hiten,” he answered curtly.

“Hey, Hiten, it’s me.”

“Ryuukotsusei? How’s the investigation coming along?”

“It’s doing ok, I just finished interrogating the Shichinintai. My plan worked real well and Jakotsu and Renkotsu sang like little birds.”

“How typical for them. Found out anything interesting?”

“Only that much that it wasn’t their idea to kidnap CEO Higurashi. They got their orders from someone else, but as of yet we do not know who.”

“Any ideas?”

“Well, Renkotsu would have been willing to rat out even the names, but I’m not cutting any deal with calculative bastards like him.”

“Renkotsu’s only ever cared about his own skin,” Hiten spat out with distaste.

“But anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is Renkotsu’s laptop. Our crime scene investigators picked it up while the guys went to gather up the Shichinintai.”

“Sweet, my fingers are already itchin’!”

“Hold your horses, Hiten,” Ryukotsusei calmly said. “I cannot hand the laptop over to you, as it may well end up being our key evidence in this case. However, any assistance you’re willing to give to our investigation will be greatly appreciated. I could really use some of your computing magic.”

“So what are you saying?” Hiten frowned.

“I’ll get you a special pass and you can come over here and have your way with Renkotsu’s computer in our lab. Would that be okay?”

“I guess I could do house calls,” Hiten said, his grin evident in the tone of his voice.

“Splendid. You can come over tomorrow, if you like. Ask for the pass at the info desk, I’ll have it there ready for you.”

“Alrighty. Tomorrow it is.”

Hiten hung up. For a while he sat still in the dark, the phone still in his hand and his gazed fixed into nothingness. The grin lighting up his features was a very evil one indeed.

He would enjoy this one immensely. He had always hated Renkotsu and he was fairly certain it had been Renkotsu who had busted his ass and sent him to prison. However, Hiten had never had any proof of this.

But now, he would get to lay his hands on Renkotsu’s most precious thing.

Now, it was time for payback.

* * *

 

“Have you noticed? There’s something going on,” one of the young female employees told to her colleagues on a hushed tone.

“What do you mean, Sakurai-san?” her co-worker Koyama asked, puzzled.

“Don’t you think that Kagome-sama has been acting a bit weird, ever since she got back to work?”

“I wonder if she is just stressed and traumatised about such a horrible experience,” the young woman sympathised.

“No, she definitely isn’t,” a third employee, Kawada, joined in on the conversation. “I know what you mean, Sakurai-san. She’s awfully perky nowadays, isn’t she?”

“Yeah!” Sakurai exclaimed. “She’s smiling more often – I’ve even heard her humming to herself!”

“It’s like she’s  _glowing_.”

“Well maybe something good has happened to her,” suggested Koyama.

“Must have been,” Sakurai muttered.

“She’s not the only one acting all weird, though,” noted Kawada meaningfully.”Few days back I went to hand over some papers I got from Iwajima, over to Suzuki-kun, Kagome-sama’s assistant… and he was, like,  _totally_  lost in a little world of his own. Spacing out big time, I tell you!”

“Woah, do you think that rumour’s true after all,” Koyama asked, wide-eyed.                                       

“Might as well be,” Sakurai shrugged.

“Honestly, it creeped the hell out of me,” Kawada confessed. “You know how Suzuki-kun is always cold and distant and keeps to himself?”

“Unless he’s with Kagome-sama,” Sakurai supplied.

“He’s a bit scary,” Koyama said, blushing in embarrassment.

“Well, when I went to give him those papers, he was  _smiling_.”

“What?”

“Ehhh?! No way!”

“Way,” Kawada said, shaking her head. “And it wasn’t just any smile either!”

“What do you mean?” Sakurai inquired.

“It was a grin. The big and goofy type, too.”

“Ahh, I just can’t imagine Suzuki-kun with such an expression,” Koyama wailed.

“That is so not like him,” Sakurai agreed, frowning.

“He’s probably very happy now when Kagome-sama is back. He must’ve been worried,” Koyama suggested.

Sakurai shrugged.

“I suppose so.”

* * *

 

“Thank you again for taking them,” Kagome told the woman and hugged her warmly.

“No need to than me, dear. I love having them over,” Izayoi assured. “Besides, you two need to get out every now and then without the children, right?” there was a knowing smile on her lips and she gave the man standing next to Kagome a sly wink. Katsuo stood behind his wife, holding Rin in his arms. There was a slight scoff darkening his features and Kagome really had to fight her urge to heave a heavy sigh. Even if Katsuo hadn’t openly objected to her relationship with her assistant, and he had really grown to like Kikyo, it still was rather obvious that he would have preferred Kagome dating his son.

Well, to be fair, she was. Katsuo just didn’t know about it. Kagome didn’t like keeping secrets, but she knew that telling Katsuo the truth wasn’t her call. And Sesshoumaru had made it rather clear that he had no intention whatsoever to abandon his disguise until there was actual proof of his innocence. Before his reputation had been cleared, he would not go back to his father. After all, Katsuo had believed the accusations.

“Well, we’ll be going now,” Kagome said, ruffling her son’s hair in passing. “We’ll come to pick them up tomorrow.”

“Have fun, you two!”

“We will,” Sesshoumaru assured smoothly, before escorting Kagome into the taxi.

The taxi let them off in front of a night club. They walked in, his arm possessively around her shoulders. They found an isolate corner table, surrounded by comfortable white leather couches. She plopped down and leaned against the back of the furniture. He regarded her for a moment before he leaned in, brushing a stray strand of her midnight-black hair behind her ear and then placing a single kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll go get us drinks,” he offered like the perfect gentleman he was and strode off.

She watched him leave with a smile on her face – a smile that graced her lips so willingly, automatically, that she did not even realise that it was there. A moment later he returned with the drinks which he set down on the low table, before he seated himself next to her. She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh. He leaned to whisper something in her ear that made her blush and giggle softly. He teasingly kissed the side of her neck and her eyes fluttered shut, just to open a second later with a mischievous glint in them. Pulling away from him, she reached for her mixed drink adorned with a bright paper umbrella. She plucked the decoration away and then, grinning, tucked it behind Sesshoumaru’s ear. He raised his brow at her and she giggled. He scoffed and flung the demeaning decoration away before he launched on her. She collapsed onto the couch in giggles as he mercilessly tickled the hell out of her.

“No,” she gasped pleadingly. “Stop,” she cried out breathlessly. “Nonononon –“

Her pleas were cut off when his hands suddenly travelled up to grasp her shoulders moments before he kissed her deeply. The kiss was slow but the desire it carried wasn’t masked the least bit. She was in bliss as she melted against him.

And then he pulled away and sat up to face their stunned, gawking audience.

“There is no need for you to stand around staring,” he told them with the calm and composed manner he always carried himself with. “Sit down.”

Kagome sat up, her eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed.

“Oh, hi guys! Thanks for inviting us out.”

So far, not one of the four people regarding them in utter disbelief had moved an inch. They could but helplessly stare, their eyes widened with a confused and slightly wild look to them.

Kikyo was the first one to recover, mainly because she didn’t know the couple as well as the rest of the group.

“Hi Kagome-san, Hikaru-kun. Great that you could join us!”

“The more the merrier,” Miroku managed to croak when he finally found his voice again.

Inuyasha and Sango were still stunned to silence.

It was sickeningly  _sweet_  to witness the two interacting, ever since Kagome’s rescue. It was plain obvious that their relationship had taken the crucial step into the direction everyone around them had been anticipating for the longest of times – but what they had not taken into account in their anticipations were the changes. And witnessing those wasn’t all that sweet anymore, rather it was utterly  _unnerving_. As long as they had known the two, they both had a habit of always being on their guard. For Kagome, she had learned that because of all her past trauma, for Sesshoumaru, it was the years he had spent in the prison that had shaped him so that he would never lower his guard in front of other people. Neither of them had really trusted in people. Because of their emotional wounds and scars, they had also always been rather mature for their actual age as well as very much reserved.

Which was why it was so hard for them to believe their eyes when Sesshoumaru was publically displaying  _affection_. And that Kagome was blushing and giggling like a teenage girl. It was evident that their feelings for each other ran deep, and that not only did they trust each other, but that neither of them had their usual guard up when they were around one another.

Miroku shook his head to himself and then casually wrapped his arm around Sango’s shoulders, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. Inuyasha was talking with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was sipping her drink as Kikyo was leaning on Inuyasha’s shoulder. Miroku’s keen eyes did not miss the hand Sesshoumaru had placed on Kagome’s thigh. He couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Sango asked in as quiet tone, eyeing at her boyfriend suspiciously.

“Nothing, sweetie. It’s just always amusing to observe the spring,” Miroku replied cheerily.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean the lovebirds on the other side of this table,” Miroku said, glancing meaningfully at Sango.

Sango stared into his violet eyes for awhile until she smiled.

“It’s about damn time, too,” she huffed exasperatedly, but Miroku saw the tell-tale twinkle in the corner of her eye.

* * *

 

Ryuukotsusei walked down the corridor towards his office. He had just been down in the lab, asking the investigators there about the progress they had done with the CEO kidnapping case. Hiten had also been there. As far as Ryuukotsusei knew, the hacker hadn’t exited the lab once after he had arrived three days ago. It seemed that every time Ryuukotsusei stepped into the lab, the hacker was there, typing away with the two laptops before him, his wild gaze flying along the lines on the screen, lines that made no sense to Ryuukotsusei.

The senior officer sighed to himself and stopped as he reached his office. He opened the door and stepped in, only to find that his chair behind his desk was already occupied. He quirked his brow.

“You’re taking over my office now? Is there perhaps something wrong with your own?”

“Nothing of the sort, Ryuukotsusei-kun. I wanted a report from you, but since you weren’t in, I decided to wait for you.”

“In that case you had a good timing, boss, I just was down at the lab.”

“And?”

“The crime scene investigators have lifted enough evidence at the scene to nail Mukotsu and the thugs, there’s no doubt about that. About the involvement of the rest of the gang, it’s still not a closed case.”

“What about our mysterious mastermind? Any progress on that?”

“Scarcely,” Ryuukotsusei admitted, the frustration evident in his voice. “There’s a suspicious contact popping up in Renkotsu’s phone records, which I think has to be the number of who ever hired them. However, it’s a secret number, so we can’t really pull out his identity.”

Daisuke muttered a curse when he heard that.

“Do you think Renkotsu’s managed to tweak it to hide it?”

“That’s possible. Renkotsu always takes precautions, no matter what he’s doing, and as a hacker he’s as skilful as they get. It might be done at the phone company’s end too, though. But in order to get a contract where the number is protected, implies that whoever the one pulling the strings here is, he is influential. Hiten promised me to take a look at that number issue once he’s finished with the laptop.”

Daisuke scowled.

“I can’t believe you’ve allowed that gangster in our lab,” he muttered, the tone of his voice slightly condemning.

“He’s not a yakuza, his family is.”

“He’s a convicted felon, Ryuukotsusei-kun. It’s in his blood.”

“I believe a man to be more than just the chance of to which family he is born,” Ryuukotsusei said calmly in a low voice.

“Besides, he might be the only one to match Renkotsu’s skill, like it or not, we  _need_  Hiten’s expertise. And the best part is, thanks to his rivalry with Renkotsu, he’s all pumped up to nail him.”

Daisuke grudgingly nodded.

“That is all true. I don’t think he’ll do badly. I still do not much like the idea, though. It goes against my principles.”

“I know, boss,” Ryuukotsusei complied. “But however crooked this might sound, truth to be told, I wouldn’t trust anyone other to do this job.”

Daisuke measured Ryuukotsusei with his stern gaze.

“Fine,” he breathed out after a while. “I trust your judgement, Ryuukotsusei-kun.”

The head of department got up and straightened his tie as he walked around Ryuukotsusei’s desk.

“You better not let me down. I want this case solved, and I want  _all_  the people involved convicted.”

“Yes, sir,” Ryuukotsusei replied formally.

The bang of his door was the only answer, as his boss pulled it shut after him.

* * *

 

“Mommy! Mommy!”

“Daddy! Auntie!”

The two children enthusiastically ran over to the couple at the doorway. The woman was beautiful, with long, glossy blue-black hair and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in smart, stylish clothes that made it apparent that she must be an office lady. She kneeled down and gently hugged the little boy with flaming red hair, who had called her “mommy” just a few seconds back.

Beside the woman was standing a tall man in a suit. His hair was black and tied on a short tail at the nape of his neck. His skin was pale and his eyes hazel, and his build seemed to be lithe, yet muscular. A small girl whose dark brown hair was up on a one-sided ponytail was furiously hugging the man’s leg. The man smiled at her and petted her head. Then the girl let of her father’s leg to hug the woman who was still kneeling beside him. The woman smiled warmly and hugged the girl back. She straightened herself, as the man picked up her daughter. Then the woman took her son’s hand in hers and turned to look at the day care lady standing a little to the side, witnessing the encounter. When the mother’s eyes met with the worker, she quickly bowed humbly. The mother smiled, inclining her head in return.

“We’ll be taking Shippo and Rin-chan now,” she said politely. “Thank you for looking after them.”

“You’re welcome,” the day care lady replied, “Take care!”

“Goodbye.”

The woman turned around and left with the man and their children.

The day care lady was still looking after where the idyllic family had left off when her colleague came.

“What’s keeping you?”

“Sorry, I guess I spaced out. You know, Shippo’s mother and Rin’s father came together again.”

“Again? That’s like the third day this week!”

“I know. Apparently they work together.”

“Yeah, but there must be something else going on besides  _work_  between those two.”

“I agree. Have you noticed the way she treats Rin?”

“She’s always been close to Rin, though,” the colleague noted.

“Well, Shippo and Rin have been such good friends for quite a while.”

“That’s true. All the more reasons to hope that it works out well between the mother and the father,” the day care employee smirked.

* * *

 

Hiten’s eyes tirelessly scanned the list of filenames on the screen. Early that morning he had discovered a folder Renkotsu had carefully and cleverly hidden. His gut instinct kept nagging him that this was what he had been looking for. One way or another, one of the files Renkotsu had kept safe in this hidden folder would help Hiten shed some light on the case. He knew that day by day, Ryuukotsusei was growing more and more impatient. Though Hiten understood Ryuukotsusei’s feelings, his work morale dictated that he should take his time. He didn’t want to get hasty and miss something. In his line of work, every single detail could turn everything upside down. The filenames and types were certainly interesting. He had tried to open a few of the files at random, only to find them encrypted. Such a careful preservation and safe-keeping of the files only served to confirm his suspicions about the content of the folder.

Absentmindedly he rubbed the side of his neck to ease his stiffened muscles while his eyes still kept scanning the screen.

And that’s when he noticed it. A familiar name among all random titles and names.

There was a single, large file, which had been titled as “Yamasaki Sesshoumaru.”

For a while Hiten just stared at the characters on the screen. His gut instinct gave him an excited jolt. Then, determinedly, he clicked the file open. As he had expected, the contents of it were encrypted.

It took him hours to break the code, but when he finally did, he immediately understood it had been well worth the effort. His widened eyes took in the lines for a few moments, before he frantically pushed the button to print the document out. There it was. Proof. Sure, he still had to go and pull out some traffic logs to see that a visit to the site had been made at the correct date on Renkotsu’s laptop, but right now, the printed out document spoke for itself. Hiten grabbed it and hastened out of the room.

Moments later, he arrived at the right door. Hiten didn’t bother with knocking but barged right in. He was too agitated to spare any thought to etiquette.

Ryuukotsusei didn’t seem to be startled by the sudden invasion by the hacker. He looked up from the papers he had been wading through and took one look of Hiten’s face.

“What is it?”

“I found something interesting.”

“Is it the proof? Took you long enough.”

“It is proof, though not the proof you were expecting me to find.”

“Stop with the riddles and just hand me that.”

Hiten strode up to Ryuukotsusei’s desk and handed him the documents he had printed out some odd minutes earlier.

Ryuukotsusei stared at it for a while, a frown creasing his forehead.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite make the connection here,” the police officer said flatly.

“I found that on Renkotsu’s laptop. You know what it is, don’t you?”

“It’s a taxation record of –“ Ryuukotsusei fell silent and his eyes widened. A moment later, he finally spoke out. “Is this…?”

Hiten nodded.

“It’s the taxation record of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru from four years ago.”

“And Renkotsu had it on his computer.”

“Yes sir. In a hidden folder, where all the files were encrypted.”

“Fabricating evidence, breaking into a database, forging government documents…” Ryuukotsusei muttered to himself.

“What are you talking about?”

“With this… I think I might be able to strike a deal with Renkotsu after all. We get him to reveal the mastermind to us, and we promise not to charge him with assistance to kidnapping. After all, this document here will bring him a bunch of other charges. He’ll go to jail no matter what.”

“Oh, I think his sentence is long due,” Hiten said, with an evil grin on his face.

“That sure is true,” Ryuukotsusei agreed. “Thank you, Hiten.”

“No prob, old fellow. I’ll be heading back to dig out more evidence to you. Meanwhile, you might want to contact the press.”

“The press? Whatever for?”

“I think it’s about a time for Japan to learn that Yamasaki Sesshoumaru has been innocent the whole time. Though I haven’t heard Hikaru complain, I think he’s getting tired of hiding and disguise.”

Ryuukotsusei nodded gravely.

“Of course. But before the press, I think I should give a call to Yamasaki-san.”

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

* * *

 

He woke up. Lazily he rolled over in the wide bed and looked at the woman sleeping by his side. Her raven hair was fanning the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed evenly. He snuck closer and wound his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. She shifted a little in his arms and then slowly stirred. His face was the first thing her sleep-fogged blue eyes saw.

“Good morning,” she said softly, the content smile that lit up her face making his heart ache.

“Good morning,” he simply replied and placed a single gentle kiss on the woman’s forehead.

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost six.”

“Hmmmh, then we got to get up soon,” she muttered, slight regret in her voice. “I’d really rather just stay here all day.”

“As tempting an idea that is, my dear, I would assume our presence to be needed at the office.”

“I know, Sesshoumaru, I know. But a girl can dream, no?”

“As long as your dreams will be of me,” he replied with a sly smirk.

Kagome chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and it lasted for quite a few moments.

“Damn,” Kagome sighed once the kiss had ended and he had sat up in the bed. “Now I really wish I could stay here all day.”

“I share the sentiment,” Sesshoumaru smirked. “But I don’t think we have that kind of an option. Come, we need to get up.”

Kagome groaned but up she got. She put on her clothes and brushed her hair was Sesshoumaru was carefully preparing his disguise of ‘Suzuki Hikaru’. He was still putting on the contacts when Kagome went downstairs to prepare the breakfast. It didn’t take all too long until Sesshoumaru joined her in the kitchen, with Shippo and Rin whom he had went to wake up.

The children sat by the table. Kagome had already set out a bowl of cereal for each and a glass of orange juice to accompany it. She was now pouring coffee and set a mug ready for Sesshoumaru. He smiled at her in thanks as he took his seat at the breakfast table. Idly, Kagome mused to herself how well the routines had already settled in. She already knew Rin’s favourite cereal, and had learnt that Sesshoumaru wasn’t too keen on eating breakfast. He preferred a single cup of coffee, and later on, an early lunch. She sat down at the table next to Shippo, and started eating her toast.

Sesshoumaru picked up the newspaper and started to read it while he gradually sipped down his coffee. After turning a few pages, he halted. He stared at the lines in the news paper in disbelief. It was already reached the clutches of the media, it seemed, the shocking piece of news that had been delivered to him yesterday via a single phone call. And even though he had received the call from the police officer the day before, the reality hadn’t really settled in quite yet. It was almost too good to be true. Hiten had once again done it. Ryuukotsusei had told him that in the course of their investigation on Kagome’s kidnapping, Hiten had found proof on Renkotsu’s laptop that indicated a fraud. They had found the records that had been edited, the records that once had condemned him. With media informed, it was finally happening, the unthinkable.

He would be free. His name would be cleared of all the dirt. He could stop his hiding.

Kagome noticed his stunned expression and frowned slightly.

“Sesshoumaru? Is there something wrong?”

He shook himself out of his daze and light up his gaze to look at the woman, staring at him in concern.

“Nothing is wrong. In fact it’s quite the opposite,” he said calmly, though his voice was slightly laced with wonder.

“It’s already in the news.”

“You mean what Ryuukotsusei-san called you about yesterday? About the piece of evidence discovered?”

Sesshoumaru slowly nodded.

“That’s great!” the woman squealed and jumped up from her seat. “I’m so happy for you, Sesshoumaru.”

“It feels too good to be true,” he said quietly. “After all I’ve been through, finally…”

“Mom,” Shippo said earnestly. “We’ll be late if we don’t go soon.”

“Oh my, look at the time,” Kagome exclaimed. “Sesshoumaru, could you…?”

“I’m on it,” he assured Kagome. “Come on, you two, let’s get you dressed.”

When Sesshoumaru came downstairs again, with Rin and Shippo neatly dressed in their kindergarten uniforms, Kagome had the lunchboxes done and ready. She washed her hands and grabbed her bag. Smiling at Sesshoumaru, she left together with him and kids. There was a whole new day for them to tackle. Together.


	19. Conclusions

The Police investigation really picked up its pace after Hiten had offered his help. A bit of snooping around at the telephone operator, that had declined to hand over confidential client information, had revealed an address to the owner of the number which had popped up in Renkotsu’s cell phone records quite a few times. Surprisingly enough, the address had been that of a company. Eventually, Hiten managed to pull out a few e-mails as well. The proof they served was enough, especially now that Ryuukotsusei had struck a deal with Renkotsu. The yakuza who had no loyalties when it came to saving himself, had gladly given away the identities of the two individuals who had hired Bankotsu’s gang to do their dirty work. The given identities did match the evidence they had managed to scrape together in the investigation and Ryuukotsusei and the other investigators were sure they would manage to get the two string-pullersconvicted, especially so when Renkotsu had agreed to testify against them in court.

Perhaps the most interesting twist of all had occurred when the two masterminds had been hauled in. Their identities alone made the case much more of a media spectacle than it had been before. After all, the culprits were a very famous and popular singer Sara and Kagewaki Onigumo, the CEO of TOP Records.

The two of them were interrogated simultaneously in different rooms, Aoki Daisuke taking Onigumo and Ryuukotsusei getting Sara.

Ryuukotsusei glowered at the woman sitting opposite to him. The beauty of her face was marred by the sardonic smile playing on her painted lips.

“Why?” Ryuukotsusei simply asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Why not?” the woman replied with a throaty chuckle, her long manicured nails raking her glossy golden locks.

Ryuukotsusei quirked his brow.

“Surely you must have a better motive than that. You’re going to court in any case, and Renkotsu will be testifying against you. We know you are guilty and are merely offering you a chance to explain yourself.”

“Fine,” the woman said after a while. “I guess the primary reason I got dragged into this mess was because I am a woman scorned, inspector.”

“You wanted revenge?”

The woman’s smile deepened.

“I got what I wanted,” she purred in her smooth, deep voice. “I wanted Yamasaki Sesshoumaru to lose his company, and he did.”

“In what way then did Yamasaki Sesshoumaru scorn you?”

“He refused me,” Sara replied. “When I was starting out, it was  _his_  company that found me! But Sesshoumaru overrode his employee’s decision. He didn’t think I would have the makings of an idol. I was wounded! I already had been promised a career and fame but Sesshoumaru’s refusal took it all away from me.”

“You did become successful though,” Ryuukotsusei pointed out. “Wasn’t that enough to make Yamasaki-san see his mistake?”

“His company was the most successful of all. They tossed me aside, and Onigumo’s label picked me up. Like leftovers. Just building a successful career was not enough for me. I wanted to make him  _suffer._ I wanted him to know how it feels to lose it all.”

“What about Miss Higurashi then?”

“I only wanted to get even with Sesshoumaru,” Sara said, closely inspecting her well-cared nails. “The rest were just for fun.”

“What do you mean ‘the rest’?” Ryuukotsusei asked sharply.

“Splitting up Sesshoumaru’s brother and his girlfriend. Kidnapping Higurashi Kagome.”

“You employed the Shichinintai to do your dirty work for you.”

“Yes,” Sara admitted.

“But all the while it was you and Onigumo, pulling all the strings behind the scenes?” Ryuukotsusei pressed.

“Well, not quite,” the woman said casually. She looked into the police officer’s eyes and smiled again. “You could say we were nudged into the right direction,” she said slowly. “For a long, long time Onigumo and I had wanted to get to Sesshoumaru. It was neither of us, though, who came up with the perfect plan.”

“Am I to understand,” Ryuukotsusei said, trying to quell the heavy, ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, “that besides you and Onigumo, there is  **another**  mastermind involved?”

Sara nodded.

“The _true_ mastermind is still at large,” she said, the wicked smile taking over her features.

“Who is it?” Ryuukotsusei barked impatiently.

Five minutes later, Ryuukotsusei exited the interrogation room and found that Aoki Daisuke was waiting for him.

“How did it go with Kagewaki Onigumo?” Ryuukotsusei immediately asked his boss.

“Well, his motive was to be expected. He wanted the rivalling record company out of the way. After all, Kyoto Records is the greatest competition to Onigumo’s TOP Records… However, there was something I was not anticipating at all.”

The ominous feeling Ryuukotsusei had been trying to ignore for awhile grew more intense.

“Let me guess,” the officer spat out, gritting his teeth. “Onigumo tried to put the blame on his brother.”

Daisuke’s eyes widened slightly and he shot a piercing look at his subordinate.

“Don’t tell me that Sara as well…?”

Ryuukotsusei nodded.

“Sara claims that our true mastermind is still at large. She said that in the end, it all comes down to Kagewaki’s older brother. Had he not presented the plan and given them a nudge, Sara and Kagewaki might have never acted upon their desire to ruin Yamasaki Sesshoumaru.”

Daisuke swore under his breath.

“Why is it, that every time we think we are closer to solving this case, it only becomes more complicated?”

* * *

 

“This is quite the dilemma,” Aoki Daisuke sighed and downed his beer with ease.

“Indeed,” Ryuukotsusei agreed, absentmindedly tracing the rim of his glass. Daisuke had invited him out for a few glasses after work. The break was more than welcome for Ryuukotsusei; the stress he was having thanks to the Higurashi case was growing to be overwhelming.

“What do you think boss?”

“Well, criminals are always quick to roll the blame on someone else,” Daisuke snorted.

“But?” Ryuukotsusei prompted.

“But I think this time they might be telling the truth, after all, they both were willing to testify against him. Kagewaki’s brother really might be involved,” Daisuke muttered darkly. “Still, someone like  _him_ … Even if we bring him in and interrogate him, he can slip away with ease, with his connections and influence…”

“Well, if the worst comes to worst, we have someone with connections and influence on our side as well,” Ryuukotsusei said, thoughtfully taking a long sip of the cold alcohol.

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t the Minister of foreign affairs, Yamasaki Katsuo, very close with the Higurashi woman?”

Daisuke frowned.

“I think you’re right, Ryuukotsusei.”

Ryuukotsusei’s eyes had widened and he suddenly turned to his boss.

“Maybe  _that_  was why the letters were sent to Yamasaki-sama, when the Shichinintai had kidnapped Higurashi?”

“Perhaps,” Daisuke said curtly and gestured the bartender to fill his glass.

“You know, boss, there’s something I didn’t tell you, back when we rescued Higurashi.”

Daisuke turned to regard his underling, who had served him for many, many long years.

“Go on.”

“We weren’t really tipped anonymously. The call about Miss Higurashi’s whereabouts came from Manten of the Raionigumi.”

“Hiten’s brother?”

Ryuukotsusei nodded.

“And, by the time we arrived at the scene, the Shichinintai’s gangsters had already been dealt with.”

“Who…?”

“Hiten. And few thugs his brother had lent him.”

“Well, it’s no secret Shichinintai and Raionigumi weren’t the closest of friends.”

“It wasn’t because of their involvement I kept secret. It’s because there was one more person involved in it, who asked for me to keep quiet about it. Didn’t want the media to catch on.”

“Just tell me who it was already,” Daisuke huffed.

“Hiten’s ex-cellmate. The Yamasaki heir, Sesshoumaru.”

“What was  _he_  doing in there?” Daisuke blurted out in his surprise.

“From what I could gather, he was very much concerned about Miss Higurashi’s well-being.”

“Still, this case is a nightmare,” Ryuukotsusei sighed after a while.

“I think it’s best we just take small steps,” Daisuke muttered, sipping his drink. “It’s pointless to be fretting over everything beforehand. We have to bring the suspect in for an interrogation in any case, no matter who he is. And you never know, maybe Onigumo and Sara were lying.”

“Maybe,” Ryuukotsusei said quietly, but he didn’t sound too convinced.

* * *

 

The media went absolutely wild at the news of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru’s innocence. Everyone seemed to be interested at Sesshoumaru’s whereabouts. And in the middle of all that chaos, Suzuki Hikaru continued living his quiet life. There were some representatives of media hanging out around the Kyoto Records’ office building, in the hopes of finding someone who would know something about Yamasaki Sesshoumaru. Hikaru slipped from the unsuspecting claws of the hungry reporters with ease. He shook his head to himself as the doors swung shut after him. The vermin never let anything rest, always chasing after new scandals and what not. The two women behind the counter in the lobby greeted him cheerily, and he nodded at them in recognition. He walked over to the elevator that would go all the way to the top floor. There was a guard standing by the elevator, obviously in case one of those reporters hanging about would come and try to get in.

“Good morning, Suzuki-san,” the guard greeted him curtly but politely.

Sesshoumaru nodded to him and stepped into the elevator. He pushed the topmost button and leaned against the cool metal wall while the elevator whirred as it carried him up. The carriage stopped and the doors opened, accompanied by a soft  _ping_. Sesshoumaru stepped out and walked across the elevator hall, along the yellow-walled corridor that was lined with the portraits of everyone in the board of management. He passed by his own portrait without a second glance. Then the corridor opened to the reception area where his desk was situated, close to the heavy wooden door that would lead into Kagome’s office. He was surprised to find the comfortable armchairs placed there for visitors were occupied. The moment the guests noticed him, they got up and hurriedly walked over to him.

“Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha roared as he gave his older brother a bear-hug which completely took the older man by surprise.

“What is going on?” Sesshoumaru demanded to know while prying Inuyasha off him.

“This,” Miroku said grinning, waving a newspaper at his second cousin’s face. “You could’ve told us, you know.”

Sesshoumaru understood. So Miroku and Inuyasha had read the papers and heard that he had been declared innocent.

“Congrats!” Inuyasha wished, obviously delighted.

“Why did you two come all the way here for? You’re going to blow my cover,” Sesshoumaru grumbled.

“Stop being a Grinch,” Inuyasha said lightly.

“It’s not like there was much of a choice,” Miroku stated meaningfully. “I hardly ever see you and Rin-chan anymore, it feels as if you have just abandoned me and moved over to Kagome’s!”

“And who gives a rat’s ass about your cover, anyway!” Inuyasha jeered. “Your reputation is clear! You don’t  _need_  a cover anymore!”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru started, stressing the name. “I will be using this cover for a while longer still. I can’t have rumours going around before I’ve managed to tell father the truth.”

“Oh, right, I was going to tell you about that!”

“About what?”

“About father. He’s in real shock, you know. He’s must be feeling awful. He’s probably blaming himself and all.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sesshoumaru said, scowling.

Miroku was silent, studying his two cousins.

“So, when are you coming over?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, to tell dad the truth!”

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh. He could tell that Inuyasha was eager to get the family back together. He suspected that Inuyasha wanted their father to take him back into the family, and return him his position as the heir. Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha, and he understood that being the heir was a responsibility that Inuyasha was not keen at all to carry.

“Inuyasha, father has just found out. I don’t think he is ready yet to accept the full truth.”

“But Sesshoumaru, you can’t possibly –“

But what Sesshoumaru possibly couldn’t they never found out, for at that moment the three of them heard the  _bing_  of the elevator. They fell silent and apprehensively listened to the approaching sound of enraged and hurried heels clicking against the floor. A moment later, Kagome emerged from the portrait-corridor and she was rather obviously in a sour mood. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back when he saw the dark expression on her face and her heavy scowl. The woman stopped and regarded the three of them, her sapphire eyes narrowed and ablaze.

“You!” she then shrieked, charging straight at Sesshoumaru. “This is entirely  _your_  fault you  _jerk_!”

With quick and angry steps she had closed the distance and was now vehemently poking Sesshoumaru’s chest.

Sesshoumaru tried his best not to wince as Kagome’s long-nailed index finger repeatedly made contact with him.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” he asked, desperately trying to make the woman calm down,” and how is it my fault?”

Kagome tossed her arms in the air and let out a frustrated yell.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a firm hold of her fists and effectively silenced her with a deep kiss that made Inuyasha splutter and Miroku’s grin widen.

When he pulled away, Kagome was already noticeably mellower.

“What is it?” he insisted calmly, still holding her wrists.

“It’s those goddamn leeches out there,” she muttered, her voice still irate. “They all trapped me the moment they noticed me. Trying to pry about  _your_  whereabouts.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologise… I understand it’s not really your fault. It’s just frustrating.”

“I know,” he coaxed, evenly meeting her gaze.

Miroku cleared his throat loudly, reading the quick change in the mood.

“Well, Inuyasha and I will be going now,” he declared, nonchalantly elbowing Inuyasha, who responded with an indignant “Ow!”

 “You two have fun,” Miroku smirked.

The two started to walk away. Miroku stopped before entering the corridor, turning to steal a glance at them over his shoulder.

“You know, you shouldn’t have calmed her down at all, cousin dear. Angry sex is the best kind.”

“Get  _out_ , Miroku,” Sesshoumaru snarled, annoyed.

And with a merry chuckle, Miroku did.

* * *

 

“Please step in, Senator,” Aoki Daisuke said, bowing at the door of the interrogation room. The senator Kagewaki Naraku was wearing a calm expression and a small, pleasant smile. He sat down on the chair by the table. Ryuukotsusei and Daisuke walked in and took their seats at the table.

“Would you want a drink, perhaps, Senator?”

“Coffee, please. Black, no sugar.”

The senator got his drink and the three men eased in their chairs.

“We apologise to having to call you out like this,” Daisuke said apologetically, the look in his face a bit embarrassed. “As you probably know, we found evidence against your brother and while we were questioning him, your name came up and …”

“It is perfectly alright, old fellow,” Naraku replied pleasantly. “It is your job after all. I’m impressed by your sense of duty and the thoroughness of your investigation.”

“In such a high profile case as this, we have to look into every lead that we just get,” Daisuke sighed.

“Oh yes, I’ve noticed myself that the media is having quite the fieldtrip with this one,” Naraku said, greatly amused if his smile was any indicator.

“Well since the victim was so well known, it’s no surprise,” Daisuke muttered. “Still, it surely doesn’t make the investigation any easier.”

Naraku nodded and sipped his coffee.

Daisuke shifted on his seat. He figured he had made enough small talk. Still, he should deal with this situation as delicately as possible. After all, the man brought into questioning was a senator, as well as the high secretary of the Ministry of Finance. Kagewaki Naraku was a very capable politician, with many important connections to people sitting in even higher seats than his. Then, there also was the fact that it was the state that financed the whole police department, and as the secretary in the Ministry, Kagewaki probably was the exact man who was writing their pay checks. Daisuke was irritated and frustrated. He was a police officer, and though he was the head of a department and would as such have some diplomatic skills as well, he absolutely  _hated_ walking on eggshells. That always put him to the edge.

“So,” Daisuke began, his whole demeanour turning more serious and professional, “as I mentioned, we have both evidence and a witness against your younger brother Kagewaki Onigumo. We brought him and his partner Sara in for questioning, and they were both interrogated simultaneously in separate rooms. The weird thing is that the both of them mentioned your name. In fact, they insisted that it was  _you_  who initiated the whole thing.”

Naraku snorted and shook his head.

“Well what would you expect, officer,” the politician sneered at his interrogator.

Aoki Daisuke let out an internal sigh of relief. If Naraku really wasn’t involved in the crime, the whole case would instantly become _so_ much easier to proceed with.

“Do you seriously think that the idiotic coward I have for a brother and his little slutty ladyfriend would have ever made their move, had they not received some gentle, patronising guidance from someone with a master plan that would actually work?”

Daisuke’s face fell. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. He should’ve seen that dangerous gleam in Naraku’s dark eyes.

By his side, Ryuukotsusei was sitting absolutely still, frozen in a state of disbelief.

“They had the necessary resources. They both had it in them. They had the will, the intent, the malice and neither of them would hesitate to use any means possible to reach their goal… What they lacked was an actual plan, and the balls. With the help of some gentle nudges into the right direction… Well, you know what transpired.”

There was still a calm and pleasant smile on the politician’s face, but Daisuke did not miss the look in the man’s eyes. They spoke of absolute confidence paired with sheer ruthlessness. Daisuke could barely fight off the chill that made his hackles rise.

“You do understand that you have just confessed to assisting in a crime?” the department head managed to croak out.

“ _Assisting_? Without  _me_ , there would be no crime for you to investigate, officer Aoki. Don’t you understand? I was the force that put all wheels into motion.  _I_  made it happen!”

“But you admit that you’re confessing?” Daisuke pressed firmly.

“Did you then expect me to sit back and let those idiots take credit for something that ultimately is my doing?” Naraku sneered. “Let those dim-witted simpletons that were inane enough to get caught to claim the plan I fed them as theirs? As if they ever had enough brains for such a sophisticated design, after all, they couldn’t even carry it out flawlessly!”

Daisuke stared into those cruel dark eyes. Out of all the psychopaths and cold-blooded killers he had seen during his long career, he felt that the senator sitting in front of him was one of the most dangerous and ruthless men that he had ever encountered. The aura around him was intense and made it difficult for even an experienced police officer such as Daisuke to keep calm.

“Why?”

The simple question was asked by Ryuukotsusei. Daisuke noticed that the look on the senior officer’s face was utterly appalled.

“What did Miss Higurashi or Yamasaki Sesshoumaru ever do to you?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Naraku calmly admitted. “It is simply I’ve understood that the best way to attack a sentimental fool is to turn to the people he deeply cares about. Don’t you think so?”

“Who?” Daisuke spat out. Like Ryuukotsusei, his disgust and anger was starting to show through.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Naraku smiled. “Yamasaki Katsuo. I wanted that minister seat, but now I’m stuck being a secretary. A secretary! How utterly pitiful.”

“The position of the high secretary of the Ministry of Finance hardly sounds  _pitiful_  to me,” Ryuukotsusei said, barely able to contain his anger and repulsion.

“That’s it then,” Daisuke said, his calm even voice sounding somewhat forced, “you have confessed your involvement in these crimes. Senator Kagewaki, you’re under arrest.”

“Really now? Are you seriously delusional enough to think that you can arrest me?”

Daisuke glared hard at the politician sitting across the table.

Naraku leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the table as he pleasantly smiled at the two police officers.

"That tape," he said, sharply glancing at the two-way mirror innocently covering the wall, "that I know you are recording of this interrogation here... Be it the key piece of evidence in a high profile case or not, I can assure you, officers, that it will be  _very_ easy for me to arrange such a petty thing to be... disposed of."

Ryuukotsusei and Daisuke exchanged a bleak glance. Both of them knew very well that Naraku was not bluffing. There were countless of people in the building who wouldn’t hesitate to do the politician’s bidding. After all, he was the man who essentially signed their pay checks.

“I will be walking out of this room, out of this building, and I will continue living my life as it is. And you will sit here helplessly, gritting your teeth and knowing that there is no way your arms could reach me. Must be frustrating for you, huh.”

Daisuke’s eyes were locked with the senator’s cruel and confident dark ones. His hands were shaking in his lap from all the anger he needed all his self-control to suppress. At that moment, Aoki Daisuke wanted nothing more in that world than to wipe away that confident smile on the bastard’s face, to throw the sadistic, heartless brute against the wall, to adorn his wrists with a pair of gleaming handcuffs and have the sick fucker hauled away to be locked up…

But he knew, the truth behind the twisted politician’s words. Kagewaki Naraku had connections and influence, to people far higher up the food chain than Daisuke. His hands were tied. Even if he arrested Naraku, he was certain the senator would manage to worm his way out in no time. Even with all the evidence against him, Daisuke did not doubt for a second that he had meant every word he had just spoken out. The tape, Daisuke was certain, would conveniently disappear. Sara and Onigumo would be threatened into silence when the case would proceed to court.

In the midst of the chaos, Naraku would walk free.

Daisuke took a deep breath, still refusing to break the eye contact with the criminal.

“Get. Out.” the police officer spat vehemently.

“As you wish, officer,” Naraku said pleasantly, the mocking smile still plastered on his thin lips. “It was a pleasure talking to you.”

Ryuukotsusei forced himself to get up on his trembling feet and escorted the politician off the interrogation room.

* * *

 

“You can’t let him walk away like that!” the short man yelled, enraged.

“As much as I hate to admit it, there’s nothing we can do,” Ryuukotsusei replied, his daunted gaze following the hacker who was pacing in the small adjoining room, where he had been the whole time, witnessing Kagewaki Naraku’s questioning.

“But he’s playing so dirty!” Hiten cried, outraged.

Aoki Daisuke shook his head to himself. Even though his mood was bleak, he was amused in spite of himself by the sense of justice of the criminal throwing his temper around.

“He’s right, though,” Daisuke said quietly. “Our hands are tied.”

“There must be a way.” Hiten insisted, still walking a circle in the small room. “There must be  _something_  we can do.”

“Even if we had arrested him, he would have walked free in the end. He has connections in all the right places, a man like him…” Daisuke said tonelessly.

“Imagine though, the uproar his arrest would have caused,” Ryuukotsusei muttered, shaking his head.

“That’s it.”

Hiten stopped in his tracks, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“We can do that!”

“Do what?” Ryuukotsusei asked, annoyed.

“We’ll expose him. We’ll turn all of Japan against him… We’ll let the media to tear him apart!”

“Hiten, we’re police officers. We cannot casually leak confidential information about an on-going investigation to the media, no matter how convenient it would be for us!”

“You’re right, Ryuukotsusei… We can’t.” Daisuke said slowly, a light sparking in his eyes as his gaze settled on Hiten.

The criminal grinned at him.

“ _I_  am not a police officer though. I’m just a hacker, with yakuza for a family. None of your fancy codes of honour or the like will bind  _me._ ”

Ryuukotsusei and Daisuke exchanged a long glance. They’d be bending the rules, if not openly breaking and violating them…But it might as well be the only way for them to have justice.

“I only need one copy of that tape,” Hiten said, barely able to contain his smug excitement, “and come tomorrow,  _everyone_  will know. You can then hold a press conference and offer your apologies for a person that had been consulting you with the investigation stealing evidence and leaking it to the media.”

“He’ll send people after you,” Daisuke predicted. “It will not be beneath him to have you killed.”

“He can try to have me killed,” Hiten scoffed. “I’ll just go to my father’s and lay low for a while. I doubt that even a skilled assassin could infiltrate the headquarters of one of the oldest and largest syndicates in the whole Kansai region.”

“What do you think, boss?” Ryuukotsusei asked tentatively.

“I think I need to make a phone call,” Daisuke replied solemnly.

* * *

 

“This is Aoki Daisuke, the head of the department of organised crime at the Kyoto police department. I apologise if I have caught you at an inconvenient time, but I have something urgent that I need to discuss with you, minister.”

“Ah, you’re the officer in charge of the investigation of Kagome-chan’s kidnapping? I’m in your debt, officer, you even proved my son’s innocence – which is something regrettably even I did not believe in…”

“I called to let you know that we just made a breakthrough in the case. We just interrogated the person who has been behind it all. Strictly speaking, I should not tell anyone about the details relating to an open investigation, but something came up in the question which concerns you as well, minister…”

“What is it?”

“Minister Yamasaki, the one who put all wheels into motion was senator Kagewaki.”

“ _What_? Naraku is involved in this?!”

“Furthermore, he claimed that his motivation for his involvement was because of you, minister Yamasaki.”

The politician’s voice was quiet the next time he could trust it enough to speak.

“Are you telling me… That everything Sesshoumaru and Kagome-chan had to suffer through was because of me?”

“I’m afraid that’s how it seems. Now, I’m sure you understand that there is nothing much we can do against a man like Kagewaki. However, we do have a plan, and I would like to request your co-operation, minister Yamasaki.”

“I promise you, officer,” the old man’s voice was shaking with fervour, “that I will do  _everything_  in my power to help you catch that man.”

“Thank you, minister.”

There was a soft  _click_  when the police officer at the other end hung up. Katsuo’s hand, that had been pressing the cell phone to his ear, fell down, his grip of the phone hard as his hands trembled.

He couldn’t believe it. He had already been feeling guilty and agitated before, after he had learned about the injustice he himself had brought on Sesshoumaru. While he tried to justify to himself that Sesshoumaru’s conviction had shamed the family and thus had been a valid reason to wipe his name off the family registry, the insistent guilty conscience kept nagging him. He should have trusted his own son. He should have tried to protect his son, not condemn him. He should have been a better father.

And now he learned that all of what had happened had in essence been his fault. Well, he of course hadn’t actually done anything himself, but everything that had done to hurt Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been in order to hurt  _him_. Slowly, the guilt started to fade away as Katsuo’s thoughts started to concentrate on the man who had make it all happen: Kagewaki Naraku. Fury rising within him, his hand balled into fists. He wouldn’t let the bastard get away with it. Of that, Yamasaki Katsuo would make sure.

It would be time to make some calls.

* * *

 

The following morning dawned. Everything was ordinary, and nothing hinted at how the whole country would soon be overtaken by turmoil. There was nothing scandalous of unusual on the newspaper headlines, the shocking piece of news that would come to stir up the entire nation had not been leaked out early enough to make the print.

Kagewaki Naraku was sitting at his breakfast table, leisurely sipping his cup of black coffee. He was smiling to himself as he picked up the newspaper lying on the table. There was nothing out of ordinary in the headlines. Not a word of what had transpired yesterday at the police station. There was not even a mention that he had been called in for questioning! A dark chuckle escaped from the ruthless man’s lips, as he thought of the two police officers. What a pitiful existence they had. Both of them must be feeling utterly miserable right now. Naraku took a long sip of his coffee.

Oh yes. It would eat the two little officers alive, knowing who the true culprit was, but at the same time being aware of how impossibly out of reach he was. They must have realised it by now, how truly weak and helpless beings they were.

All in all, Naraku felt very pleased with himself. Even if the hopeless idiot of a brother had gone and screwed it up big time by getting himself caught, Naraku could always walk out free himself. He would never be caught. He was in a place mere police officers could not reach, no matter how hard they tried. He was  _above_  the law!

Smugly smirking to himself, he walked into his living room with the cup of coffee in his hand. Using the remote to turn on the TV, he plopped down onto the sofa and leaned comfortably against the back rest.

The smug smirk faded.

His eyes widened slightly as they took in the boldly written words that ran on the bottom of the screen.

**A shocking piece of evidence in an open police investigation leaked to the public!**

Senator Kagewaki Naraku stood frozen on his spot, his gaze glued on the TV screen.

It could not be! They were the police after all! The dutiful and law abiding pathetic little creatures! There was absolutely  _no way_  the police officers would resort to underhanded tactics such as this!

“Good morning, this is the morning news! Our first story is related to the much discussed and widely reported ongoing police investigation of the kidnapping case of the CEO Higurashi Kagome that took place a month ago. This morning, a tape was anonymously delivered into our office, on which a police interrogation is shown. During this interrogation, a famous and successful politician shockingly confesses to his involvement in the said crime, as well as the framing of Yamasaki Sesshoumaru, the son of Yamasaki Katsuo, the Minister of Foreign Affairs. According to our investigation, this condemning piece of evidence has also been leaked to several other news stations. The tape also appears having been sent to various ministers and members of the senate. The video clip, which we will soon be play for you, has also been uploaded on various websites. So far, the police have not agreed to comment this scandalous leak, but the head of the Kyoto police department has informed us that the police will address this issue in a press conference that will be held in the afternoon. Now then, we will play a clip of this tape.”

The next thing Naraku heard, was his own smug voice boasting to the police officers. The news station had censored the tape in order to protect his identity, but Naraku knew he would still be recognised.

Cursing darkly to himself, he reached for his phone.

It seemed as if this mess would get troublesome. He had to relay the matter to his powerful contacts as soon as possible in order to bury the whole incident completely. He dialled a number and then waited. The few seconds felt like an eternity, and when there finally was a voice at the end of the line, it was just the recorded message of how the person he was trying to call could not be reached. Naraku cursed again and dialled another number. Then another. And another.

He flung the cell phone across the room in his fury. Something was amiss, why couldn’t he reach any of the people who could help him out…?

Naraku straightened himself and hurriedly stormed out of his living room.

He’d leave. Drive to the airport, board a plane, leave the whole country and disappear! Yes. That he could do.

Rushing to his bedroom, he hastily threw clothes and necessary items into a suitcase before he closed it and hauled it downstairs. He was just about to cross his yard to get to his car when he noticed it. Out on the street, right before his house, a black car was parked. Two men were sitting inside, both of them looking at him and his house.

Blast it all! They were even having him followed?

Naraku’s suspicions only grew at that. This wasn’t purely a police matter anymore. Feeling cornered, he walked back into his house. He threw his suitcase at a wall and raged quite a while in an order to vent out his anger and frustration.

Something like this could not be happening to him.

He could always get away with it in the end. Always.

* * *

 

The news of the leaked video clip spread like a wildfire. The word travelled from mouth to mouth. People would browse the internet with their cell phones while commuting to work, in order to see the scandalous tape everyone was talking about. At work places and schools, people were gathering in groups to discuss about the unbelievable twist.

By noon, there were only a very few people who were still in the dark about the latest development. The media was having a true fieldtrip, squeezing out every juicy drop out of the scandal they only could. When Naraku gloomily glanced out of his window he noticed that the people who had been staking him out had been joined by a horde of reporters and representatives of the media, eager to have an exclusive report of his response.

Naraku was far from stupid. He also knew the reality of the world.

It was slowly starting to sink in that maybe this time he could not escape from the corner he had been pushed in. Even if he would try to defend himself or brush the matter off, he understood that the general opinion was set against him. Naraku knew very well what became of the politicians that had lost the trust and admiration of the people.

Around two o’clock in the afternoon, the Kyoto police department held a press conference, where the department head as well as the investigators working on the kidnapping case deeply apologised for the ruckus and uproar that had been caused. There had been a hired expert with rumoured connections to the yakuza. He had been very skilled and that’s why the police had trust him to co-operate with the investigation. But in the end the hired help had stolen the key piece of evidence and then leaked the information out to the media.

By four o’clock, Senator Kagewaki Naraku had become the most hated man in Japan.

Around six o’clock, there was a stir among the reporters still surrounding Naraku’s house, as the police arrived. He was hauled into the police car in handcuffs, while the reporters teemed all around the scene, flashes blinding the politician, the camera’s trying their best to zoom in on his face. The police officers that had come to get him tried to keep the reporters away, but they could not keep back every microphone shoved into Naraku’s face. The senator was brusquely escorted to the car. He sat on the backseat. As the officer slammed the car door shut, Naraku turned to look out of the window towards the countless eager reporters still trying desperately to get footage of him that the whole nation could absorb and gossip about. He leaned back on his seat and finally admitted the fact to himself.

This time, it seemed to be his loss.

This time, it was game over.

* * *

 

”Suzuki-kun, what is it,” the woman asked, very puzzled to see the young man behind her door. “Please come in, I’ll prepare some tea right away.”

“That is not necessary,” he said as he was stepping in.

“Nonsense! It’s the least I can do. I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough for saving my child.”

“There is no need to thank me, Higurashi-san. It was partly because of me that she had to go through that awful ordeal.”

“Your fault? Don’t be ridiculous, Suzuki-kun. Those bad men wanted a revenge on the Yamasaki family, didn’t they? How would that have anything to do with you?”

“That is what I’m here about.” Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Kasumi sensed the man’s hesitation.

“I’ll go to prepare the tea now, I’ll be back soon.”

Sesshoumaru nodded, feeling relieved that he had a few more minutes to prepare himself for what was about to come.

A moment later Kasumi came back, smiling and carrying a tray. She set it onto the coffee table in the living room. She gave Sesshoumaru a cup of tea and he gladly accepted it.

He took a deep breath and then turned to look at the woman.

“First I would like to apologise to you, Higurashi-san, for I have been forced to deceive you.”

A curious surprise took over the woman’s features.

“To deceive me?”

“My name is not Suzuki Hikaru. That is merely a false name that I came up with in order to protect my true identity.”

He paused and tried his best to ignore the growing nervousness inside of him.

“My true name… is Yamasaki Sesshoumaru.”

Kasumi gasped.

Sesshoumaru went on.

“I hope you can understand why I felt necessary to keep my true identity a secret.”

Mrs. Higurashi mutely nodded.

“I can understand that much,” she replied after a while. “But I do not understand why you have bothered to travel all the way to Toyo, just to tell me this.”

“That’s because I have something important that I need to ask you.”

“And what would that be?”

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, clutching the teacup so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“I have come to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

For a while Kasumi just stared at the nervous man in silence.

Then her face lit up in a smile.

“You are ever such a gentleman,” she complimented him gently. “But I don’t think you’re addressing your intention to the correct person. Have you already asked Kagome?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“I’d think it is her consent that matters the most, is it not?” Kasumi smiled. “But if it is my permission that you want, I’ll give it to you gladly – on one condition.”

“Yes?” Sesshoumaru’s nervousness bordered on fear as he saw how serious Kagome’s mother’s expression grew.

“Don’t you ever break her heart.”

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in relief.

“I won’t, ma’am,” Sesshoumaru promised with confidence.

Kasumi smiled and impulsively pulled the surprised young man into a hug, accidentally spilling cooled down tea in the progress. But such a thing did not matter the slightest, Kagome’s happiness did.

“I’ve been waiting for this day,” the motherly woman confessed as she hugged Sesshoumaru closer. “No words can tell how glad I am right now. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. For everything.”

Sesshoumaru, hesitating a bit, wound his arms around his mother-in-law-to-be, returning the hug.

“No. I should thank you,” he replied sincerely.

Kasumi broke away from him and cupped his cheek, locking her eyes with his.

There was a warm smile on her face.

“I welcome you into the family, from the bottom of my heart.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and for a moment he felt just like home.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru set down a silver tray, on which lay a cup of coffee and a small velvet box. Kagome looked at him quizzically, but his emotionless face gave her no clues.

Confused, she picked up the box and opened the lid. Her eyes widened as they took in the simple golden ring.

“Sesshoumaru?” she asked hesitantly.

“Marry me,” was all the man offered as an explanation.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow.

“Is this supposed to be a proposal? You do realise that you’re supposed to plop down on one knee and  _ask me a question_?”

“Marry me,” he simply repeated, a hint of stubbornness in his voice.

“But you’re doing this all wrong,” Kagome pouted.

“I’m not going to lose you again, not to anything,” Sesshoumaru said, his intense gaze boring into her eyes. “So, marry me.”

“You’re an idiot,” she informed him. “And a very persistent one at that.”

“Is that a yes?”

Kagome heaved a sigh and picked up the golden ring to study it.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” she gave in. “After all if you repeat that line one more time I just may have to hurt you.”

“I thought women  _want_  to be proposed, that they greatly enjoy it.”

“Maybe, if the man would bother to make it an enjoyable experience,” she huffed.

“I brought you coffee,” Sesshoumaru pointed out.

“To my office,” Kagome pointed out. “While we’re at work. You sure know how to be romantic, Sesshoumaru. You could have brought me chocolate. And roses.”

“Anyone could think of roses and chocolate. You do not earn such a mundane treatment.”

“So coffee means special treatment?”

“I thought you would appreciate a very simple and sincere proposal,” he replied, holding out his hand. “After all, the wedding itself will be quite the hassle.

“You consider ‘marry me’ a sincere proposal?” Kagome wondered out loud as she gave him the ring.

“It is my only wish after all,” the man simply replied as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Kagome looked into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity there. A tender smile graced her lips as she leaned in to kiss him.

Well, it wasn’t like any other kind of a proposal would have suited Sesshoumaru anyway. Honestly, of all the men on the planet, why had she had to fall in love with the emotionally challenged one?

And then her eyes fluttered shut as Sesshoumaru leaned in to gently nibble her ear.

“Wait,” she whispered hoarsely as she suddenly realised something. “We can’t do this.”

“Sure we can,” he replied mischievously, trailing his tongue down the side of her throat. “The door is closed so no one will see us,” he murmured against her skin.

“I’m not talking about that,” Kagome said, fighting back the moan that threatened to slip from her lips. “I’m talking about us getting married.”

“What’s the problem there,” he asked, pulling away from her and staring at her, puzzled.

“We can’t make a decision like this by ourselves, since it affects other people as well! What about Shippo? And Rin?”

“What about them?” Sesshoumaru huffed.

“We should sit down and talk to them first, before deciding on anything!”

“Why? Do you think they will disapprove?”

“No, but  - “

“Then does it really matter?” Sesshoumaru smirked as he bent to plant a kiss on Kagome’s collarbone.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome reproached, irritated.

The man pulled her in his arms and snuggled into her raven hair, taking in the scent he so loved.

“Kagome, once again you’re worrying too much. Remember when before the Gala we travelled to Tokyo, to leave the children to your mother’s?”

Kagome nodded.

“Well, back then your son tugged my sleeve and asked whether I was going out with his mom. I told him I wasn’t. Guess what he said next? He asked: Why not?”

Kagome let out a helpless chuckle. That did sound very much like Shippo indeed.

“And I know Rin. She has never experienced what a true family is so she will be delighted. I can assure you this: the children will be far more ready and willing to accept this change in their lives than we ever were. Besides, Rin and I are already practically living at your place.”

Kagome couldn’t help but to smile. She snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru and gently ran her hand down his back.

“Well, they are still children. They are innocent. They haven’t been scarred by life the way we have been,” Kagome muttered, the glimmer in her sapphire eyes somehow sad.

“I’ll do all I can to protect them from scars like ours,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome sighed contently and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Her eyes found the simple golden ring on her finger and a happy smile graced her lips.

* * *

 

They paused at the doorstep. Kagome glanced at the nervous man.

“We’ve got to get this over and done with,” she told him.

He nodded.

“It would be foolish to wait any longer.”

Kagome’s slender hand sought out Sesshoumaru’s.

The hands entwined. Kagome gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then rung the doorbell.

A servant answered, bowing in delight as she saw the young woman.

“Kagome-sama!”

She stepped aside and let the two come in. She closed the door and turned back to Kagome.

“Yamasaki-sama and his wife are in the drawing room. I shall go to announce you at once.”

The servant bowed again and Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed after her.

At the drawing room door, the servant knelt on the floor and slid the door open. She bowed down.

“Yamasaki-sama, Kagome-sama has arrived.”

“What a pleasant surprise,” Izayoi marked.

Katsuo nodded.

Kagome stepped in, closely followed by Sesshoumaru, who was now tightly squeezing her hand.

The servant straightened and slid the door close, before she got up from the floor and walked away.

Kagome looked at the two. Izayoi was kneeling on the cushions in her beautiful kimono, in the middle of arranging flowers.

Katsuo was sitting near her in an armchair, reading a newspaper.

For a second Kagome felt amused at the mix of modern and tradition in the atmosphere, but then she remembered why they were there.

“Izayoi-san, Katsuo-sama, I will go straight to why I have come, if I may.”

Katsuo folded his newspaper and put it away, looking at Kagome, gesturing her to continue.

Kagome swallowed nervously. Then she raised her gaze and locked her sapphire orbs with Katsuo’s gold.

“Katsuo-sama, you once wanted me to date your son Inuyasha, so that I could officially become your daughter.”

“Kagome-chan –“

“If that still is your wish,” Kagome interrupted, “to have me as your daughter, it might still come to pass.”

Katsuo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I knew that you and Inuyasha would make a good couple!” He delightfully chuckled to himself.

Kagome swallowed the sigh that had almost escaped her lips.

“It is your other son that I am talking about, Katsuo-sama.”

The smile swiftly died as Katsuo’s face darkened.

Izayoi’s hands had stopped midst placing another flower into the vase.

“If you take Sesshoumaru back into the Yamasaki family, you might soon have me as your daughter as well.”

“I thought you were seeing your assistant, Hikaru-kun,” Katsuo retorted coldly, pointedly first looking at their intertwined hands and then glaring at silent man by Kagome’s side accusingly.

“I am,” Kagome simply replied.

Katsuo frowned in his confusion, but Izayoi paled.

Staring at Hikaru, she got onto her trembling feet so fast that she knocked over the vase into which she had been carefully arranging the flowers. Water spilled onto the floor but she didn’t even notice. She stepped onto the mess, crushing flower petals, but she did not care.

Sesshoumaru finally took his hand away from Kagome’s grasp as he watched how the woman slowly walked over to him.

She took his head between her quivering hands and looked at him closely.

Then she let out a small cry and embraced the man fiercely.

Sesshoumaru froze in his shock but then, slowly, wound his arms around the woman.

“My poor child,” Izayoi sobbed, hugging the man tighter to her. “I’ve been worrying for so long and there you were all along, right before my eyes!”

“I’m sorry for causing you to worry…” Sesshoumaru said, trying to swallow down the piece that seemed all of a sudden be stuck in his throat. “… mother.”

It was too much to Izayoi, to hear to man she had always thought of as her own son finally acknowledging her. She burst into tears.

Kagome watched the lovely scene, smiling to herself and moved up to tears. She sniffed.

“Are you telling me,” Katsuo spoke up, his tone of voice dangerously low, “that  _Sesshoumaru_  is your assistant?!”

“Yes,” Kagome replied calmly. “And I’m going to marry him,” she continued defiantly, showing Katsuo the evidence of their promise, the ring on her finger.

Katsuo sat still in his armchair. His mind was whirling and he did not have a slightest clue of what to make of the situation. It was too much information at the same time.

Ever since it had come clear in the police investigation that Sesshoumaru in fact had not been guilty of the crime he had been accused of committing, Katsuo’s little world had as good as collapsed. All those years of anger had been unfounded and unjustified, and it was all just made worse for the immense guilt he was left with. He had turned his back on his son. His own son! He had kicked him out of the family and thrown him out, for shaming his family. And by that deed, it was him who had brought shame on the family, showing the door coldly and mercilessly to his innocent son. It only made his guilt worse, when the police had finally found the true culprit and had heard his motives. All that had come to pass, from Inuyasha’s breakup, to Kagome’s kidnapping and having Sesshoumaru lose both his company and reputation, all that had happened because of him. Because of Minister Kagewaki Naraku’s jealousy of Katsuo, he had taken his cruel revenge on the ones closest to the head of Yamasaki family. They had all suffered so much, Sesshoumaru even more than Kagome and Inuyasha. And it all had been because of him.

The reality of it all was heart breaking, and the guilt weighed down his heart.

Still, now when he was sitting there and taking it all in, for a moment he felt an unfathomable bout of anger swelling inside, partly fuelled by his own pain and guilt. He was hurt by his son’s actions, deceiving his friends, family and everyone in the company like that, wearing a damn disguise.

However, watching his wife holding on to disguised Sesshoumaru with her shoulders shaking in the rhythm of her quiet sobs and taking in the awed expression on his son’s face, Katsuo’s anger subsided as quickly as it had risen. He heaved a heavy, weary sigh and turned to look at Kagome.

“You think I was unreasonable.” It wasn’t really a question.

“You should’ve trusted him,” the woman replied softly.

“I was too blinded by my anger,” the minister confessed, suddenly looking much older than usual.

Kagome walked over to where the man was sitting and warmly embraced him.

“Everyone is allowed to make mistakes,” she said comfortingly. “And the one you made is also one you can rectify.”

Katsuo nodded slowly.

“You know, he definitely gets his temper from you,” Kagome said slyly, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

The corners of Katsuo’s lips twitched.

The young woman gently took the old man’s hand in her own.

“Go to him,” she beckoned softly. “Go to your son.”

She helped him up from the chair and for a while, the man stood tall right before her, his golden eyes boring into hers. Then, unexpectedly, he bent down and placed a single soft kiss on her brow.

“You have my blessing,” he said quietly. “You’ve always had my blessing.”

Kagome smiled, her eyes once more glistening with unshed tears as the old man walked past her and strolled over to where Izayoi still was clinging to Sesshoumaru. The expression on the young man’s face was endearing and amusing at the same time. Kagome could clearly read him. He had not known he would be welcomed back like this. She knew how much he had dreaded this day to come. How anxious he had become after his name had been cleared. How badly he longed for the acceptance. But he had not anticipated for Izayoi to respond so strongly to his return. Kagome sniffed quietly and brushed away a single treacherous tear from the corner of her eye as Katsuo brusquely pulled Izayoi away and then sternly stared down his son. Sesshoumaru’s features steeled immediately, only to melt in a baffled surprise, as the father pulled his son into a bear-hug.

All was well again.

 


	20. Epilogue

Katsuo stared at his son. The two men were in Katsuo’s study, he was sitting behind his desk, his son on the chair before it. The womenfolk had decided that they needed to have a proper father and son talk, after all that had happened. They had ushered them to take this chance to talk in private, though Katsuo doubted that they might have had an ulterior motive of wanting to discuss womanly things by themselves. Katsuo knew his wife, and he was certain Izayoi was bursting to ask Kagome about the proposal.

Katsuo did not speak, merely took in the sight of his son. The old man didn’t even know what to say. The crushing guilt had tormented him for days, ever since Sesshoumaru’s name had been cleared from the false accusations. That knowledge of his son having been innocent all along, had warranted in many sleepless nights for Katsuo, and to Izayoi’s worry, he had not been eating so well either. Knowing that he had turned his back on his own son had haunted him endlessly. He felt intense guilt for having snatched away even the comfort of his family from the young man who already had lost everything else.

The shame and regret showed in the way his cheeks had grown hollower, the torment was evident on how pale the colour of his skin had become, the dark circles under his eyes bespoke of all the hateful and blame-laden accusations with which his mind kept him awake all night.

Indeed, no matter how great the immense guilt he felt for his horrendous deed was, the anger scorching his heart was weighing him down even more. The anger was not towards Sesshoumaru, or Naraku, who had been revealed to be the man responsible for ruining his son’s life – no, the anger Katsuo bore was all for himself.

How could Sesshoumaru ever forgive him, when Katsuo could not even forgive himself?

Even if the insistent voice at the back of the minister’s mind reminded him that Sesshoumaru would not be likely to bear grudge against him. That his son would understand. He had never been the type to point fingers and lay blame to begin with…

Still, even facing him like this was a very agonising and difficult experience to Katsuo. Sitting there, looking at Sesshoumaru, wondering what his son was thinking… Feeling the silence in the room screaming at him to speak, to say something – anything – and to have no words to offer to the young man who had suffered too much…

The young man, who he, as his father, should have protected, not abandoned. What right did he have now to even talk to him?

In the end, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke first.

“Father, I have a request.”

Katsuo gestured him to continue.

“I want money.”

Katsuo could taste the bitter disappointment on his tongue. He did not know what he had been expecting, but he really should have seen that one coming.

“How much?”

“Enough to buy back the majority of the shares. Kyoto Records is  _mine_  and I want it back.”

“Of course,” Katsuo agreed. It had surprised him a bit, Sesshoumaru hardly ever asked for anything. But Katsuo could understand what the company meant to his son. It would not help to erase the sin, but he would do anything his son wanted him to. Anything.

“You will probably want some spending money too? Buy something nice, like a new apartment? Or a car?”

“That is unnecessary,” Sesshoumaru declined.

“Are you sure? I want to help out, Sesshoumaru. I know it won’t take away the way I treated you in the past, but –“

“Father,” Sesshoumaru said pointedly, putting stop to the old man’s foolishness at once. “You were not the one who forged my tax records.”

“It must have been hard for you.”

Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn’t elaborate any further. He still could not talk about his life in the prison. Talking about it would bring back the memories he had fought hard to forget.

“Things looked very bleak the day I got out,” the young man finally admitted. “I didn’t really have anything, not even a place to go. But I’ve come a long way since then. I have endured, and I have received help from friends. Myoga gave me the job as Kagome’s assistant. Miroku volunteered to take me in.”

“You’ve been living with Miroku?!” Katsuo exclaimed, surprised.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“I will be moving out soon, though. Kagome and I have decided to live together.”

Katsuo smiled in spite of himself.

“You could have found no one better,” he said with absolute sincerity.

“I know,” Sesshoumaru simply replied. “Otherwise I would not have proposed to her.” he added with a mocking grin.

Katsuo leaned back in his chair and glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“I will naturally write your name back in the family registry.” he said after a while. It was as clear an apology as any, even though it wasn’t worded like one.

“You might want to add Rin’s name in too, while you’re at it,” Sesshoumaru reminded. “And I’d like to bring her over one day to properly introduce her to her grandparents.”

Katsuo paled and his eyes had grown wide. He had not made the connection yet, even when ‘Suzuki Hikaru’ had turned out to be his own son in a disguise.

“Rin-chan is…” Katsuo stammered, too shocked to produce a complete sentence.

“She’s your granddaughter;” Sesshoumaru admitted calmly. “Though I don’t know her mother’s name or even remember her face. I’m not too proud of that night, but as I had just lost everything I owned, I wanted to escape the reality for a moment. Rin’s mother couldn’t take care of her and abandoned her. The twins took her in, I didn’t even learn of her existence until I got out.”

Katsuo stayed silent, digesting this new information Sesshoumaru had just told him.

“I’d love that,” the elder man finally said, “and Izayoi will be delighted. Please, bring her over as soon as you can.”

“Thank you.”

“It is I who should be thanking you,” Katsuo said gravely.

“For what?” Sesshoumaru inquired curiously.

“For not blaming this old fool for his sins. For forgiving me though I’ve wronged you so. For bringing dear Kagome into this family. For granting me my first grandchild.”

Katsuo paused.

“I couldn’t ask for a better son.”

Sesshoumaru regarded his father in silence. Then, a dry smirk twisted the young man’s lips.

“You have your failings, but even so you still are my father.”

.

.

Later than evening, Sesshoumaru was lying in the bed, holding Kagome in his arms.

“Did you talk with Katsuo-sama?” the woman asked as he was idly playing with her hair.

Sesshoumaru smiled in the dark.

“I bet he will make you call him “father” from now on.”

“Probably,” Kagome agreed, equally amused by the thought.

“But yes,” Sesshoumaru continued,  “we talked. He seemed to have beaten himself quite a lot.”

“He’s a passionate man,” Kagome said. “So I suppose he gives his all, even when repenting.”

“We agreed that I will visit them soon to formally introduce Rin.”

“Good.” Kagome snuggled up closer to Sesshoumaru. “Did he promise to give you the money?”

“Yes. Though I think to escape his guilt he would have given me anything I asked. He’s foolish like that. He should know that I don’t easily depend on others.”

“That’s because you’re a stubborn git,” Kagome supplied playfully. “But getting back your company is the only thing that you want, right? You’ll pay him back the money in no time, too, so don’t worry.”

“There is something I want more than any enterprise,” Sesshoumaru said coyly, tightening his hold of the woman in his arms.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Kagome teasingly asked, looking into his amber eyes.

“Guess,” he murmured as he leaned in and caught the woman’s lips in a kiss.

* * *

 

It was curious how all kinds of stuff, items and personal belongings, would accumulate. Eight months ago when Myoga had dropped him off to this apartment, Sesshoumaru had been as good as empty handed. And yet, now there appeared to be boxes upon boxes of all kinds of things, to be packed into Miroku’s car to be transported.

Of course, more than one box was packed with Rin’s toys and clothes and other necessities. Still, Sesshoumaru was very glad that Rin’s bed was pretty much the only piece of furniture they would have to move, seeing how Kagome’s house was already fully furnished.

.

.

Inuyasha walked into the apartment after having carried another box into the car. He had come to give a hand with the moving. Kikyo would have loved to come to help as well, but she had just recently landed a lead role in a new, much awaited anime, and would very busy for the next weeks. Miroku was outside by the car, loading the boxes in so that they would all fit. Kagome was at home already, preparing Rin’s room and keeping the children out of the way

Sango was back at her own apartment, finishing up. As soon as Sesshoumaru and Rin – and their belongings – were gone, she would be moving in with Miroku. They had been planning it for a while, and now when Sesshoumaru and Rin were moving to live with Kagome and Shippo, the timing was perfect. Inuyasha, though, was not looking forward to hauling her furniture all the way to the lecher’s apartment.

Perhaps, though, Sango was avoiding Sesshoumaru and Kagome on purpose. She still had not quite forgiven them for leaving her in the dark about Hikaru’s true identity. For months, everyone had known but her! Sango had been absolutely livid, although she understood that Kagome couldn’t have betrayed Sesshoumaru’s confidence, and that Sesshoumaru had wanted to as few people to know as possible.

After all, he had only told the truth to his  _parents_  like 4-5 days ago.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and looked around the stripped down bedroom in which he and Rin had lived for the past 8 months. He took a firm hold of the cardboard box in his arms and straightened himself.

“Is that the last one?” the gruff voice of his little brother came from the doorway.

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha regarded his brother in silence and then grinned. He walked over to the man whom he had hated through most of his life, but with whom he had finally managed to properly connect.

Inuyasha amiably slapped Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, earning a glare from the older man.

“C’mon, Sess. Let’s get you to your new home.”

Sesshoumaru nodded, and with his brother, walked out of Miroku’s apartment.

* * *

 

It was a day which none of them would ever forget. The day when Yamasaki Sesshoumaru finally returned to Kyoto Records after his long absence.

One morning he just simply walked in, donning a neat black suit and an elegant midnight blue tie, his hair the same silver hue though cut short so that it barely reached past his shoulders. His pale, tattooed face was as much an expressionless mask as it had ever been, but there was a slight change there too. In his warm amber eyes was a soft look that had not been there before.

And right by the legendary businessman’s side walked no other than Kagome, in black high heels, grey pencil skirt and wearing a pale blue blouse and her long black hair up on a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were sparkling, echoing the warm smile on her lips.

Everyone was stunned, and for a while the whole office came to a complete halt. The secretaries, assistants and other young office ladies shrieked out in their surprise. The longer-time employees solemnly welcomed back the man under whom they had started to work in this company, too moved by the touching atmosphere to trust their voices. The vice president Jaken, who had always held enormous amount of respect towards the company’s founder, actually fell onto the floor, crying at the sight of his boss returning at long last.

And through the turmoil and overwhelming emotions of the reunion, Kagome stood by Sesshoumaru’s side, silently supporting him through this very important day.

She had been ready and willing to give up her position as the CEO. She had always been prepared to step down as soon as Sesshoumaru would get back – but he had butchered that idea at the spot.

“Have these 8 months taught you nothing?” the man had scoffed in disbelief. “My company needs you. We’re a team, Kagome.”

After a short silence, Sesshoumaru had spoken again, in that quiet, soft voice she could not resist.

“I need you.”

Kagome had given in, and snuggled closer to the dear, dear man.

They were slowly getting ready to become a family. All of them felt slightly nervous – well, maybe save for the children – for it would be the first time for them all to actually be a part of a family of their own. And as Kagome kept thinking of her new family, a growing part in her wanted to devote less time for work and more into being a mother for Shippo and Rin. Although she had lost her trusted assistant, as the owner of the company Sesshoumaru could well shoulder at least half the responsibilities and the work load that had previously been all on her. That was why she would now be able to work shorter days and would thus have more time for her family.

Maybe one day, when the time would be right, she would leave the hectic business life behind and take over the full-time job of a home maker. But no one could know what the future had in store. Right now, it was enough for her to have this family of four come together. Right here, she was content to stay with Sesshoumaru, supporting the man who loved her dearly and needed her by his side.

* * *

 

There was a soft knock on the door. Sesshoumaru bid the person to enter.

Kagome walked in and nodded and smiled to all of the Board of Management, with whom Sesshoumaru was currently engaged in a meeting.

The Board members had all been shocked to silence at the revelation of “Suzuki Hikaru’s” true identity – well, to be more precise, only half of them had been bewildered, as Myoga, Saiya and Toutousai, all of whom were Katsuo’s old friends, had been aware of the truth the whole time, being the culprits who had smuggled Sesshoumaru to work for the company in his disguise.

Kaede, especially, had been furious, complaining to her former student that is Kagome had but told her the truth from the beginning, she wouldn’t have been so set against the CEO’s and her “assistant’s” relationship.

Kagewaki Hitomi, the youngest member of the board, had gone pale. There had been a haunted look in his eyes ever since the truth had come out about the evil deeds of his both uncles. To compensate, he had offered to sell all his shares of Kyoto Records and to leave the Board of Management. Sesshoumaru had declined that offer right away, saying that there were rotten apples in every family tree.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting,” Kagome said apologetically.

“That’s fine, Kagome-san,” Goshinki said.

Kagome smiled again and then walked over to her fiancé. Sesshoumaru turned to place a gentle kiss on the woman’s lips, not caring about the crowd of the on-looking (mostly) old people, all with those typical knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

“I’m leaving now. I’ll pick up the kids and then start making the dinner. Don’t be too late, ok?”

Sesshoumaru brushed a stray lock behind Kagome’s ear, briefly caressing her cheek in the process.

“I won’t.” he promised.

With a lingering touch of his shoulder, Kagome turned and walked out of the conference room after bidding good bye to everyone.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair after the door had been pulled shut again, and let his gaze wander around the room.

“Wipe those grins off your faces,” he barked, one eyebrow arched. “We have this meeting to take care of.”

* * *

 

Kagome was in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for the salad she was preparing to be served together with the dinner. The rice had already been cooked, the sauce prepared, the table set. Shippo and Rin were in the living room, watching their favourite anime movie for the umpteenth time. Kagome could swear she knew the lines by heart by now. Still, she had never felt this happy in her whole life. Even reaching her goal of climbing to the top of the business world had not filled her with this kind of warmth, with intense emotions such as these.

It was all thanks to Sesshoumaru.

Shippo and Rin had been delighted at the news of their parents getting married. Neither of them had ever had a proper family before. Shippo had been so happy that the young boy had burst into tears. It was like a dream come true! Not only would he have a father, but he would have his bestest friend Rin as his sister!

Sesshoumaru had been right, Kagome mused to herself as she mixed the sliced cucumber and tomatoes in with the lettuce. The children had been far more ready and willing to accept this change in their life than either she or Sesshoumaru had been. In the hindsight, she felt like laughing as she remembered how hard she had tried to fight against her budding feelings towards Sesshoumaru. She should have let go and let the love take over a long, long time ago.

The door opened and then closed. A muffled, low “ _Tadaima_ ” floated from the entrance hall, soon followed by the excited squeals of Shippo and Rin running to welcome their father back home.

Kagome smiled to herself as she rinsed the knife clean under the running water. She had just set the utensil aside when she felt arms wrapping around her waist and a comforting weight leaning against her back.

“I’m back,” his soft voice whispered right by her ear, in the way that made her shiver in anticipation. She turned around in the circle of his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck before looking into those warm amber eyes that always seemed to be alight with love whenever she would lock her gaze with his.

“Welcome home,” she gently replied and leaned into a kiss.

* * *

 

**Read! Exclusive interview with Yamasaki Sesshoumaru!**

**The true Cinderella story!**

_written by Iemoto Eri_

A week ago  **Yamasaki Sesshoumaru**  held the very first press conference since he was convicted of a tax fraud under false charges four years ago. Ever since it recently came to light in the police investigation of  _Kyoto Records_ ’ CEO  **Higurashi Kagome** ’s kidnapping case that Mr. Yamasaki had in fact been innocent all along, it stirred up the whole nation. Even before that bit of news, Mr. Yamasaki had already been free for half a year. Yet, no one had caught a sight of him. He had not contacted anyone. It was as if Yamasaki Sesshoumaru had completely vanished.

That’s why, the reporters flocking to Mr. Yamasaki’s press conference were all burning with questions. Where had he been hiding for six months? Why had he never contacted the media to tell his side of the story? What had he to say about the injustice he had suffered? How did he feel about his name finally having been cleared?

Because of all those unanswered questions, it was a great shock to all of the representatives of media gathered, that Yamasaki Sesshoumaru did not address any of that right away.

The very first thing Mr. Yamasaki announced in his press conference was his engagement to none other than CEO Higurashi!

Hearing such happy news for the both of them, after suffering through so many hardships, really made me feel that this was the perfect happy ending – and that’s why I decided to get down to the bottom of this surprising news item. The sudden announcement of the engagement spurred several questions I wanted answered – like when had Mr. Yamasaki and Miss Higurashi even met?

I met with Yamasaki Sesshoumaru and Higurashi Kagome at their work place, the head office of Kyoto Records, the successful recording company, which Mr. Yamasaki once founded and lost. He has recently assumed back his position as the owner, having bought the majority of shares back with the help of his father, Minister Yamasaki Katsuo.

Curious to find out how the love story began for the two true Cinderellas of the financial world, I was very surprised to hear a tale unfolding, one so unbelievable that it could have been right out of a TV drama or from the pages of a shoujo manga!

.

.

Hiten chuckled to himself and put down the magazine. He didn’t need to read any further. He had been there after all, he knew what had happened. He grabbed the latest issue of  _JUMP_ , and pulled his hat down to better cover his face as he walked over to the cashier to pay it and then walked out of the convenience store. He well knew he shouldn’t be out – even if the former senator Kagewaki Naraku was locked up, waiting for the court proceedings to begin, some of his many pals might still be out there, trying to find out the culprit who had leaked the information to media that had in the end caused him to get arrested. On top of that, the police were also looking for him, trying to save their face after having had their evidence swiped and leaked. Although it was a bit frustrating to lay low – Hiten wasn’t much of a people person, and Raionigumi’s headquarters was a noisy place, even if it was where he’d be most safe – the hacker was more than happy to hide. After all, he had done what he could. They had got the bad guy, and he had made it happen! Besides, if Ryuukotsusei was to admit his involvement in the tape’s disappearance, he’d get canned for sure. Hiten did not want that. He  _liked_  Ryuukotsusei; he wasn’t too bad for a cop.

Heading back to the yakuza gang’s headquarters, Hiten whistled to himself.

In the end, it all had worked out better than he could have hoped for. The bad guys would all be brought to justice. And what was the most important, the hacker thought as his thoughts wandered back to the article in the magazine he had skimmed in the store, Hikaru…

Hiten huffed to himself. Old habits really die hard. Suzuki Hikaru was history, and from now on Hiten should learn to call his former cell name by his real name.

Most importantly, Sesshoumaru had got his girl in the end.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
